


BLEACH死神 短篇

by abc761012



Category: BLEACH死神, Bleach, ブリーチ
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 49
Words: 132,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 白一、戀露、一弓、石織、日雛等等，有幾篇一護性轉有





	1. 執子之手，與子偕老（白一）

今天是瀞靈廷開會的日子，所有的正副隊長都要到齊，朽木露琪亞從十三番隊第三席升格為十三番隊的副隊長；黑崎守一為三番隊的隊長；黑崎一護從六番隊第三席升格為五番隊的隊長；黑崎夏梨為九番隊的隊長。

早晨，朽木家，當家房間

一護睡的正香甜，但是自家的親親老公已經起床了，當鬧鐘響起的那一刻，白哉就馬上按下好讓一護繼續睡下去，看著自家老婆的睡顏讓白哉有股衝動想翹班，可是礙於今天有隊長會議要開，不能翹班【如果翹班被鳳淵知曉，下場會很慘的】，白哉只好認命的叫醒一護。

白哉：「一護，起床囉～！」

「嗯～！」翻身繼續睡去。

白哉失笑，妻子賴床的功力一流，其中有一半是自己寵出來的，白哉摸摸一護的臉頰，一護緩緩睜開眼睛，看見白哉已經起床了，一護跟著起床，依稀記得雛森昨天有跟自己說今天有隊長會議，請別遲到。

梳洗好的兩人手牽手來到主廳吃飯，戀次和露琪亞已經在主廳等待他們了，白哉和一護結為連理沒多久，戀次就把露琪亞娶進門，大家以為白哉會反對這場婚事，但是在一護和鳳淵的關說下【誰敢違背鳳淵的話，下場自行負責】，白哉同意戀次娶露琪亞為妻，鳳淵要求戀次搬進朽木家。

p.s瀞靈廷大大小小的事情都是都歸朽木鳳淵管理，朽木家的大大小小的事情也歸她管理，朽木鳳淵的個性跟露琪亞差不多，但是惹火她的下場很慘，連自家的丈夫前任瀞靈廷王黑崎魂一都樣讓她三分。

「開動～！」白哉一聲令下，大家開始動手吃飯，白哉的飯菜已經紅到不行，可是白哉還是嫌不夠辣似的，猛灑辣椒粉，一護在旁看了感到汗顏，雖然說自家的哥哥 也是辛辣派的，但是嫁的老公性質為什麼跟自家哥哥一樣，一護不禁在心理怨嘆：『唉～！為什麼我最重要的人都喜歡吃辣。』，吃飽飯後，一護拿起管家沖泡好的 可可喝下肚。

十三番隊會議室

大家各自站好，全部人員都到齊只差三番隊隊長和九番隊隊長人不見蹤影，二番隊隊長碎蜂看見自家老公三番隊隊長黑崎守一沒來上班感到很奇怪，九番隊副隊長檜佐木修兵擔心自家的情人兼上司的黑崎夏梨。

山本：「有誰知道守一殿下和夏梨公主去哪裡了？」

碎蜂：「奇怪，早上一起出門的說，吉良，你們家隊長今天沒去報到嗎？」

吉良：「有啊！隊長夫人。」

「那傢伙死去哪了？」碎蜂的靈壓暴漲。

一護吞了吞口水，看見碎蜂準備發飆的模樣感到害怕，因為一護曾經看過一次碎蜂發飆的樣子，現在想起來心有餘悸，一護抓緊白哉的衣服身體直覺性的往白哉的身體靠，白哉察覺到自家的妻子情緒有些不安，騰出一隻手摸摸自家妻子的頭，要一護放寬心來。

須臾，不見人影的兩位隊長出現在大家的面前，後面跟著前任十二番隊隊長浦原喜助以及他的妻子前任二番隊隊長四楓院夜一，還有太后朽木鳳淵以及他的兩名兒子黑崎一心、黑崎一慎，如果仔細看更後面就會發現黑崎一家幾乎全到齊，小妹游子是四番隊第五席。

山本：「呦，什麼風讓妳把孩子們都帶過來呀？鳳淵。」

鳳淵：「沒什麼，只是親自押那兩個隊長過來，他們想翹班，我這個做奶奶的不允許他們翹班啊！至於孩子們嗎？當閒人太久沒事做，想叫你說找事情給他們做。」

「呵呵～！我知道了。」

「喜助、夜一你們兩個下去吧！回去時叫海燕回來報到，真咲、小楓我們走。」

喜助笑嘻嘻的說：「知道了，師母。」

鳳淵很沒形象的踹了兩兄弟一腳，然後說：「你們這兩個死傢伙，除了每天打架之外還會做什麼事情，你們要我忙死是吧！真懷疑你們兩個死傢伙是我跟魂一的孩子。」

一護很有良心的從白哉的身後探出頭來說：「奶奶，別責怪爸爸和叔叔了，他們也是你懷胎十個月所生下的孩子。」

聽到一護幫自己求情，一心飛快的要抱住一護，守一搶先一步揍了一心一拳，所有人都汗顏但是不包刮黑崎一家人和朽木家的兄妹，夏梨冷冷的說：「老爸，你是忘了姐姐躲在姐夫身後嗎？白痴！」

守一：「請你先想想自己的立場。」順便捕踹了一腳給一心。

夜一看見這樣的情形，很沒形象的大聲笑說：「哈哈～！黑崎老鬼，你也有今天啊～！」

喜助：「唉呀～！」

浦原伸出手來夜一搭上去，兩人手牽手的離開，看見那樣的情形，一護想起小時候爺爺在耳邊說的話『執子之手，與子偕老，一護以後長大一定會有喜歡的人，到時候要跟喜歡的人手牽著手一直走下去，白頭偕老的走到生命的盡頭。』

那時一護天真的問說：『是不是就和爺爺奶奶一樣呢？』爺爺笑而不答，有時一護會想：『爺爺是不是自己就料到會走這一步，比奶奶先走一步』

散會後，白哉和一護在瀞靈廷中散步，一護緩緩的唸出詩句：「擊鼓其鏜，踴躍用兵。土國城漕，我獨南行。 從孫子仲，平陳與宋。不我以歸，憂心有忡。 爰居爰處？爰喪其馬？於以求之？于林之下。 死生契闊，與子成說。執子之手，與子偕老。 於嗟闊兮，不我活兮。於嗟洵兮，不我信兮。」

白哉：「怎麼突然唸出《詩經 擊鼓》呢？」

「沒有，我只是想起爺爺曾經說過的話！」

「魂一爺爺說過的話？」

「嗯～！爺爺曾經說過“執子之手，與子偕老，一護以後長大一定會有喜歡的人，到時候要跟喜歡的人手牽著手一直走下去，白頭偕老的走到生命的盡頭。”我那時還天真的問爺爺“是不是就和爺爺奶奶一樣呢？”爺爺卻笑而不答。」

「笑而不答？」

「是的，爺爺沒說什麼，我曾經想過“爺爺是不是自己就料到會走這一步，比奶奶先走一步”。」

「我想魂一爺爺應該體認到他會比姑婆先走，所以才沒有回答妳吧！」

「也許吧！白哉，我們能像爺爺說的一樣嗎？」

「會的，我們會像魂一爺爺說的一樣，執子之手，與子偕老，一起走到生命的盡頭。」

「白哉，我愛你，至死不渝。」

「我也是，一護，我愛妳，至死不渝。」

兩人相擁，白哉不帶著情慾親吻著一護的嘴唇，一護笑了笑，她知道白哉很愛很愛她，不會捨得放手的，朽木家的人一旦愛上了就不會放手，黑崎家的人一旦許下誓言就不會反悔，或許爺爺奶奶就像是他們一樣，直到完成對方的託付才會去見對方。

「白哉，我相信爺爺一定很愛奶奶的，他不忍心留下奶奶一個人，所以才把我留在屍魂界陪伴奶奶。」

「魂一爺爺做什麼事情都有他的道理，我的朽木夫人。」

一護羞的把臉靠在白哉的胸膛裡，不讓白哉看見自己羞紅臉的樣子，白哉的臉上盪漾起笑容，只為他的妻子而笑。

皇宮中

喜助：「有什麼事情讓師母笑的那麼開心？」

鳳淵：「沒什麼事情！」

「這樣～！肯定又是小一護說了什麼吧？！」

「喜助！」

浦原馬上離開，的確，剛剛鳳淵確實聽見一護和白哉的對話，鳳淵一直記得丈夫曾經在人間跟她說過的話，當初她也是奉命令要消滅虛，可是卻被虛打傷，在人間的 魂一救起鳳淵，那時的魂一是個診所的醫生，同時也是她的救命恩人，魂一幫她做義骸，幫她療傷，卻不對她做出超過這些事情以外的事，鳳淵是在無意間得知魂一 是皇族的人，在她得知的那一剎那，鳳淵也知道她的心意，她愛上了魂一了。

可是，命運的捉弄，鳳淵卻親眼看見魂一過世，魂一的身體在她的懷中逐漸變為冰冷，口中喃喃的唸著說“對不起，我無法再陪伴在妳身邊了，我愛妳”，鳳淵哭了，丈夫溫柔的幫她擦拭淚水，然後眼睛一閉，完全的離開她，再也不會回到她身邊了。

回憶到這，鳳淵流下淚來，回神後擦拭眼淚，離開房間，出去走廊上透透氣，走廊上的鳳淵深呼吸，然後微笑的看著外面的景色，微風吹著鳳淵的頭髮，鳳淵把頭髮解開吹著微風再重新綁成髻，心情放鬆下來。

白哉和一護手牽著手來到皇宮中，皇廷守衛看見兩人馬上讓開，讓兩人進入皇宮中，兩人都是得罪不起的人物，一位可是瀞靈廷王最疼愛的女兒，駙馬爺可是四大貴族之一的朽木家的當家，太后的親戚，誰有膽去惹他們兩位。

鳳淵看著兩人手牽手的走來，心情雀躍不已，看著兩人總覺得回到過去一般，鳳淵堅信他們兩個可以一直走到生命的盡頭，丈夫曾經說過的話言猶在耳『我們一定會執子之手，與子偕老，我們兩人一起走到生命的盡頭。』

鳳淵喃喃自語：「執子之手，與子偕老。生死相許，至死不渝。」

「奶奶～！」一護大叫。

鳳淵笑笑的，向一護和白哉招招手，心想：『魂一，我愛你，至死不渝。請你保佑他們可以執子之手，與子偕老。生死相許，至死不渝。』

有一瞬間一護和鳳淵似乎看見魂一回來了，但是卻總覺得是錯覺，白哉知道她們沒有看錯，因為白哉也看見魂一微笑的看著她們。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　END


	2. 髮梳（白一）

～此文章中設定一護二十歲，夏梨和游子都嫁人了～

一護有一把很漂亮的梳子，那把梳子是一護出嫁前魂一親手交給她的，那把梳子很漂亮，上面刻有雕花，是魂一親手做出來的梳子，因此一護都很小心翼翼的在保管那把梳子，白哉總是會見到一護在保養那把梳子，早晨會看見妻子習慣性的用那把梳子整理她那過長的橘色頭髮。

今天五番隊提早下班，一護來到六番隊，打開執務室的門，看見白哉依舊在批公文，戀次依舊很努力得在整理公文，一護笑了笑，開口：「戀次，你先去休息吧！我有事和白哉說。」

戀次：「謝啦！隊長夫人。」

戀次出門前順手關上門，一護走到白哉身邊，馬上被白哉抱在懷裡，說：「怎麼突然過來找我？」

一護：「等下跟你說，我先幫你按摩吧！還有今天五番隊提早下班。」

「嗯！」一護站起身來，走到白哉的背後，輕輕的幫白哉按摩肩膀，白哉享受一護的按摩，一護拍拍白哉的背，要白哉放輕鬆，不要那麼緊繃，按摩完後，一護才開口說來六番隊的目的。

一護：「陪我去買梳子好不好？白哉！」

白哉：「買梳子？」

「嗯！我想幫你梳頭髮。」

「為什麼？」

「沒有啊！聽管家說緋真姊生前會幫你梳頭。」

「妳不是緋真，所以不需要這樣做。」

「我不是要學緋真姊，我只是單純的想幫你梳頭髮罷了，你不陪我去就算了。」

說完一護就氣沖沖的離開，往三番隊的方向走去，邊走邊嘔氣，一護不過就是想像爺爺奶奶那樣子幫心愛的人梳頭髮，一護打開三番隊執務室的大門，發現除了副隊 長吉良井鶴之外，隊長守一人不見蹤影，一護嘆氣，離開三番隊，不用想也知道守一一定是去二番隊培養感情了，一護只好放棄找人回六番隊去。

跟白哉回去的路上一護都沒有開口說一句話，一護一回到家馬上就把自己關在房間裡，一護靜靜的坐在梳妝台前打開首飾盒望著魂一送給她的梳子，想起小時候總是 會看見爺爺幫奶奶梳頭髮，那時奶奶的表情是一臉幸福的樣子，奶奶的頭髮是一頭烏黑的長髮，爺爺總是會小心翼翼的把打結的地方梳開，然後重新幫奶奶綁好頭 髮。

那時的自己總會要求爺爺替自己梳頭，「爺爺，幫一護梳頭髮啦！」

而爺爺總是千篇一律的回答：「不行，爺爺只幫奶奶梳頭。」

「什麼嘛！爺爺每次都這麼說。」一護賭氣的說。

「總有一天一護最愛的人也會幫一護梳頭髮。」魂一一臉正經的說。

「夫人，當家說要準備吃飯了。」管家的聲音傳入一護的耳中，打斷了一護的回憶。

「我知道了！」一護回答管家，並且快速的換下死霸裝，換上和服，打開房間的門到主廳去。

一護站在主廳的門外，說：「我吃不下，你們吃吧！」人就離開了。

戀次和露琪亞當場傻眼，白哉放下筷子追了出去，看見一護只是靜靜的坐在房間前的走廊上看月光，手中拿著首飾盒，一護自嘲的想：『果然用不到了，白哉怎麼可能會幫我梳頭呢！只是提議要去買梳子也不陪我去，算了吧！我果然戀人失格，沒有資格當他的妻子。』

看見一護哀傷的眼神，白哉知道自己很對不起一護，下午應該順著一護的意思去買梳子的，而不是拒絕她，線再看見一護哀傷的眼神心真的好痛，他們果然不了解對方，一點都不契合，他們都不適合當對方的另一半，一個是成年男子，一個是涉世未深的小女孩。

隔天早晨，一護難得比白哉早起，一護留下一封書信交給管家，請管家代為交給白哉就去上班了，白哉起床發現身邊的人已經起床卻不見人影，白哉拿到管家交給自己的書信，打開來看。

內容：

白哉，我想跟你分手，因為我覺得我不夠格做你的妻子，我沒有緋真姊那樣的溫柔，我不過只是想要像個小孩子一樣擁有依靠，所以我覺得我沒有辦法很稱職的做你的妻子，我很謝謝你長久以來的照顧，抱歉，請你原諒我的任性。

相信我，我真的很愛你，但是我真的沒有辦法做你的妻子，因為我們在心靈上或是思想上都沒有共通點，既然這樣子，我想我們不需要給對方痛苦，最好的選擇就是分手。

一護　筆

看完信後白哉喃喃自語：「一護，妳真傻！」

今天早上例行性的開會，五番隊隊長由影武者的統領白崎暫時擔任，一護回到皇宮暫時代替父親管理屍魂界，魂一和鳳淵去現世玩，父親和叔叔各自帶著妻子去巡視流魂街，哥哥和妹妹們要各自管理自己的番隊，因此這項工作就由一護暫時代替。

皇宮中的一護正在努力批公文，什麼話也都沒說，靜悄悄的，十二番隊和十三番隊的隊長察覺到一護和白哉的問題，各自去找其中一人談話，這次情況不太妙，嚴重到要分手的情況，他們必須想法子挽回他們的婚姻，要是被魂一知道這件事情可是會嚴重的處分。

六番隊的沙發上，浮竹坐在上面想要和白哉說話，拿起戀次遞過來的水，喝了一口，浮竹開口說：「白哉，可以跟我說說為什麼你和一護的婚姻會亮紅燈？」

白哉：「因為我沒有去陪她買梳子！」

「你知道一護為什麼要堅持去買梳子嗎？」浮竹溫和的問。

「因為想幫我梳頭髮。」白哉似懂非懂的說。

「你知道魂一老師和鳳淵老師是怎麼相處的嗎？」

「不清楚！？」

「他們的互動跟你們差不多，但是每天早上魂一老師一定會幫鳳淵老師梳頭髮，然後幫鳳淵老師綁頭髮。」

「那跟這個有什麼關係？」

「一護並不是想學緋真，只是想幫心愛的人梳頭髮，如果你連這點都不懂，我會勸你和一護分開。」浮竹依舊溫和的說，但是口氣卻是強硬的。

皇宮中

一護：「浦原叔叔無事不登三寶殿，有何貴事呢？」

浦原：「哎呀！被妳猜出來啦！」

「請說吧！不然就別打攪我處裡公文。」

「知道了，今天心情不好吧？！」明明問出來的是問句，聽起來卻是肯定句。

「我沒事的，浦原叔叔。」

「好吧！我先回去了，有事情要說出來唷！」

「嗯！再見！浦原叔叔！」

「再見！我可愛的一護。」

浦原離去沒多久宮女就來通報一護說白哉來找她。

宮女：「大公主，朽木駙馬爺求見！」

一護：「我知道了，請他進來吧！其他人呢？」

「太子殿下和太子妃正在回程的路上，公主們和準駙馬爺們都在回來的路上，紫蘭公主和煌公子也都在回程的路上。」

「大家都要回來了，吩咐下去請廚房開始準備晚膳。」

「是的，公主殿下。」宮女恭敬的說。

然後兩位宮女拉開門讓白哉進入一護所在的地方，看見白哉進來，一護下令：「你們全部退下，晚膳用好再叫我。」

宮女們：「遵命，公主殿下。」

說完，所有的宮女們都退下去，看見宮女們都退下去，一護和白哉才開口說話。

一護：「白哉，對不起！」

白哉：「不，該道歉的是我！是我沒有聽清楚妳的意思。」

白哉把手放在一護的臉頰上，輕輕捧著一護的臉，拭去一護的淚水，當白哉把手放下後一護直接衝入白哉的懷裡，像個孩子般的撒嬌，白哉輕輕拍一護的頭，要一護安心下來，白哉不帶情慾的吻著一護的柔唇，一護回應著白哉的吻。

此時宮女通報：「公主大人、駙馬爺大人，可用晚膳了。」

一護：「知道了，妳下去吧！」

宮女：「是！」

「今天陪我住在這裡，好嗎？」一護撒嬌的問。

「當然好囉！我的朽木夫人。」白哉寵溺的說。

飯廳中，除了那些老不死的大人不在之外，小孩子們都毫無拘束的吃飯。

吃飽飯後，一護把剩下的公文交給守一去處裡，目送游子回浮竹家，然後牽起白哉的手到院子裡走走，白哉拿掉牽星箝的樣子很迷人，一護很喜歡這個樣子，散步完回到房間，一護先去更衣沐浴，白哉在房間看書等待一護更衣沐浴完。

偌大的浴池，一護泡在水中，好好清洗身體，洗去一身的疲勞，今天一整天處理所有事情讓一護有些疲憊，泡澡是一護減輕疲勞的好方法，一護站起身，離開浴池，擦乾身體穿上浴衣，吹乾頭髮回到房間，然後要白哉去沐浴更衣，白哉應一護的要求去沐浴更衣，回來他可以好好抱抱一護。

沐浴完的白哉回到房間，一護要白哉坐下來，拿起梳子幫白哉梳頭髮，白哉享受一護幫自己梳頭髮，幫白哉梳完頭髮後，白哉把一護抱在懷裡，拿起一護最寶貝的梳子幫一護梳頭髮。

白哉：「明天我們一起去買梳子吧！」

一護：「嗯！這麼說定囉！」

白哉輕輕安撫著一護睡下去，白哉也陪著一護睡去，明天兩人能夠正常上下班，白哉答應一護去買梳子就是會賠一護去買梳子，他不想再看見一護那哀傷的眼神，總是有說不出的苦衷，一護不喜歡被束縛，寧願在流魂街混一整天也不願回家的那種小孩。

果然，隔天下班後白哉真的去陪一護上街買梳子，看了好幾家店一護都沒看見滿意的梳子，於是兩人決定去流魂街那邊看看，果然在流魂街中的一家店裡看見滿意的梳子，一護買了下來。

一護：「老闆，我要這個梳子，多少錢？」

老闆：「兩位是夫妻啊？！」

「對呀！老闆有什麼問題嗎？」

「沒有，看小姑娘妳很喜歡這把梳子，是否有跟這把梳子匹配在一起的梳子。」

「嗯～！我有一把，那是我出嫁前爺爺親手交給我的，上面的雕花跟這差不多。」

「喔～！怎麼說？」

「我的那把是雕梅花的，這把是雕櫻花的，很適合我先生。」

「哈哈～！小姑娘識貨！不算妳錢啦！當作是我這老頭子送的。」

「可是，老闆，這樣子我會害你虧本。」

「不會的，這把梳子本來就是要和妳的梳子匹配在一起的。」

「我不懂？」

「這把梳子是皇族的東西，當年那位皇族為了救我一命而留下這把梳子和一點錢救濟我，我看姑娘妳的氣質不一般，是位皇族，你們的東西就該還你們。」

一護沒說話，笑了笑，她知道老闆所說的人是誰，一護對老闆鞠躬道謝後就和白哉一起離開這家店，一護當然知道那把梳子出自誰手，一護知道其實老闆很珍惜這把梳子，但是當初欠人家人情債要還，所以才割愛給她的。

一護和白哉相視而笑，快快樂樂的回到朽木家，露琪亞和戀次看見他們合好非常開心，總算可以不用再身處於極地之中，真是謝天謝地，可是多歸功於疼愛一護的叔叔們的傑作。

一護：「白哉，我愛你。」

白哉：「我也愛妳，一護。」

「我們能夠愛多久呢？」

「一輩子！」

「一輩子很長唷！朽木大人。」

「我知道，但是我會愛妳生生世世，朽木夫人。」

夫妻倆訂下契約，會愛對方一輩子、生生世世永不離開。

end


	3. 送禮（白一）朽木白哉生日賀文

送禮送入心坎裡，白哉的生日要到了，朽木家上上下下都在忙著準備這件大事，可是當事人似乎不太領情，畢竟白哉已經活太久了，過不過生日都已經無所謂了，但是朽木家的長老卻一定要堅持開驗會來幫白哉過生日，白哉也懶的去跟他們爭辯。

生日當天下午，白哉沒看見一護，急忙的問著下人，「夫人在哪？」「夫人在廚房幫老爺弄餐點。」下人回答著白哉。

一護在廚房幫白哉弄餐點，一護很喜歡幫白哉用餐點，一護知道邦最心愛的人用餐點是最幸福的事情了，從前在總是在奶奶和媽媽臉上看見幸福的笑臉，就是因為他 們總是在幫心愛的人用餐點，那種笑臉是一護認定是上最幸福的笑臉，不知不覺中一護從小就被灌輸這樣的觀念，因此入主朽木家後一護就經常幫白哉做飯。

白哉得知一護在廚房時有些不悅，白哉並不喜歡一護進入廚房幫他做飯，家中的下人就能把這些事情做好，並不需要這個夫人親自去下廚煮飯，白哉總是不懂一護為什麼那麼喜歡幫他做飯，白哉常常會罵一護，叫一護不要進入廚房，一護非常的委屈，不知道要怎麼樣才好？

晚上宴會的時間，上任家主朽木鳳淵和丈夫黑崎魂一一同來朽木家參加白哉的生日宴會，這場宴會邀請許多貴族世家來參予，一切都是經由朽木家長老級的人物打點，白哉一句話都沒有吭聲，一護也默默的盡朽木夫人的責任。

「嗯～！怎麼都沒看見我的小寶貝？」鳳淵問著白哉。

「一護人在廚房。」白哉冷冷的回答鳳淵。

鳳淵笑了笑，說：「不喜歡一護進入廚房？」

「嗯～！」簡單的回答。

「你這孩子也真的，從來都不認為一護為什麼喜歡進入廚房幫大家做飯，也從不去探索一護的心態，只是一昧的認為這是不需要的，怪不得一護那麼委屈。」鳳淵搖頭。

「呵呵～！算了吧！親愛的！不要奢望任何人能夠了解對方。」魂ㄧ安慰著鳳淵。

「我去看看一護，早知道就不要把一護嫁給白哉了。」鳳淵有些賭氣。

「白哉，你知道嗎？一護從小就被鳳淵和真咲給灌輸一個觀念，就是幫心愛的人做飯是一件最幸福的事情。」魂一笑著。

「幸福？」白哉不懂。

「唉！唉！你姑婆說的沒錯，你果然不懂。」魂一嘆氣。

「這些事情交給下人做就行啦！」白哉說道。

「這樣說是沒錯！白哉總有嚐過你母親親手做的飯菜吧！」魂一問。

「有，但是很少，幾乎是特定日子，母親大人才會做飯。」白哉回答。

「例如說？」魂一繼續問。

「父親大人的生日！」白哉繼續回答。

「這就對啦！我想你母親應該還有做一些事情，只是你不知道罷了！」魂一笑道。

「不管上班上到多晚，一護總是有些事情喜歡親自做。」白哉若有所思的說。

「那是一定的，洗衣做飯打掃，一般家庭主婦會做的事情一護幾乎都一手包辦下來，對吧？！」魂一笑著問。

「是的！」白哉很肯定的回答。

「因為一護認為做那些事情就是她最大的幸福。」魂一回答著白哉。

「可是皇宮中不是不必過這些生活嗎？」白哉問。

「為了訓練皇室的小孩獨立，這些事情我們都會要他們親手做，因為孩子們總有一天會脫離我們。」魂一回答著。

「我知道了，魂一爺爺。」白哉認真的回答。

廚房內，一護已經把大半的晚餐都做好了，鳳淵看見一護忙碌的樣子，臉上浮現微笑，很多年前自己也曾經這樣子過，為了心愛的人做飯，鳳淵看見一護臉上浮現的笑容，名為幸福的微笑，鳳淵心疼一護因為白哉不諒解而產生的誤會，可是這沒有影響到兩人的感情，這是一大慶幸。

「我可愛的小一護，想到要送什麼給白哉了嗎？」鳳淵開口問。

「奶奶，嗯～！想到了，希望白哉會喜歡。」一護笑著說。

「喔～！是什麼東西呢？」鳳淵笑著問。

「送給白哉幸福，一個名為幸福的禮物。」一護微笑。

鳳淵微笑，知道一護要送什麼給白哉了，那個禮物就是幸福，如果白哉吃一護做的飯很幸福的話，亦或是待在一護身邊很幸福的話，一護就已經把禮物送出去了，這 份禮物沒有形體，只能親身去感覺，如果當事人感覺不到的話，這份禮物就一直送不出去，鳳淵希望白哉能夠用心的體會一護送她的禮物。

一護換上正式的衣服，領著下人把用好的飯菜端上桌，大家看見朽木夫人的美貌有些目不轉睛的，其中只有幾個人用笑容看著一護，四大貴族的當家都受邀參加這場宴會，當然她們都換上非常正式的衣服，夜一不悅的拉著十二單，男性化的她很少穿正式的服裝，因此非常不習慣。

「爸爸媽媽，謝謝你們抽空來參加。」一護笑著對夜一和浦原說。

「傻孩子，我們當然會來參加呀！因為好久都沒嚐到妳的手藝了。」浦原摸摸一護的臉。

「我的乖草莓，讓我看看，妳又變漂亮囉！」夜一抱著一護說。

「媽～，這樣很難為情。」一護臉紅的說。

「草莓，白哉小弟對妳好不好？」夜一嚴肅的說。

「很好呀！白哉對我很好呀！」一護開心的說。

「對妳好就好，這樣子我們就不擔心了。」浦源笑著說。

白哉再外面看見一護和四楓院家的人聊的很開心有些不悅，靈壓有些升高，希望一護可以察覺到，守一站在白哉旁邊，看見這樣的情形不知道要說什麼才好？『連這樣的醋也要吃，果然是個大醋桶！』守一在心裡想。

「白哉，靈壓別再升高了，一護總要和家人團聚吧！」守一無關緊要的說。

「哼！」白哉離開門邊，去招呼客人。

守一不知道要說什麼，就算自己實力在怎麼強，守一也不想跟白哉這位大冰山開打，「真是～」守一往外看了一下天氣，然後坐到安排的座位去。

大家快快樂樂的幫白哉過完生日，臨走前守一和一護團聚一下，兩兄妹開始說話，守一可是很疼妹妹們的，又以一護是守一的心頭肉，畢竟兩人是雙生兄妹。

「妳家的白哉還真會吃醋！」守一虧虧一護。

「我知道，有時我很希望白哉可以寬容些。」一護頭痛。

「我想那是不可能的，只要是妳的事情，白哉就容易亂了分寸。」守一明確的說。

「嗯～！我知道，所以才討厭。」一護皺眉。

「給白哉幸福吧！這件事情只有妳可以做到的。」守一笑。

「我會的，我會讓白哉嚐到幸福的滋味的。」一護微笑。

送走守一後，一護回房間待著，然後拿出一個小盒子，遞給白哉，白哉接過手，打開來看，發現裡面裝滿許多花朵，白哉不懂這個意思，一護微笑的看著白哉，希望白哉能夠想通這件事情。

「這是什麼意思？」白哉問。

「我希望你能夠體會幸福。」一護微笑的說。

「可是我體會到了呀！」白哉說。

「不，你並沒有體會到，因為你總是限制我做些一些雜事。」一護嚴肅的說。

「我很抱歉！」白哉道歉。

「白哉，其實你不需要道歉，我只是希望你能夠享受到我所給的幸福。」一護笑著說。

白哉把一護摟在懷裡，「其實妳就是上天送給我最好的禮物。」好聽的嗓音在一護耳邊響起。

一護馬上臉紅，乖乖的趴在白哉的懷裡，一護知道白哉其實有感受到幸福這個禮物，只是他不知道怎麼表達，白哉單純的是不希望一護太過勞累，並不知道一護很喜歡做這些事情，因為做這些事情對於一護來說是件非常幸福的事情，只要是幫心愛的人做的事情對於一護來說是很幸福的事。

幸福的氣氛常常蔓延在兩人的身邊，一護總是喜歡在白哉的身邊，也非常喜歡坐跟白哉有關的任何事情，希望白哉能夠感到幸福，冰凍三尺非一日之寒，一護盡可能的融化白哉這塊大冰山，讓大家都有好日子可以過，也讓白哉過正常人的生活，從貴族中的約束中解放。

一護送給白哉的盒子裡面裝滿花朵，意味著一護要將白哉的心填滿，讓幸福充滿白哉的心頭，讓白哉再次嚐到幸福的滋味，那個從朽木家消失已久的滋味，一護決心再次填滿，一護希望可以給白哉幸福，並不要白哉單方面的給她幸福。

或許大家都認為當上朽木家的夫人是一大福氣，但是對於一護來說是個負擔，擁有公主的身分、四楓院家長女的身分，一護就已經夠頭大了，再加上朽木夫人的身 分，一護簡直就要吐血，每每要參加各式各樣的典禮時，一護就必須要傷腦筋，到底是要用哪個身份去參加，這些人人稱羨的身分，對於一護來說是個麻煩，一護希 望自己是個平民。

可是白哉卻給她滿滿的幸福，讓她不需要去煩惱這些事情，一切事情由白哉搞定，一護喜歡白哉這樣，喜歡總是在認真幫她想事情的白哉，就是因為這樣的原因讓一 護下定決心要送給白哉名為幸福的這個禮物，讓白哉的心填滿許多幸福，讓他把失去的一切再次擁有回來，一個名為家庭的幸福。

幸福有很多種，但是一護只能給白哉一個名為家庭的幸福，一護只能做到這樣子，讓白哉自次擁有家庭，讓白哉再次擁有幸福，一護的能力只能做到這樣，白哉也接收到一護的這個禮物了，讓他再次擁有幸福。　　　　　　　THE　 END


	4. 冬日（白一）

今天是這個冬季有史以來最冷的一天，一護窩在房間裡不想起床，這麼冷的天氣裡，一護一丁點想要起床的意思也沒有，但是礙於今天早上要去開隊長會議，讓一護不得不從床上爬起來，畢竟遲到的話會被鳳淵罵。   
『好冷～！不想出門！！』一護在內心吶喊。

管家已經在房門外，「夫人，該起床了，今早有會議要去。」

「我知道了，跟白哉說等我一下。」一護不情願的開口。

「是的！小的會通知當家大人的。」管家恭敬的說。

一護很不情願的起床，然後開始更衣梳洗，一護最討厭冬天的時候穿著死霸裝，她挺羨慕自家的哥哥，皇庭護衛隊的隊長服是現世衣裝，可以顯現出守一的帥氣，反觀自己，禁軍的隊長服類似前十二番隊副隊涅音夢所穿的衣服，一護真的想跟上頭申請換隊長服，最近鳳淵好像有這個意願。

「早安，白哉。」一護發抖的向白哉打招呼。

「早安，一護。」順手把一護摟在懷裡。

戀次和露琪亞在昨天就回皇宮去住，似乎是因為鳳淵耐不住她最疼的孫子不在身邊，因此叫戀次帶著露琪亞搬回皇宮住，聽見這項消息，大家直搖頭，全都說鳳淵不曉得又不安什麼好心眼了。

夏梨和遊子嫁出去了，剩下守一和碎蜂夫妻以及煌和紫蘭夫妻，每次大家聚在一起吃飯時，鳳淵總是會對嫁出去的孫女們好些，戀次本奉命娶露琪亞後就乖乖的住在朽木家，沒想到還不到一個月鳳淵就叫戀次搬回皇宮。

「奶奶也真是的，當初就不該叫大哥住朽木家的！！」一護抱怨。

「妳也不能這樣說呀！鳳淵姑婆只是想要大家團聚。」白哉安慰著說。

「好冷唷～！我不想出門！！」一護窩在白哉的懷裡說。

「不行，今天要開一星期一次的隊長會議！」白哉嚴肅的說。

「工作狂！！」一護哀怨的看著白哉。

「好啦！不要說話了，趕快把早餐吃完吧！」白哉寵溺的說。

一護乖乖的把早餐吃完，然後乖乖的出門上班，畢竟讓大家等待是一件不太好的事情，這點一護可是學到教訓了，因為每次要開隊長會議的時候，一定會有幾位隊長 級的人物故意讓大家等待，甚至連自家的兄長也讓大家等過，碰巧那天守一離不開現世，足足讓大家等了一個小時才出現人影，山本總隊長並不能說話，守一並不歸 山本總隊長管轄。

會議室裡，山本總隊長看大家都到齊後，馬上開金口說，「有鑒於屍魂界最近幾天都在下大雪，所以決定放一星期的年假，讓大家好過年，如果一星期過去下雪的情況還未改善的話，到時再另行通知上班時間，從明天起開始放假。」

說畢，大家只差沒有狂歡，一護的眼皮開始重了起來，直接倒在守一的肩膀上睡去，守一無言的看著一護，每到冬天一護的這種情況就加重許多，冬天一到，一護就會睡的比平常還多，就像是要冬眠一樣，一護的體質很怕冷，因此容易進入冬眠狀態。

「我說一護呀！妳怎麼又睡著了呢！」京樂說。

「一護的體質很怕冷，每次到冬天就很會睡。」守一解釋。

守一把一護摟在懷裡，讓她睡個夠，睡夢中的一護自己喬到舒適的姿勢睡去，守一的體溫偏高，對於一護來說是個很好用的人工暖爐，不知道從什麼時候起，一護只要一到冬天就喜歡抱著守一睡覺，常常讓守一啞口無言。

「草莓也真是的，總是喜歡抱守一睡，白哉小弟會吃醋的。」夜一擔心的說。

「呵呵～！小時後養成的習慣改不掉，一護那孩子還真會睡。」浦原笑嘻嘻的說。

守一把外套批在一護的身上，一護抱著守一不放，白哉並沒有要守一把一護放開，一護這個習慣他早就見識過了，在一護成長的期間，只要是到了冬天，守一就和一護寸步不離了，一護就像是無尾熊一樣掛在守一的身上，然後睡到自然醒，行為舉止就像是一隻貓一樣。

晚上，守一把一護交給白哉，然後和妻子碎蜂一起回皇宮去，白哉看著這位很會睡的妻子，不知道該不該叫醒一護晚餐時間要到了，雖然說一護有吃中餐，但是白哉 還是很擔心一護的身體會吃不消，一護本身太過於瘦弱，白哉總希望能夠把一護養胖，好讓她不要受到風寒，可是今天的一護像是累壞似的，完全不想起床吃晚餐。

「一護，起來吃晚餐了！」白哉柔聲的說。

「嗯～人家不想吃。」甜甜的聲音說。

「那我們不吃晚餐，我們來運動讓身體熱起來，好嗎？一護。」白哉打著如意算盤。

「白哉，你想做什麼？」一護馬上警戒起來。

「我想要妳！」白哉把一護壓在身下。

「哪有這樣的！」一護抗議，不過一護當然知道抗議是無效的，只是習慣性的掙扎，因為白哉已經在脫她的衣服了。

白哉從一護的嘴唇到下巴到脖子，一路的親吻下去，幾乎親吻了一護每一寸暴露在白哉面前的皮膚，白哉舌尖舔過一護的肚擠，一護癢得身體一縮，白哉趁機扯掉了 我的棉質小內褲，一護羞得馬上用雙手捂在雙腿之間，白哉輕握住一護的手腕，幾乎是毫不用力地就把一護的手拉向兩邊，把臉埋向一護的雙腿之間，一護夾緊雙腿 抗拒著，白哉卻又握住了一護雙腳的腳踝向上舉起，讓一護整個小穴暴露在自己的面前。

白哉停下了動作，就這樣近距離的看著一護的小穴，一護甚至可以感覺白哉的鼻息，一下一下的吹著自己的陰核。

「妳的小穴真的好美！」就在一護覺得自己的臉漲紅的快要爆炸的時候，白哉居然開口對著一護的小穴說了這一句。

接著白哉把一護的陰核小豆豆一口含在他嘴裡，一護把白哉的頭緊夾在一護的雙腿之間，雙手按著白哉的頭，一護想要白哉停止這對自己這樣強烈刺激的動作。

忽然，白哉停止了那小小的舌尖攻擊，一護稍微鬆了一口氣，卻悵然感到若有所失，白哉溫柔地撫過一護大腿內側，再度分開一護的腿，一護順從地分開大腿，任由一護濕漉漉的小穴再度展露在白哉的面前。

白哉用兩手手指撥開一護的陰唇，伸出自己剛才對一護使壞的舌尖，往一護的小穴裡面探進去，一護感到白哉在自己的小穴裡面捲動著，卻伸不進去深處，但是一護現在覺得小穴深處像是有千百隻的螞蟻在爬，一護要白哉伸到深處去，止住那些搔癢。

「我要啊！」一護叫了出來。

「妳真的要？」白哉對著一護問道。

「要！要！我要你插進去！」一護伸手拉著白哉的陰莖做勢往自己的小穴裡帶。

白哉把一護兩腳舉高，架在他的肩頭，讓一護的小穴口朝上，龜頭對準了一護的小穴口，一挺腰就插進去了一半。

「慢！慢！慢一點……還要……慢一點……再來。」這時一護能說的只有這兩句，白哉聽著一護的指揮慢慢地深入。  
　  
「啊！……」白哉開始挺動他的腰，讓陰莖抽插著一護的小穴，一護的快感一下子就被拉到了高點。

「啊……啊……啊……」一護不知道自己能承受多少這樣的強烈的刺激，一護只能張著嘴，跟著白哉抽插，一聲一聲舒爽的叫著。

激情過後的兩人，一護不甘心的瞪著白哉， 就算今天天氣很冷，怎麼可以這樣子對待她，白哉把頭靠在一護得耳邊，輕聲的呢喃，「怎麼了？難得可以享受魚水之歡，不要擺出這樣子的表情。」

「白哉哥哥，你很過分耶！哪有人這樣子的，藉機找理由！」一護不高興的說。

「當然就是有這種人啦！妳親愛的老公就是這種人。」白哉無所謂的說。

一護雖然不滿，可是又不能說些什麼，的確，只要一到冬天，一護就很容易一睡不起，進入冬眠狀態，白哉只是借用行房的關係讓一護的身體熱起來，又可以順便生孩子，這樣一舉兩得的事情白哉怎麼可能不做呢？對於妻子，白哉可是會斤斤計較的說。

「討厭～！睡覺啦！」一護不甘心的說。

「好，睡覺！」把一護抱在懷裡。

白哉想這個冬日會很好過的說，他最喜愛的妻子黑崎一護會乖乖的在這一個星期的假期中好好的和他培養感情，白哉把這件情都計算的好好的，絕對不會被神經大條 的妻子發現這件事情，平時寵愛一護的白哉，偶爾也會想要得到一些好處，想當然耳，一護就會變成白哉的食物，好好大吃一頓草莓餐。

隔天，一護氣呼呼的不肯起床，但是在白哉的請求下只好勉為其難的起床，冬日是雪梅盛開的日子，今天恰巧就是雪梅花盛開的日子，魂一要白哉帶一護回皇宮來賞花，白哉遵從命令的帶一護回娘家賞花，一路上可以看見許許多多的雪梅花已經盛開了，一護帶著雀躍的心情回到皇宮中。

皇宮的院子中，「哇～梅花都盛開了耶！」一護大叫。

「拜託！又不是第一次看到，叫什麼叫！」守一沒好氣的說。

「新的一年又到來了！」鳳淵感嘆。

「明天叫大家來賞花好了。」魂一盤算著。

「梅花還是皇宮中的好看，好看的櫻花要到朽木家看。」夜一說。

「這是一定的，種花的人都是很用心的栽培，皇宮一年四季都可以看見各式各樣的花海，真是美麗極了。」浦原說。

一護的娘家皇宮在前、前任皇后（魂一的母親，一護的曾祖母）的用心栽培下，皇宮的院子一年四季都會呈現出不同的花海，魂伊也很用心的栽培這些花朵，一護從小在這樣的環境下成長，來到朽木家都會看著白哉在替朽木家院子裡的花朵細心的呵護。

一護對白哉笑了笑，一護發現其實冬天也不是那麼樣的難過，因為不夠冷就開不出好看的梅花，一護喜歡這樣的美麗又漂亮的梅花，只可遠觀不可褻玩焉的花朵，在古老的傳說中，梅花是代表著堅忍的象徵。

「白哉，我發現我不討厭冬天了。」一護笑的很開心。

「那很好呀！」白哉微笑的說。

「不聽我的理由？」一護不解。

「不需要聽，我知道我的寶貝是什麼樣的理由。」白哉抱著一護。

一護當然知道白哉已經把自己的心事給猜中了，看見一護高興的表情白哉當然知道一護不會討厭冬天的理由是什麼了，因為冬天是梅花盛開的季節，一護最喜歡梅花的盛開，這樣子她又可以做好多白梅花的香包，一護很喜歡梅花的香氣，身上常常不自覺得會染上一些梅花的香味。

那股令白哉安心的味道，就是由他最心愛的妻子身上所散發出來的香味，也就是雪梅花的香味，只要冷過，雪梅就自然開的很漂亮，一護從小到大手中都會拿著一個香包，那個香包就是用雪梅的花瓣所做成的，會散發出高雅的香味，這個冬日真是無比的幸福。　　　　　　 THE END


	5. 妳是我的精靈（白一）

在白哉的眼中一護很像精靈，花兒的精靈，一護喜歡置身在花海當中，站在花海中的一護非常的漂亮，遠遠看就像是花海中的精靈，隨時都會幻化成泡影一般，美麗的人兒彷彿聽見花兒的話語，風一吹就會消失一般。

「一護！」白哉叫。

「知道了！」一護從屋頂上跳了下來，白哉安穩的接住她。

「真是的！」白哉笑著說。

「反正你會接到我！」一護笑。

「起風了。」白哉說。

「花開了呢！」一護笑的非常開心。

「回皇宮去吧！」白哉笑。

「嗯～！不要！」一護任性。

「為什麼？」白哉問。

「因為我今天不想回去！」一護說。

白哉把一護抱在懷裡，寵溺著一護是白哉的義務，一護閉上眼睛靠在白哉的懷裡，一護已經二十歲了，十七歲恢復記憶後就嫁入朽木家，兩人育有一子，但是夫妻倆 還是希望可以再生一個女娃，一男一女是家庭中最好的選擇，時間像是靜止似的，氣氛非常的溫馨美好，可惜此時有一位可愛的小孩非常不識相的打擾他們溫馨又美 好的氣氛。

「爸爸、媽媽～！」童稚的嗓音叫。

「雲矢？」白哉不懂。

「怎麼了？」一護把孩子抱在懷裡。

雲矢臉上掛著兩條淚痕，白哉和一護不懂，什麼事情讓這孩子哭的那麼悽慘，剛剛不是才哄他睡午覺的說，難得的假日卻要毀在這孩子的手上了，白哉和一護無奈，因為雲矢又睡下去了。

「要吃點東西嗎？」一護問。

「好啊！孩子給我抱吧！」白哉接過手來抱雲矢。

一護起身到廚房去用吃的東西，雲矢在白哉的懷抱中醒來，看見父親的笑容開心的笑著，白哉的大手摸摸雲矢的頭，一護從廚房端出好吃的點心，雲矢看見後非常高 興，一護做的點心非常的好吃，雲矢迫不及待的動手拿起點心來吃，一護把雲矢抱在懷裡，然後幫雲矢擦手，雲矢抬頭看著母親，一護的笑容非常漂亮，雲矢非常喜 歡一護的笑容。

雲矢吃的很開心，白哉和一護寵溺的看著他們共同的孩子，這個假日也不錯，親子三人在家悠閒的度過，安靜的享受他們悠閒又安靜的氣氛。

「媽媽，抱抱～！」雲矢撒嬌的說。

「雲矢，乖寶寶。」一護哄著雲矢。

「出去走走吧！」白哉提議。

白哉和一護帶著雲矢出去走走，雲矢好奇的看著戶外的一切，河邊的花已經開了，雲矢追著蝴蝶，結果跌倒滾了一圈，白哉和一護馬上趕過去看，摸摸孩子受傷的地 方，一護親了親自家孩子的臉頰，在白哉的眼中兩人就像是精靈，躲在花中的精靈，雲矢摘了一朵花插在一護的頭髮裡，在白哉的眼中，一護非常的漂亮，有雙無形 的翅膀，隨時都會消失一般，一護回頭笑著看白哉，白哉坐在兩人的身邊，一護輕靠在白哉的肩膀上，雲矢玩的很高興，突然卻停了下來盯著某一處看，一護和白哉 覺得奇怪。

「雲矢，你在看什麼？」一護問。

「嗯～！媽媽～！」雲矢伸出雙手要一護抱他。

「怎麼了？」一護溫柔的問。

「有人受傷了！」雲矢說。

一護往雲矢剛剛看的方向看，發現有一位小女孩受傷跌在地上，依稀的還在啜泣，一護來到小女孩的面前，叫雲矢去找白哉過來。

「小妹妹，怎麼了？」一護溫和的問。

「大姐姐？」小女孩流淚。

「讓我看妳受傷的地方吧！」一護微笑的說。

一護看見小女孩受傷的地方，發現小女孩有被打過的跡象，一護覺得不對勁，想都沒想直接把小女孩抱到四番隊，請卯之花隊長好好的檢查這名小女孩，那位小女孩 跟雲矢差不多大，如果說是在現世所受的虐待就算了，如果是在屍魂界受到虐待的話，一護非要查出是誰在虐待她，查出來的話，一護肯定會殺了那個人的。

「卯之花隊長！」一護心急的問。

「是在屍魂界中所受的傷，有長期受到虐待的跡象。」卯之花隊長說。

「白崎，給我去找出虐待這位小女孩的兇手。」一護非常生氣的命令。

「卯之花隊長，那孩子就由朽木家收養。」白哉說。

那位小女孩被收養到朽木家，被賦予優紀這個名字，為雲矢專用女僕，陪伴雲矢讀書的孩子，長大後給雲矢當妻子，一護親自幫優紀清洗身體，優紀非常感謝他們幫 她脫離惡魔式的生活，白崎找到兇手是誰，一護馬上問兇手是怎麼一回事？才知道這傢伙是人口販子，這件事情傳入靈王一心的耳裡，馬上下令整頓流魂街。

一護喜歡站在花海中思考事情，此時的一護在白哉的眼中像是花的精靈，美麗又漂亮的精靈，也是個善良的精靈，白哉把一護擁入懷裡，此時風吹起，花瓣隨風飄 起，唯美的景象看在旁人的眼裡，白哉一直認為自己娶到一位美麗的精靈，善解人意，總是處處位對方著想，她是花中的精靈，花神的孩子，投胎到人世間來，成為 他朽木白哉的妻子。

「媽媽、爸爸～」雲矢甜甜的聲音在他們後面響起。

「親愛的寶貝。」一護笑。

「優紀，過來。」白哉命令。

「是的，當家大人。」優紀恭敬的說。

「要叫父親大人，不是當家大人。」一護說。

「我只不過是個陪讀的女僕，沒有資格叫當家大人為父親大人。」優紀苦笑的說。

「媽媽，優紀是我的未婚妻，對不對？」雲矢說。

「當然囉！寶貝！」一護微笑。

「既然雲矢都承認了，妳就叫我們父親、母親，不准叫當家大人和夫人。」白哉命令。

「是的！優紀知道了！」優紀乖乖的接下命令。

「別這麼兇的對優紀，優紀是個很聰明的孩子。」一護緩和氣氛。

「天涼了，進屋吧～！」白哉說

四個人進屋去，下人端上熱茶與點心，兩個孩子乖乖、開開心心的吃著茶點，一護所做的茶點非常好吃，大家都非常喜歡吃一護所做的東西。

「夫人，宮中送來一封信。」管家說。

「給我看吧！」一護對管家說。

管家把信拿給一護，一護打開來看，內容如下：

我親愛的好妹妹：

首先我要說的是，奶奶叫妳趕快回家～^ˇ^我說那混帳老爸整天在我耳邊叫，希望妳能回來一趟。

P.S記得帶妳家那隻無趣的木頭和小小草莓，要記得喔～！草莓。

另外，爺爺說桔梗花開了，薰衣草花也開了，風信子也開了，反正庭院裡的花都開了，要妳回來看花。

【下次警告木屐帽子別再拿我試藥了，我不是實驗品！】

對了，我和大哥、夏梨、遊子都很想念妳，我們愛妳，媽說妳如果回來的話她要親自下廚。

兄長　　守一　　筆

「媽媽，舅舅寫了什麼啊？」雲矢好奇的問。

「叫我們回皇宮去。」一護笑。

「那可以看曾外公、曾外婆和外公、外婆囉！」雲矢笑的好不開心。

「對的，親愛的。」一護依舊笑。

「明天一起回去吧！我們一起去。」白哉溫柔的說。

一護笑的很幸福，她當然知道家裡的人都很關心她，每個星期都會送一封信來朽木家，信中的言語讓她知道她是被愛的，家中的人都很寵愛她，不管是遊子或是夏梨，只要是出嫁的女孩兒，皇宮都會固定每星期寄一封信給她們，要她們每一星期都要回去一次。

隔天，一護和白哉帶著孩子們一起回皇宮去，鳳淵老早就聽說一護撿了一位女孩而回家，因此準備許多衣服要給那位女孩兒穿，看見優紀漂亮的樣子讓鳳淵想起一護她們這些小娃兒小時後的樣子，天真、可愛又善良，鳳淵直接把優紀帶到房間去試穿衣服，其他人則是搖頭嘆氣。

優紀被鳳淵打扮成非常像小精靈一樣，可愛的樣子讓大家愛不釋手，一護的笑容從踏進家門那一刻起從未放下來過，白哉喜歡看一護的笑容，因為那代表著一護是幸 福的，跟自己在一起很幸福，這是白哉的感覺，雲矢看見優紀漂亮的樣子臉紅一大半，大家發現雲矢完全沒有白哉冷漠的樣子，或許是因為有一個好母親。

雲矢快樂的跟優紀在花園中玩耍，一護笑著看他們，或許在雲矢的心中早就認定優紀是屬於他的精靈，跟母親一樣是花神的孩子，投胎下凡來當他的妻子，一護是白哉的妻子，優紀將來就是屬於雲矢的精靈，他的妻子。

起風了，漂亮的花朵又隨風飄起，每個人在世上都有屬於他自己的精靈，或許那個精靈就是他們的另一半也說不定唷！屍魂界中的古老傳說流傳著皇族中有位公主就 是花精靈投胎轉生的，那位公主非常的美麗，喜歡站在花海中，她帶給屍魂界一片美好的景象，她嫁給了四大貴族之首的朽木家的當家，那位公主溫和的靈壓讓所有 人都身心舒暢，那位公主陽光般的笑容帶給屍魂界一片光明，那位公主的所作所為給屍魂界有如活水般的充滿新奇，不再是靜如死水毫無生命跡象。　　　　　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　THE END


	6. 曼珠沙華（彼岸花）【白一】

彼岸花（曼珠沙華）日本的花語是「悲傷的回憶」，韓國的花語則是「相互思念」中國花語：「優美純潔」

桔梗花的花語：永恆不變的愛

瀞靈廷內的皇宮中有一處地方種著許多彼岸花，小一護很喜歡在那裡玩耍，彼岸花旁邊又種了許多桔梗花，因此小一護的身上總是會染上這兩種花的香味，魂一常常做彼岸花的花圈給一護帶在頭上，讓一護變的更可愛、更漂亮，襯托出一護與眾不同與不凡的氣質。

「奶奶～！」一護叫。

「我可愛的一護。」鳳淵摸摸一護的頭。

「爺爺和奶奶要帶一護去哪裡？」一護不解的問。

「今天要去奶奶的娘家，四大貴族之首的朽木家。」魂一抱起一護。

三個人上了馬車，驅車前往朽木家，朽木家大門前，白哉和露琪亞一起出來迎接他們，一護好奇的看著他們，記憶中好像有看過這兩個人，漂亮的眼眸轉呀轉，就是想不出是什麼時候見過他們的，一護的小手晃啊晃，魂一知道小一護在想什麼了。

「爺爺，我要回家啦！！」一護開始鬧脾氣。

「呵呵～！乖寶寶。」開始用臉磨蹭一護的臉。

「好癢喔～！爺爺。」一護開心的大叫。

「老公，別這樣，一護乖，朽木家有櫻花，很美唷！」鳳淵說。

「那我要看！」小手努力抗拒魂一的臉。

鳳淵從魂一的手中接過一護，帶一護進入朽木家看櫻花，一護開心的看著櫻花，然後在鳳淵的懷裡撒嬌，一護開心的表情收盡白哉的眼裡，不久之後，戀次也帶守一到朽木家，一護發現到櫻花樹下站了一位非常漂亮的女人，才剛回到屋子裡坐好的一護又拉著守一的手來到櫻花樹下。

「老公，守一和一護？」鳳淵不解。

「別擔心，我想他們只是看見緋真而已。」魂一說。

「戀次，去注意弟弟妹妹的安全。」鳳淵說。

「我知道了！」戀次馬上到院子裡去。

「真是的，把戀次支開做什麼。」魂一說。

魂一打算把一護許配給白哉，現在只是要問問看白哉的意見，當初把一護寄放在朽木家就是想測試看看白哉是否喜歡一護，此時的白哉並不知道自己的內心是喜歡一護，只是把一護當成是妹妹般的照顧，魂一非常信任白哉，希望白哉可以帶給一護幸福和快樂。

「白哉，你喜歡一護嗎？」魂一問。

「我不知道。」白哉回答。

「是嗎！等你理出感情後我再決定。」魂一笑。

「我很抱歉。」白哉向魂一道歉。

魂一起身到院子裡去陪一護和守一玩耍，戀次發現魂一的臉色有些沉重，戀次直覺知道白哉拒絕魂一一些事情，他清楚這次來朽木家是要為一護選擇夫婿外，還要找可以保護一護的人，確保一護的安全。

「戀次，你覺得白哉適合保護一護嗎？」魂一問戀次。

「朽木隊長很適合。」戀次直接回答。

「收養你卻沒讓你過好日子，又要你保護黑崎家的孩子。」魂一對戀次感到抱歉。

「爺爺，您別這麼說，我很高興自己那麼幸運被收養到皇家中。」戀次笑。

「你是個好孩子。」魂一稱讚。

「爺爺，朽木隊長是不是拒絕和親？」戀次直說。

「對啊！」魂一溫柔的看著在玩耍的孫子和孫女。

一護和守一好奇的看著緋真，早熟的守一知道這是皇族的特殊能力之一，緋真笑著看一護。

「一護，白哉大人就拜託妳了。」緋真託付。

「好的，緋真姊姊。」一護答應。

這句話深深的烙印在一護的心底，即使記憶被封印住還是依舊停留在一護的腦海裡，且沒多久白哉就發現自己對一護的心意，黑崎一護是朽木白哉最心愛的人。

很多年過後，皇宮中的一處依舊種著彼岸花和桔梗花，當一護嫁到朽木家時，一護帶著一株彼岸花的幼苗以及一些花花草草的種子，然後開始在朽木家的院子中種些花花草草，白哉並沒有阻止一護，他希望朽木家可以成為他最愛的小妻子最喜歡又最愛的地方。

「白哉，怎麼了？」一護笑著問。

「沒事！」白哉笑。

白哉不希望一護有煩惱，但是白哉還是會對一護坦白，院子中的花已經開了，夫妻倆坐在走廊上賞花吃餅，一護依偎在白哉的懷裡，一護的頭上別著梅花(雪梅)的花瓣，朽木家也有種雪梅，可惜朽木家的雪梅並沒有皇宮中的那樣漂亮，彼岸花盛開，美麗的樣子顯現在一護和白哉的眼前。

「妳帶來的花真美。」白哉讚美。

「白哉，你知道桔梗和彼岸花的花語是什麼嗎？」一護笑著問。

「嗯～！是什麼呢？」白哉回問。

「桔梗花的花語是永恆不變的愛；彼岸花（曼珠沙華）日本的花語是『悲傷的回憶』，韓國的花語則是『相互思念』中國花語是『優美純潔』。」一護笑著回答。

「我愛妳，一護。」白哉微笑。

「你對緋真姊姊的愛是桔梗，永恆不變的愛。」一護溫柔的說。

「魂一爺爺說妳適合彼岸花，優美純潔，我倆則是相互思念。」白哉笑的溫柔。

「我愛你，白哉。」一護笑的美麗。

自從魂一昏迷後，皇宮中的櫃子上都會擺上桔梗花和彼岸花，代表著鳳淵的決心，沒想到頭來一護和白哉卻承繼了魂一和鳳淵的感情，永恆不變的愛，思念對方的感情。

「花開了。」白哉說。

「寶寶要出生了呢！」一護撫摸著肚子。

兩人愛的結晶已經在一護的肚子裡成型了，卯之花隊長跟他們說這喜訊時，白哉和一護笑的非常開心，從知道這件事情開始，白哉就下令要大家好好的看守夫人的身 體狀況，發現到有不適應的情況馬上去請四番隊的人來，這種貼心的舉動令一護非常的感動，一護非常感謝白哉這樣注意她的身體。

一護很愛很愛白哉，卻不恨白哉的前妻，因為她知道是緋真讓他們相遇的，緋真的話語一直謹記在一護的心中，無可厚非的根深蒂固在一護的心中，她答應過緋真要讓白哉幸福的，白哉真正所愛的人是她，黑崎家的公主，黑崎一護，被譽為皇室中最漂亮又最溫柔的公主。

春天來臨了，新的生命正在孕育，空空如也的朽木大宅總算有著孩子開朗活潑的笑聲，這是大家期待已久的新生命，也是朽木大宅空出幾百年後才有的笑聲，他們專心的期待孩子的到來，為這個家注入新的生命，就如同院子裡的花朵一樣，四季如春，永遠開著不同的花朵供人欣賞。

孩子的新生命如同花兒般的出現，傳說中黃泉國度的彼岸花是最美的，黃泉國的國王注入了他的生命，把花獻給他最心愛的女子，屍魂界的傳說彼岸花象徵著孩子的 到來，只要出現一位“真血”的小孩，彼岸花就會大肆的盛開，如同在慶祝新生命的到來一般，同時這位孩子將擁有能力整頓屍魂界，將屍魂界帶入另一個生命的旅 程。

一護在白哉的懷裡想著傳說的事情，她並不希望自己的孩子也被關在鳥籠之中，她希望自己的孩子可以獨自的翱翔在天空中，不要被束縛住，更希望這孩子能夠成為 一個有用的人，對屍魂界或是人間界有些貢獻，不要像其他貴族的小孩一樣仗著自己的父母親的權勢不從事生產，專門欺負流魂街的魂魄，一護最看不慣總是仗勢欺 人的傢伙。

『寶寶，媽媽希望你不要被這偌大的世界給束縛住，媽媽希望你可以自由的翱翔天際。』一護在心裡默唸著。

這些話就如同當年真咲懷著她和哥哥守一時是一樣的心情，希望自己的孩子不要被束縛，可以自由的翱翔在天際中，也如同魂一和鳳淵的希望，成為一位有用的人，當他們翱翔天際時，累了就會回來自己的家中，想到最支持他們的家人，永遠默默的支持他們並且給他們一些意見。

一護非常清楚被束縛的感覺，就像是她的丈夫一樣，她不希望自己的孩子步上丈夫的腳步，永遠的被束縛著，她希望自己的孩子能夠無憂無慮的成長，就如同院子裡 的花朵一般，那樣的美麗，終期一生為自己所活著，展現出美麗的一面讓大家欣賞，學會活出自己的人生。　　　　　　　 The end


	7. 愛在櫻花紛飛的時候（京浮）

不管是現世還是屍魂界都有櫻花盛開的季節，櫻花盛開紛飛的時候又特別的漂亮，但是櫻花也有可能是殺人武器，拿櫻花當殺人武器最著名的就是屍魂界瀞靈廷的六番隊隊長朽木白哉，啊！今天的主要主角不是他，是屍魂界公認的老夫老妻，八番隊隊長與十三番隊隊長浮竹十四郎。

「十四郎，我們去賞花喝酒好不好？」京樂問自家老婆的意見。

「不要！」浮竹想都沒想就直接拒絕。

「哪有這樣的，親愛的～」京樂不死心的繼續說。

「唉～」浮竹嘆氣。

十三番隊的人無奈的看著眼前的情況，他們希望有人可以出來阻止八番隊隊長，這樣子他們根本就不能做事，誰可以來救救他們的隊長，他們全部都希望八番隊的副 隊長伊勢七緒可以趕來把她家的八番隊隊長給抓回去，不然就是他們的第五席，瀞靈廷的太子殿下來把八番隊隊長給轟出去，可惜偏偏現在第五席席官大人不在隊 裡。

「發生什麼事了嗎？」回來的守一看見亂成一團的十三番隊，害的他有種走錯隊的錯覺。

「八番隊隊長翹班來找隊長。」清音回答守一的問題。

守一連想都沒想就直接進入執務室把八番隊隊長轟出去，浮竹看見這樣的情形鬆了一口氣，多虧守一回來幫她解決這件事，至少今天晚上不需要加班，今天公文量可多著呢！京樂又來吵她造成她進度有些延後，現在她總算可以把公文解決掉，好早些回家陪孩子。

「守一，真是太感謝你了。」浮竹笑笑的說。

「哪裡，如果是京樂伯伯在繼續翹班的話，奶奶可是會殺人的。」守一皮肉不笑的說，看起來格外的恐怖。

「說的也是，鳳淵師母可是會殺人的。」浮竹有同感。

『找時間和春水與孩子一起去賞花好了，宮野也會很高興的。』浮竹心想。

浮竹當然知道櫻花盛開的季節已經到來，每個人都很期待去賞花喝酒，京樂就是一位迫不及待的人，不過最近大家都很忙，沒有什麼時間去賞花，而自己的孩子也非 常的期待可以去賞花，回到家總是跟他們吵著說要去賞花，京樂也很期待這件事情，因此讓浮竹很頭痛，要去賞花也要看浮竹什麼時候有時間。

「浮竹嬸嬸，如果想去賞花的話就去吧！我今天會和爺爺說說看，可不可以放假幾天去賞花。」守一貼心的說。

「好啊！不過也要等到老師同意。」浮竹一笑置之。

魂一當然有意要讓大家放假，畢竟大家都很想去賞花，不過想到那些公文又讓人很頭疼，看來魂一決定停止上班上課一天，讓大家可以好好的去賞花。

「海燕，發公文下去，明天停班停課，讓大家去賞花。」魂一簡潔有力的說。

「我知道了，舅公。」海燕馬上下去寫公文。

隔天，大家接到消息後超級高興，各自攜家帶眷的去賞花，京樂更是高興不已，直接抓自家老婆和兒子去賞花，浮竹失笑的看著自己的丈夫，看來京樂非常期待這件 事情，宮野不懂父親為何要這麼高興，對宮野來說，賞花是要人擠人的，他非常的不喜歡，但父親卻執意要去，雖說之前有吵著要去賞花，可是宮野希望是一家三口 去就好了，沒想到這次是和十三番的所有正副隊長一起去。

宮野有些皺著眉頭，他不喜歡這麼多人的狀態，那種感覺令他很不舒服，可是看見自己的父母親都那麼開心，宮野覺得很開心，因為他很久沒有看見母親笑的樣子，對宮野來說浮竹的笑容是非常的美麗，他很喜歡那樣溫和的笑容，他的父親總是會讓母親這樣溫和的笑，可惜卻不常看見。

「櫻花真的很漂亮。」浮竹溫和的笑著。

「看見這樣的情形讓我想起我們學生時代的時候。」京樂喝了一口酒。

「是啊！那樣荒唐的年代。」浮竹微笑的說。

「我第一次對妳告白就是在櫻花紛飛的時候。」京樂遙想當年。

「是爸爸先對媽媽表白的喔！我都不知道。」宮野有些好奇。

「你當然不知道，我們從來沒對你提起。」浮竹摸摸自己兒子的頭。

「什麼嘛！媽媽都不說。」宮野有些小賭氣。

「呵呵！我們是不可能會說的，因為那是我們的回憶。」京樂語重心長的說。

「是啊！屬於我們的回憶，小孩子不要知道太多。」浮竹難得附和京樂的意見。

「爸爸和媽媽都好小氣。」宮野有些不太高興。

浮竹拍拍自己兒子的頭，表示自己不希望宮野繼續說下去，宮野有些小賭氣的看著自己的母親，他好希望知道自己父母的戀愛史，可惜他的父母親並不打算跟他說，畢竟這些事情都是父母親的心愛的回憶，京樂摸摸自己兒子的頭，要他乖乖的不要去計較這件事情。

「宮野，等你長大就會知道當初我們在一起的心情了。」京樂煞有其事的說。

「吼唷～那我還要等多久！」宮野嘟著嘴說。

「你不是已經有喜歡的人？好好的跟她交往就知道了啊！」浮竹笑笑的說。

「可是遊子對於這些事情有些遲鈍。」宮野不服氣的說。

「哈哈！簡直跟你母親一樣。」京樂哈哈大笑。

「什麼叫跟我一樣，你給我說清楚，春水。」浮竹作勢要打京樂。

「呵呵！當初我追妳的時候，妳哪次的表現是知道我的意思。」京樂豪不避諱的說。

「真是～」浮竹投降。

「今年的櫻花好好看喔！」宮野對自己的父母親說。

「是啊！很美，如同那時候一樣。」浮竹溫柔的把孩子抱在懷裡。

「在美，也比不過十四郎在我心中的美。」京樂喝了一口酒。

浮竹溫和的微笑，她懂京樂的意思，宮野笑呵呵的看著臉紅的母親，這種感覺真好，他們好久沒有一家三口好好的聚在一起，這樣的感覺令人感到溫馨，他們溫馨的樣子羨煞許多人，八番隊和十三番隊的隊員見怪不怪，其他隊的隊員倒是有些羨慕。

「哎呀！春水和十四郎的感情還是那樣好。」魂一有感而發。

「就是說啊！畢竟他們已經交往很多年了。」鳳淵喝了一口酒。

「他們從學生時代就已經交往，我可是沒想到他們的父母親竟然會同意他們的婚事。」依雲好奇的說。

「那是因為我去當說客的原因，我不忍看他們這樣，不過京樂家的家主竟然已經和春水說好了。」魂一懷念往事。

「我想那家主沒想到十四郎是女孩吧！所以才要春水遵守那些約定。」依萍附和。

「不過他們在怎麼看都是我們這些老師的寶貝學生。」元柳齋慈愛的說。

「這倒是真的。」魂一大口大口的把一壺酒給喝光。

「爺爺，別這樣喝，對身體不好。」遊子勸著魂一。

「遊子，別太擔心，你爺爺的身體可是很硬朗的。」鳳淵笑笑的說。

今年的櫻花特別的漂亮，八番隊和十三番隊的所有隊員都玩到將近瘋狂狀態，兩隊的隊長則是在樹下悠閒的賞花，樹上開滿了許多櫻花，他們專注在櫻花上，宮野在 母親的懷中撒嬌，他很享受這樣的感覺，父親母親都很疼愛他，母親的身體不好，所以他們並不強求要有兩個孩子，可是浮竹一直都希望要有個女孩，可是魂一卻對 他們說別再生，當初他們利用特殊的方法擁有宮野，這已經是最大的幸福，如果還要一個孩子就太過強求。

「有的時候想想，我還真的想要一個女娃。」浮竹微笑的說。

「的確，大部分的傢伙們都是一男一女的，不過海燕看起來也沒想再繼續生下去。」京樂摸摸已經睡著的宮野。

「其實我已經很滿足了，宮野這孩子也挺可愛的。」浮竹微笑的說。

「其實老師希望我們不要再擁有一個孩子也是為妳好，就是怕妳太勞累，況且老師為了妳的癮疾找了珍貴的藥材以及酒和血幫妳調養身子。」京樂想起當初魂一這樣辛苦的為浮竹就非常的感激。

浮竹聽見這話微笑的靠在京樂的肩上，她當然知道自己是魂一最需要動用心力的學生，魂一對所有的學生都很好，對他們也都視如己出，絕對不會因為個人病情的關係而坐視不管，因此浮竹才不敢浪費魂一的心血，誰叫當初幫助他們最多的恩師就是魂一呢？！

「春水，我們會一直、一直在一起吧！」浮竹有些茫然的問。

「當然、當然，我們會一直在一起，直到我們都離開這個世界。」京樂把浮竹摟在懷裡。

「那我希望下輩子也做你的妻子。」浮竹說出他的願望。

「我也希望下輩子可以當妳的丈夫。」京樂偷偷的親吻浮竹。

浮竹感覺到京樂那都是酒味的吻，可是卻是她熟悉的吻，她熟悉的味道，她最依戀的氣味，她最依賴的丈夫就在身邊，京樂意猶未盡的看著浮竹，眼前可愛的人兒總 是會不自覺的去誘惑他，如果不是知道眼前的人從小身體就很不好，京樂還真想直接撲下去，浮竹摸摸京樂的臉，然後惡意的捏了一下，京樂痛的差點哭出來，卻清 醒很多，京樂懂浮竹要自己清醒一下，現在這裡是大庭廣眾的地方，不宜做出超過界線的動作。

「吶…親愛的，妳說今年的櫻花美不美？」京樂突然問出這句話。

「很美，如同當年一樣。」浮竹微笑的說。 (終)


	8. 雨天（銀菊）

這幾天是屍魂界的雨季，雖然是平凡的雨季卻讓亂菊非常的煩躁，市丸銀已經從虛圈回來，不過兩人的感情平淡如水，這樣的感覺讓松本亂菊感到不安，好像市丸銀隨時隨地都會離開她似的，大家把亂菊的情況看在眼裡，都非常心疼亂菊，而銀沒有去安慰亂菊，讓大家非常的失望。

「太后殿下，您在不讓我去安慰亂菊的話，我可是會成為大家的殺人對象。」銀開始對鳳淵抱怨。

「沒關係，忍耐一下，很快就可以讓你和亂菊見面的。」鳳淵揮揮手要銀下去。

「銀快撐不下去了，妳就不要這樣為難他了。」魂一沒好氣的看著自己的妻子。

「哎呀！他們很快就可以見面了，而且人事安排不是很快就完成了。」鳳淵老神在在的說。

「隨便妳！」魂一投降。

沒錯！最近魂一和鳳淵正在調動正副隊長的人事異動，藍染都已經被殺死，隊長的空缺也要遞補上去，所有事情都要趁這段時間解決掉，防止到時候有人來擾亂，這次人事調動方面會讓大家很滿意，想要在一起的情侶可以在一起，心腹也要抓回來身邊，這次人事調動包含皇庭貼身護衛隊。

「我親愛的亂菊，別哭，我想妳。」銀喃喃自語。

六番隊和十三番隊的一護和守一，兩人的眉頭已經皺在一起，他們不喜歡雨天，這種天氣令他們很不舒服，他們討厭打傘，雨天對他們來說是失去，一護沒有力氣去 處理任何事情，守一放任自己發霉，不想去理會任何事情，他們討厭雨天，甚至厭惡雨天，這件事情全屍魂界的人都知道，沒有人會去阻止他們，除非你不要命。

『雨天真的很討厭，好煩、好煩。』一護心想。

『討厭，最近都是雨季，聽見雨聲總有那種不好的感覺會發生。』守一心想。

「守一的情形越來越嚴重了。」亞美子擔心的說。

「是啊！一護也是，聽白哉說一護總是刻意的在逃避一切。」海燕非常擔心他們的情況。

「每次不好的事情都是在下雨天發生的，對於他們來說是個陰影。」亞美子把事情分析道。

「是啊！一切的事情都源自於這種天氣。」海燕看了一下窗外的天氣。

十番隊的職務室，亂菊沒有意願去理會那些公文，日番谷完全不想去理會他的副官，從雨季開始起就是那副病厭厭的德性，只要上頭不放人市丸銀是可能就這樣輕易 的出現在亂菊的面前，對於這種事情日番谷已經有免疫力，任何事情不如自己動手比較快，最近上頭發布人事調動的命令，人事會有大幅的變動，大家都在為這種事 情做準備。

「老婆，名單想好了沒？我看如果妳再不快點放人的話，會有一群人殺入皇宮中的。」魂一頭痛的看著自家的妻子。

女性協會可是鳳淵一手創辦的，到時候自己的會員殺進來皇宮可是他要出面解決這件事情，他可不想讓自己最得意的學生們殺進來，他還想過些清福的日子，最近他的寶貝學生之一的卯之花烈已經開始催促他要鳳淵放人，害的他很難做人。

「我已經決定好了，名單如下，如果可以的話明天就開始人事調動。」鳳淵回答自己的丈夫。

「嗯…」魂一開始看名單。

禁衛軍總隊長：黑崎一護

影武者統領：白崎

滅卻師統領：石田（雨龍的爺爺）

兼任五番隊隊長一職

副隊長改為十三番隊副隊長志波海燕擔任

十三番隊隊員志波亞美子調入五番隊為第三席

皇庭護衛隊隊長：黑崎守一

皇庭護衛隊副隊長：端木梓

兼任三番隊隊長一職

副隊長原為吉良井鶴繼續擔任

皇庭貼身護衛隊隊長：市丸銀

皇庭貼身護衛隊副隊長：松本亂菊

九番隊隊長：黑崎夏梨

副隊長原為檜佐木修兵繼續擔任

十番隊副隊長改為前五番隊副隊長雛森桃擔任

十三番隊副隊長改為十三番隊隊員朽木露琪亞擔任

「這樣就可以了，明天發佈下去，早希。」魂一把東西交給早希。

「是的，殿下。」早希恭敬的把東西拿下去，準備明天一早就發給各隊長。

當大家看見公文單的時候都欣喜若狂，亂菊更是高興不已，自己總算可以見到心愛的人，但是有幾個人的臉色卻非常的差，他們麻煩的事情又要變多了，這下子可要 沒完沒了，銀知道自己愧對亂菊，有時候不知道應該要怎樣補償她才好，對於自己是間諜一事並沒有跟亂菊說，因此他有些擔心亂菊會胡思亂想的。

一個星期後，人事調動完畢，當天晚上銀邀請亂菊到自己的家中作客，亂菊也乖乖的到銀的家中作客，畢竟兩人也好一陣子沒有見面，也沒有好好的聊一聊，他們都想知道對方的情況好不好，不過前提是銀如果沒有想把亂菊拐上床的話。

「銀，好久不見。」亂菊笑開的對銀說。

「好久不見，我美麗的亂菊。」銀微笑的說。

兩人就這樣坐下來吃著甜蜜的燭光晚餐，銀刻意的不著痕跡的灌醉亂菊，迷茫的亂菊就這樣臣服在銀的腳下，銀趁著亂菊酒醉的時候跟她發生關係，當然雙方是你情 我願下的發生，這種渴望是亂菊最想要得到的，至於銀的話，他想要補償他們空虛多年的愛情，以及再次緊緊的抓住心愛的人，不願再次放手。

隔天早上，亂菊在宿醉中醒來，看見自己一絲不掛以及睡在身旁的銀，亂菊心裡馬上有底，她的心已經不會再繼續下雨了，至少她心愛的他已經回到她的身邊了，市丸銀已經回來了，回到松本亂菊的身邊了。

「妳醒啦！親愛的亂菊。」銀醒來的第一件事情就是對自己心愛的人說話。

「早安，銀。」亂菊對自己心愛的人說。

亂菊覺得銀的微笑不再是那樣不真實，反而這個微笑的主人會一直待在她的身邊，以前總是看著銀的背影離開，現在不會有這樣的情形發生了，銀會一直留在這裡，留在亂菊的身邊，因為銀是屬於亂菊的，這次亂菊總算可以緊緊抓住銀的手，不會輕易的放開。

「我可愛的小亂菊，對不起，我應該好好的跟妳說我的任務才對。」銀在亂菊的耳邊呢喃。

「我不需要知道，只要你永遠都在我身邊就好。」亂菊在銀的懷中撒嬌。

「我以後會永遠的在妳身邊，我美麗的亂菊。」銀低聲呢喃。

「我知道，以後要離開一定要跟我說。」亂菊抱緊自己最心愛的人。

銀輕輕的親吻亂菊，亂菊性感的身材會讓所有的男人獸性大發，雖然亂菊的酒友一干子都是男人，可是他們都偏偏各自有喜歡的人，對於亂菊的身材只有小小的感 嘆，都不會往其他的方向去想，而且亂菊已經名花有主，個性也不是所有的男人都可以接受的，亂菊的心中永遠都只住著市丸銀這個人，想要得到亂菊的心都還要有 一番折騰，因此所有男士都一致認為亂菊是只可遠觀不可褻玩焉的女人。

「銀，你慢點，我快撐不住了。」亂菊要壓在她身上的男人慢些。

「這是不可能的，我心愛的亂菊。」銀舔了一下亂菊的敏感地帶。

就這樣兩人陷入情慾的漩渦中，還好今天是假日，所有人都放假，因此他們可以在家中好好的享受一下兩人的世界，畢竟雨季還沒有結束，下雨天的日子讓大家都快 發霉了，魂一刻意下令要大家好好的在家休息，等雨天過後再好好的上班，因此許多人都在家好好的跟情人培養感情，享受一下悠閒的好日子。

「銀，我發現到我心中的雨已經停了。」亂菊對銀說。

「為什麼呢？我的寶貝。」銀好奇的問。

「因為你已經回來了，我的愛。」亂菊誠實的對銀說。

「這樣啊！那很好，我的愛。」銀微笑的看著他最心愛的人。

兩人相視而笑，亂菊刻意的對銀撒嬌，她喜歡銀，從第一次見面時就很喜歡，銀的呵護是亂菊最大的幸福，只要能夠好好的在銀的身邊，亂菊就非常的高興、非常的 滿足，銀寵愛的摸摸亂菊的頭髮，他的亂菊在別人面前是大剌剌又豪爽的女人，在他的面前是這樣的小女人，只有他可以專屬的小女人，誰都不可以看見。

銀擁抱他美麗的女友，好不容易他可以從虛圈回到屍魂界，好不容易從思念中解脫，好不容易可以看見想念多時的女友，他知道他心愛的女友總是會在夜晚的時候偷 偷的哭泣，夜晚卸下堅強的亂菊一直很令他心疼，現在他們不需要兩地思念，可以永遠在一起，上層的命令要他們好好的在一起，過不久會讓他們結為連理。

鳳淵馬上挑一個好日子讓他們結為連理，美麗又性感的亂菊嫁人後有許多男士失戀，這種狀況也可以在一護結婚的時候看見，當天晚上酒店擠滿人，許多男士一醉到 天亮，酒館的生意特別的好，當事人卻沒有這樣的感覺，反而沉浸在喜悅當中，有些人也衷心的祝福他們，衷心的祝福他們可以永遠的在一起。

「我美麗的亂菊，我們終於可以永遠在一起了。」銀微笑的對亂菊說。

「是啊！永遠。」亂菊微笑的靠在銀的肩膀上。 END


	9. 相知相惜（京浮）

京樂和浮竹交往已經快要二千多年了，他們從學生時代就在一起，一步一步走到現在，他們曾經約定過要攜手走到人生的盡頭，在他們還小的時候，京樂會刻意的去 照顧浮竹，和浮竹說外面的世界有多好玩，偶爾也會偷偷的帶著生病的浮竹出去玩，浮竹偶爾會依賴京樂，跟京樂在一起的浮竹笑容很多，這也是大家所樂見的。

「晚餐用好了，你們快來吃吧！」浮竹叫正在跟兒子玩耍的京樂。

「媽媽，抱抱！」宮野撒嬌的說。

「好，宮野最乖了。」浮竹抱起宮野。

「今天是小七緒做飯阿！好期待！」京樂開心的說。

「七緒難得來家裡，卻要幫我們做飯，這是一件很不好的事情。」浮竹抗議。

「沒關係啦！浮竹隊長，難得來一次，而且我每次都給你添麻煩，這是我應該做的。」七緒微笑的說。

「春水每次都翹班給你添麻煩，我才不好意思。」浮竹知道自己丈夫的習性。

大家開開心心的到飯廳去吃飯，宮野看見飯菜後非常開心，他知道七緒阿姨做的飯菜很好吃，跟自己母親做的飯菜一樣好吃，而且七緒阿姨每次來都做宮野最喜歡吃 的東西，浮竹也很感謝七緒每次都來幫忙他，讓他的負擔可以減輕些，自從七緒當上副隊長後，京樂翹班的次數也變少了，每次都會被七緒抓回去批公文。

「好好吃喔！」宮野開心的說。

「宮野喜歡就好。」七緒開心的說。

「要吃乾淨，這樣才是對七緒阿姨的讚美。」浮竹摸摸兒子的頭。

「好的，媽媽。」宮野開心的說。

四個人開心的吃著晚餐，七緒很喜歡跟他們一起吃飯，讓七緒有一種回到家的感覺，京樂和浮竹都把七緒當成自己的妹妹在看待，七緒已經被京樂和浮竹當成自己的家人來看待，宮野也很喜歡七緒，浮竹和京樂幫忙七緒很多事情，還在學生時代的七緒就被他們幫忙很多。

「不好意思，七緒，每次都讓妳幫忙。」浮竹倒了一杯茶給七緒。

「哪裡，我不過是在報恩，當年在真央靈術學院的時候，兩位大人都幫我很多忙。」七緒微笑的說。

「時間過的真快，一百多年的時間就這樣過去了。」浮竹喝了一口茶。

「是啊！宮野也五歲了。」七緒喝了一口茶。

京樂帶著兒子去洗澡，宮野不喜歡洗澡，每次都要哄上半天，可是只要京樂帶宮野去洗澡，宮野就會乖乖的接受，如果是浮竹的話，宮野一定會撒嬌、耍賴就是不肯洗澡，直到京樂回來才會乖乖的去洗澡，讓浮竹又氣又好笑，就是拿宮野沒輒。

「媽媽，我洗好了，身體香香的。」宮野趴在浮竹的大腿上。

「爸爸呢！？」浮竹把宮野抱到大腿上。

「爸爸還在洗澡，他叫我先出來。」宮野開始想睡覺。

「這樣啊！」浮竹輕拍宮野的背部。

宮野穩定的呼吸聲讓浮竹知道他已經睡著了，浮竹把宮野交給七緒，然後自己去澡堂叫京樂，他大概知道京樂是在等他進去一起洗，不然一定是父子一起從澡堂出來，浮竹看見宮野一個人出來大概就清楚京樂的暗示。

「還好今天七緒有來，順便住下來，不然你會等更久。」浮竹沒好氣的說。

「又沒有什麼關係，我們好久沒有在一起洗澡了。」京樂把妻子拉進澡堂。

「真是…」浮竹微笑。

「我最愛你了。」京樂親吻浮竹。

浮竹享受眼前遭老頭的吻，他們的戀情一路走來都相知相惜，他們珍惜在對方身邊的時間，一路走來那麼多年了，好不容易有了孩子，讓他們擁有完整的家庭，從以 前的孩提時代的相戀到成年的時候的相愛，這一路走來是那樣的風風雨雨，對他們來說那些回憶是美好的回憶，風風雨雨是他們的考驗，走過那些風雨後他們的戀情 卻更加堅固。

京樂熱情的擁吻浮竹，浮竹身上的和服也一件一件的被脫下來，浮竹大概知道等一下京樂要做什麼事情，夫妻很多年了，浮竹怎麼會不知道京樂要做什麼事情，不過 他也很享受京樂帶給他的快感，京樂一直都很體貼浮竹，京樂在小的時候就知浮竹的身體不是很好，因此京樂不會硬要和浮竹發生關係，偶爾會到外面去解決自己的 生理慾望，京樂本身就花名在外，浮竹也不太在意這件事，他很清楚自己的身體不好，京樂有需求在外面解決也是一件很正常的事情。

「春水，我很抱歉。」浮竹知道自己無法滿足京樂。

「傻瓜，你是我的最愛，不用跟我道歉。」京樂繼續做下去。

「嗯…嗯…春水。」浮竹嬌喘的說。

「我喜歡聽你的聲音。」京樂慢慢抽動。

「嗯…春水…」浮竹盡情的叫。

「親愛的，你好美。」京樂盡情的擁抱浮竹。

躺在床上的京樂看著坐在自己身邊的浮竹，京樂一直覺得浮竹很美，銀白色的長髮就像是天使一般，只屬於自己的天使，也是他的最愛，他這一生的最愛，浮竹微笑 的看著京樂，眼前不修邊幅的糟老頭是從以前陪伴他長大的青梅竹馬，也是最疼惜他的人，他深愛的他，這份情誼永遠都不會消失掉，畢竟他們雙方都是自己最愛的 人。

「睡吧！夜深了。」京樂要浮竹睡覺。

「好，一起睡吧！」浮竹躺在京樂的懷中。

他們相擁而眠，京樂早已知道懷中的人兒身體已經恢復健康了，可是從前的疼惜還在，京樂不希望浮竹太過勞累，懷中的人兒是他的寶貝，無可取代的寶貝，京樂的 眼中浮竹是一位很美麗的天使，這位天使總是帶著憂愁的氣息，淡淡的憂愁增加這位天使美麗的樣子，京樂愛這位天使的一切，從第一次見面起就愛上他，直到他們 雙方相愛。

「爸爸媽媽，早安。」宮野很有朝氣的和父母親打招呼。

「早安，寶貝。」京樂抱起自己的兒子。

「早安，親愛的。」浮竹摸摸自己兒子的臉。

一家三口和樂的樣子看在七緒的眼中，這種場景從宮野剛出生沒多久到現在都一直烙印在七緒的眼中，她很喜歡這樣的情景，他們一家和樂的樣子是大家羨慕的，他 們互相敬愛、互相尊重對方，寵愛他們的孩子，七緒很喜歡這個家庭，不僅僅是因為京樂和浮竹是她的恩人，而是七緒最敬重的隊長，他們把七緒當成是自己家人般 的看待，同時也把七緒當成自己的妹妹一般來看待。

「好了，我們去吃早餐，等下還要上班。」浮竹對京樂他們說。

「媽媽，我今天可不可以到爸爸的隊上去。」宮野問自己的母親。

「如果你乖乖的就可以。」浮竹摸摸宮野的頭。

「我會乖乖的！」宮野高興的說。

京樂把自己的兒子帶到隊上去，宮野也非常乖的待在自己父親的身邊不要亂跑，他看著自己的父親在辦公，七緒拿了一本書給宮野看，宮野乖乖的翻書，可愛的樣子 讓所有人都非常的喜歡他，京樂也很放心的把兒子放在一旁自己努力的批公文，七緒盯著京樂批公文避免他亂跑走，上面已經交代下來說京樂再不批公文會受到嚴厲 的處罰。

十三番隊，今天是現世的假日，守一來到十三番隊中幫忙，卻沒看見平常那可愛的小身影，守一沒有多想就繼續做事，好不容易可以脫離家中那位無良老爸的纏人功 夫，守一可是很享受回來的這段時間，至少不會有人纏著他，也可以順便溜到六番隊去看一下雙生妹妹一護，在屍魂界中他比較自由，況且他也已經從真央靈術學院 中畢業了。

「浮竹嬸嬸，宮野今天去哪了？」守一還是很好奇。

「在八番隊中，他說今天想要待在爸爸的身邊。」浮竹溫和的說。

「是啊！京樂伯伯總比我家那位老頭好多了。」守一對自己的父親評價不是很好。

「一心也是一位好父親的，只是你們都沒看過而已。」浮竹微笑的說。

守一點點頭就繼續做自己的事情，他根本不在乎他家那位老頭是不是好父親，他本身就是祖父母帶大的孩子，對於父親總有種疏離感，母親倒是還好，真咲總是會不 著痕跡的關心她的孩子們，對於父親守一並不是會跟他談天說地的人，守一會把自己的事情和祖父或是祖母說，真正能夠知道自己的秘密的人是他的妹妹一護。

「哥哥，我把公文送來了。」十歲的一護抱著高過她頭一點的公文進入十三番隊。

「白哉怎麼這樣虐待妳！」海燕馬上把公文給拿開。

「白哉哥哥沒有虐待我，這是我主動要幫忙的，戀次大哥最近很忙碌。」一護替兩位大人解釋。

「沒有就好，過來吧！哥哥幫妳把汗擦掉。」海燕幫一護擦汗，一護乖乖讓海燕擦汗。

「我們去買冷飲吧！」守一牽著一護的手離開。

浮竹看見他們離開自己的隊伍微笑不語，那兩個孩子非常的可愛，他們的感情也非常的好，守一是個疼愛妹妹的好哥哥，總是會不著痕跡的疼愛自己的妹妹，也是這 樣的原因讓浮竹一直很想再去找浦原看看能不能多一個孩子，或是和京樂商量去流魂街收養一個孩子，總希望宮野能夠多一個玩伴出來，獨生子的滋味並不好受，小 孩子總需要玩伴才好。

浮竹趁著中午休息時間到八番隊去看他們父子兩個，心想是不是要和京樂商量再收養一個孩子，浮竹還是覺得宮野需要一個玩伴比較好，每次看守一他們兄妹那樣子 浮竹的內心就會有這種感慨產生，但是面對丈夫卻從未說出口過，他也怕孩子會反對這件事情，有些孩子不希望有人跟他搶自己的父母親。

七緒看見浮竹來馬上到一杯茶給他喝，京樂也坐在院子中和浮竹聊天，宮野則是在一旁玩耍當中，浮竹決定要好好的和京樂商量是否要收養孩子的事宜，這件事情他認為是一件很重要的事情，他也不希望宮野一直都是一個人孤單的在玩耍，小孩子還是需要有個伴會比較好。

「春水，我最近一直在想一件事情。」浮竹開口說。

「在想什麼事情？」京樂不解的問。

「我在想我們是不是應該收養一個孩子，讓宮野有個玩伴會比較好？」浮竹說出自己想要說的事情。

「是啊！也許應該要有一個玩伴會比較好。」京樂多少有些贊同。

「每次看守一牽著一護的樣子，我都有這種感覺。」浮竹喝了一口茶。

「是嗎？他們兄妹的感情向來都很好，不知道這件事情宮野會不會答應？」京樂也擔心自己的兒子不會答應這件事情。

京樂把自己的寶貝兒子叫到面前來，宮野不解為什麼父親要叫他過去，他玩的好好的。

「宮野，你希望不希望爸爸媽媽在收養一個弟弟或是妹妹？」京樂很直接的問兒子。

「不要，我不要有人跟我搶爸爸和媽媽。」宮野一口氣就回絕。

浮竹和京樂非常訝異這件事情，但是他們卻又相視而笑，看來他們的寶貝兒子不願意把他們讓給其他的弟弟或是妹妹，不過這樣子也好，他們不需要擔心自己的兒子 會孤單寂寞，即使沒有弟弟或妹妹宮野也可以自己過的很好，等開始上學後宮野的玩伴一定會變多的，這段時間就不需要擔心了。

京樂和浮竹摸摸自己寶貝兒子的頭，他們期待多年有一個寶貝出生，這可愛的孩子是他們的寶貝，也是他們精心求來的孩子，不管這個孩子將來會成為怎麼樣的人， 他都是他們的寶貝，他們唯一的兒子，宮野的聰明才智不輸給他的父親，將來一定會有更多更好的發展，他們的戀情一路走還擁有這個寶貝是他們最大的幸福，他們 相親相愛、相知相惜，克服一切的風雨，到最後他們擁有一個完美的家庭，了卻他們多年的心願，這是他們最大的幸福，也是他們最大的滿足。END


	10. 遺忘愛(白一)七夕賀文

在一次與虛圈的戰鬥中白哉和一護身受重傷，當卯之花隊長醫好他們的時候，發現一項驚人的消息，朽木白哉完全忘記黑崎一護這個人的存在，白哉誰都記得，可是 就是不記得一護，一護知道這個消息後沒有多大的反應，只是笑笑的說她沒事，然後就把自己關在房間中，一護的家人看見一護這樣的情形很擔心，畢竟一護是他們 的心肝寶貝，而且在這場戰鬥中有許多的皇族的人都過世，讓一護的打擊非常的大，對此一護傷心不已，畢竟疼愛她的親人都已經過世了。

「一護，我進來了。」守一端著一護喜歡吃的東西進入一護的房間。

「哥…」一護看著守一。

「傻丫頭，不要去想那麼多了，忘記就算了。」守一勸一護。

「我知道，可是…遺忘的東西…」一護不知道要怎麼說。

「爺爺不是有說過，忘記的事情可以在創造，就算白哉遺忘對妳的愛，妳可以想辦法讓他再愛上妳一次。」守一細心的說。

「不用了，忘記就算了，我們做朋友就好了。」一護跟守一說。

「好吧！妳決定就好，當他想起來的妳就要接受。」守一細心的提醒。

一護點點頭，現在這個時間她不想要去接受這個問題，白哉已經遺忘她就算了，遺忘他們的愛就當作是過去式，不需要再去想太多，一護決定明天還是一樣正常去上 下班，沒有任何事情是她現在想要去做的事情，她的哥哥守一即將接任靈王的大位，想到這裡一護就不禁為自己的哥哥擔心起來，守一年紀輕輕的就要接任這個大 位，不知道很多人會不會臣服於自己的哥哥，一護開始擔心守一的情緒問題，守一一次就要管理這麼多人，一護只希望守一不會太過於情緒化。

『哥即將接任大位，他沒問題嗎？』一護很擔心。

隔天一護正常的上班，在所有六番隊隊員的面前一護一點異狀也沒有，只是微笑的對自己的長官道早安，戀次在一旁有些膽顫心驚的，畢竟一護看起來沒問題的樣子 才恐怖，她的內心已經受到許多的創傷，這樣下去會不會有崩潰的情況產生，這才是戀次擔心的事情，刻骨銘心的愛戀竟然這個輕易的就被遺忘掉，一護會接受這個 消息是不想要讓大家擔心，所以努力微笑給大家看，就是不希望大家擔心她。

「您好，朽木隊長，我是您的第三席隊員，我叫黑崎一護，另外一個身分是皇族的公主，四楓院家的養女。」一護九十度鞠躬。

「妳就是我忘記的隊員，那我們以前的關係是？」白哉有些疑惑。

「朽木隊長，我和您的關係就只有上司與下屬的關係，其他就沒有任何的關係。」一護微笑的說。

解決完這件事情之後，一護利用下午的時間到流魂街的河堤邊走走，放鬆一下自己的心情，戀次知道這件事情後馬上到一護的身邊，一護看見是戀次馬上靠在戀次的 懷裡大哭起來，她好久沒有這樣發洩自己的情緒，等守一當上靈王之後，人事就會有些調動，到時候他們就會離開六番隊，祖父、祖母、父親、母親、叔叔、嬸嬸都 離開屍魂界回到現世去，魂一和鳳淵以及一心、一慎都在那場戰鬥中過世，真咲和小楓抑鬱而終，他們這些小孩子幾乎接受不了親人已經離開人世的消息，遊子和紫 蘭嚎啕大哭，剩下的小孩子忍這淚水讓他們好走。

守一和碎蜂結婚，守一本身就有收養一名女娃叫黑崎雪，是小威的未婚妻，他們現在還在真央靈術學院讀書，夏梨與遊子已經嫁人了，夏梨是檜佐木修兵的妻子，遊 子則是春水家的媳婦，是宮野的妻子，煌也娶紫蘭為妻，大家的生活都已經很穩定，戀次與露琪亞也有情人終成眷屬，只有一護的婚姻有些有問題，白哉失去對一護 的記憶，在這場戰役還沒有發生前兩人就已經是夫妻關係了，但是現在其中一方遺忘了對方，這種夫妻關係就不需要再繼續下去，朽木家的老管家以及僕人看見這樣 的情形很擔心，當家大人竟然忘記自己最愛的夫人，這叫夫人情何以堪。

「夫人，當家大人要是真的想不起您怎麼辦？」朽木家的老管家來到皇宮問自己的夫人。

「白哉忘記就算了，白哉沒有我也可以生活的很快樂，他有緋真姊姊的記憶就可以活的很快樂。」一護苦笑的說。

「那家裡的東西呢？夫人您的東西要怎樣處置？」管家問到重點。

「把那些東西收起來吧！過一陣子幫我送回皇宮中，不好意思麻煩你了，管家爺爺。」一護微笑的說。

「我知道了，夫人。」老管家心疼一護。

老管家知道一護的心裡面一直都還惦記著白哉，只是失去記憶的白哉根本不會認得一護，一護也知道這件事情，所以決定去遺忘他們的愛情，遺忘他們的愛情後，一 護就可以自由自在的生活，不需要受到任何的拘束，“從沒喜歡過何來說分手”，這句話的體悟讓一護體會很深，自從白哉失去記憶後，一護有去探望過幾次，可是 這幾次下來白哉都說他不認得一護，因此一護決定放棄自己的感情，讓兩人的生活回到平靜。

白哉在朽木家發現許多女性用品，可是那些東西卻不屬於已經嫁出去的妹妹露琪亞的東西，好像家中曾經有一位女主人存在過，但是問下人這件事情，那些下人也都 不說那些東西的主人是誰，已經過世的夫人緋真是不會用到那些東西的，白哉遺忘的很徹底，忘記一護所有的一切，可是卻有種熟悉的感覺，就好像家中有一位小女 孩曾經住過，但是那種感覺還是很陌生，白哉知道自己遺忘了誰，可是卻想不起與那人的關係是怎樣的關係。

一護曾經交代下人說如果白哉問起就說不知道，不要回答那些事情，因此僕人們都緊記夫人的話，不去多言說那些東西是一護夫人的東西，一護不想要讓白哉知道她 曾經存在過朽木家，要遺忘就遺忘的徹底，就當作她曾經不存在這裡，不存在這個空間當中，白哉偶爾會看那些東西模糊的想起一位美麗的女孩，可是腦海中的影像 從沒有清晰過，想要看清楚那位女孩的面貌時，白哉就開始頭痛起來。

「卯之花隊長，我是不是遺忘了一位對我很重要的人？」白哉決定和卯之花談談自己的事情。

「朽木隊長的確遺忘了很重要的人，可是那位當事人知道您遺忘後就沒多說什麼，總是想要刻意的抹滅掉你們存在的痕跡。」卯之花微笑的提醒。

「這是為什麼呢？」白哉非常的不解。

「我不知道為什麼她要這麼做，但是我大概知道是為什麼，她知道這件事情怎樣也留不住，不如就讓這件事過去。」卯之花大概猜出一護的心意。

「我忘卻這些事情對她和我都很重要嗎？」白哉對於這件事情更是不解。

「她曾經是朽木隊長您的夫人，您遺忘了您最愛的人，她會有何感受呢？」卯之花微笑的說。

當白哉聽見這句話後大概就知道意思了，如果是他知道對方遺忘了自己，那他的感受一定是很痛苦的，現在讓自己最愛的人痛苦的人是他自己，他必須要想法子找到 自己最愛的人，要好好的跟她道歉，要好好的跟她說對不起，也要好好的補償對她的虧欠，也要重新的好好愛她，也要想法子恢復自己的記憶，不要對自己所愛的人 有任何的虧欠，白哉知道自己的心情後和卯之花隊長道謝後離開，卯之花看見這種情形就知道白哉已經想通了。

白哉自己走到皇宮去，一護已經請了好多天的假沒有去上班，就是想要好好的平靜自己的心情一下，忘卻自己所有的感情，忘卻那些不該有的一切，忘卻自己對白哉 的所有愛意，讓自己可以恢復成以往的一護去面對大家，可是當宮女通報說白哉來到的時候，讓一護有些訝異，不知道自己要用什麼樣的心情去面對白哉，思念一下 子就湧入自己的心中，好不容易忘卻的情感全部又回到自己的心中。

「一護，我們的關係應該不會那麼單純吧？！」白哉面對一護的時候這樣說。

「為什麼這麼說呢？」一護故意不解。

「如果只是上司與下屬的關係，妳就不會刻意的表現這麼明顯。」白哉說出自己的觀察。

「什麼樣的明顯表現？」一護故意裝不懂。

「妳知道了，因為妳是我的夫人。」白哉把一護抱入懷中。

「朽木隊長，請您放開我。」一護有些不知所措。

「我不要，為什麼要刻意抹去妳所有的一切，為什麼要讓我徹底的忘記妳？」白哉掩蓋不住傷心。

「忘了我，忘記我們的愛，忘記我們的一切，你就可以好好的過日子。」一護忍住自己的情緒。

「我不需要妳這樣做，沒有妳，我要怎麼生活，我不要過那樣空虛的日子，我不要只是行屍走肉的在過生活。」白哉傷心的說。

「你是朽木家的當家大人，我已經無法為你做什麼了，你還需要我做什麼？」一護大哭。

「誰說的，妳是我的妻，我們的孩子還在等待妳回去。」白哉擦乾一護的眼淚。

他們兩個所生的骨肉在戰役的前幾天就托給奶娘帶，戰役過後奶娘把他們的孩子送回朽木家，戀次把孩子接到自己的家中照顧，白哉遺忘一護就不太會去記得孩子的 事情，一護跟戀次說好平定情緒後一定會去帶孩子的，只是後來白哉從露琪亞的口中知道自己有那麼一個孩子，可是卻想不起那孩子的母親是誰，看見孩子的一切 後，那雙清澈的眼睛就像是之前見到的一護是一樣的，看見孩子後白哉就想起很多事情，可是有些事情還是理不清，因此才會去請教卯之花隊長的。

「孩子，對了，還有孩子，還有雲矢。」一護已經進入崩潰狀態。

「我忘記的一切就請妳幫我一起想起來，不要獨自讓我想起來，更不要讓我忘記妳的一切。」白哉告訴一護這安心的話語。

聽見這些話後一護馬上安心下來，她總算可以回到自己心愛的人的身邊，可以回到自己寶貝兒子的身邊，不需要再這樣承受無形的壓力，丈夫忘記妻子的一切讓妻子 非常的痛苦，好不容易丈夫已經想起一些事情，妻子的壓力就可以減輕一些，不需要再獨自承受這些痛苦，一護可以恢復成以往的樣子，開開心心的過日子，可以和 自己最愛的家人在一起，這是天大的喜訊，不需要獨自承受這樣孤苦的日子。

白哉知道自己帶給一護很大的痛苦，一護已經失去最愛的親人，可是自己卻這樣遺忘了她，讓她要獨自承受這樣的壓力，現在自己可以給一護補償，補償自己的虧 欠，讓一護在未來的生活中活的很快樂，沒有任何事情可以煩心的，他們可以和孩子一起共享天倫之樂，回到戰役以前的生活，回到他們應該有的生活去，回到他們 親生孩子的身邊，也回到他們撿回來的小女的身邊去，他們一家四口快快樂樂的過生活，平靜的生活將持續下去，大家看見這樣的結局也輕鬆許多，至少他們不會在 分開了。

「遺忘的事情總有天會想起來的。」守一微笑的說。

「忘記的事情是不會真正的被忘記，只是想不起來而已。」碎蜂在一旁附和。

「是啊！他們刻骨銘心的感情怎會遺忘了，身體的記憶還是記得的。」守一對於這件事情抱持著樂觀的態度。

「畢竟他們的愛戀是比任何人都還要來的久。」碎蜂微笑。

一護恢復成以往的樣子讓大家開心不已，誰都不希望屍魂界中最美麗的公主愁眉苦臉的樣子，大家都希望一護可以開開心心的過日子，看見這樣的情形大家都非常的 高興，畢竟他們的公主已經回到以往的樣子，朽木家的管家與僕人也特別的開心，他們的夫人已經回到家來了，當家與夫人不會分開了，痛苦的日子已經過去了，快 樂的日子就要到來了。

白哉和一護手牽著手漫步在大街上，一護高興的樣子讓白哉感到高興，之前因為自己失去記憶的關係，讓一護擔心不已，也讓一護決定要忘記所有的事情，現在他們 不需要有這種問題，他們已經恢復成以前的關係，成為屍魂界中最恩愛的夫妻，他們這樣大家看在眼裡都替他們祝福，沒有人希望白哉永遠忘記一護，沒有人希望他 們分開的，閃耀的星空就像是在祝福他們一樣，祝福他們可以永遠快樂下去。(終)


	11. 憶兒時（浦夜）

「嗯…這不是…」某天夜一在整理房間的時候發現到一本相簿。

夜一把相簿打開來看，她發現到裡面都是她和浦原小時候的相片，看樣子這是她已過世的父母親幫他們拍的相片，這些照片有他們一點一滴的回憶，他們的回憶都存放在這本相簿中，珍貴的回憶讓夜一永生難忘。

『你是誰？為什麼來我的地盤？』小小年紀的夜一質問躺在她的地盤上的男孩。

『妳管我是誰，這裡又沒有寫妳的名字。』浦原不服氣的回答夜一。

『哪有這樣的，我可是四楓院家的大小姐。』夜一不爽的說。

『四楓院家的大小姐又怎樣！』浦原還是很不服氣。

『是沒有怎樣，但是這裡是我的地盤，我平常就在這裡玩耍的。』夜一不甘示弱的回嘴。

『妳這大小姐怎麼這麼不講理。』浦原一點也不想理會夜一。

夜一看見這樣的情形不高興的回家，本來想要快快樂樂的玩耍，沒想到卻被一位小男孩壞了自己的興致，夜一不高興的把自己關在房間中，僕人們看見這種情況馬上 去通報自家的老爺與夫人，四楓院的當家和夫人知道這件事情後馬上跑到女兒的房間去看是怎麼一回事，好好的一個女孩子家出去玩後就把自己關在房間中，讓他們 非常的擔心。

『女兒，妳是怎麼了？回到家就把自己關在房間裡。』夫人擔心的問自己的寶貝女兒。

『媽，我沒有怎樣，只是在外頭受氣而已。』夜一不高興的說。

『怎麼會受氣呢？不是跟朋友玩的好好的。』夫人又繼續問下去。

『沒什麼大不了的事情，妳和爸就不用擔心了。』夜一不想告訴父母親。

『好吧！妳不想說就算了。』當家拉著夫人離開。

夜一在自己的房間裡生悶氣，等到晚餐時間到的時候和父母親一起吃飯，但是夜一卻什麼話都沒有說，當家也什麼都沒有問，尊重自己女兒的意見，既然自己的寶貝女兒不想講，他也不需要多問，夫人看見自己的丈夫沒問也不多問，等事情過了女兒自然會跟他們說。

『夜一，我決定請人來家裡教導妳一些事情，明天老師就會來，可別出去玩啊！』當家大人交代。

『好的，爸爸。』夜一乖乖的答應。

夜一對於有家教來教導她的事情沒有多大的反應，因為她知道父親這麼做一定有他的道理，況且這件事情又不是不好的事情，因此夜一不會反對什麼，像她這樣年紀 的貴族家的小孩哪有人可以出去玩的，大家都乖乖的在家念書，只有她家可以這樣任由她到處去玩，家裡的大人也不會擔心這件事情，夜一的父母親都很放心讓夜一 獨自出門玩耍，夜一多少有學防身術，她家代代都是隱密機動部隊的總長，生在這種家庭中不會武功太奇怪了。

夜一看完書後躺在僕人們幫她鋪好的床墊上，並且蓋上棉被準備睡覺，可是她今天遇到的那位小男孩的身影一直忘不了，第一次有人敢這樣跟她吵架，她已經是那一區的孩子王，沒有人有膽量跟她吵架，可是那人卻有膽量這樣跟她吵架，看那傢伙的衣服應該是下層貴族，家境也比較富裕些。

『夜一，該起床了，等下老師就要來了。』夫人叫醒自己最寶貝的女兒。

『好的，媽。』夜一有些清醒。

夜一億是清醒後就穿上僕人為她準備好的衣服，不過看見那套衣服夜一就有些皺眉，是自己最不喜歡穿的和服，常常跑跑跳跳的夜一最不喜歡穿的就是和服，因為那 非常的不方便，出去玩的時候夜一也不是很喜歡穿和服，只有在不得已的情況下夜一才會穿和服，大部分的時間夜一穿的就跟男孩子沒什麼兩樣。

夜一換好衣服後就準備去用餐，吃飽飯後老師就會來教導她上課，夜一很清楚這件事情，所以很快就把自己打理好，乖乖等待老師的到來，夜一很乖的在房間裡讀 書，老師到家裡來後一定會有人通知她的，因此她只需要乖乖的在房間裡等待就可以，不然也可以換下衣服到院子裡找人練練拳腳都可以，不過要是去練練拳腳的 話，當家大人一定會生氣的，夜一避免自己的父親生氣，所以待在房間念書。

『小姐，老爺要您過去找他。』下人告訴夜一。

『我知道了，我這就過去。』夜一馬上起身過去。

夜一的父親四楓院當家這次請來的教師是下層貴族浦原家的當家，浦原家的當家大人本來就是一名老師，而受到許多貴族人家的敬重，不惜花費許多金錢來請他教導 自己的子女，浦原家的當家和夜一的父親本來就是舊識，因此很願意到四楓院家來教導夜一，同時也順便把自己的寶貝兒子浦原喜助給帶上。

『怎麼是你！』夜一看見浦原後訝異。

『妳是上次的…』浦原也很訝異。

『原來你們已經見過面了。』當家大人笑呵呵的說。

『那樣就太好了，夜一，喜助可是妳的伴讀喔！』夫人笑笑的說。

大人們高興的看著這種情形，兩個小孩子看見這種情形也不好說話，雖說第一次見面不是很愉快，但是他們並不討厭對方，對於對方也沒有多大的意見，只是他們不知道為什麼最後會喜歡上對方，他們只知道現在並不討厭對方，而以後相處的感情會越來越好。

『那麼以後就多多麻煩您了。』當家拜託老師。

『我知道了，小女就交給我。』老師告訴當家大人。

浦原老師從當天的下午就開始教導夜一上課，夜一也非常的仔細去努力聽，上課的內容都是夜一很感興趣的東西，所以夜一非常的努力去聽老師的上課內容，浦原看 見夜一非常專心的聽課的情形非常佩服，夜一專心的表情深深吸引浦原，他第一次見到一位女孩這麼認真的聽課，以往自己的父親教書的人家，那些少爺小姐從不乖 乖的認真聽課，沒想到這戶人家的小姐是這樣專心聽課。

『今天就說到這，夜一小姐有什麼問題嗎？』浦原老師問。

『沒有什麼問題，老師。』夜一微笑的說。

『那複習後有什麼問題再問我。』浦原老師摸摸夜一的頭。

『好的，老師。』夜一很開心。

自此之後浦原都一直陪伴在夜一的身邊，夜一總是很認真的在讀書，這點一直令浦原不解，很多貴族的小孩都不太愛念書，可是這位小姐的武功非常好，學習能力也 非常的好，讓自己的父親讚賞不已，浦原一直很想要問夜一這是為什麼，為什麼可以這樣專心的聽講，而且夜一真的一點也不像是貴族家的小孩，做任何事情都是那 樣無憂無慮的，父母親也沒有多少的束縛給夜一。

『夜一，妳為什麼都很乖的專心聽課？』浦原不解的問。

『為什麼不要專心聽課？老師講的東西都很有趣啊！』夜一告訴浦原。

『可是我看過很多的大戶人家的小孩都不愛專心念書，妳卻是非常的不一樣。』浦原告訴夜一自己的見解。

『我父親跟我說，每位老師用心的地方都不一樣，最主要是我想要學什麼樣的東西，既然我想要學這些東西我當然就要專心聽課啊！』夜一微笑的告訴浦原。

浦原聽見這樣的話語反而無話可說，夜一認真的態度真的是所有小孩子中最好的，夜一每天的作息都一樣，玩耍、讀書、練練拳腳，而且夜一的武功每天都在進步當 中，這讓四楓院的當家大人開心不已，畢竟他只有這麼一位女兒，將來要繼承他的職業的孩子所需要的東西都要很厲害，夜一很快就達到自己的期望，他給夜一很好 的自由，讓夜一總是無拘無束的在外頭玩耍，但是應該要做的事情也不會很馬虎，這是夜一知道的。

『夜一小姐，妳的武功真的進步很快。』浦原稱讚。

『謝謝你，喜助，拜託不要叫我夜一小姐，你可是我的玩伴。』夜一微笑的說。

『我知道了，那我以後就叫你夜一。』浦原也很開心的說。

『那就這樣說定了，不可以反悔喔！』夜一開心的說。

等他們到了一定年齡的時候，四楓院的當家大人把他們送入真央靈術學院去就讀，那是要成為死神就要去讀的學校，因此浦原和夜一有一定基礎之後，四楓院的當家 就把他們送入學校去，他們也很高興自己可以進入學校就讀，然而他們在學校也找到自己終其一生都可以信任的師長，也就是當時的靈王和靈后，黑崎魂一和朽木鳳 淵兩人。

魂一和鳳淵看上成績優異的他們，並且收他們為自己的徒弟，浦原得到許多魂一的真傳，那些功夫到以後他總是會應用到，甚至是青出於藍更勝於藍，讓魂一對於這 個弟子高興不已，到了寵愛不已的地步，而浦原和夜一也認識魂一和鳳淵的兒子，一心和一慎這兩位雙胞胎兄弟，也跟他們一起到處搗蛋讓大家頭痛不已，畢竟這些 學生都是非常出色的學生，讓老師們又愛又恨的。

『夜一，我們一起挖一個祕密基地來練功好不好？』有天浦原問夜一。

『好啊！那就把基地建在地下好了。』夜一想好規劃圖。

『那我現在就去發明我要用的東西。』浦原高興的說。

『嗯嗯！我很期待我們的基地做好的時候的樣子。』夜一高興不已。

他們兩個人就用自己發明的東西去挖了一個祕密基地，只有他們知道的祕密基地，當他們完成後就老是在那裡切磋武功，讓自己的武藝有所進步，兩人從好朋友慢慢 的變成情侶，然後在自己的父母親的催促下成親，但是兩人繼續過自己悠閒的生活，還沒有打算要生下後代，而他們的父母親也沒有對這件事情做任的的催促，直到 他們過世都沒有這樣催促他們。

「夜一，妳在做什麼？」浦原問正在看相簿的夜一。

「沒在做什麼，我只是在懷念我們以前小時候的事情。」夜一告訴浦原。

「這些照片不是妳爸媽幫我們拍的？」浦原有些驚訝。

「對啊！剛剛在整理東西的時候看見的。」夜一開心的說。

「已經過了這麼久了。」浦原有些感嘆。

「是啊！已經過了這麼久了。」夜依靠在浦原的肩膀上。

夜一把東西重新收拾好，然後靜靜的靠在自己的丈夫的肩膀上看星星，時間過的這麼快速，讓他們覺得漫長的時間就這樣一眨眼的功夫就過去了，屬於他們的孩子也 出生了，他們現在已經進入真央靈術學院去就讀了，這樣漫長的時間他們兩人相依的過下去，收養的小孩已經成長為亭亭玉立的少於和熱血沸騰的少年，他們繼續幫 忙浦原的一切，從他們相識到現在已經快要一千多年的時間了，看著時間的變遷，時代的變化，他們還可以緊握著手在一起是那樣的美好。

「我們要繼續走下去喔！誰也不可以放開誰的手。」夜一告訴身旁的男子。

「當然，今後的生活我們也會繼續在一起的，我離不開妳。」浦原告訴自己身邊的女子。

他們誰也離不開誰，要離開屍魂界就是兩人一起離開，他們走過十個世紀這樣長久的時間，他們的相愛是令所有人羨慕的，這樣的一切讓他們相信可以永遠的在一 起，他們緊握對方的手永不放開，他們相信自己可以永遠的和對方在一起，只有死亡才可以將他們分開，他們相依偎在一起，彷彿人世間只有他們一樣，他們的心永 不分開，他們的愛會永遠的在一起，兒時的點點滴滴的回憶是他們永遠無法割捨的回憶，他們相信那些回憶可以支撐他們很久的時間，當他們看著自己的孩子成長的 時候，可以和對方度過自己的後半生，他們始終相信可以白頭偕老，只因為他們擁有那些無可取代的回憶，那些他們最珍貴的回憶。

「如果當初沒有認識你的話，我們的生活現在會怎樣。」夜一突然問浦原這句話。

「我們的生活就是各自過各自的生活，我可能是流浪的旅者，妳是高貴的公主。」浦原回答妻子的話。

「我不要當高貴的公主，我要當你的妻。」夜一告訴浦原。

「我也不要當流浪的旅者，我要成為妳的夫。」浦原也回答夜一這句話。──────────────────(終)


	12. 對不起，忘了你(白一)遺忘愛的番外

在一次與虛圈的戰鬥中白哉和一護身受重傷，當卯之花隊長醫好他們的時候，發現一項驚人的消息，朽木白哉完全忘記黑崎一護這個人的存在，白哉誰都記得，可是 就是不記得一護，一護知道這個消息後沒有多大的反應，只是笑笑的說她沒事，然後就把自己關在房間中，一護的家人看見一護這樣的情形很擔心，畢竟一護是他們 的心肝寶貝，而且在這場戰鬥中有許多的皇族的人都過世，讓一護的打擊非常的大，對此一護傷心不已，畢竟疼愛她的親人都已經過世了。

「公主殿下，我很抱歉，我已經盡力了。」卯之花隊長告訴一護。

「沒關係，我知道了，剩下的事情我自己想辦法。」一護微笑的對卯之花隊長說。

一護在四番隊裡的院子裡想了很久，決定一件事情，那就是讓白哉完全遺忘她的存在，因此她對所有的下人都要他們三緘其口，絕對不要透露自己的存在，到時候白 哉恢復上班的時候，她自然會告訴他，他們的關係只是上司與下屬，剩下的一切都不要說，一護決定連孩子都暫時放在戀次和露琪亞那裡，時間到她一定會去接孩子 的，只是她很對不起孩子，因為自己的關係害的孩子必須失去自己的父親，一護覺得這個方法是最好的，她不想要白哉知道太多的事情。

隔天一護正常的上班，在所有六番隊隊員的面前一護一點異狀也沒有，只是微笑的對自己的長官道早安，戀次在一旁有些膽顫心驚的，畢竟一護看起來沒問題的樣子 才恐怖，她的內心已經受到許多的創傷，這樣下去會不會有崩潰的情況產生，這才是戀次擔心的事情，刻骨銘心的愛戀竟然這個輕易的就被遺忘掉，一護會接受這個 消息是不想要讓大家擔心，所以努力微笑給大家看，就是不希望大家擔心她。

「您好，朽木隊長，我是您的第三席隊員，我叫黑崎一護，另外一個身分是皇族的公主，四楓院家的養女。」一護九十度鞠躬。

「妳就是我忘記的隊員，那我們以前的關係是？」白哉有些疑惑。

「朽木隊長，我和您的關係就只有上司與下屬的關係，其他就沒有任何的關係。」一護微笑的說。

白哉失去對一護的記憶，在這場戰役還沒有發生前兩人就已經是夫妻關係了，但是現在其中一方遺忘了對方，這種夫妻關係就不需要再繼續下去，朽木家的老管家以及僕人看見這樣的情形很擔心，當家大人竟然忘記自己最愛的夫人，這叫夫人情何以堪。

「夫人，當家大人要是真的想不起您怎麼辦？」朽木家的老管家來到皇宮問自己的夫人。

「白哉忘記就算了，白哉沒有我也可以生活的很快樂，他有緋真姊姊的記憶就可以活的很快樂。」一護苦笑的說。

「那家裡的東西呢？夫人您的東西要怎樣處置？」管家問到重點。

「把那些東西收起來吧！過一陣子幫我送回皇宮中，不好意思麻煩你了，管家爺爺。」一護微笑的說。

「我知道了，夫人。」老管家心疼一護。

老管家知道一護的心裡面一直都還惦記著白哉，只是失去記憶的白哉根本不會認得一護，一護也知道這件事情，所以決定去遺忘他們的愛情，遺忘他們的愛情後，一 護就可以自由自在的生活，不需要受到任何的拘束，“從沒喜歡過何來說分手”，這句話的體悟讓一護體會很深，自從白哉失去記憶後，一護有去探望過幾次，可是 這幾次下來白哉都說他不認得一護，因此一護決定放棄自己的感情，讓兩人的生活回到平靜。

白哉在朽木家發現許多女性用品，可是那些東西卻不屬於已經嫁出去的妹妹露琪亞的東西，好像家中曾經有一位女主人存在過，但是問下人這件事情，那些下人也多 不說那些東西的主人是誰，已經過世的夫人緋真是不會用到那些東西的，白哉遺忘的很徹底，忘記一護所有的一切，可是卻有種熟悉的感覺，就好像家中有一位小女 孩曾經住過，但是那種感覺還是很陌生，白哉知道自己遺忘了誰，可是卻想不起與那人的關係是怎樣的關係。

一護曾經交代下人說如果白哉問起就說不知道，不要回答那些事情，因此僕人們都緊記夫人的話，不去多言說那些東西是一護夫人的東西，一護不想要讓白哉知道她 曾經存在過朽木家，要遺忘就遺忘的徹底，就當作她曾經不存在這裡，不存在這個空間當中，白哉偶爾會看那些東西模糊的想起一位美麗的女孩，可是腦海中的影像 從沒有清晰過，想要看清楚那位女孩的面貌時，白哉就開始頭痛起來。

白哉看見一護的時候總覺得一護是很悲傷的，那雙眼睛藏了多少的悲傷在裡面，每次自己見到一護的時候，白哉的內心總是有許多莫名的情感，一護眼裡透露的悲傷 讓白哉看的一清二楚，只是自己一直都想不起那位女孩到底是誰，總覺得他們的關係絕對沒有上司下屬這樣的簡單，但是想不起來的事情就是想不起來，即使自己每 次看見家裡多了那些不知名的女性用品的時候，白哉依然還是想不起來那位女孩到底是什麼樣子，心理一直只有對緋真的愛，可是看見那位女孩就會忘記緋真，白哉 開始陷入矛盾當中。

「大哥，你到現在都還想不起自己忘記什麼事情嗎？」露琪亞擔心的問。

「露琪亞，我到底是忘記什麼事情？是人嗎？」白哉很疑惑這件事情。

「我只能告訴大哥，您遺忘了一位對你很重要的人，你們還有骨肉在我這裡。」露琪亞還是不敢告訴白哉一護的事情。

『大哥、露琪亞，我請求你們，不要把我的事情告訴白哉，就讓他忘記吧！孩子過幾天我會去帶回來的。』一護曾經這樣懇求露琪亞和戀次。

『這樣做真的好嗎？』戀次有些擔心。

『我只能這樣做了，不管怎樣被忘記的人才是最痛苦的。』一護苦笑的說。

『我知道了，雲矢我們先帶著，如果想通的話就來接雲矢吧！』露琪亞不忍心的說。

『謝謝你們。』一護笑的很勉強。

露琪亞隔天就把雲矢給帶回家裡去，白哉看見雲矢後知道那是自己的寶貝兒子，可是依舊是想不起來雲矢的母親到底是誰？雲矢明亮的雙眼讓他想起一個人，好像很 久以前有一位小女孩總是陪伴在他身邊，那位小女孩的眼睛也是這樣的明亮，女孩的眼睛特別的漂亮，讓白哉印象很深刻，可是他還是想不起來那位女孩到底是誰？ 明明有很熟悉的感覺，卻還是一直想不起來，白哉開始陷入自己的世界中，他很想要想起來那位女孩是誰，感覺上那位小女孩對他很重要。

「雲矢，我還是想不起來你的母親，這樣的我，你會不會恨？」白哉問自己的孩子。

「父親，您就不要再自責了，想不起母親就算了。」雲矢告訴自己的父親。

「不行，我一定要想起你的母親，你的母親對我來說一定是很重要的人。」白哉很堅持這件事情。

「我覺得母親刻意就是想要讓您遺忘她，她不希望您想起她。」雲矢告訴白哉自己的感覺。

「你母親總是很傻，我僅剩的印象中你母親是那樣的傻，她用自己的痛苦去成全別人的好。」白哉對於這些印象還有些記憶。

「可是父親您到現在還是想不起母親啊！」雲矢有些想要哭，他很想要父母親團員。

白哉坐在自己的房間裡想事情，『我到底應該要怎麼辦才好？忘記她，對我來說卻沒有好過，為什麼她就是遲遲不肯讓我想起她呢？』

「卯之花隊長，我真的沒有辦法了，我快要無法隱藏我的感情了。」一護快要哭出來的對卯之花隊長說。

「一護，妳確定妳這樣做好嗎？讓朽木隊長刻意遺忘妳，我想這樣對他也不好。」卯之花隊長苦勸一護。

「我知道，但是….」一護不知道要說什麼。

「等朽木隊長想起妳的時候，妳要怎樣去面對呢？」卯之花隊長有些擔心的說。

一護開始沈思這個問題，這個問題她的確沒有想到過，如果白哉想起她的話到底會怎樣她不知道，一護有些不太想要讓白哉想起自己，因為一護知道白哉還是很愛緋 真的，即使對自己的愛比緋真還要多也是一樣，過世的人要是被忘卻的話就等於真正的離開人世了，一護想要維持這樣的平衡，所以不想要白哉想起自己，但是對白 哉的思念卻逐漸在增加，戀次已經把雲矢帶回朽木家了，她唯一的依靠也不在身邊了，一護多少也感到很痛苦，只是她真的不知道要怎樣才好？一護很矛盾，不想要 白哉想起自己的記憶，反而自己卻在思念白哉這個人。

「卯之花隊長，我是不是遺忘了一位對我很重要的人？」白哉決定和卯之花談談自己的事情。

「朽木隊長的確遺忘了很重要的人，可是那位當事人知道您遺忘後就沒多說什麼，總是想要刻意的抹滅掉你們存在的痕跡。」卯之花微笑的提醒。

「這是為什麼呢？」白哉非常的不解。

「我不知道為什麼她要這麼做，但是我大概知道是為什麼，她知道這件事情怎樣也留不住，不如就讓這件事過去。」卯之花大概猜出一護的心意。

「我忘卻這些事情對她和我都很重要嗎？」白哉對於這件事情更是不解。

「她曾經是朽木隊長您的夫人，您遺忘了您最愛的人，她會有何感受呢？」卯之花微笑的說。

當白哉聽見這句話後大概就知道意思了，如果是他知道對方遺忘了自己，那他的感受一定是很痛苦的，現在讓自己最愛的人痛苦的人是他自己，他必須要想法子找到 自己最愛的人，要好好的跟她道歉，要好好的跟她說對不起，也要好好的補償對她的虧欠，也要重新的好好愛她，也要想法子恢復自己的記憶，不要對自己所愛的人 有任何的虧欠，白哉知道自己的心情後和卯之花隊長道謝後離開，卯之花看見這種情形就知道白哉已經想通了。

一護在皇宮中看風景，她摸白哉曾經送給她的首飾，矛盾的心態一直在折磨她，一護不知道要怎樣才好，她甚至不知道要怎樣去面對白哉才好，所以才刻意請假好幾 天沒有去上班，就是想要平靜自己內心的波濤洶湧，矛盾的心態讓她真的很想白哉，很想自己的孩子，人家說母子連心，做母親哪有不想自己的孩子的，可是一護知 道現在不適合去探望自己的寶貝兒子，白哉已經慢慢想起她了，要面對那樣的白哉一護會不知所措，因此一直在忍耐不要去想自己的兒子，那樣的痛苦大家都看的 見，守一和戀次都非常的擔心一護。

『怎麼辦？我已經不知道要怎樣才好了？我好想見雲矢，我可愛的孩子。』一護在自己的房間中想。

白哉自己走到皇宮去，一護已經請了好多天的假沒有去上班，就是想要好好的平靜自己的心情一下，忘卻自己所有的感情，忘卻那些不該有的一切，忘卻自己對白哉 的所有愛意，讓自己可以恢復成以往的一護去面對大家，可是當宮女通報說白哉來到的時候，讓一護有些訝異，不知道自己要用什麼樣的心情去面對白哉，思念一下 子就湧入自己的心中，好不容易忘卻的情感全部又回到自己的心中。

「一護，我們的關係應該不會那麼單純吧？！」白哉面對一護的時候這樣說。

「為什麼這麼說呢？」一護故意不解。

「如果只是上司與下屬的關係，妳就不會刻意的表現這麼明顯。」白哉說出自己的觀察。

「什麼樣的明顯表現？」一護故意裝不懂。

「妳知道了，因為妳是我的夫人。」白哉把一護抱入懷中。

「朽木隊長，請您放開我。」一護有些不知所措。

「我不要，為什麼要刻意抹去妳所有的一切，為什麼要讓我徹底的忘記妳？」白哉掩蓋不住傷心。

「忘了我，忘記我們的愛，忘記我們的一切，你就可以好好的過日子。」一護忍住自己的情緒。

「我不需要妳這樣做，沒有妳，我要怎麼生活，我不要過那樣空虛的日子，我不要只是行屍走肉的在過生活。」白哉傷心的說。

「你是朽木家的當家大人，我已經無法為你做什麼了，你還需要我做什麼？」一護大哭。

「誰說的，妳是我的妻，我們的孩子還在等待妳回去。」白哉擦乾一護的眼淚。

一護高興的看著白哉，她已經化解矛盾的心態，羈絆越深越不容易忘記的，一護忘記這個道理，所以勉強自己忘記白哉這個人，也要白哉忘記自己，可是她忘記一件 事情，那就是白哉看見他們的骨肉的時候一定會想起自己，雖然想不起自己的樣子，可是會想起他們生活在一起的點點滴滴，一護完全忘記這件事情，所以這裡是一 護失算的地方，現在白哉已經前來找她了，她想要逃也逃不掉，失去的愛情她必須去接受，重新回到他們的生活去。

「孩子，對了，還有孩子，還有雲矢。」一護已經進入崩潰狀態。

「我忘記的一切就請妳幫我一起想起來，不要獨自讓我想起來，更不要讓我忘記妳的一切。」白哉告訴一護這安心的話語。

聽見這些話後一護馬上安心下來，她總算可以回到自己心愛的人的身邊，可以回到自己寶貝兒子的身邊，不需要再這樣承受無形的壓力，丈夫忘記妻子的一切讓妻子 非常的痛苦，好不容易丈夫已經想起一些事情，妻子的壓力就可以減輕一些，不需要再獨自承受這些痛苦，一護可以恢復成以往的樣子，開開心心的過日子，可以和 自己最愛的家人在一起，這是天大的喜訊，不需要獨自承受這樣孤苦的日子。

白哉知道自己帶給一護很大的痛苦，一護已經失去最愛的親人，可是自己卻這樣遺忘了她，讓她要獨自承受這樣的壓力，現在自己可以給一護補償，補償自己的虧 欠，讓一護在未來的生活中活的很快樂，沒有任何事情可以煩心的，他們可以和孩子一起共享天倫之樂，回到戰役以前的生活，回到他們應該有的生活去，回到他們 親生孩子的身邊，也回到他們撿回來的小女的身邊去，他們一家四口快快樂樂的過生活，平靜的生活將持續下去，大家看見這樣的結局也輕鬆許多，至少他們不會在 分開了。

「對不起，忘了妳。」白哉跟一護道歉。

「不用跟我道歉，那是意外造成的。」一護告訴白哉。

「原諒我帶給妳這麼大的痛苦。」白哉請求原諒。

「我原諒你，只要你不要再忘記我就可以。」一護開心的靠在白哉的懷中。(終)


	13. 愛在櫻花雨紛飛的時候（石織）

今年的櫻花開的非常漂亮，不只是現世或是屍魂界都很漂亮，織姬很喜歡漂亮的櫻花，石田對這種事情沒有任何的感覺，不過兩人的感情似乎走走停停的，大家看他 們沒有著急的樣子也不替他們著急，而且織姬知道自己只是仰慕守一，並不是真的喜歡守一，守一的個性很容易讓人仰慕，現在織姬知道自己是喜歡石田的，他們的 交往程度還是小兒科，其他人都已經快要論及婚嫁了，任何親密動作都做的出來，織姬的遲鈍和石田的慢火就養成他們這樣的戀情。

「啊！好漂亮的櫻花喔！」一護開心的說。

「等下拿櫻花餅給龍弦，守一和一護能幫我送去嗎？」鳳淵拿出剛做好的點心包裝好。

「好啊！」一護開心的說。

「好的。」守一無所謂的說。

「對了，順便幫我跟龍弦拿那種藥！」魂一告訴守一。

「爺爺，你寫給我好了，老爸處理政事你們放心嗎？」守一拿到魂一的藥單。

「一慎會盯著的，暫時不需要擔心，況且真咲也在。」魂一把藥單拿給守一。

「哥哥幹嘛擔心，遊子和夏梨都高興的出去玩了，反正皇室一天不處理公文又死不了人。」一護笑的奸詐。

「說的也是呢！管他的，那我們出門了。」守一牽著一護的手一起出門。

「最近偷懶也不為過，至少可以休息一下。」鳳淵微笑的說。

「就是說啊！我去幫人看病了。」魂一走到前面幫人看病。

守一和一護牽著手到石田醫院去，他們要幫鳳淵送點心給龍弦，從以前到現在鳳淵只要有做點心就會拿給宗弦和龍弦他們家的人，龍弦並不排斥鳳淵做的點心，反而 覺得很好吃，四季的點心都非常的好吃，大家非常喜歡吃鳳淵做的點心，而且大家幾乎都愛不釋手，就是因為太好吃的關係，小孩子們都會把點心分給朋友吃，然後 會有許多朋友到黑崎家串門子吃點心，魂一和鳳淵也很歡迎。

「不好意思，我是黑崎守一，我要找石田院長。」守一對護士說。

「院長在院長室，您可以上去找他。」護士親切的說。

「對了，我要拿這些藥品，請幫我配置一下。」守一告訴護士。

「好的，我知道了。」護士會先把藥品配置好等守一拿。

守一和一護搭電梯到院長室去，守一敲門表示禮貌，只是聽見的聲音不是龍弦醫生反而是他們的同學雨龍，裡面似乎還有其他人在的樣子，看樣子是石田和織姬都在裡面，他們在裡面開家庭聚會，偶爾他們會有開這種家庭聚會。

「請進！」石田喊。

「失禮了。」守一進門後說。

「失禮了！」一護也跟著說。

「奶奶叫我拿點心給您，龍弦叔叔。」守一把點心交給龍弦。

「老師有叫你拿藥品嗎？」龍弦問守一。

「有，我把藥單交給護士了。」守一告訴龍弦。

「要很早回去嗎？我想幫一護檢查身體。」龍弦告訴守一。

「好啊！我可以參加嗎？」守一非常有興趣。

「可以，一護妳準備一下。」龍弦摸摸一護的頭。

「好的，龍弦叔叔。」一護微笑的說。

一護和守一跟龍弦去檢查室去，石田和織姬看見這樣的情形沒有什麼訝異，他們已經看過很多次了，一護的身體一直都是龍弦在檢查，守一會在一旁幫忙順便學習， 他們把守一拿來的點心打開吃，那是鳳淵做的好吃的點心，石田直接把餅乾拿來吃，織姬看見後也拿起來吃，那個餅乾吃起來甜甜的，有櫻花的味道，好吃到不行， 兩人一片接著一片的吃，織姬吃的非常高興，石田難得露出微笑看著織姬開心的樣子，石田很喜歡看織姬的笑容。

「這個餅乾是誰做的？」織姬有些好奇的問。

「鳳淵奶奶做的。」石田解釋。

「真的嗎？好好吃喔！」織姬有些訝異。

「是的，鳳淵奶奶每次都會拿這些點心給我們吃。」石田告訴織姬。

「原來是這樣啊！」織姬笑的好不開心。

「嗯…」石田露出微笑。

「一護的身體狀況良好，沒有什麼大問題。」龍弦告訴守一。

「嗯…當初的傷口復原良好，是該說爺爺的醫術太好還是我們體內的東西？！」守一不知道要說什麼才好。

「我想都有可能吧！」龍弦沒有多說什麼。

「是我想太多了吧！」守一看著妹妹把衣服穿好。

龍弦幫一護檢查完身體後他們回到院長室去，一護已經想要睡覺了，坐在沙發上很大方的就躺在守一的懷裡睡覺，守一完全不受到打擾的拿起放在院長室的醫療書籍 看，看書的時候守一習慣會把眼鏡戴上，如果不是在屍魂界有看過守一戴眼鏡的話，織姬一定會覺得很奇怪，畢竟她在學校沒有看過守一戴眼鏡，石田因為在童年時 期就有見過守一，知道守一有這個習慣，不過想起自己在童年時期有見過守一和一護的記憶是在藍染叛變後，祖父宗弦和母親相繼過世造成石田把一些記憶塵封起 來，來到屍魂界後多少有想起一些，守一和一護則是記得很清楚他們的童年玩伴中有石田雨龍這個人，而且一護是在五歲之後見過石田的。

「喂！有話快說，有屁快放。」守一接起手機。

「你有必要這樣說話嗎？守一。」龍貴不滿的在電話中大罵。

「那請問妳龍貴小姐找我有什麼事情？」守一摸摸妹妹的頭，他發現到一護有皺眉頭的現象。

「我明天去你家啦！我有事情找舅公～」龍貴大喊。

「好，我知道了，我會跟爺爺說的。」守一準備掛上電話。

「感謝啦！再見。」龍貴掛上電話。

守一掛上電話，他有種不妙的感覺，一護又夢到過去的事情感到害怕，因為他的衣服快要被扯壞了，守一抓住一護的手在一護的耳邊說，「一護，別怕！我在妳身邊。」

「哥哥…」一護完全放鬆下來。

「還在怕？」石田說出一句意義不明的話。

「嗯…會怕是正常的。」守一告訴石田。

「守一，你和一護到底發生過什麼事情？」織姬很想知道。

「對不起，井上同學，唯獨這件事情我無法跟妳說。」守一告訴織姬。

「為什麼？」織姬很想知道。

「一護，起床了，我們回家吧！」守一把一護叫醒。

「好。」一護醒來。

守一沒有回答織姬的問題，織姬聽見守一叫自己的姓氏的時候就感受到守一的冷漠，這個問題是她不可以觸碰的，守一牽著一護的手離開醫院，順便把要拿回去的藥 品拿回家，織姬看見這樣的情形只是轉頭看石田，龍弦發現到剛剛守一在忍耐，忍耐自己不要爆發情緒，看樣子那個禁忌真的不可以觸碰，守一很清楚自己的極限在 那裡，石田知道守一的個性，織姬會那麼想要知道發生什麼事情是因為之前喜歡過守一，同時也是對同伴的關心。

「雨龍，守一沒有把眼鏡帶回去，你幫我送下，那本書也順便借給守一。」龍弦告訴雨龍。

「好。」石田遵照父親的話去做。

「織姬，如果妳想要知道發生什麼事的話，跟雨龍一起去黑崎家，老師和師母會跟妳說的。」龍弦告訴織姬。

「謝謝伯父。」織姬開心的笑了。

「我要順便幫你送藥品嗎？爸。」石田又問。

「你要的話也可以。」龍弦不再多說什麼。

去黑崎家的路上織姬很疑惑守一到底發生過什麼事情，有很多事情守一都不願意去和大家說，就算是龍貴也知道那些事情也不跟她說，似乎已經是說好的樣子，即使 自己發現到守一的情緒很不穩定，守一也不會跟她說到底發生什麼事了，明明同樣是一家人，可是守一給她的感覺卻像是陌生人，織姬對此也不知道要說什麼才好， 畢竟真的很多事情是她不可以去觸碰的，就算她想要觸碰守一和一護的內心也沒辦法，因為他們不容許任何人觸碰，除非是他們足夠信任的人，否則別想做這件事 情，絕對會被他們當成拒絕往來戶，防備心很重的他們是不會輕易容許的。

「不好意思，打擾了。」石田對鳳淵說。

「奶奶，打擾了。」織姬微笑的說。

「進來吧！雨龍、織姬。」鳳淵微笑的說。

「我要找守一和魂一爺爺。」石田告訴鳳淵。

「魂一在前面，你要拿藥品給他的話直接過去，至於守一應該在一護的房間裡陪一護睡覺。」鳳淵告訴石田。

「我知道了，謝謝。」石田點點頭。

石田聽見鳳淵的交代馬上就去做自己的事情，鳳淵微笑的看著織姬，對於織姬這個孩子她非常的喜歡，所以刻意收養她，甚至要龍弦好好的照顧這個未來的媳婦，織 姬就這樣寄住在石田家，和石田一起上、下學，感情也與日俱增，龍弦也非常疼愛織姬，不會很排斥織姬，如果同時認識一護和織姬的話，都會覺得織姬和一護某些 地方很像，只是織姬的口味跟亂菊一樣就是了，那種常人不敢恭維的怪異口味，石田常常會因為這樣而拉下三條線。

「在石田家過的習慣嗎？」鳳淵微笑的問。

「已經習慣了，不需要奶奶擔心了。」織姬高興的告訴鳳淵。

「是嗎？那就好。」鳳淵摸摸織姬的頭。

「奶奶，我可以問妳一件事嗎？」織姬突然問出這句話。

「想要問守一和一護發生過什麼事？」鳳淵心裡已經有底了。

「嗯…」織姬點頭。

「之前阿烈有和妳說過小蝶的事情吧！」鳳淵緩緩的說出故事。

「嗯…」織姬應聲。

鳳淵開始說故事給織姬聽，那件事一直都是守一和一護的惡夢，是他們最不想要提起的事情，織姬聽見後很心疼他們，自小就在鬼門關前徘徊很多次，能夠樂觀的面 對事情是非常難能可貴的，只是到後來他們的防備心變得很重不容易交到知心的好朋友，對任何事情、任何人的戒心都非常的嚴重，織姬總算了解到守一為什麼會這 麼冷漠，冷漠到有些無情不容易給人接近，水色和啟吾以及茶渡都是經過一番努力才可以達到和守一交朋友的狀態，龍貴是親戚又是青梅竹馬才輕易的打開守一的心 扉，輕易的和守一玩在一起。

「死龍貴，妳能不能不要在我睡覺的時候打過來！」守一火大的大喊。

「真是的！」鳳淵有些無奈。

「雨龍，你和織姬就留下來吃飯吧！」魂一邀請。

「好的，謝謝魂一爺爺。」雨龍點頭。

「老婆，妳打電話叫龍弦一起來吃。」魂一告訴妻子。

「我知道了。」鳳淵去打電話。

「我去叫一護起床。」魂一到樓上去。

「我回來了。」夏梨的聲音傳進家門。

「我回來了。」這次是換遊子。

「大家都回來啦！」織姬微笑的跟她們打招呼。

「你們好！」夏梨和遊子異口同聲的說。

「回來啦！去換衣服吧！我開始弄晚飯給大家吃。」鳳淵微笑的說。

「好的，奶奶。」兩位小女孩回到房間換衣服。

鳳淵開始動手弄今天的晚餐，其他人就做自己的事情等待鳳淵把晚餐做好，遊子換好衣服後也下來幫鳳淵的忙，一起幫忙做晚餐給大家吃，守一下來坐在沙發上看電 視，一護睡眼惺忪的準備吃晚餐，經過一連串的身體檢查讓一護疲累到想睡覺，而且她最不喜歡聞到消毒水的味道，那對她來說多少會想起以前不愉快的事情，這也 是認識一護的人都知道的事情，一護不喜歡消毒水的味道會很明顯的表現出來，讓大家都知道這件事，不過因為身體的關係還是要進出醫院，這點一護就不是很高 興，畢竟她真的很討厭消毒水的味道。

「大家，吃飯了。」鳳淵告訴他們。

「嗯…」守一走過去餐桌。

「好…」一護沒精神的說。

「我開動了～」大家齊聲的說。

「好好吃喔！」織姬開心的說。

「好吃就好。」鳳淵微笑。

瞬間有股不祥的氣息襲向他們，一護瞬間被驚醒，整個人馬上清醒起來，他們的手機傳出呼叫的聲音，反射動作就是披上外套拿起斬魄刀出門，織姬和石田看見這種 情況想要出去幫忙卻被龍弦和魂一阻止，夏梨收到隊上的指令也出門去，遊子則是擔心希望不要有人受傷，看樣子這次的虛來頭不小，是基力安以上等級的虛，說不 定還有破面。

「為什麼不讓我們去？」石田不解的問。

「那些等級的虛不是你們可以應付的。」魂一解釋。

「出動禁衛軍和皇庭護衛隊的隊長，看樣子來頭不小。」鳳淵有些擔心。

「需不需要請求支援？」遊子擔心的問。

「叫四番隊做準備，通知十一番隊支援。」魂一告訴遊子。

「知道了。」遊子馬上聯絡他們。

很快的這件事情就這樣平安的落幕，沒有多少傷亡的人數，魂一看見這樣的情形也放心許多，畢竟只有沒有傷亡就可以了，石田也不得不佩服他們可以做到這樣的地 步，竟然可以毫髮無傷的回來，不愧是將來要繼承皇位的兩人，石田也了解到那些虛不是他和織姬可以對付的，他們的實力還需要加強，守一和一護的實力根本是強 的不像話。

石田和織姬看見窗外的櫻花飄落在地上，那種櫻花雨的樣子非常的美麗，他們兩人相視而笑，他們決定好好加強自己的實力，總有一天他們一定可以幫上忙的，至少 現在這個時候他們可以享受一下他們的愛情，兩人的愛蔓延在這片櫻花樹下，風的使者稍來了愛的訊息，愛神也為他們翩翩起舞，這樣的情形如同身在仙境一般，那 樣的美麗與祥和，在這櫻花紛飛的時候，如同在下櫻花雨一般，漂亮的風景呈現在兩人的眼前。

石田向織姬表白的時候是在櫻花飛紛飛的時候，他們的好事情總是在櫻花盛開又紛飛的季節裡，這個季節代表著他們的好事的發生，因此他們始終相信在櫻花紛飛的 時候都會有好事情發生，兩人相視而笑，然後一同轉向窗外去看夜晚的櫻花，夜晚的櫻花別具有風味，他們的戀情就如同櫻花盛開的時候，既美麗又燦爛，他們的愛 蔓延在這櫻花綻放的季節當中，美麗的樣子如同大家對他們的期待，石田相信自己的慢火一定可以熬出最燦爛的戀情，很多事情都不需要太急，一步一步慢慢來就 好。End


	14. 我的俏皮女友（日雛）

護廷十三番隊的正副隊長都有自己心愛的人，當然十番隊的隊長日番谷冬獅郎也不例外，他有一位已經心儀很久的女生，一位他在流魂街就生活在一起的女子，也是五番隊的副隊長雛森桃。

「一護，妳要睡到什麼時候？我要回去工作了！」守一看著躺在自己大腿上的妹妹。

一護完全沒有回應的狀態，守一看見這樣的情形就知道自己的妹妹睡死了，看樣子今天還是要找自己最信任的副隊代班了，一護一時半刻一定不會醒的，加上最近的 天氣有些涼意，所以一護一定是睡死的狀態，守一只好乖乖的在五番隊陪伴自己的妹妹，對他來說沒去上班並不會影響隊裡的作業系統，守一一點也不擔心這件事 情，只是請地獄蝶帶消息給端木，讓他看管一下隊上的作業。

「真是的，就這麼愛睡。」守一無奈的說。

「太子殿下，有份文件要公主殿下簽名。」雛森把文件拿到院子裡並且告知守一。

「給我吧！我看看。」守一看了一下內容後就順手幫妹妹簽上名字。

「這樣不會有問題嗎？太子殿下。」雛森有些擔心的問。

「不會有問題的，公文最後一定是送到老爸那裡去，不需要擔心的，況且一護沒睡夠是不會醒來的。」守一指著睡的正熟的一護。

「那先謝謝太子殿下。」雛森有禮貌的道謝。

「今天五番隊就早點下班吧！這樣妳就可以去找冬獅郎了。」守一決定今天兩隊還是提早下班比較好。

「太子殿下您說笑了。」雛森有些害羞的說。

「去吧！告訴那些人吧！我也要去告訴我隊上的人。」守一笑笑的說。

「是的，太子殿下。」雛森馬上告知大家說下班。

等到雛森走後一護才慢慢的轉醒，但是還是很想要睡覺的樣子，守一決定把妹妹帶回家去，晚上不讓妹妹回去朽木家了，一護也不會覺得自己的哥哥這樣做有什麼樣 的奇怪，最近大家都開始想念一護了，守一今天一定是會帶自己的妹妹回家去的，一護把手環繞在守一的脖子上，守一直接公主抱帶一護回家去，並且告知三番隊的 人可以下班回家了，剩下的事情明天再處理就可以了，然後也告知白哉說一護今天不回朽木家去。

「哥哥…」一護還是有些迷糊。

「到家了，還要睡嗎？」守一關心的問。

「嗯…」一護點點頭。

「好吧！晚餐時間我會叫妳的。」守一幫一護蓋好棉被。

「好…」一護繼續睡下去。

「真是！」守一有些無奈。

提早下班的雛森就到十番隊去找日番谷，兩人畢竟是青梅竹馬的好朋友，現在兩人已經是戀人關係了，自從藍染叛變後雛森就大受打擊，在大家的幫助下雛森已經恢 復成以前那樣開朗的小女孩，現在的雛森非常喜歡一護公主在他們的隊上工作，一護對待下屬非常的好，也非常的體恤下屬，在一護的領導下可說是非常的自在的， 大家都非常的喜歡一護。

「小白，你好了嗎？」雛森問正在工作的日番谷。

「要叫日番谷隊長。」日番谷還是很在意這件事情。

「小白就不要這麼在意嘛！這樣比較親切。」雛森微笑的說。

「雛森，妳怎麼這麼早就下班了？」日番谷有些不解。

「太子殿下說公主殿下一直在睡覺，所以乾脆一點就放我們下班。」雛森微笑的說。

「是嗎？那妳等我一下。」日番谷趕忙把剩下的公文都處理好。

日番谷改完公文後他們兩人就去走走逛逛，亂菊看見他們小兩口的情形只是會心一笑，亂菊喜歡看他們的互動，不過看見他們的互動卻又讓她想起在遙遠的遠方的 銀，這種矛盾的滋味真是不好受，亂菊也很清楚知道自己的情形，有的時候總是會盡量借酒澆愁來麻痺自己，這一切其實大家都看在眼裡的，但是事情不是那麼快就 結束。

「小白，我跟你說喔！公主殿下她…」雛森開開心心的說自己每天在隊上會遇到的事情。

當雛森開始說話的時候日番谷就會靜下心來聽雛森說的話，兩人的互動就像是以前一樣，一點也都沒有改變，只是現在雛森說的話日番谷一點也不會反感，以前雛森 總是談論藍染這個人，日番谷一點也不喜歡藍染，現在談論的人是皇室的成員，一護公主殿下，是大家都喜歡的女孩，所以日番谷並不會排斥雛森去談論一護，至少 他可以看見雛森開心的樣子。

一護是所有人都喜歡的公主殿下，大家對一護和守一的印象非常的好，就是因為對他們的印象非常的好，所以日番谷才不會排斥雛森去說他們的事情，而且自從他們 接任隊長後大家的工作量都有減少許多，不會像是之前一樣是個沈重的負擔，而且情侶之間彼此的感情都有增進的情形，雛森也是因為一護的關係而恢復笑容的，所 以日番谷很感激一護。

「小白，你叫我小桃好不好？我們都已經是男女朋友的關係，還在叫對方的姓氏有點奇怪。」雛森這樣對日番谷說。

「嗯！」日番谷害羞的點點頭。

「太好了，小白。」雛森高興的說。

「嗯！」日番谷喜歡看高興的雛森。

看見好不容易花了時間恢復元氣的雛森，日番谷可說是非常的疼惜，對於雛森的要求以及她想要做的事情，日番谷全部都依照雛森的想法去做，就是因為這樣疼愛雛 森讓有些女性非常的羨慕雛森有這樣好的男友，日番谷對此卻不以為意，好像是從以前他們就是這樣相處的，只是有些人並不懂他們的相處方式。

「早安，小桃。」一護高興的說。

「早安，隊長。」雛森有禮貌的回答。

「喔喔！今天是冬獅郎送妳來的？！」一護調皮的說。

「隊長，妳就不要糗我了。」雛森害羞的說。

「有什麼好害羞的，這是好事情喔！」一護微笑的說。

「隊長～」雛森對這件事很害羞。

上司和下屬互相打鬧一下就繼續做事情，一護跟所有的屬下的感情都非常的好，就像是自己的哥哥守一和他的屬下也處的非常好一樣，他們對待下屬溫和有禮，相敬 如賓，一點也沒有任何的官架子，就像是朋友一樣的對待他們，讓自己的屬下有種在家做事情的感覺，沒有給予任何的壓力，所以大家都非常喜歡他們的原因就在這 裡。

中午吃飯時間，隊上的隊員們都有自己各自去吃飯的地方，也許是和情侶一起去吃飯或是到隊舍所附設的餐廳去吃飯，雛森以前都是自己去餐廳裡吃飯的，但是現在 她可以去和自己最愛的人吃飯，雛森開心的拿著便當到十番隊報到，朽木家的管家也來接一護到六番隊去吃飯，五番隊可以幾乎說是沒有人在的情況，戀次也不會打 擾一護和白哉，反而去十三番隊找露琪亞吃飯。

「小白，不要工作了，我們吃飯吧！」雛森高興的拿著便當到日番谷的面前。

「好。」日番谷停下手邊的工作，他可不想要讓雛森等太久。

以前日番谷曾經有一次叫雛森自己去吃飯，然後留下來繼續看公文，結果等自己把公文處理好的時候已經是午餐時間要結束的時候，他沒想到自己出門準備去餐廳吃 東西的時候發現雛森還在外面等他，這點就讓日番谷愧咎很久，後來日番谷決定不可以這樣做，只要雛森來找他就必須放下手邊的工作陪雛森去做她想要做的事情， 吃飯這件事情要先做好才有力氣去處理公文的事情。

「小白，今天的便當好不好吃？」雛森笑笑的問日番谷。

「很好吃。」日番谷有些害羞的說。

「那就好，今天早上一早起來沒有白費。」雛森很高興日番谷喜歡吃。

「以後不必這樣做啦！這樣我會害妳睡眠不足的。」日番谷對此會有些愧咎。

「沒有關係啦！因為小白太不注重自己的身體健康了，所以我才要這樣幫小白。」雛森解釋給日番谷聽。

「喔！」日番谷害羞的點頭。

兩人就這樣開開心心的把中餐給吃完，雛森很高興日番谷可以把自己的心意給吃完，這樣表示自己的努力總算有些成果，日番谷對於雛森的愛妻便當覺得很高興，但 是又很心疼雛森要這麼早起床做便當，矛盾的心態在日番谷心中蔓延，卻又無法對雛森說什麼，因為自己不想要看見雛森傷心的樣子，那樣子太對不起雛森了。

在十三番隊的守一看見自己的大哥和未來的大嫂在吃午餐馬上迅速閃人，守一習慣中午的時候到院子裡去坐坐，並不一定要吃午餐的，不過有人會管他叫他要記得去 吃飯，那就是他的斬魄刀小蝶，所以大部分守一一定會跟亞美子拿飯盒的，飯盒裡的菜色全部都有加辣，那是辣味的飯盒，只有他和白哉吃的下口而已。

「嗯？太子殿下。」雛森拿了一些公文來要交給太子。

「小桃要找太子殿下嗎？」清音看見雛森問。

「嗯！公主殿下有些公文要交給太子殿下。」雛森回答清音的話。

「太子殿下現在應該在院子裡，他今天很晚才吃午餐的。」清音想起剛剛好像有看見守一在院子裡。

「我方便打擾嗎？」雛森有些擔心守一會發脾氣。

「不會有事情的，太子殿下不會隨便和人發脾氣的。」清音微笑的說。

雛森走到院子裡去找守一，她看見守一正在樹上小憩，她不知道要怎樣去叫醒守一，迅雷看見雛森拿著公文困擾的模樣決定叫醒自己的主人，迅雷靈敏的鼻子聞的出來公文是一護請雛森幫忙拿給守一的。

「迅雷，好癢喔！怎麼了嗎？」守一睜開眼睛看見自己的寵物正在舔他。

『有人來了。』迅雷的表情告訴守一。

「小桃？」守一看見樹下的人。

「太子殿下，公主殿下要我把公文交給您。」雛森禮貌的說。

「喔！好，謝謝。」守一接過公文。

雛森交付任務後就回去自己的隊上報到，守一看見自己妹妹要交給自己的公文就有些頭大，他好不容易可以休息的說，沒想到又有公文進來要讓他批改，守一只好無 奈的回到屋子裡去做這件事情，迅雷也跟著主人一起回到屋子裡去，迅雷蹭蹭自己的主人要他不要皺眉頭，守一感受到迅雷的意思也又放寬心的做事情。

「小白，你要吃嗎？」雛森拿著剛剛從一護手中拿到的糖果給日番谷。

「這是什麼糖果？」日番谷有些沒看過雛森手上的糖果。

「公主殿下說是麥芽糖，好像是王上大人親自做的。」雛森想起一護跟她說過的話。

「王上很會做這些甜點的樣子，太后也是。」日番谷想起最近被邀去皇宮吃東西的情形。

「是啊！」雛森高興的笑著。

他們兩個人就開始一起吃麥芽糖，麥芽糖的粘性象徵他們兩人的感情，會永遠的黏在一起不會分開，他們兩人一起吃的時候那高興的表情看在其他的隊員身上也非常 的高興，大家都希望自己的隊長可以得到幸福，現在自己的隊長得到幸福就讓他們非常的高興，畢竟隊長對待他們也是很不錯的，亂菊看見這種情形當然也是閃一邊 去，不想要打擾他們甜蜜的生活。

「愛」字收藏一顆完整的心 －代表珍惜；「情」字依靠一顆站著的心 －代表陪伴；喜歡一個人需要﹝衝動﹞；愛一個人需要﹝勇氣﹞；了解一個人需要是﹝時間﹞；包容一個人需要﹝肚量﹞；相愛要緣分；相處要智慧。

他們兩人的生活沒有了藍染是變得多麼的美好，這樣的生活就是他們夢寐以求想要的生活，他們不想要有人介入他們的生活當中，雛森現在的重心就是在日番谷身 上，日番谷很感謝雛森總算看見他的存在了，他們也如願的成為男女朋友在一起了，只是不知道什麼時候他們會成為夫妻在一起，上天給予他們美好的姻緣讓他們學 會去珍惜對方的一切。End


	15. 違和感(角弓)

一角和弓親這兩人是感覺令人相反的兩人，一角總是大剌剌的對待別人，是個好戰份子之一，弓親則是給人感覺纖細敏感，對戰鬥的感覺有些厭惡，可是他們在一起 卻是那樣的和諧，這是大家都不解的地方，感覺他們就像是老夫老妻一般，可以媲美八番隊和十三番隊的兩位隊長了，這四個人都是男性，都是男男在一起的，上天 卻給予他們擁有生育的能力，當然因為十三番隊的隊長身體不是很好，孩子是用特殊方法培育出來的，死神只有靈力和力量夠強的話，同性在一起也可以擁有孩子 的。

一角和弓親在一起的時間很長了，他們從流魂街時代就在一起了，打鬥的時候弓親從不去干預一角去享受打鬥的感覺，他知道一角是不會希望他去幫他的，如果一角 不幸死亡的話，弓親會舉辦一場很隆重的喪禮的，一角可是為了弓親會活下來的，弓親可是他今生最愛的人，不管怎樣都會活下來的，畢竟十一番隊的隊訓是死了就 算輸了，因此一角不會輕易的犧牲自己的生命的，除了隊長以外弓親就是自己最親密也是最愛的人，弓親也知道一角對他的感情，兩人在外人看是曖昧，可是對他們 來說卻是最好的距離。

「啊！你們在這裡啊！」小唯看見院子裡面的兩人。

「隊長夫人找我們有事情？」弓親有些不解的問。

「沒有什麼事情，只是家裡送來好酒和一些點心，想要問你們要不要？」小唯告訴他們。

「好啊！好久沒有嘗到美酒了。」一角大剌剌的說。

小唯笑笑的沒有說話，只是把東西交給他們後就離開院子，一角很高興有酒可以喝，弓親看見一角這樣只是微笑，一角喜歡喝酒的事情早在屍魂界已經不是消息了， 身為一角的戀人的弓親當然知道一角的習慣，弓親並不會阻止一角喝酒，一角對酒也多少也會節制，他可不想看見自己妻子美麗的樣子染上悲傷的樣子，弓親其實很 漂亮，不過漂亮的樣子只有一角一個人知道而已，因為弓親卸妝的樣子只有一角一個人看見過。

「還是皇宮的酒好喝。」一角開心的說。

「點心真是美味。」弓親開心的說。

「今天真是寧靜，隊長有隊長夫人看著。」一角望著院子裡面的風景。

「副隊長今天也乖乖的，看樣子有隊長夫人坐鎮不需要擔心。」弓親微笑的說。

「隊長夫人可以和隊長打成平手，真的很厲害。」一角佩服小唯的一切。

「隊長夫人的美貌也是屍魂界眾所皆知的，為什麼一角你就看不上呢？」弓親故意這樣問。

「我的心已經裝了人了，那個人的美貌在我心中無人可比。」一角知道弓親在試探自己。

「我們已經相識這麼久了……」弓親有點懷念之前在流魂街的日子。

「是啊！已經那麼久了……」一角不禁懷念起以前。

「嗯…」弓親慢慢喝茶。

弓親的確是在試探一角，他們的確在一起這麼多年了，很多時候弓親都會不自覺的想起以前的生活，這樣的生活沒有說不好，現在這樣的生活的確富裕許多，當然也 有許多很好玩的事情發生，他們已經盡力那麼多年希望可以擁有自己的孩子，但他們雙方也知道如果孕育出孩子的話，這個孩子將會是他們生活的重心，一角覺得很 多事情順其自然就好了，死神老化的程度可以說是很慢的，多努力幾次就可以讓他們擁有自己的孩子，而且他們兩人又不急著這件事情，如果有的話就是他們註定的 事情。

弓親很清楚有時候大家會覺得他們為什麼會在一起，他們會在一起的原因只有他們自己清楚，一角不會覺得弓親怎樣，一角對弓親不僅有感謝還有感激，他們倆人在 一起的感覺是那樣的好，有一角的地方幾乎弓親都會跟著，兩人可以說是形影不離的，雖然沒有什麼親密動作，可是旁人看他們卻是很親密，那種違和感是怎樣都說 不出來的，那種感覺雖然很奇怪，卻有股說不出來的親密感，那種感覺是大家都模仿不出來的。

弓親喜歡品茶，一角喜歡品酒，雖然喜好不同，可是卻不影響他們在一起的感覺，反而兩人的個性是互補的狀態，即使他們的生活習慣不同，可是對他們來說影響不 大，弓親已經習慣跟在一角的身邊，沒有跟在一角的身邊的話就是弓親自己有事情要做，大多兩人是如影隨形的，弓親知道一角是怎樣的人，反觀一角也知道弓親自 怎樣的人，因此他們多不會干涉對方的生活，只因為他們某些地方是連結在一起的，而且他們真的很了解對方。

「一角，你會想要小孩子嗎？」弓親靠在一角的身上問。

「順其自然就好了，我知道你最近照顧公主所以有這樣的感覺。」一角怎會不知道是什麼原因讓弓親有這樣的想法。

「公主好可愛，可愛到讓我有一種感覺說我們的小孩會像是那樣。」弓親不自覺的說出這句話。

「我知道你的意思，那孩子的確很可愛。」一角知道一護是什麼樣的孩子。

「你真的不會很想要小孩嗎？」弓親抬起頭來問。

「不要去想太多，我們一定會有的。」一角故意親吻弓親。

「什麼嘛…」兩人牽扯出一條銀絲。

「你是我的最愛，不要去想太多了。」一角微笑的說。

弓親不知道要說什麼才好，其實一角並沒有說錯，他們的確不需要去想太多，到時候他們自然會擁有他們想要的孩子，在一起這麼久的時間了，怎麼會不了解對方在 想什麼，弓親的不安一角可以這樣輕易安撫下來也是長久的經驗，弓親對於一角的安撫從不會覺得是敷衍，那些安撫的話永遠都是一角內心最深處的話，就是因為這 樣弓親總是可以被輕易的安撫下來，兩人畢竟實力是相當的，以後一定會有孩子出生的。

『我心裡這句話

還是想對你說

站在寂寞的舞台上

燈光下拖著自己的 影子

音樂重複我們共同 的憂傷

不是每一次的演唱

就可以淡忘明天沒有你

In my heart we’ll never be apart

殘留手上的香味提醒我

在數位相機裡 留下的承諾

每一封簡訊 傳出的思念 都對你說

Means I love you

代表著我 離不開你

每分每秒 每一個聲音

只有你撒嬌 會讓我微笑

只對你說

I will love you and forevermore

我答應 baby you will see

每一個我都屬於你

殘留手上的香味提醒我

在數位相機裡 留下的承諾

每一封簡訊 傳出的思念 都對你說

Means I love you

代表著我 離不開你

每分每秒 每一個聲音

只有你撒嬌 會讓我微笑

只對你說

I will love you and forevermore

我答應 baby you will see

每一個我都屬於你

Means I love you

代表著我 離不開你

每分每秒 每一個聲音

只有你撒嬌 會讓我微笑

只對你說

I will love you and forevermore

我答應 baby you will see

每一個我都屬於你

Oh baby I will love you because

我都屬於你』

弓親對於一角的愛是那樣的深刻，他們永遠只有屬於對方一個人，其他的誰也不會接觸，一角也是這樣的人，弓親知道兩人已經在一起這麼久了，很多事情真的不需 要去計較那麼多，一角從不強求說兩人一定要一個孩子，不管有沒有孩子弓親還是跟自己在一起，這樣對一角來說就已經足夠了，他們能夠在一起這麼久的時間就已 經足夠了，就是因為這樣一角才不強求想要孩子，弓親知道一角不想要強求，所以也不多問一角這件事情。

「弓親，如果我們真的有孩子的話，我希望我們的孩子可以跟你一樣。」一角拍拍弓親的肩膀。

「為什麼？」弓親有些不解一角的話。

「孩子像你的話，會比較安全。」一角知道弓親向來不喜歡打鬥。

「嗯…我還是覺得女孩像我就好，男孩要跟你一樣會比較好。」弓親覺得孩子還是要跟父母親一樣會比較好。

「你把假睫毛拿下的話比較漂亮，以前的你就是那樣，真的很好看。」一角告訴弓親。

「現在我不想要拿下來，那樣子的我只有你可以看見。」弓親俏皮的說。

「說的也是呢！」一角真的很喜歡看素顏的弓親。

「呵呵！」弓親怎會不知道一角的意思。

很多事情的確是這樣，只有對方才可以看見自己最真實的樣子，弓親只會在一角的面前把最真實的面顯現給一角看，雖然說以前的樣子就是那樣，那因為沒有錢的關 係才會沒有打扮，弓親也知道一角希望自己又把頭髮留長，只是最近真的有好好的考慮這件事情，弓親覺得這件事情並不需要去煩惱，或許某天他真的會照著一角的 話去做就是了，把頭髮留長並沒有說不好，但多少有些不好整理就是了，哪像一角那樣光頭的樣子，洗澡的時候就不需要洗頭，小唯來到十一番隊後都要大家注重自 己的衛生習慣，所以大家每天都會洗澡，以免隊長夫人罵人。

「今天又不需要我們出任務了。」一角看著天空。

「這樣很好啊！」弓親微笑。

「也許這只是暴風雨前的寧靜。」一角知道之前才發生過很多的事情。

「但是不知道會過多久就是了。」弓親知道一角在說什麼事情。

「未來的日子可真的是很不平靜。」一角已經預測以後的事情了。

「哎呀！到時候不知道看不看的見那孩子。」弓親微微的皺眉。

敏感的兩人已經感覺到未來的事情是那樣不好過，弓親比較擔心的是可不可以看見那孩子，屍魂界中最可愛的小公主，那個小公主可是大家喜愛的孩子，偏偏出事情 的也是這位可愛的小公主，很多人知道後都非常的不捨，也許是因為自己隊長比較特殊的關係，十一番隊的文件幾乎都是弓親在管理，所以自然知道發佈的重大命 令，小唯來到十一番隊後幫了弓親許多忙，現在的十一番隊的文件是小唯和弓親在管理的，一角偶爾會幫忙他們整理那些文件。

弓親靠在一角的肩膀上看著天空，藍色的天空是那樣的美麗，廣大的天空到底擁有什麼東西，也許這是大家都想要知道的事情，弓親知道自己的祈禱總有一天會成 真，所以很多事情不需要去在意那麼多，他和一角都是不能失去對方的，即使有多麼擔心對方他們也不會出手幫忙，可是對方離自己而去的話，他們的內心是那樣不 堪負荷，弓親知道自己可能沒有辦法忍受一角的離去，但是對於一角這樣的戰鬥狂卻又不能說什麼，只有忍住自己相信一角會回到自己的身邊，繼續他們的感情，一 角也會遵守諾言回到弓親的身邊。End


	16. 求婚三重奏（戀露）

向日葵的花語：我喜歡你

茉莉花的花語：你屬於我

桔梗花的花語：永恆不變的愛

戀次喜歡露琪亞已經不是一天兩天的事情，這是皇宮裡面大家都知道的事情，連疼愛戀次的鳳淵都知道這件事情，鳳淵很想要把露琪亞給娶進家門，但是看見戀次那 樣的遲鈍，總是皇帝不急，急死太監，因此鳳淵想到一個好方法可以讓他們兩人結為連理，那就是利用花語來解決這件事情，這樣的話兩人也不會尷尬，表白的工作 也可以順利的進行，這樣一舉兩得的做法鳳淵怎麼會不做呢？

「戀次，送這束向日葵給露琪亞。」鳳淵告訴戀次。

「好的，奶奶。」戀次乖乖的答應下來。

隔天戀次就把花送給露琪亞，露琪亞有些不懂為什麼戀次要送她向日葵，露琪亞不是那種懂花語的女性，因此楞楞地把向日葵抱回十三番隊上去，守一看見向日葵就 大概知道是什麼意思了，向日葵的花語是我喜歡你、愛慕、光輝、高傲、沈默的愛、顯赫，送朋友有激勵對方努力向上的含意，而送情人則代表著“我深深的愛著 你” 。

「守一，我問你喔！你懂花語嗎？」露琪亞問眼前的人。

「我是懂一些花語，有什麼問題嗎？」守一不解的看著露琪亞。

「我想要知道向日葵的花語！」露琪亞告訴守一。

「向日葵的花語有很多種，妳要我全部說給妳聽嗎？」守一看著眼前的女孩。

「可以的話就說給我聽吧！」露琪亞決定要聽。

「好吧！向日葵的花語是我喜歡你、愛慕、光輝、高傲、沈默的愛、顯赫，送朋友有激勵對方努力向上的含意，而送情人則代表著“我深深的愛著你” 。」守一告訴露琪亞。

「那戀次要跟我表達什麼意思？」露琪亞有些不解。

「我怎麼知道，或許是想要表達我喜歡你這個意思，也或是我深深的愛著你。」守一說完話就離開。

露琪亞知道戀次喜歡自己已經很多年了，可是她沒有想到戀次竟然會用這種方式來對她表白，這是她一直都沒有想到的事情，露琪亞知道自己的內心深處也是很喜歡 戀次的，戀次的細心與溫柔是她沒看過的，她很希望戀次用對待一護那樣的細心與溫柔來對待自己，那種感覺一定是非常的舒服，感覺上是自己享有的東西。

「戀次那個白痴，我們之間又不需要這樣做。」露琪亞罵自己最喜歡的人。

露琪亞知道花語後覺得戀次根本就是多此一舉，明明兩人就是喜歡對方的，何必需要這樣做，不過收到花的露琪亞也很高興，至少她知道戀次多少會有點浪漫的基 因，露琪亞也很清楚戀次是多麼的疼愛她，對自己是多麼的細心，這樣的男人要去哪裡找呢！如果不是自己從小就認識戀次的話，露琪亞真的還不知道上哪裡去找這 樣好的男人，戀次對自己好到不行，大家看到都羨慕到不行，現在自己沒有好好的把握的話，可真的會失去大好的機會。

守一清楚戀次送給露琪亞的花絕對不是戀次去買的，絕對是鳳淵要戀次送給露琪亞的，八成是要用來求婚的招式，看樣子露琪亞到時候會有一個很大的驚喜，守一決 定對這件事情不說，不過守一有些擔心露琪亞真的嫁到皇宮來會沒問題嗎？因為露琪亞的新娘課程可以說是不合格，皇宮裡面雖然束縛沒有很多，但是應該有的規矩 還是有的，想到這裡守一就替露琪亞感到可悲，每次替他們把關的人可是太后，想要從太后那裡說合格可是一件很難的事情，守一對此只是不想表態什麼。

「露琪亞，妳確定妳要學茶道嗎？」一護覺得不可思議。

「一護，妳可以教我嗎？妳和守一一起教我可以吧！」露琪亞不死心的問。

「嗯…好吧！」一護不知道要說什麼。

「唉～我就知道。」守一已經開始頭痛了。

露琪亞之所有跟他們兩人求救是因為她突然想起過幾天要考試，而且是太后鳳淵親自來成為監考老師，想到這裡露琪亞已經頭皮發麻，守一怎麼會不知道自己的祖母 到底想要做什麼，一護對此只是微笑，看樣子他們已經決定要看好戲了，很多事情是不需要去擔心的，反正這件事情也不關他們的事情，他們只有盡量去幫露琪亞， 剩下的就要看露琪亞的造化了，至於會不會成功他們就不得而知了，如果說第一步是送向日葵，那第二步就是茉莉花，他們已經在等待自己的大哥送花了。

「呵呵！不知道奶奶什麼時候叫大哥送茉莉花？」一護好奇的等待。

「誰知道，陪我去採梔子花。」守一對這件事情沒有太大的感覺。

「好啊！」一護開心的和自己的哥哥去郊外的草原。

當露琪亞接受茶道考試後，鳳淵多少有些微微的皺眉，可是對露琪亞的評價卻沒有減少，只是對於露琪亞這種最基本新娘課程都可以差點搞砸，覺得露琪亞需要好好 的訓練了，守一和一護在旁邊偷笑，要嫁入皇宮的女性當然不能這麼簡單，何況戀次是親王，是屬於皇族裡面的成員，露琪亞當然會比較辛苦，至於會怎樣辛苦他們 就不知道啦！反正他們的母親真咲並不會虐待媳婦，只是某些長老對禮儀很要求的，這是魂一和鳳淵也沒有辦法的。

「茉莉花，你屬於我。」守一看見露琪亞拿的花。

聽見這句話露琪亞馬上臉紅，嬌羞的樣子讓大家看傻眼，十三番隊的人很少看見這樣的露琪亞，大家對於露琪亞害羞的樣子只是微笑，看樣子十三番隊的貴族小公主 很快就要嫁做人婦了，那個幸運的人一定是六番隊的副隊長，守一看見這樣的情形根本沒有說什麼就去做自己的事情，下一步就是桔梗花，永恆不變的愛，這三種花 要是了解花語的人一定清楚是求婚三部曲，守一從小就在爺爺魂一的陶薰下，所以知道花的語言，如果最後送上的祝福給自己的大哥和未來的大嫂，那就真的是兩全 其美了。

『最好別拿金盞花，那意思可是離別呢！』守一看見這樣的情形想。

「老公，可以籌備婚禮了。」鳳淵高興的對著魂一說。

「我知道。」魂一只是稍微抬頭看了一下妻子。

下一步桔梗花送出去後露琪亞就等著嫁到皇家來，鳳淵等這個孫媳婦已經等了很久了，守一一邊泡茶一邊看著正在高興不已的的祖母，守一已經不知道要說什麼才好 了，看樣子這婚事不辦不行了，守一弄茶道的技術不輸給一護，茶道是自己被迫學習的，花道也是，以前只要一護上什麼課他就要跟著一起去上，久了這些東西也會 弄，反正家裡的人就是要他們學習，這些事情是禮儀中最基礎的事情，當然必須要學會才可以。

『向日葵、茉莉花、桔梗花，我喜歡你、你屬於我、永恆不變的愛，這三種花的花語可是求婚必備的用品，不知道露琪亞了解到了嗎？』守一弄好茶品給祖父母喝。

「守一會覺得戀次那樣做很浪漫嗎？」鳳淵突然問出這句話。

「我覺得還好，露琪亞不了解花語，不然她很快就會了解到意思。」守一只是慢慢的吃著點心。

「嗯…當初就是用這招擄獲你奶奶的心，沒想到你爸也是用這招和你媽求婚。」魂一喝了一口茶。

「叔叔也用這招吧！我看到時候別跟我說白哉也用這招來娶一護。」守一稍微皺眉，他發現到今天泡的茶有點濃。

「今天沏茶不專心，有點濃。」魂一說出這句話。

「有心事嗎？」鳳淵擔心的問。

「沒。」守一沒有說什麼。

露琪亞其實在家裡想了很久，這些花朵的意思到底隱含什麼樣的意思，我喜歡你的意思可以很容易就了解和明白，你屬於我也可以很清楚就了解和明白，但是隱含在 這些意思下面的意思是什麼呢？是求婚的意思嗎？如果是這樣的話就要開始準備了，自己好歹是貴族人家的女孩，露琪亞也不解自己大哥為什麼一直要她去上新娘課 程，大家都沒有說什麼意思，露琪亞還是乖乖的去上那些課程，看樣子戀次真的是在跟自己求婚，這個婚他們是一定要結的，套上戒指之後兩人就正式成為夫妻了， 露琪亞已經開始有些期待了。

「露琪亞一定了解那些意思。」一護微笑的告訴白哉。

「是啊！這個家的小姐就要嫁人了。」白哉喜歡自己未婚妻的笑容。

「會不捨嗎？」一護擔心的問。

「不會，這樣我對緋真有交代。」白哉簡潔有力的說。

「我想緋真姊姊真的會很高興的。」一護知道緋真一定會為露琪亞高興的。

露琪亞明白戀次的意思，她耐心的等待戀次親自開口對自己求婚，從小青梅竹馬在一起的他們，因為某些因素被不同人給收養，可是卻不影響他們的感情，他們的感 情還是這樣的接近，他們一直都相信自己總有一天會到對方的身邊的，他們的幸福就快要來臨了，戀次給予她的愛是那樣的美好，露琪亞真的覺得認識戀次是一件很 美好的事情，有戀次在身邊很多事情都有人可以幫忙她，命運把他們兩人交織在一起，現在他們總算可以如願的在一起了，這樣的結果是最理想的結果了。

『lala lala lala，lala lala lala lala~

兩顆心同步愛，你和我分不開

什麼都還沒說，但我想的你都說中了

當你感到寂寞，你第一個想到我

有太多快樂慢動作重播，每天默契更多

我愛你難得你也選擇我，同樣愛那麼多

我愛你一天一天更確定，一步一步靠近

一點一滴一比一愛 hoh~，像羅馬一天一天建立

一點一滴一比一愛，不經意就像呼吸

想你就是必需，你的明天我不缺席 yeah~

愛是一步一步在累積，同步愛

lala lala lala，lala lala lala lala~

兩顆心同步愛，你和我分不開

謝謝你懂得我，可能比我瞭解的更多

若親愛的你感到難過，hoh 答應陪你到最後

愛你就是必需，你的明天我不缺席 yeah~

愛是一點一滴清晰 woh~，甜蜜一點一滴慢慢滿溢

愛是一步一步累積，同步愛

lala lala lala，lala lala lala lala~

兩顆心同步愛，你和我分不開』

不久之後戀次送上桔梗花跟露琪亞求婚，當著大家的面前對露琪亞求婚，露琪亞害羞的答應戀次的求婚，看見這樣的情形大家都非常的高興，女性協會的人更是開心 不已，畢竟她們有一位會員就要結婚了，十三番隊的隊長浮竹看見自己的隊員要結婚也非常高興，露琪亞的成長浮竹一直看在眼裡，當然也包含露琪亞跟戀次的感 情，海燕看見這樣的情形只有笑笑的，當除來到十三番隊的小女孩已經長大了，已經可以成為人婦了，嫁為人婦的露琪亞一定會更漂亮的。

「桔梗花，永恆不變的愛。」守一看見這樣的情形只是微笑。

「他們的感情一定會像桔梗花的花語一樣的。」亞美子衷心的給他們祝福。

「求婚三重奏，又名求婚三部曲，從爺爺那代開始就用到現在，很好用嘛！對吧！亞美子嫂嫂。」守一支到亞美子也是因為這個方法才會嫁給海燕的。

「呵呵！你說呢？！守一。」亞美子笑而不語。

『爺爺果然是鬼才，真是聰明的方法。』守一內心這樣想。

戀次開心到不行，因為露琪亞總算答應自己的求婚了，看樣子自己所下的功夫根本沒有白費，他好喜歡、好愛露琪亞，現在總算可以把這位自己最愛的青梅竹馬給娶 回家去，露琪亞看見戀次開心的樣子自己也非常的高興，戀次可說是很難得的男人，自己就這樣輕易的把這樣好的男人給拐回家去了，不過露琪亞一直很得意一件事 情，那就是戀次的心一直在她的身上，從沒有變心過，這樣的感覺是多麼的美好，而自己也很高興可以嫁給這樣好的男人，他們的情意一定會一生一世都不會變的， 露琪亞和戀次是這樣的深信。End


	17. 愛是歲月（京浮）

歲月的流逝在死神的身上不容易見到，而且上層的皇族死神幾乎是不會老去的，所以歲月在死神的身上能夠刻劃的痕跡真的很少，但是卻可以刻劃他們的愛戀，一個 雙方愛到一、兩千年的愛情，這個愛情是屬於八番隊和十三番隊隊長的愛情故事，他們兩人從學生時代到現在已經在一起一、兩千年的時間，歲月沒有在他們的身上 刻下多少的痕跡，卻給予他們最真誠的愛戀，讓他們一生永生難忘的愛戀，他們愛戀的結晶就是他們的兒子，魂一用最特殊的方法讓他們可以擁有孩子。

雖然說死神只要靈力夠強大就可以在同性之間擁有孩子，但是礙於浮竹的身體是那樣的不好，總是會生病的關係讓魂一決定要他們不要這樣做，那樣的話會帶給浮竹 不小的傷害，因此決定利用一些方法讓他們可以擁有孩子，就是用他們兩人的血液製造出孩子來，用融合他們的DNA製造出屬於他們的孩子，這樣即使下層靈力並 不強大的死神同性情侶也可以擁有自己的孩子，這多虧了魂一的發明才造福那些同性的死神，當然也給很多不孕的夫妻帶來希望，讓他們可以擁有家庭的夢想。

「十四郎，我有好酒，要不要喝？」京樂拿了一瓶酒到十三番隊來。

「不了，我還是喝茶好了。」浮竹覺得自己還是少喝點酒，免得等下要去四番隊報到。

「守一、一護，你們要不要喝？」京樂問正在談天黑崎兄妹。

「不了，京樂伯伯，爺爺交代過我不能喝酒。」一護微笑的拒絕。

「是可以喝一點，不能喝太多，不然會被罵。」守一倒是無所謂。

「一護姑姑、守一叔叔～」小威跑過來跟他們撒嬌。

「小威，你不會有欺負宮野了吧！」守一可是知道自己的外甥是怎樣的人。

「我才沒有欺負宮野哥哥呢！」小威嘟著嘴說。

「那為什麼宮野哥哥的身上都是傷痕呢？親愛的小威。」一護微笑的問自己的外甥。

「人家剛剛只是不小心絆倒宮野哥哥而已。」小威可是很怕自己喜歡的人生氣。

「真是！都跟你說過幾次不要惡作劇了，你還這樣，這樣的話叔叔可要生氣了。」守一無奈的看著小威。

「不然小威今天和我回去朽木家。」一護微笑的看著小威。

「我不要，白哉姑丈很討厭。」小威轉過頭。

「那今天罰你不可以吃點心。」守一拿出最強的招式。

「叔叔～」小威馬上求饒。

「不行！」守一對於小威是不會手軟的。

一護細心的幫宮野治療那些傷口，守一對於小威的惡作劇感到頭大，這個孩子總是會做這種事情，宮野畢竟是很乖的小孩，小威看見這樣的情形才會這樣對宮野，有 的時候小威也會欺負遊子這位姑姑，但是到最後都會被夏梨給揍下去，守一和一護也會對小威實行處罰的條例，可是小威從沒有學乖過，魂一他們的感覺就好像看見 守一小時候一樣，總是笑笑的說守一以前還不是一樣，就不要計較這麼多了，海燕和亞美子也是笑笑的，該處罰自己的兒子還是會處罰。

「呵呵！現在看見小威就好像看見以前的守一，是那樣的頑皮。」京樂看見他們在教訓小威的樣子想起守一小時候的樣子。

「是啊！的確是很像呢！守一的個性也是過於老成可是卻很愛惡作劇，只有阿散井和阿烈可以阻止。」浮竹摸摸自己兒子的頭。

「不過時間也過了這麼久了。」京樂有所感嘆。

「的確是呢！」浮竹微笑的看著這一切。

守一一口氣就灌下一杯酒，一護看見這樣的情形有些擔心，雖然說又不是沒看過自己的哥哥喝酒，但是很少看見自己的哥哥一下子就灌下一杯酒，一口氣把一杯酒給 喝完，當然守一這樣做不是心情不好就是單純的想要這樣做，一護已經考慮要不要請露琪亞去六番隊把自己的大哥戀次給叫來，一護可不想要看見醉倒的哥哥，那樣 對她來說會很麻煩的，還好守一只有灌下一杯酒就沒有動作了，這樣才讓一護放下心來，如果繼續喝的話可是會不妙的。

「啊！守一，那是很烈的酒。」京樂看見守一這樣做馬上說。

「什…麼…」守一已經開始醉了。

「露琪亞，可以麻煩妳去請一下大哥嗎？」一護笑笑的看著露琪亞。

「我知道了。」露琪亞馬上去請戀次。

「那麼…接下來，哥，對不起啦！如果你有意識的話會對人家亂來的，所以我必須要把你敲昏。」一護一拳很用力的打下去。

守一馬上昏過去，浮竹知道守一喝醉後會亂抱人，只差沒有變成親吻狂，他眼前的丈夫可以說是一喝醉就會在他的身上亂蹭的傢伙，因此浮竹總是會要京樂適可而 止，不然接下來就是換他倒楣，浮竹不喜歡京樂喝醉後在自己的身上亂蹭，那樣給他的感覺很不舒服，不過京樂會亂蹭的人好像只有他一個人，浮竹沒有看過京樂會 到別人的身上亂蹭，這是他比較訝異的事情。

「京樂隊長，你到底拿多烈的酒給守一喝？」戀次看見這樣的情形問京樂。

「呢！就這是這種酒。」京樂把手上的酒瓶搖給戀次看。

「京樂隊長，這種酒的濃度好歹也有65％，這樣守一當然一下子就醉倒的。」戀次看見這種情形感到頭大。

「春水，你怎麼會有那種酒？我記得那種酒生產在皇家，是魂一老師和山本老師的最愛。」浮竹看見酒瓶有些訝異。

「是爺爺叫姑姑送的，最近愛喝酒的人都有拿到，一角哥哥、射場叔叔和京樂伯伯都有拿到。」一護解釋給浮竹聽。

「唉～八成又是一杯灌下，跟他說過多少次不會喝酒就不要這樣做。」戀次唉聲嘆氣。

「大哥，你就不要這樣了嘛！你又不是不知道哥哥的個性。」一護對此很無奈。

浮竹笑笑的看著眼前的情況，他依稀還記得第一次京樂喝醉的樣子，那個樣子他到現在都還記得，而且感覺上好像彷彿才昨天的事情，懷裡的孩子出生的記憶也感覺 好像才是昨天發生的樣子，浮竹知道歲月在他們的愛情和記憶之間刻劃下很長、很長的痕跡，這個痕跡到現在他一直都記得，不自覺的看過其他番隊的隊長替換，以 及他們自己的副隊的替換，還記得當初海燕成為他的副隊的時候還是個青年小子，後來追了隊上最美的女孩做為妻子，之後生下一位這麼大家寶貝到不行的孩子。

京樂懷念起以前和浮竹相處的情形，那已經是好久以前的事情，學生時代的事情、當上隊長以後的事情、和浮竹成為夫妻的事情、孩子出生的事情，這些等等之類的 事情好像才是昨天發生的樣子，可是時間已經過了這麼久了，京樂還記得自己前一個副隊因為某些原因被皇家給徵招過去，然後換了這位嚴格到不行的七緒上來，然 後這一切的一切是那樣快的過去，但是現在的他卻還是感覺彷彿昨日一樣呢！那種感覺是自己很珍貴的回憶，就是因為這些回憶非常的珍貴，而且又是和自己最愛的 人一起度過的日子，京樂真的不想要把這些回憶給忘記。

京樂只要是有關浮竹的記憶總是會記的特別清楚，只因為浮竹是他這輩子最愛的人，能夠和自己最愛的人組成家庭是多麼美滿的一件事情，京樂和浮竹一直都很珍惜 他們在一起的時間，僅僅的只是珍惜這些回憶，然後告訴自己一定可以堅強的走下去，即使到最後自己是被留下來的那個人也無所謂，這些珍貴的回憶可以足以支撐 他們後半生的生活，他們也盡量讓自己不要留下對方，要永遠的和對方在一起，畢竟不管怎樣他們都不想要失去對方。

「我覺得時間雖然過了好久了，但是某些回憶卻彷彿昨日而已。」浮竹看著懷中的孩子。

「嗯…是啊！你我感覺才從真央靈術學院畢業似的。」京樂並沒有反對浮竹說的話。

「果然時間一久就開始緬懷過去。」浮竹不得不承認自己已經進入老年的狀態了。

「久到有些事情我們都已經忘記了，可是卻有某些事情讓我們覺得彷彿昨日似的。」京樂真的覺得自己總是在緬懷過去。

宮野趴在浮竹的大腿上睡的很熟，京樂看見這樣的情形也只是笑笑的，孩子的面容真的很神似自己最愛的妻子，可是聰明才智卻不輸給自己，他們能夠擁有這個孩子 是那樣的美好，當魂一宣布他們可以擁有孩子的時候，京樂的內心是有多高興，他不敢相信自己可以和浮竹擁有孩子，但是這樣的奇蹟卻出現了，宮野的出生帶給他 們多大的喜悅，多大的震撼，卻也給他們很多的快樂，他們的歲月當中不會留下遺憾和空白，沒有任何的遺憾和空白，他們的歲月是那樣的美好也是那樣的彩色，有 了孩子讓他們的生活更是美滿和快樂，也讓他們創造出更多美好的回憶來。

「歲月在我們的身上沒有留下任何的痕跡，可是卻在我們的愛當中留下很深刻的痕跡。」浮竹想起每一件美好的回憶。

「呵呵！是啊！我都想起我們在一起的美好時光了，這種美麗的痕跡是抹也抹不掉的。」京樂怎會不知道自己的回憶是多麼的美麗。

走過了這兩千多年的時光，在這些數不清的日子當中他們留下許多美好的回憶，他們一路走來是那樣的順利，兩人從小就認識一直到現在，儘管浮竹的身體不是很 好，可是京樂總是會對浮竹說那些好玩的事情，這樣的情況一直都沒有變過，有時候浮竹真的不知道自己接觸世界的媒介是不是只有京樂一個人，但是這些小事情卻 創造許多的美好回憶，而且應該要怎麼說呢！自從當了母親後讓浮竹有種放下重擔的心情，雖然是個男人卻總是被叫女性的稱呼，浮竹對此卻一點也不介意，他可以 看見屍魂界中最令人敬佩的兩位小孩的成長過程，這對他來說是不可多得的回憶。

「以前看著守一和一護成長的時候，心裡面總是在想，我們是否可以擁有一個孩子。」浮竹看見現在已經成為少年和少女的人。

「然後魂一老師就提出我們可以擁有孩子的方法，那時候的我的確有些難接受，但是我現在卻覺得如果我當初沒有接受意見的話，我一定會後悔的。」浮竹知道自己是有多渴望擁有一個小孩。

「好在你接受了，也好在我們擁有一個這樣的寶貝，守一和一護的感情從小就很好，阿散井也一直把他們帶在身邊，那時候的景象是多麼的和樂。」京樂還記得那時候那可愛小孩的樣子。

「他們經歷過太多不平凡的事情，卻也平安的長大，在不同的隊上磨練自己的身心，經歷過那些事情後反而更堅定他們兄妹的情感。」京樂對於守一和一護的評價很高。

浮竹和京樂總是在看大家的成長，每個人的成長總是會有不同的狀況，這點他們都很清楚，像是和自己同期畢業的一心和一慎，他們兩兄弟的性格就大不相同，幾乎 可以說是風馬牛不相及，可是在管理屍魂界的一切的手段卻是那樣的相同，總是遵照他們最尊敬的父親為範本，和海燕同期畢業的白哉，這兩個人感覺上個性就是相 反的對象，可是冷漠的冰山卻被溫柔給融化，然後又被可愛的小太陽給融化，每個人都走向不同的人生道路，迎接他們的是什麼樣的未來大家都不知道，甚至連當事 人都不清楚，可卻是那樣的光明和燦爛，而且可以磨練出人應該有的心智和應該有的成長。

兩千多年也許對別人來說是很長的，可是對他們來說卻一點也不長，感覺就好像昨日一般似的，他們在這麼長的日子擁有許多美好的回憶，也攜手走過那些風風雨 雨，即使心痛到不行還是有人陪伴他們，身邊總是有一個愛護自己、愛惜自己、疼愛自己的人，這樣他們感覺讓他們得到許多的幸福，對他們來說愛是歲月，是他們 流失最快也是最珍貴的歲月，看到這些彷彿昨日的回憶就知道他們的愛情是那樣一點一滴的建立起來的，建立出這樣感情基礎，碰到什麼樣的大風大浪都不會怕，總 是可以堅強的走過來，然後看著自己的後輩是怎樣的爬上隊長的職位，卻也給予他們許多要改進的地方，讓他們得到許多成長，而他們的愛是需要有對方的。End


	18. 求婚三部曲（白一）

向日葵的花語：我喜歡你

茉莉花的花語：你屬於我

桔梗花的花語：永恆不變的愛

「第一部曲，向日葵。」白哉在自己的房間默默說出這句話。

自從白哉知道戀次是怎樣和自己的妹妹求婚的就決定和戀次用同樣的方法和一護求婚，白哉覺得用花語求婚的方法挺有效的，只可惜自己的妹妹是那樣的不懂，可是 一護卻懂花語的意思，所以白哉期待一護會有什麼樣的反應，不過當一護接到花的時候多少有點皺眉，可卻也感覺到白哉的愛意和浪漫，對此只是會心一笑，自己當 然會嫁給白哉的，不管白哉是怎樣對自己求婚都會嫁的。

「一護，這束向日葵給妳。」白哉把向日葵拿給一護。

「謝謝你，白哉哥哥。」一護微笑的接受那束向日葵。

「向日葵的花語，妳知道嗎？」白哉試探性的問。

「我知道，我喜歡你，送給情人有特別的意思，我深深的愛著你，我想白哉哥哥的意思是這兩種花語。」一護當然知道白哉想要表達什麼。

「妳知道就好，那就好好的收起來。」白哉摸摸一護的頭。

「我會好好的收藏的。」一護用最漂亮的微笑回答白哉。

一護當然會好好的把花給收藏起來，守一知道這件事情後不知道要說什麼，他怎麼會有感覺最近大家求婚的方式越來越像了，他的確是有送給碎蜂桔梗花和梔子花， 這兩種花是代表他的意思，梔子花有我很幸福的意思存在，碎蜂很早就知道這件事情，因為守一的代表花就是梔子花，梔子花的花語是我很幸福、帶來喜悅、洗練、 優雅，守一要表達的意思是我很幸福，桔梗花要表達的是對碎蜂永恆不變的愛，收到花的碎蜂自然知道守一想要表達的意思，畢竟他們也互相喜歡這麼久了。

每朵花的花語都不盡相同，有代表悲傷、離別等等負面的花語，可是也有代表幸福、愛戀等等正面的花語，看要你送的是什麼花，像是金盞花就代表離別，沈丁花就 代表永遠，三色堇就代表思念，彼岸花就代表悲傷的回憶之類的，不同的含意代表不同的意思，但也代表那個人當時的心情，在屍魂界送上彼岸花代表是愛著那個 人，同時也代表是思念那個人，這些全部都是魂一教導守一和一護的，他們很小的時候就因為魂一的關係對花語有足夠的了解，所以大多他們會挑選適當的花給予對 方，讓對方的心情好到不行，同時也表達那個人的心境。

「隊長，這是？」雛森問一護。

「這是白哉哥哥送我的向日葵。」一護微笑的回答自己的副官。

「向日葵有很多種的意思呢！」雛森知道向日葵的花語。

「嗯！很多的意思，但是有兩種意思代表情人間的語言。」一護喜歡看向日葵的樣子。

「我喜歡你、我深深的愛著你，這兩種花語就是情人間的語言。」雛森怎會不知道這個意思。

「呵呵！」公主銀鈴般的笑聲給予五番隊很大的動力。

「隊長真的很幸福呢！」雛森看見一護的笑容有感而發。

「白哉求婚啦！」守一進來五番隊的辦公室。

「是啊！」一護微笑的告訴自己的哥哥。

「太子殿下好。」雛森有禮貌的和守一打招呼。

「不用這麼拘謹。」守一對這樣的禮儀還是很不習慣。

「接下來就是茉莉花了，不過送上淡黃色的會比較好，淡黃色的茉莉花象徵你屬於我。」守一看見向日葵的時候說。

「呵呵！是嗎？」一護不想多說什麼。

雛森退下讓他們兩兄妹好好的聊天，守一的確沒有說錯，淡黃色的茉莉花象徵的就是你屬於我，這個花語白哉是知道的，但是花的顏色大概就不清楚了，不知道白哉 會送上什麼樣顏色的茉莉話，淡黃色的是最能代表那句話的意思，守一很想要知道白哉到底是不是知道，一護卻不介意這麼多，她早已經屬於白哉一個人的了，至於 白哉送什麼樣顏色的茉莉花給她，她都不會去介意的，身心早就屬於朽木白哉的，何必去在意花語這樣的小事情呢？！更何況心意最重要，花語不過是其次的東西罷 了。

白哉當然知道茉莉花最好送淡黃色的，緋真生前對這些東西多少有些研究，那時候自己也有陪在緋真的身邊去研究這些東西，所以自然知道花語的意思，茉莉花要送 什麼顏色的給一護他也很清楚，只是可愛的一護到底會不會懂這個意思他就不知道了，不過早上看見一護那樣輕鬆的說出花語，白哉就知道一護有這樣的底子，看樣 子不是自己的姑婆的關係就是魂一的關係，他們兩人對於花草樹木總是有些研究，又以魂一最為專精，看樣子一護和守一一定有受到魂一的陶薰，絕對清楚花語的意 思和想要表達的心境。

『一護對於花語有研究，看樣子一定是受到魂一爺爺的關係，海燕有說過魂一爺爺對花草很有研究。』白哉想起海燕說過的一些話。

『只是沒想到一護會那樣精確的表達出我想要表達的意思。』白哉對於這點有些訝異。

白哉知道一護清楚的知道自己想要表達的意思，這樣的話他就不需要擔心去要和一護解釋這麼多了，只是白哉沒有想到一護是懂這麼多的女孩，一護可愛的樣子讓大 家從不覺得一護到底有學過什麼樣的東西，一護的花道、茶道等等只要是貴族要學的東西她完全都會，有一部分是家裡是皇族的關係，另外一部分就是一護很喜歡學 那些東西，當然一護在學這些東西的時候守一都會在一旁一起學習，因此兩兄妹總是可以在貴族的聚會當中顯示出那樣的得體，根本幾乎到那種無法挑剔的地步。

「第二部曲，茉莉花。」白哉依舊是在自己的房間處理這件事情。

白哉接下來在幾天後的早晨拿茉莉花給一護，一護收到淡黃色的茉莉花的時候非常的開心，淡黃色的茉莉花意思就是你屬於我，一護沒想到白哉連這點小事情都注意 到，也懂茉莉花的意思，一護美麗的笑容就這樣呈現在白哉的眼前，白哉很喜歡一護的笑容，看見一護的笑容就好像是看見陽光一般，看見一護開心的樣子就表示自 己做的事情沒有白費，一護真的非常的喜歡淡黃色的茉莉花，一護也很清楚的知道花語的意思。

「你屬於我，淡黃色的茉莉花象徵你屬於我。」一護微笑的開口說。

「沒錯！妳果然懂很多。」白哉微笑的告訴一護。

「爺爺總是最愛弄這些花花草草的東西，然後會告訴我和哥哥每朵花的意思。」一護想起魂一總是會在院子裡說的話。

「原來是這樣，不過妳能夠把那些都記下來非常的不錯。」白哉讚美一護。

「白哉哥哥是因為緋真姊姊的關係吧！」一護大概知道白哉為什麼會懂花語。

「嗯！是因為緋真對花語有些研究。」白哉摸摸一護的頭。

今天這個早晨過的非常的快樂，一護收到茉莉花後就知道下一束花就是桔梗花，桔梗花到手後就要嫁給白哉了，這是一定的道理，求婚三部曲在桔梗花送出去後就完 成了，女方只要回送一朵桔梗花就代表願意的意思，這樣的話求婚儀式就算是完成，自己也會在未來不久的日子嫁給白哉的，正式的成為朽木家的夫人，大家最期盼 的夫人就要來到朽木家了，皇宮就要歡歡喜喜的把大家最疼愛的小公主給嫁出去，當白哉開始求婚的動作的時候，皇宮方面就已經準備小公主的嫁妝，希望小公主可 以平平安安的嫁出去。

「白哉哥哥，謝謝你，我很喜歡。」一護開心的親吻白哉的臉頰。

「謝謝妳的回禮，一護。」白哉很喜歡一護這個回禮。

一護開心的去上班，五番隊的女性看見他們的隊長手上拿的花就知道他們的隊長離大喜之日不遠了，看樣子他們的隊長很快的就要成為朽木家的夫人，六番隊的隊長 夫人了，畢竟朽木家的小姐已經嫁為六番隊副官的阿散井戀次，已經成為王妃，大家都屏息等待這個好消息的出現，聽說皇家那裡已經準備好公主的嫁妝，只要是屬 於皇族的人都已經把自己要穿的正式衣服拿出來，他們都在等待家裡最漂亮也最可愛的小公主出嫁，太子殿下過不久也要娶妻了，二番隊的隊長就要成為太子妃了， 將來的皇后娘娘，這是大家所期待的事情，畢竟這兩個人可是屍魂界的寶貝。

「隊長手上拿的花，看樣子離好事情不遠了。」雛森微笑的說。

「看樣子屍魂界又有一場大盛事。」日番谷看見這樣的情形說。

「小一護總算要成為朽木家的夫人了。」亂菊開心的看見這樣的結果。

「看樣子時間就要到了。」守一知道一護今天手中拿到的是什麼花。

『這時候最能讓我想起你，多希望你在這裡，oh~~~

你總是願意　把你的手心　借給我握緊。

該往哪裡，我總是依賴著你，你是我的方向感，oh~~~（YA）

我可以確定，你會帶著我，朝對的方向前進。

I'm thinking of you，　我有你真好，你能讓煩惱變得渺小，

我遇見一個最懂我的人，我會提醒自己，把這份愛收好。

I'm thinking of you，　我有你真好，只要牽著你的手就知道，

我不是一個人在這世界停靠，因為我擁有你（擁有你）　在我心裡。

Thinking of you.　有你真好

Thinking of you.　嗚～哦～

因為有你，我看見世界的美麗。

I'm thinking of you，　我有你真好（擁有你真好），只要牽著你的手就知道(就知道)，

我不是一個人在這世界停靠，因為我擁有你（因為有你）　在我心裡。

I'm thinking of you，　我有你真好，只要牽著你的手就知道（我就知道），

我早已經沒有任何缺少，因為我擁有你 OH～　在我心裡。

Thinking of you.　有你真好

Thinking of you.　有你真好』

白哉已經開始在準備桔梗花了，桔梗花朽木家很多，但是以前白哉從沒有想過那個可以用來求婚，現在卻是自己用來求婚的工作，白哉深信自己的小女友一定會清楚 自己想要表達的意思，桔梗花的花語是永恆不變的愛，他們的愛是會像桔梗花的花語一樣，那樣的美麗、那樣的深刻，他們的愛不管過了多久都不會變質的，白哉一 直相信這件事情，而且他也期待一護正式的嫁入朽木家來，正式的成為朽木家的主母，正式的成為朽木家的當家夫人，大家一直這樣相信這件事情會很快有結果的。

「最後一部曲，桔梗花。」白哉把花束包好後決定明天早上送給一護。

早上白哉把桔梗花拿給一護，一護看見桔梗花就知道意思了，看樣子自己真的要嫁過來了，雖然兩人現在是同居的生活，可是一護也知道這樣一點也不名正言順，所 以還是早些辦理婚禮才比較實在，看見桔梗花後的一護是微笑的，白哉很清楚一護知道自己就要嫁來朽木家，不過一護沒有任何的緊張，只是默默的接下桔梗花，然 後依舊是微笑的看著白哉，給予白哉他總是最想要的吻，白哉看見一護的動作感到好笑，一護已經開始害羞了，他的小妻子就真正的要到自己的身邊，其實自己多少 還是有些緊張，但看見一護的笑容緊張的感覺就突然消失無影無蹤。

「桔梗花，代表永恆不變的愛。」一護微笑的告訴白哉。

「妳願意嫁給我嗎？」白哉微笑的問一護。

「我願意。」一護害羞的說。

「謝謝妳願意成為我的妻子。」白哉把一護抱入懷中。

白哉求婚成功的消息傳遍大街小巷，大家都非常高興屍魂界有一場盛事可以舉行，皇宮裡面已經開始籌辦所有的事情，就是希望可以把一護的婚禮辦的很盛大，大家 都希望一護可以擁有一個好歸宿，白哉就是一護的好歸宿，這點是不容置疑的，一護風風光光的嫁入朽木家，成為朽木家的當家夫人，成為朽木白哉的第二任妻子， 直到生命終結為止。End


	19. 櫻花盛開的時候（白一）

櫻花是很美的花，象徵日本人的精神，在屍魂界當中想要看櫻花的話就要到朽木家去，朽木家的櫻花可以說是非常的漂亮，大家都知道要欣賞櫻花就要到朽木家來， 只是白哉不怎麼喜歡有人到家裡來作客，白哉本身就不喜歡和人家打交道，所以很少會有人去朽木家拜訪的，畢竟每代當家的作風都不盡相同，一護對白哉不擅於打 交道的事情也沒有多說什麼，只是默默做自己的事情，一護本身也不是很喜歡吵雜的環境，偶爾守一會來到朽木家避難，在朽木家可以阻隔外界的聲音，因此守一要 是想要讀書的話一定會來到朽木家的，白哉也不是很介意這件事情。

「嗯…櫻花開了呢！」一護看見外頭院子裡面的櫻花開花了。

「是啊！看樣子皇宮的櫻花也開了，奶奶大概又會做櫻餅來吃了。」守一看見這樣的情形說。

「呵呵！到時候小威一定又會吵著哥哥你的。」一護已經料到家裡的情況。

「老天，要是連小威都吵的話，我可是會受不了的。」守一想見那樣的情形就頭痛。

一護和守一開心的聊天，他們兩兄妺已經很久沒有這樣開心的聊天了，白哉也絕對很識相的不去打擾他們兩人說話，白哉怎麼說也很喜歡看一護開心的表情，只要可 以看見一護開心的樣子他就很滿足了，一護一直以來都在自己的身邊，總是帶著笑容的面對他，因此白哉不會想要把一護的笑容給奪走，只要可以看見一護開心的笑 容他就不會去破壞，白哉總是會默默的守護一護的一切，只要看見一護的笑容他就會很滿足的。

「夫人，當家大人說可以用餐了。」管家告訴一護。

「好的，我們現在就過去。」一護回答管家。

「好累喔！吃完晚餐我就要回皇宮去了。」守一告訴自己的妹妹。

「這樣啊！」一護有些不捨得。

「傻瓜，又不是見不到面，少來這樣的表情了。」守一摸摸妹妹的頭。

「嗯！好啦！」一護開心的看著自己的哥哥。

兩人開開心心的去吃飯，守一確實是在吃完飯後就離開，看樣子今天對守一來說還有些事情要處理，白哉和一護都很清楚守一的工作，守一在某些方面來說是非常的 盡責的，可能也是因為這樣，守一今天晚上才這樣匆匆忙忙的吃完飯就離開，只是有的時候白哉很捨不得看見一護那樣不捨的表情，那樣的表情真的是令人心疼，白 哉不喜歡一護露出那樣的表情出來，白哉總是會心疼一護的一切，畢竟現在一護是他最愛的人。

『櫻花開了，明天可以弄櫻餅來吃了。』一護要睡覺前這樣想。

「在想什麼事情？」白哉輕輕的摸著一護的頭。

「我在想明天可以弄點櫻餅來吃。」一護微笑的告訴白哉。

白哉知道一護的心思，只是輕輕的摸一護的頭讓一護進入夢鄉當中，一護的笑容是他最愛的一切，白哉很喜歡看一護的笑容，只要可以看見一護的笑容白哉用什麼樣 的手段都可以，白哉只要看見一護的笑容就會很安心，一護可是他從小帶到大的女孩，怎麼樣白哉都不會讓一護失去最重要的純真，也會一直永遠的保護一護的一 切，一護是魂一親手託付給白哉的，說什麼白哉都會好好的保護一護的，現在一護是他最重要的小妻子。

『怎麼樣都不可以讓一護受到傷害，一護是我最疼愛的孩子，也是我現在的妻子。』白哉看著一護的睡臉想。

隔天早上一護就真的動手去做櫻餅給大家吃，一護的手藝可以說是非常的好，但白哉不是很喜歡一護進入廚房當中，所以一護幾乎很少會去動手做點心，偶爾還是會 忍不住進入廚房弄點心就是了，一護有的時候很討厭白哉這樣限制自己，但是總是卻沒有多說什麼，一護知道白哉會心疼自己的一切，所以那些事情一護都沒有去抱 怨，一護不會想要造成白哉的任何困擾，很多事情都幾乎會遷就白哉，偶爾鳳淵會因為看不下去的關係而教訓白哉。

鳳淵不喜歡白哉總是干預一護的一切，從不被束縛的一護在白哉的身邊總是被束縛可是會讓鳳淵真正不爽，鳳淵不喜歡白哉這樣的束縛自己最愛的孫女，因此多少會 有很多的意見來教訓白哉，一護對於鳳淵的作法只是苦笑並沒有多說什麼，偶爾魂一會因為鳳淵的作法而感到頭疼，但是魂一也很清楚是因為鳳淵非常的疼愛一護的 關係才會這樣，最多幾乎都當做沒有看見這回事，讓鳳淵去做這樣的事情，只要鳳淵高興就好。

「好了，希望白哉會喜歡吃。」一護高興的把點心給弄好。

「對了，今天好像要開隊長會議…」一護想起來這件事情。

「啊～我都忘了，我今天被交代一定要出席～」一護慢半拍的大聲喊。

一護匆忙的換上自己的衣物趕去會議廳去，幸虧一護的瞬步幾乎可以媲美夜一的關係，所以一護很快就到達會議廳，一護氣喘吁吁的來到大門口，守一看見這樣的情 形只是無奈，看樣子一護又忘記要開會了，而且自己昨天好像也忘記要提醒她，不過能在這段時間趕來，守一不得不說自己的妹妹的瞬步還真是厲害，魂一只是微笑 的看著眼前的狀況，孫女這個樣子的情形又不是第一次了，不需要去太大驚小怪的，白哉看見一護的樣子多少只是皺眉，一護的健忘症真是厲害。

「爺爺，對不起。」一護雙手合十道歉。

「唉～沒有戀次在身邊，妳就會這樣。」魂一看見這樣的情形只是無奈。

「跟大哥沒關係，是我自己沒有記清楚事情，是我不對。」一護不喜歡魂一這樣說。

「爺爺，這跟大哥沒關係吧！一護又不是故意的。」守一也不太認同魂一的話。

「如果爺爺嫌我做的不好的話，可以動用權力把我換下來呀！為什麼要牽拖在大哥的身上？」一護實在不解魂一的想法。

「老公，你這是在做什麼？一護又沒有做錯什麼事情！」鳳淵看見這樣的情形大罵。

「老婆…」魂一最怕妻子生氣的樣子。

「一護，別理這個傢伙，這個傢伙最近腦袋壞掉了，老是說出一些令人莫名其妙的話來。」鳳淵打昏自己的丈夫。

「今天的會議就到此解散，王上說的話不要去理會。」大家見識到太后的魄力。

一護和白哉牽手走回去的路上白哉看見一護不怎樣高興，白哉很清楚一護對於自己的爺爺說的話總是有些顧忌，白哉相信一護今天並不是故意要這樣做的，只是不知 道為什麼魂一會說出那樣的話來，白哉很心疼一護這樣的表情，鳳淵看見這個樣子的一護當然會生氣罵魂一，怎麼最疼愛一護的爺爺竟然會罵一護，鳳淵對於自己枕 邊人在想什麼還真的摸不著頭緒，不明白魂一到底是為什麼要這樣對待一護，回去皇宮的時候魂一真的被鳳淵教訓的很慘，一心和一慎看見這樣的情形根本不敢去問 到底是什麼樣的原因讓母親這樣的生氣。

「一護，別不高興了，不會有事情的。」白哉安慰一護。

「嗯…」一護沒有精神的回答。

「我想魂一爺爺也不是故意的，就不要去想太多了。」白哉知道一護很介意這件事情。

「好…」一護雖然知道白哉在安慰自己，可是她依舊不是很高興。

『我到底是怎麼了？為什麼很在意爺爺說的話呢？』一護真的非常的在意這件事情。

「一護，今天早上妳不是在弄櫻餅嗎？弄好了嗎？」白哉好奇的問這件事情。

「我已經弄好了。」說到這件事情一護才恢復一點精神。

「我們現在就回家吃吧！今天就好好的休息就好了。」白哉不想要讓一護這樣不高興。

「嗯！」一護開心的回答。

白哉很高興可以看見一護開心的樣子，開心的一護才像是平常的一護，白哉總是會擔心這可愛的小女孩，儘管這樣白哉還真的很愛、很愛一護，對白哉來說一護真的 是對他的救贖，一護的一切是那樣的美好，在一護的身邊白哉可以感覺到很安心，這也是緋真從未給他過的感覺，白哉很高興自己可以認識一護，把一護給娶回家， 在一護的身邊那樣無比的安心，一護的笑容就像是小太陽一般的照耀自己，白哉很感謝鳳淵這樣把一護交給他。

「給！白哉哥哥快吃吃看。」一護期待的看著白哉。

「好。」白哉微笑的看著一護的動作，並且把櫻餅拿起來吃。

當白哉吃下櫻餅的時候發現到味道是那樣的好吃，一護的手藝果然真的很好，可以吃到一護弄的東西白哉真的很滿足，在櫻花盛開的時候他接受了一護，一護也在櫻 花盛開的時候嫁給自己，有的時候白哉會想如果沒有櫻花的話，他和一護是否就不會認識了，或者這只是巧遇的偶然，這事情並沒有人知道，白哉也分不清這是怎麼 一回事，或許可以說就是這樣的偶然，有的時候巧合就像是命中注定一般，很多事情都不需要去擔心太多，今天又是個賞櫻的好時機。

一護喜歡靠在白哉的懷中賞櫻花，朽木家的櫻花真的是非常的漂亮，一護非常的喜歡櫻花開的樣子，只要看見櫻花開的樣子一護就會非常的高興，或許是因為小時候 大家總是會在櫻花開的時候聚在一起，不過那些事情一護早就已經不太記得了，但是有時候一護會看著櫻花落下的樣子，那樣子被人們稱呼為櫻吹雪，美麗的樣子真 的不勝枚舉，這樣享受兩人的世界是多麼的美好，一護總是會帶著笑容看著這片美麗的櫻花，白哉也總是會陪伴著一護看著這樣美麗的情景，這是屬於他們的兩人世 界。

在白哉的眼中一護很像精靈，花兒的精靈，一護喜歡置身在花海當中，站在花海中的一護非常的漂亮，遠遠看就像是花海中的精靈，隨時都會幻化成泡影一般，美麗 的人兒彷彿聽見花兒的話語，風一吹就會消失一般，屬於自己的精靈就在自己的身邊，白哉很高興也很慶幸可以擁有一護的一切，一護對他來說就是摯愛的寶貝，除 了一護之外白哉就不會想要和其他人在一起，並不是因為一護是公主的關係，而是因為一護的心地是誰也比不上的，一護的一切是大家都比不上的，所以白哉除了一 護不會想要和別人在一起了。

一護喜歡站在花海中思考事情，此時的一護在白哉的眼中像是花的精靈，美麗又漂亮的精靈，也是個善良的精靈，白哉把一護擁入懷裡，此時風吹起，花瓣隨風飄 起，唯美的景象看在旁人的眼裡，白哉一直認為自己娶到一位美麗的精靈，善解人意，總是處處位對方著想，她是花中的精靈，花神的孩子，投胎到人世間來，成為 他朽木白哉的妻子，每次櫻花飄下來落在一護的頭上的時候，白哉就會知道自己的精靈是那樣的美麗，如此美麗的精靈是他的一切，白哉很知足也很感恩這一切，一 護就是他最愛的人，他眼中的精靈是那樣的溫柔。

起風了，漂亮的花朵又隨風飄起，每個人在世上都有屬於他自己的精靈，或許那個精靈就是他們的另一半也說不定唷！屍魂界中的古老傳說流傳著皇族中有位公主就 是花精靈投胎轉生的，那位公主非常的美麗，喜歡站在花海中，她帶給屍魂界一片美好的景象，她嫁給了四大貴族之首的朽木家的當家，那位公主溫和的靈壓讓所有 人都身心舒暢，那位公主陽光般的笑容帶給屍魂界一片光明，那位公主的所作所為給屍魂界有如活水般的充滿新奇，不再是靜如死水毫無生命跡象，儘管有的時候是 狂風暴雨，但是對所有人來說一護是最重要的存在，那樣溫和的靈壓沒有幾個人有，也就是因為這樣溫和的感覺讓所有人都很喜歡一護，誓死也會保護一護的存在， 朽木家的當家就是其中之一。

「白哉，我最愛你了。」一護靠在白哉的懷裡害羞的說。

「我也最愛一護了。」白哉知道自己的小妻子說出這句話是多麼的害羞。

「我們要永遠的在一起喔！」一護握著白哉的大手化去自己不安的感覺。

「我們會一直的在一起的，不要擔心。」白哉知道一護想要一點承諾。End


	20. 茶道（白一）

又名：來自貴族小姐們的戰帖

朽木家在貴族當中是非常的有名的，現任的當家卻是冷漠到不行的人，在白哉還沒有娶妻之前朽木家的長老每個都會想要推薦自己心儀的人選給白哉，後來白哉娶妻 後朽木家的長老放棄了好一段時間，只可惜因為緋真不是貴族世家出生的孩子，所以在朽木家幾乎都是過的不是很好，雖然緋真上頭有魂一和鳳淵在支撐，但是朽木 家的長老和貴族家的小姐總是會用盡自己的手段來給予緋真精神上的虐待，讓緋真在短短的五年當中就這樣過世，之後貴族的小姐努力的安排自己和白哉見面，希望 白哉可以看上自己，每個人都想到當朽木白哉的繼室，只可惜最後由公主黑崎一護勝出。

「妳在泡茶啊？」守一來到朽木家看見妹妹正在泡茶。

「嗯！突然想要用一下，感覺自己很久沒用了。」一護把泡好的茶端給守一。

「是嗎？大概是因為我在家裡會有人叫我弄吧！」守一平常就會用茶道泡茶給大家喝。

「爺爺和奶奶總是喜歡喝哥哥泡的茶嘛！」一護知道守一弄的比她好。

每次學習古典的東西的時候守一的表現總是比一護出色一些，因此守一是唯一一位皇太子中把古典的東西全部學會的人，真咲讓一護學習古典的東西的時候都會帶著 守一一起去，久了守一自然也把那些東西都學會，琴棋書畫、茶道、花道等等之類的東西，只要是一護會的東西守一都會，不過這個事情並沒有在貴族當中廣泛流 傳，也因此沒有幾個人知道這件事情，知道守一會這些事情的人大概只有白哉和碎蜂而已，很少會有人看見守一在皇宮以外的地方泡茶的，因此才會有這樣的情形出 現。

「妳接到戰帖了？」守一喝了一口茶。

「嗯！貴族小姐們給我的戰帖。」一護苦笑的告訴自己的哥哥。

「白哉有說什麼嗎？」守一看見一護苦笑的樣子馬上皺眉。

「他沒說話，我很不喜歡這樣的感覺。」一護發現到心境不好泡出來的茶不好喝。

「貴族敢和皇族挑戰，還真是膽大包天，奶奶說她要親自去坐鎮。」守一摸摸一護的頭。

「果然又是奶奶當裁判，爺爺大概也會被奶奶拖去吧！」一護感到苦澀。

很快的貴族小姐們給予挑戰的日子到來了，白哉領著一護來到指定的地點去，皇族的人除了魂一、鳳淵之外就是守一和真咲會到場，貴族的小姐們看見皇太子的來到 每個人都想要跟守一說話，守一看見那些花枝招展的女性就微微的皺眉，守一今天刻意有請碎蜂來到，就是想要抵擋這些他一點也不想要接觸的人，瀞靈庭的人們都 知道皇太子身邊很少會有女性的出沒，要是有的話一定就是皇太子本人的心上人，碎蜂的出現讓那些女性幾乎都心碎了，不過她們繼續努力不懈的討好皇太子守一和 朽木當家白哉，一護看見這樣的情形真的不知道要說什麼，她最近的心情真的不是很好，不是吃醋的情緒，一護的情緒波動有股淡淡的不安。

「好啦！開始比賽！」鳳淵馬上宣布下去。

一護和所有的貴族小姐們都開始專心的泡茶，守一因為自己家人的要求的關係不得已開始動手泡茶，只是守一知道一護的心情不是很好，為了不想要失去自己最愛的 人來比賽，對一護來說一點意義也沒有，這是一護一直以來的感覺，一護強迫自己的心靜下來，然後拿出自己的成果給魂一和鳳淵、真咲品嚐，之後就放下所有的人 離開，白哉看見自己的妻子這樣真的不知道要說什麼才好，這幾天一護的情緒真的都很混亂，沒想到自己卻沒有辦法好好的安慰一護，守一不偏不倚的站起來去找自 己的妹妹，安撫一下一護的情緒，鳳淵不太高興的看著白哉，盤算回去要怎樣和自己的哥哥銀嶺說這件事情。

「嗯！一護的茶還是像以前一樣好喝，只是略遜守一一點而已。」真咲微笑的說出這句話。

「是啊！送他們去學茶道果然有好處。」魂一陶醉般的說出這句話。

「不過茶裡面透露出他們的情緒來了，有些焦躁不安呢！卻不影響品質。」鳳淵覺得孫子、孫女果然是天才。

「其他人的話就還好，雖然裡面也有和他們一樣的味道，可是卻多了分苦澀。」真咲皺眉的說。

「沒錯！茶的品質被心情給影響到了。」魂一說出重點來。

「害羞、喜悅、生氣等等的情緒放在茶中，然而這些感情就是影響泡茶技術的問題，看樣子守一和一護控制的得宜。」鳳淵是貴族出生的小孩怎麼會不清楚這些事情。

「好啦！我去看看那兩個孩子了，剩下的就給妳們兩位女人評斷啦！」魂一起身去找人了。

「好的！爸爸。」真咲微笑的說。

鳳淵看著那些貴族小姐的樣子，這場挑戰的茶會根本就是她們打算來相親的樣子，明明知道白哉已經有了小妻子了，卻還是要這樣對待一護，鳳淵真的覺得貴族的世 界真的要好好教育、教育一下了，什麼時候這麼有膽子膽敢挑戰皇族的公主，今生她還是第一次見到這樣的情況，鳳淵覺得貴族家的小姐已經不再是那種不問世事的 貴族小姐了，鳳淵覺得應該建議、建議這些貴族把自家的小姐送入真央靈術學院讀書算了，少在這裡丟人現眼。

「奶奶，您可不要讓這些貴族小姐裡面的其中一位成為我的妻子，我的妻子不是死神我可就不要。」守一回到場地上來。

「我怎麼會呢！沒有死神之力的人是進入不了皇家的，這是皇家自古以來的規矩。」鳳淵怎會不知道家族的規矩。

貴族家的小姐聽見這句話每個人都必須要死心，皇家的規矩是不可以破壞的，雖然她們很想要反駁說皇后並不是死神這件事情，但是讀過皇家歷史的她們都知道，皇 后真咲和親王妃小楓是例外，而且真咲皇后和親王妃小楓是皇族的親戚，只要是皇族就算沒有死神之力也可以嫁給其他的皇族，但是貴族或是平民的話就必須要是死 神才可以，這項傳統是不可以被破壞的，太后也不會讓人破壞這項規矩的。

「白哉哥哥，對不起，我不該離開你的。」一護對自己剛剛的莽撞而道歉。

「沒關係的，一護，不要去想太多。」白哉摸摸一護的頭。

魂一看見這樣的情形只是微笑，白哉和一護已經和好他就放心許多，不管怎麼說一護都是他的心肝寶貝，白哉知道自己一定要讓這些貴族小姐死心，還有就是這些小 姐已經造成他們兩人感情的威脅，怎麼樣都要好好的告訴這些小姐們，可以不要再打擾他和一護的生活，這些貴族小姐看見白哉和一護的互動就知道自己都沒有勝 算，這次的贏家是一護公主，除了一護之外沒有人可以成為朽木白哉的妻子，貴族家的小姐們都乖乖的認輸，沒有人刻意的想要去破壞他們的感情。

一護可愛的樣子讓大家從不覺得一護到底有學過什麼樣的東西，一護的花道、茶道等等只要是貴族要學的東西她完全都會，有一部分是家裡是皇族的關係，另外一部 分就是一護很喜歡學那些東西，當然一護在學這些東西的時候守一都會在一旁一起學習，因此兩兄妹總是可以在貴族的聚會當中顯示出那樣的得體，根本幾乎到那種 無法挑剔的地步，貴族的小姐們看見這樣的情形就知道自己一定是比不過一護的，一護的優雅是她們學不來的。

『這時候最能讓我想起你，多希望你在這裡，oh~~~

你總是願意　把你的手心　借給我握緊。

該往哪裡，我總是依賴著你，你是我的方向感，oh~~~（YA）

我可以確定，你會帶著我，朝對的方向前進。

I'm thinking of you，　我有你真好，你能讓煩惱變得渺小，

我遇見一個最懂我的人，我會提醒自己，把這份愛收好。

I'm thinking of you，　我有你真好，只要牽著你的手就知道，

我不是一個人在這世界停靠，因為我擁有你（擁有你）　在我心裡。

Thinking of you.　有你真好

Thinking of you.　嗚～哦～

因為有你，我看見世界的美麗。

I'm thinking of you，　我有你真好（擁有你真好），只要牽著你的手就知道(就知道)，

我不是一個人在這世界停靠，因為我擁有你（因為有你）　在我心裡。

I'm thinking of you，　我有你真好，只要牽著你的手就知道（我就知道），

我早已經沒有任何缺少，因為我擁有你 OH～　在我心裡。

Thinking of you.　有你真好

Thinking of you.　有你真好』

幸福的氣氛常常蔓延在兩人的身邊，一護總是喜歡在白哉的身邊，也非常喜歡坐跟白哉有關的任何事情，希望白哉能夠感到幸福，冰凍三尺非一日之寒，一護盡可能 的融化白哉這塊大冰山，讓大家都有好日子可以過，也讓白哉過正常人的生活，從貴族中的約束中解放，這件事情不是每個人都可以做到的事情，當然除了一護之外 就沒有人可以做到這樣的事情了，一護可以融化多年來的冰山代表一護就是那樣的溫暖，白哉是不會輕易的放手的，一護不會輕易的離開白哉的身邊，因為他們是那 樣的愛著對方，他們想要的承諾對方都會實現的。

「白哉，我最愛你了。」一護靠在白哉的懷裡害羞的說。

「我也最愛一護了。」白哉知道自己的小妻子說出這句話是多麼的害羞。

「我們要永遠的在一起喔！」一護握著白哉的大手化去自己不安的感覺。

「我們會一直的在一起的，不要擔心。」白哉知道一護想要一點承諾。

屍魂界中的古老傳說流傳著皇族中有位公主就是花精靈投胎轉生的，那位公主非常的美麗，喜歡站在花海中，她帶給屍魂界一片美好的景象，她嫁給了四大貴族之首 的朽木家的當家，那位公主溫和的靈壓讓所有人都身心舒暢，那位公主陽光般的笑容帶給屍魂界一片光明，那位公主的所作所為給屍魂界有如活水般的充滿新奇，不 再是靜如死水毫無生命跡象，儘管有的時候是狂風暴雨，但是對所有人來說一護是最重要的存在，那樣溫和的靈壓沒有幾個人有，也就是因為這樣溫和的感覺讓所有 人都很喜歡一護，誓死也會保護一護的存在，朽木家的當家就是其中之一。

在白哉的眼中一護很像精靈，花兒的精靈，一護喜歡置身在花海當中，站在花海中的一護非常的漂亮，遠遠看就像是花海中的精靈，隨時都會幻化成泡影一般，美麗 的人兒彷彿聽見花兒的話語，風一吹就會消失一般，屬於自己的精靈就在自己的身邊，白哉很高興也很慶幸可以擁有一護的一切，一護對他來說就是摯愛的寶貝，除 了一護之外白哉就不會想要和其他人在一起，並不是因為一護是公主的關係，而是因為一護的心地是誰也比不上的，一護的一切是大家都比不上的，所以白哉除了一 護不會想要和別人在一起了。

一護用自己的善解人意融化了多年的冰山，只要在一護的身邊白哉的靈壓就會非常的溫和，大家看見這樣的情形都只是微笑，果然皇家的小公主就是那樣的厲害，可 以把這麼個大冰山給融化，貴族家的小姐知道自己沒有辦法做出這樣的事情來，白哉的確是在別人的眼中非常的冷漠，可是面對一護的時候白哉是那樣的溫和，除了 一護到現在沒有人可以做到這點，這是大家比較訝異的地方，一護果然像個美麗的太陽一樣，總是會用自己的方式去溫暖任何人，然後用自己溫暖的雙手去撫慰那個 人心中的傷痛，白哉就是被一護給撫慰的人，一護果然是白哉的太陽，美麗又溫和的太陽。

「對不起，我任性了，白哉哥哥。」一護對白哉道歉。

「沒關係的，一護。」白哉把一護抱在懷裡。

「白哉哥哥果然很溫柔，是我認識的人當中最溫柔的人。」一護說出這樣的話。

「在我的面前妳可以任性，這是妳專屬的權力。」白哉摸摸一護的臉頰。

「嗯！我最愛白哉哥哥。」一護開心的說出這句話來。

「我也最愛一護，永遠的愛一護。」白哉怎麼會不知道一護的心聲。End


	21. 和菓子(白一)

和菓子是日本正宗的點心，朽木家的大廚和夫人都會用和菓子之類的點心，一護的點心手藝是從祖母朽木鳳淵的手中學習過來的，偶爾一護會下廚弄點心給白哉和露 琪亞吃，當然一護回到皇宮的時候也會被抓去弄點心，家裡有一位很愛吃甜點的侄子就會有這樣的情形產生，一護在朽木家不需要動手也會有人把點心弄好給她吃， 白哉知道一護非常的喜歡吃甜食，因此每次都會吩咐廚師弄好和菓子給一護吃，廚師非常願意弄點心給夫人吃。

「一護，媽說這些和菓子給妳帶回去吃。」戀次把一盒東西交給一護。

「好，謝謝大哥。」一護非常的高興。

下班時間一護高興的把那盒東西拿回朽木家，一護知道那是家裡人的心意，那些和菓子都是她愛吃的食物，家裡的人都知道她喜歡的口味，白哉看見一護的笑容和手 上的東西就知道一護開心的原因，一護總是會因為一點小事情而滿足，一護的單純就是吸引白哉的地方，白哉是那樣的喜歡一護，疼愛一護、寵愛一護，白哉覺得那 是他的責任，一護一直以來都是大家疼愛的寶貝，每個人都疼愛的寶貝，白哉不管怎樣都不會打斷一護開心的事情，對於白哉來說只要一護開心什麼事情都可以，今 天一護高興的原因是點心，白哉自然就不會多說什麼。

「哇～看起來好好吃喔！」一護打開盒子看見點心後非常的開心。

「母親大人她很用心呢！」白哉知道那是一護喜歡的口味。

「嗯！媽媽果然知道我喜歡吃什麼口味。」一護非常感謝自己的母親真咲。

「母親大人很疼一護呢！」白哉把一護摟在懷裡。

「一起吃吧！」一護笑嘻嘻的對白哉說。

「好。」白哉沒有問題。

白哉和一護坐在長廊上吃點心，真咲親自動手做的和菓子是非常的好吃，甜而不膩讓白哉覺得很好吃，讓不喜歡吃甜食的白哉愛不釋手，一護很高興可以和白哉一起 吃和菓子，僕人們也有刻意幫他們準備好茶水，兩人享受悠閒的下午，他們趁著最近沒有什麼事情坐來享受悠閒的下午，今天中午他們刻意讓隊員們下午放假休息， 回家享受好吃的和菓子，一護很喜歡這樣的感覺，一護可以盡情的在白哉的懷裡撒嬌，白哉可以看見一護不一樣的面貌，這是不給外人看的面貌，白哉是不會讓人看 見這樣的一護，這樣的一護只有白哉可以看見，當然這樣子的一護連朽木家的下人都不能看見。

「今天好高興可以吃到媽媽做的和菓子。」一護非常的滿足。

「妳高興就好。」白哉知道一護很高興。

「白哉哥哥，下次我們一起去現世好不好？」一護突然問出這句話來。

「怎麼突然想要去現世？」白哉對一護的動作有些不解。

「嗯…怎麼說呢！哥哥最近告訴我一家和菓子店的和菓子很好吃。」一護知道白哉已經知道她的意思了。

「妳想要我陪妳一起去吃。」白哉知道一護的意思。

「那我們下次一起去吧！」一護高興的對白哉說。

「我知道了。」白哉正在盤算什麼時候和一護一起去現世。

一護就像個小孩子一樣非常的喜歡吃甜食，和菓子不過就是一護喜歡的甜食中的其中一種罷了，一護在朽木家這麼多年，白哉怎麼可能會不知道，從一護九歲起就住 進朽木家，白哉慢慢的了解到一護像個小孩子一樣，只要是甜點類的東西一護非常的喜歡吃，尤其是巧克力類的東西一護更是喜歡吃，廚房總是會刻意準備巧克力類 的點心給一護吃，一護總會非常高興的把點心給吃完，白哉看見一護高興的樣子會非常的高興，一護只要吃下自己喜歡的東西就會在臉上顯現出非常滿足的表情，那 樣滿足的表情對白哉來說可是非常的可愛。

「明天去請假。」一護已經在動腦筋。

「那就去吧！」白哉不反對這件事情。

「真的嗎？山本爺爺會同意嗎？」一護抬頭看白哉。

「會同意的，我們休假累積了很多。」白哉摸摸一護的頭。

一護知道白哉的意思，他們兩人的休假確實累積了很多，六番隊的人幾乎沒有什麼休息，所有的隊員的休假都是累積很多，想要一次請假都是可以的，只要隊長和總 隊長同意就可以，一護本身是皇族的人，有些事情不需要山本總隊長的同意，而且魂一、鳳淵、一心、真咲都不會刻意去管他們，守一、一護等人想要去哪裡可以任 意自己去，現世、屍魂界他們想要去哪裡都行，只要家裡找的到人就可以，白哉會陪著一護去任何地方。

「好了，山本爺爺同意了。」一護開心的拉著白哉。

「是啊！我們走吧！」白哉帶著一護去現世。

來到現世後一護馬上拉著白哉去那家和菓子店，一護知道守一介紹的店都非常的好吃，一護開心的點許多好吃的和菓子來吃，白哉只是一邊喝茶一邊看著一護吃點 心，只要看見一護的笑容白哉就會很滿足，一護解決所有的點心後和白哉一起在現世逛街，兩人就這樣手牽手的在路上逛，偶爾才會去買自己想要買的東西，其實他 們什麼都不缺，朽木家什麼都不缺，想要什麼只要吩咐下去就會有人買來，白哉是不會讓一護缺少任何東西的，皇家的東西也是什麼都不缺的，是連現世的東西都不 缺，因此一護在那種環境下成長，白哉是不會讓一護有缺少東西的感覺，白哉會注意一護喜歡的東西，然後刻意較人去買下來，會給予一護一個小驚喜。

「哥哥介紹的店果然很好吃。」一護開心的笑。

「妳喜歡就好。」白哉笑笑的說。

白哉對於一護的笑容可是非常的在意，一護就像是溫暖的陽光，一護的笑容可以感染許多人，每個人都會因為一護的關係而獲得救贖，守一也會用自己的方式來保護 自己的妹妹，一護的笑容可是大家守護的寶貝，溫暖的來源就是一護的笑容，白哉身邊有一位可愛的小太陽，白哉會用自己的方式守護一護，一護的笑容會照耀全部 的人，融化大家內心的冰塊和照亮大家內心當中的黑暗，因此每個人都非常的喜歡一護，只要看見一護的笑容大家都會非常的滿足。

「白哉哥哥，我們去遊樂園玩吧！」一護突然提議。

「好啊！沒有問題。」白哉決定和一護一起去遊樂園。

一護開心的和白哉一起去遊樂園玩，任何遊戲器具他們都去玩一遍，咖啡杯、雲霄飛車等遊樂器都去玩過，難得來到現世讓一護非常的快樂，一護雖然在現世的時間 並不久，但是一護對於現世卻有很深的依戀，現世是她摯愛的家人待的地方，一護因為某些原因的關係長年在屍魂界，因此一護總是很嚮往要回來現世，白哉知道一 護的心思所以決定今天不要太早回家，讓一護玩的盡興在回家，這是白哉對一護的溫柔，只限於一護一個人的溫柔。

「玩夠了嗎？不然明天就繼續請假！」白哉溫柔的問一護。

「嗯！回家吧！雖然很想繼續玩下去，但是明天有隊長會議，不去不行。」一護知道會議很重要。

「明天有會議，不去確實不行。」白哉知道一護的意思。

「是啊！明天爺爺奶奶都會去的，爸爸也會出席的。」一護知道明天的會議大家都要出席。

隔天的隊長會議全體隊長都到齊，守一和一護也出席今天的隊長會議，靈王一心和前任靈王魂一以及太后鳳淵都出席這次的會議，這次要討論的事情非常的平凡，主 要還是要防範虛圈的動作，井上那個孩子也要有六席以上的隊員輪流監視，避免藍染把織姬拐到虛圈去，織姬的能力怎麼說都是很特別的，因此才刻意安排還在放假 當中的織姬來到屍魂界當中住，上學時期他們都會回去現世，包含一護也要跟著一起去上課，當然一護聽見這個消息後非常的高興，自己總算可以回到現世當中生 活。

「今天會議就到這！」魂一宣布。

「嘛！好多事情要處理。」守一無奈的看著今天的行事曆。

「嗯…織姬今天要到六番隊實習？」一護不解的看著自己的爺爺魂一。

「沒錯！龍貴也會過去，畢竟守一今天沒空。」魂一很確定的說。

「喔！」一護沒有意見。

白哉和一護在回來的路上買了一些和菓子，一護對於今天有人要來隊上實習的這件事情並沒有什麼意見，今天還是會跟平常一樣做自己的事情，實習方面的事情一護 還是會親自教導她們兩人的，白哉知道一護的心思後並不打算阻止一護，來到六番隊實習的人都必須要很有膽量才可以，朽木白哉對於隊員可是非常的嚴格，朽木隊 長的嚴格是在屍魂界當中出了名的，屍魂界的大家都眾所皆知，只有對一護才不會那樣的嚴格。

「那我今天會帶領妳們實習隊上的事務的。」一護微笑的對龍貴還有織姬說。

「今天就麻煩妳了。」織姬很有禮貌的說。

「一護，不好意思啦！」相較於織姬的禮貌，龍貴就比較隨性。

「那麼先帶領妳們熟悉一下六番隊的環境，因為每個隊舍都不太一樣。」一護微笑的解釋。

一路上一護很有耐心的介紹六番隊的一切，一護的細心是大家都知道的事實，經過的每一位隊員都笑容滿面的和一護打招呼，六番隊的隊員都非常的喜歡一護，龍貴 和織姬都發現到這個事實，在屍魂界當中一護的評價非常的好，只是織姬和龍貴沒想到會那樣的好，一護這麼受到大家的愛戴和歡迎，不愧是屍魂界當中最溫柔的公 主，這樣的受到大家的喜歡，如果不是知道一護的身分的話，一護真的看不出來是皇族的公主，態度和個性看起來一點也不像，沒有那種令人壓迫的壓迫感，反而是 非常溫和的女性。

「那麼，我先介紹到這裡了，已經是午休時間，兩位可以自行去用餐。」一護微笑的告訴她們。

「謝謝，那我們先去用餐了。」織姬高興的拉著龍貴去吃飯。

一護看見他們離開後就回到職務室去找白哉，平常一護和白哉室習慣一起吃午餐，午餐過後還有很好吃的和菓子點心，一護被白哉寵出來的樣子讓大家失笑，銀嶺看 著孫子把孫媳婦寵上天只有無奈的笑容，鳳淵倒是非常得意的看著自己的哥哥，這就表示女性和男性是平等的，魂一沒有什麼樣的感覺，因為他本身就很寵一護，當 然還有自己深愛的髮妻，那個雖然任性卻又堅強不已的妻子，看著一護有人寵愛，魂一當然放心，不管怎麼說一護都是他最寶貝的孫女。

「好好吃喔！」一護一臉滿足的吃著甜點。

「真是的，吃了這麼多還是不會胖。」白哉把一護抱在懷裡。

「因為運動量很大嘛！所以不知不覺又瘦了。」一護撒嬌的對白哉說。

「看樣子還是要努力養胖點。」白哉下定決心。

「嗯…感覺上會被強迫吃很多。」一護對此感到疑惑。

「我會適可而止的。」白哉微笑。

「什麼嘛！」一護嘟著嘴巴說。

「呵呵！」白哉笑笑的看著一護。

一護很高興可以成為白哉的妻子，白哉對她真的是非常的好，能夠和白哉在一起不知道是自己修來多少的福氣，白哉是覺得自己可以擁有一護是很幸福的事情，一護 可愛的樣子讓他愛不釋手，一直不想要把一護放開，白哉會努力的把自己最愛的人把握在手中，一護就是他唯一的寶貝，現在和未來有一護的陪伴他就已經心滿意 足，白哉會用自己的雙手好好的保護一護，只要有一護在自己的身邊，白哉就會覺得很幸福，或許自己是很霸道的人，為了能夠留住一護，白哉覺得霸道也不是不好 的事情。

「我就說白哉很寵一護嘛！」鳳淵高興的看著自己的哥哥。

「真是的！的確是很寵一護。」銀嶺無奈的看著妹妹。

「能夠看見白哉打開心房就讓我放心許多。」鳳淵說出自己的心裡話。

「那個孩子能夠擁有一護可是他最大的幸福。」銀嶺知道自己的妹妹在說什麼。

「呵呵！要是他敢不疼一護，我就剝了他的皮。」鳳淵可不容許自己最愛的孩子受到傷害。

「受不了妳，以前果然太寵妳了。」銀嶺無奈的說出這句話。

「呵呵！」鳳淵高興的看著自己的哥哥。End


	22. 我只在乎你（白一）白哉生日賀文

1月31日黃色藏紅花(SpringCrocus)

花語：青春喜悅

花占卜：您就像春天的鳥兒，渾身充滿青春的活力，個性活潑開朗，是典型的樂天一派。對於不如意事，您會很看得開，絕對不會愁眉苦臉，身邊的人都被您的樂觀精神感染，您的愛情將充滿愉快歡樂的氣氛。

花箴言：愛情像春天的花兒般盛開，美好得令人不顧一切。 

『如果沒有遇見你　我將會是在哪裡　日子過得怎麼樣　人生是否要珍惜

也許認識某一人　過著平凡的日子　不知道會不會　也有愛情甜如蜜

任時光匆匆流去　我只在乎你　心甘情願感染你的氣息　人生幾何能夠得到知己

失去生命的力量也不可惜　所以我求求你　別讓我離開你　除了你　我不能感到

一絲絲情意　如果有那麼一天　你說即將要離去　我會迷失我自己

走入無邊人海裡　不要什麼諾言　只要天天在一起　我不能只依靠

片片回憶活下去　任時光匆匆流去　我只在乎你　心甘情願感染你的氣息

人生幾何能夠得到知己　失去生命的力量也不可惜　所以我求求你

別讓我離開你　除了你　我不能感到　一絲絲情意』

朽木白哉是現任朽木家的家主，至今朽木當家娶妻過兩次，一次是娶平民女子為妻，另外一次是娶皇族的長公主妻子，也就是現任的當家夫人，黑崎家的長公主黑崎 一護，也是朽木白哉這個人最在乎的人，當然一護也非常的清楚白哉是那樣的在乎她，貴為皇族的公主的一護沒有任何貴族或是皇族的架子，非常的平易近人，但是 因為從小就受過皇族和貴族的教育，做什麼事情都是那樣的優雅，任何事情都不會違反皇室的規定，儘管一護從不把那些規定看在眼裡也是一樣的，怎麼說也要尊重 一下古老的規矩，即使是做做樣子也沒有什麼不好的。

「夫人，十二單衣準備好了。」管家告訴正在處理公文的一護說。

「好的，我了解了。」一護放下手邊的工作去更衣。

『嗯…好多要處理的事情，零番隊什麼時候歸我管啦？』一護厭惡的想。

「銀嶺舅公，一護跟您請安了。」一護按照慣例先去請位高權重的銀嶺。

「哎呀！又到了這時間了。」依萍看見一護的衣服無奈的說。

「是啊！依萍姑婆。」一護苦笑。

「確實又到了年終了，每年的聚會都必須要出席。」銀嶺了解依萍為什麼不喜歡參加聚會的原因。

「空鶴那小子八成又會沉不住氣，父皇沒事訂下這什麼爛規定。」依萍無奈的穿上美麗的十二單衣。

歲末年終的聚會明文規定所有的貴族和皇族的人都要參加，當然參加這次句話不僅僅是貴族和皇族之間的交流，同時也是變相的相親大會，單身的皇族和貴族可以趁 此機會選擇伴侶，當然也可以到流魂街去選擇自己想要的伴侶，但是大多貴族之間會選擇通婚，皇族會在死神之間挑選伴侶，只要有伴侶的人必須要攜帶伴侶參加， 依萍和依雲以及魂一都不喜歡參加這種聚會，其實皇族的人都不喜歡參加這種聚會，因為這種聚會非常的累人，然後又要應付那些貴族小姐和貴族子弟，那些不務正 業的傢伙和花枝招展的貴族小姐非常的愛騷擾皇族的人，魂一很不喜歡那些貴族子弟，因此總是會刻意的去磨練那些傢伙，貴族家的人沒有人有權力可以對平民頤指 氣使，平民不是貴族的奴隸，否則貴族有膽子冒犯皇族，魂一對那些傢伙從沒有好感，除非是和白哉一樣那些嚴謹的孩子魂一才會有關注的跡象，怎麼說貴族之間的 孩子大多都是那種會調戲良家婦女的紈褲子弟。  
「白哉哥哥，確定要參加嗎？」一護真的很不喜歡參加。

「沒事的。」白哉安撫一護。

聚會上面許多人開始咬耳朵竊竊私語，男士想要去和一護攀談，女士想要和白哉說話，當然守一的身邊圍繞一堆女孩，那些女孩非常的愛慕守一，很可惜守一身邊有 碎蜂的存在，讓女性不太敢去和守一說話，當然親王們和公主們的人氣也不小，只是很不巧有一位不知死活的貴族小孩去調戲遊子這位可愛的小公主，魂一看見這種 情形非常的不高興，魂一最恨這種人，當然守一直接去阻止這件事情的發生，他們不容許有任何人打擾皇族的人，誰要是打擾皇族的人就會死的很慘，遊子受到驚嚇 逃到夏梨的身邊，夏梨直接給予那個傢伙一拳，修兵看見這樣的情形就知道夏梨已經生氣了，守一自然不會同情那傢伙。

「姊姊。」遊子跑到一護的懷中。

「很好嘛！膽敢調戲公主，還是皇族的公主。」守一笑的很燦爛。

「來人吶！給我把這傢伙丟入牢裡。」守一很不爽。

「真是的，是哪個家族的孩子這麼不要臉？」魂一管他是哪個家族的孩子。

「王上大人，很抱歉！犬子惹出這樣的事情來。」一位老者來到魂一的面前。

「我說過了，皇族和貴族的人給我潔身自愛點，竟然不潔身自愛就必須要受罰。」魂一不會原諒那個人的。

「白哉哥哥，我想要回家了。」一護很不想待下去。

「好，我們去和祖父大人說。」白哉拍拍一護的頭。

銀嶺點頭讓他們先回去，遊子先和他們一起回去，春水家這次拒絕聚會是因為浮竹身體不是很舒服，因此宮野沒有陪伴遊子參加這次的聚會，回到朽木家一護先把遊 子清洗乾淨，然後哄遊子睡覺，遊子很高興有一護的陪伴，一護很久沒有陪伴遊子這個孩子，遊子知道姊姊一護總是待在屍魂界當中，很少可以陪伴她和夏梨，只要 回到屍魂界遊子和夏梨都會故意黏自己的姊姊一護，白哉看見這樣的情形只有無奈，什麼話也都不能說也都不能反對，畢竟怎麼說白哉也很疼她們。

「晚安，遊子。」一護微笑的說。

白哉看見這樣的情形只是微笑，不過白哉很高興這件事情並沒有發生在一護的身上，每次只要參加這種聚會一護就會受到這樣的騷擾，很多不知死活的貴族都會來調 戲一護，白哉很不喜歡這樣的情形產生，不過經過這次的事件大家應該就不會敢碰皇族的人，有些家族的人確實應該要好好的教訓一頓，那些傢伙真的太欠缺教訓， 仗著自己家族有錢有勢就作威作福的人很多，因為一護不擅長把皇族的家紋顯現出來，所以很容易遭到那些傢伙的調戲，當然知道一護是公主後他們嚇到，可是有的 時候卻還是那樣想要調戲一護，白哉對於那些傢伙非常的生氣。

『希望那些傢伙經過這是的事情可以得到教訓。』白哉希望那些傢伙得到教訓。

白哉真的很在乎一護的一切，因此不希望一護受到任何的傷害，每次看見一護被騷擾的樣子就非常的討厭，很多人想要得到一護的注目才每天來騷擾一護，一護對此 感到很困擾，白哉也非常的不高興有人來騷擾一護，一護總是不知道要怎麼辦才好，也有跟家裡的人求助，可是不管怎樣都沒有辦法阻止那些人，白哉不喜歡那些人 來調戲一護，皇族的公主朽木家的夫人不是省油的燈，一護有的時候也會刻意用武力打跑那些人，讓那些人知難而退，一護是絕對不會讓那些傢伙碰到自己的，白哉 也會用靈壓擊退那些人，好好的讓那些人記取教訓。

「白哉哥哥，你在想什麼？」一護靠在白哉的懷裡。

「我希望那些人記取教訓，不要再騷擾妳了。」白哉摸摸一護的頭。

「他們一定會受到教訓的，爺爺這次生氣了。」一護了解白哉說的話。

「我只在乎妳，妳是我的寶貝。」白哉不想要失去一護。

白哉失去不了一護這位寶貝妻子，不管發生什麼事情都一定會好好的保護一護，白哉不會讓一護受到任何的傷害，當然也不會讓一護受到任何的騷擾，一護可愛的樣 子總是會受到許多的打擾，因此白哉總是會盡量不會讓一護受到任何的打擾的，一護很高興白哉幫她擋下許多不必要的煩惱，一護對於白哉所做的一切從沒有任何的 抱怨，白哉只在乎一護一個人，疼愛一護這個孩子，白哉幾乎對任何人都不曾在乎過，雖然疼愛露琪亞這位妹妹，可是露琪亞在白哉的心裡地位並不高，白哉真正在 乎的人是一護，一護可愛的樣子讓許多人疼愛，每個人都希望一護過的很好，一護是白哉最在乎的人。

白哉知道自己最在乎的人就是一護，一護的一切白哉全部都非常的在乎，白哉總是會非常的寵愛一護，那種在乎是不可能失去一護的，如果失去一護的話，白哉會感 到非常的痛心，兩人之間擁有一種強烈的羈絆，這種羈絆誰也毀不掉，當然藍染想要把一護抓到身邊都沒有辦法，一護是不可能離開白哉的身邊，想要奪取一護的話 就必須殺了白哉才有可能，不過奪取到的一護是沒有心的，白哉會用自己的方式保護一護，一護總是對於白哉的保護方式稍微有意見，可是一護總是會屈服白哉的管 理方式，儘管一護有意見白哉也不打算改變保護一護的方式，很多時候一護只好妥協白哉的保護自己的方式，兩人之間會互相配合這一切。

「一護，妳會覺得我很霸道嗎？」白哉有些不確定的問。

「不會，因為我知道白哉哥哥很在乎我。」一護微笑的告訴白哉。

「我的確很在乎一護。」白哉把一護抱在懷裡。

「我很高興白哉哥哥這麼在乎我。」一護靠在白哉的懷裡。

一護靠在白哉的懷裡，她好喜歡白哉這個人，在白哉的懷裡撒嬌的一護臉上都掛上微笑，白哉總是會摸摸一護的頭，一護可愛的樣子白哉很容易就可以見到，當然白 哉總是可以趁此機會吃豆腐，一護從不在意白哉這樣的動作，偶爾白哉會把一護拖到床上去做運動，兩人之間的愛情是那樣的美好，白哉會把心愛的一護抱在懷裡疼 愛，他們之間的愛情是那樣的堅定，白哉是那樣的在乎一護這個可愛的孩子，當然一護總是會去跟白哉撒嬌，白哉對於一護的撒嬌總是會一笑，白哉總是會牽著一護 的手走一生、一輩子的路。

「一護，妳越來越可愛了。」白哉親吻一護。

「我哪有，白哉哥哥才漂亮呢！」一護嘟著嘴說。

「可愛是妳最好的形容詞。」白哉總是會說一些甜言蜜語。

「是嗎？」一護知道很多人總是這樣說。

「一護是我的寶貝，我最在乎的寶貝。」白哉真的很在乎一護。

「我知道白哉哥哥很在乎我，我很高興白哉哥哥這麼在乎我。」一護真的很高興白哉這樣在乎她。

白哉相信不管經過多少時間都會去在乎一護的，只要看見一護開心的樣子白哉就會覺得很值得，和白哉在一起是那樣的美好，一護真的很喜歡和白哉在一起，當然有 的時候一護遇到問題會自己想辦法解決，除非一護真的沒有辦法才會去請教白哉或是家裡的人，每個人都很清楚一護的個性，自然不會太過強求一護這個孩子，白哉 也了解一護的個性，真的有必要的時候才會出手幫忙，一護怎麼說都是白哉的心肝寶貝，希望一護可以過的很好，只要一護開心白哉就什麼都無所謂了。

「白哉哥哥，一護真的有資格做在白哉哥哥的妻子嗎？」很多時候一護會去擔心這個問題。

「小傻瓜，一護妳當然有資格。」白哉對於一護的問題只是笑笑的帶過。

「嗯！我最喜歡白哉哥哥了。」一護真的非常高興。

「一護是我最愛的妻子？」白哉親吻一護。

白哉只求一護今生可以成為他的妻子，一護可是白哉最愛的人，怎麼說白哉都會好好的保護一護、疼愛一護，白哉知道其實自己第一次見到一護的時候就已經喜歡上 一護了，但是忘卻不了緋真的下場就是拒絕這門親事，後來見到一護出事情才知道自己是不可失去一護的，那時候白哉了解到自己是那樣的喜歡一護，只要一護在自 己的身邊白哉才會安心下來，後來白哉是用自己的生命去守護一護，只要可以看見一護開心的樣子，白哉就會非常的安心，長公主一護現在是他朽木白哉的妻子，白 哉是不會容許任何人來調戲他的妻子的，因為那是非常不禮貌的一件事情，自然白哉不會把一護拱手讓人，更不會讓一護發生這樣的事情來。

一護從小就很喜歡白哉，很喜歡、很喜歡朽木白哉這個人，這位對她很好的大哥哥，當時小小年紀的一護並不了解什麼是愛情，只知道自己真的很喜歡白哉，長大後 的一護了解到那是愛情，不過白哉很愛緋真，這樣的情感讓一護有些退縮，直到一護了解到白哉是愛自己的時候，一護才知道她最喜歡的白哉哥哥有多愛她，當然有 的時候一護也會迷惘，不知道自己到底是因為緋真的託付還是自己本身就喜歡白哉，但是不可否認的一護是那樣的喜歡白哉，一護有個很小的心願，那就是只要待在 白哉的身邊就好，不需要任何的回報，雖然很傻卻是一護最真誠的願望，只求可以待在白哉的身邊就好。

「一護，不要忘記，我最愛乎的人就是妳。」白哉輕輕的許下諾言。

「白哉哥哥，我知道喔！」一護知道白哉的意思。End


	23. 理想情人（白一）

『穿上洋裝看著手錶

時間快到心碰碰的跳

和你的第一次約會來臨了

金色的陽光灑滿人行道

換了新的脣膏把頭髮弄好

要你看到我的好

喜歡看你走路充滿自信

說話時候你的專注眼神

溫柔的表情笑容裡天真

我相信

找不到有比你更好的人

你心裡理想情人是幾分

是否也會有我的份

好想知道 你的一百分會給怎樣的人

親愛的你 (不要再陌生 增加我戲份)我想問

親愛的你 把感情升等

朋友變成情人

可不可以告訴我標準

不要我一直等

聽著那時間滴答的走

對街的你在前頭

好像一個夢

漸漸走到我前頭

好想知道 你的一百分會給怎樣的人

親愛的你 (不要再陌生 增加我戲份)我想問

親愛的你 把感情升等

朋友變成情人

可不可以告訴我標準

不要讓我一直等』

什麼樣子的情人是大家裡想當中的情人呢？很多時候一護會去想這件事情，活潑可愛又易怒的一護是大家手中的寶貝，也是朽木白哉這位當家的寶貝妻子，白哉總是 會用自己的方式好好的對待自己可愛的小妻子，告訴一護他是有多愛她的，當然一護也體會到白哉的心意，對於一護來說白哉真的是非常理想的情人，這樣的情人對 一護來說是很好的，只是一護會煩惱自己是不是白哉心目中的理想情人，怎麼說白哉都沒有對一護說過這樣的話，或許就是因為這樣一護才多少會有些徬徨，想要知 道自己是不是白哉心目當中的理想情人。

白哉注意到自己可愛的小妻子最近有些煩惱，不過白哉並不知道一護到底在煩惱什麼事情，白哉不喜歡一護煩惱事情的樣子，這樣會讓白哉感到很不舒服，可是一護 最近在煩惱的事情自己好像跟自己有關係似的，一護並不打算開始跟白哉說這件事情，不管自己做不做的到白哉心中的理想情人，一護都知道自己最愛的人就是白 哉，所以一護並不會把這件事情告訴白哉，除非白哉真正逼一護親口說出這句話來，一護大概才會說出這句話來吧！衝動易怒又純真的一護可是大家的寶物。

「一護，妳最近心情不好嗎？」白哉有些擔心的問。

「我…」一護不知道要說什麼。

「如果不想說的話就不要說，我不會強迫妳的。」白哉不喜歡強迫一護。

「我只是在想，我是白哉哥哥的理想情人嗎？」一護用自己純真的眼睛看著白哉。

「當然是了，一護的純真是最吸引我的地方。」白哉不想要看一護憂鬱的樣子。

「真的是這樣嗎？」一護知道自己多少比不過緋真。

「傻瓜，我現在很愛妳，不要去想太多了。」白哉一定會安慰自己最可愛的小妻子。

白哉知道一護對於某些事情還是很在意的，但是一護幾乎都是堅強不去說那些事情，總是會很努力的告訴自己說自己可以當個很好的情人，在白哉的眼中是很好的情 人，因此白哉才會那樣擔心一護，一個總是會不小心勉強自己的孩子，或許就是因為這樣白哉才不希望一護那樣的勉強自己，希望一護可以快快樂樂的陪伴在自己的 身邊，只有這樣白哉就會高興很多，只是自己可愛的小妻子不徬徨的話，白哉就會非常的高興，怎說說一護都是白哉最可愛的寶貝妻子。

在白哉心中過去是緋真陪伴自己度過，現在和未來是一護陪伴自己度過，很多事情不需要想太多，只要兩人相愛可以好好的在一起的話，很多事情都是可以解決的， 很多事情只要兩人一起想辦法的話就一定可以解決的，因此白哉相信自己和一護是可以好好在一起度過他們的一生，白哉知道緋真對於自己只有感謝，自己真正愛的 人是一護，除了一護之外就不會愛上任何人了，白哉會願意牽起一護的手繼續走下去，直到他們都離開這個世界為止。

白哉還記得緋真要過世之前告訴自己去尋找自己內心當中最愛的人，那時候白哉不懂這是為什麼，一直以為自己最愛的人就是緋真，後來遇到一護後白哉才知道自己 最愛的人不是緋真是一護，原來答案就是這麼的簡單，過於簡單的答案讓自己迷惘，忘卻自己最心愛的人就在自己的面前，自己這樣才造成一護的不安，白哉感到很 抱歉，對於一護這個孩子感到很抱歉，白哉決定好好告訴一護自己的想法，至少避免讓一護這樣不安下去，白哉真的不喜歡一護不安的樣子，那樣的感覺會讓白哉有 種快要失去一護的感覺。

「一護，我很抱歉，因為我的關係讓妳不安了。」白哉直接道歉。

「沒關係，白哉哥哥說出來就好，這樣我就會安心多了。」一護笑笑的對白哉說。

「我果然還是很愛一護。」白哉內心當中對於這件事情不可否認。

「我也最愛白哉哥哥了。」一護絕對不會否認自己內心的感情。

白哉看見一護的笑容就安心許多，很多事情白哉不會刻意去為難一護的，只要一護還保持純真的樣子，白哉就會放心許多，怎麼說白哉都是很喜歡一護的，看見一護 的笑容就覺得自己好像得到救贖一樣，活潑開朗的一護是大家的最愛，看見一護的笑容就像是看見陽光一般，每個人都希望一護可以在自己的身邊，很可惜冰山已經 把小太陽給訂下來了，大家想要搶也搶不到，對於這點白哉可說是非常的慶幸，至少現在一護是他自己的。

朽木白哉是現任朽木家的家主，至今朽木當家娶妻過兩次，一次是娶平民女子為妻，另外一次是娶皇族的長公主妻子，也就是現任的當家夫人，黑崎家的長公主黑崎 一護，也是朽木白哉這個人最在乎的人，當然一護也非常的清楚白哉是那樣的在乎她，貴為皇族的公主的一護沒有任何貴族或是皇族的架子，非常的平易近人，但是 因為從小就受過皇族和貴族的教育，做什麼事情都是那樣的優雅，任何事情都不會違反皇室的規定，儘管一護從不把那些規定看在眼裡也是一樣的，怎麼說也要尊重 一下古老的規矩，即使是做做樣子也沒有什麼不好的。

白哉真的很在乎一護的一切，因此不希望一護受到任何的傷害，每次看見一護被騷擾的樣子就非常的討厭，很多人想要得到一護的注目才每天來騷擾一護，一護對此 感到很困擾，白哉也非常的不高興有人來騷擾一護，一護總是不知道要怎麼辦才好，也有跟家裡的人求助，可是不管怎樣都沒有辦法阻止那些人，白哉不喜歡那些人 來調戲一護，皇族的公主朽木家的夫人不是省油的燈，一護有的時候也會刻意用武力打跑那些人，讓那些人知難而退，一護是絕對不會讓那些傢伙碰到自己的，白哉 也會用靈壓擊退那些人，好好的讓那些人記取教訓。

白哉失去不了一護這位寶貝妻子，不管發生什麼事情都一定會好好的保護一護，白哉不會讓一護受到任何的傷害，當然也不會讓一護受到任何的騷擾，一護可愛的樣 子總是會受到許多的打擾，因此白哉總是會盡量不會讓一護受到任何的打擾的，一護很高興白哉幫她擋下許多不必要的煩惱，一護對於白哉所做的一切從沒有任何的 抱怨，白哉只在乎一護一個人，疼愛一護這個孩子，白哉幾乎對任何人都不曾在乎過，雖然疼愛露琪亞這位妹妹，可是露琪亞在白哉的心裡地位並不高，白哉真正在 乎的人是一護，一護可愛的樣子讓許多人疼愛，每個人都希望一護過的很好，一護是白哉最在乎的人。

白哉知道自己最在乎的人就是一護，一護的一切白哉全部都非常的在乎，白哉總是會非常的寵愛一護，那種在乎是不可能失去一護的，如果失去一護的話，白哉會感 到非常的痛心，兩人之間擁有一種強烈的羈絆，這種羈絆誰也毀不掉，當然藍染想要把一護抓到身邊都沒有辦法，一護是不可能離開白哉的身邊，想要奪取一護的話 就必須殺了白哉才有可能，不過奪取到的一護是沒有心的，白哉會用自己的方式保護一護，一護總是對於白哉的保護方式稍微有意見，可是一護總是會屈服白哉的管 理方式，儘管一護有意見白哉也不打算改變保護一護的方式，很多時候一護只好妥協白哉的保護自己的方式，兩人之間會互相配合這一切。

「對我來說白哉哥哥是我心目中的理想情人喔！」一護開心的對白哉說這句話。

「我也是，一護也是我心目中的理想情人，所以一護不需要去想太多。」白哉摸摸一護的頭。

「嗯！從現在起我不會去想太多了，能夠知道白哉哥哥的心意就很好。」一護很高興可以知道白哉的心意。

「我才要感到抱歉，因為我的感覺讓一護感到很不安。」白哉對於這件事情感到自責。

「白哉哥哥不用自責的。」一護不希望白哉自責。

「嗯！」白哉懂一護的意思。

白哉知道自己對於感情的事情迷惘很久，明明內心當中就已經是喜歡一護的，可是卻沒有表現出來，直到一護受到傷害後才了解到自己是多麼的喜歡一護，現在一護 在自己的身邊對於白哉來說是最好的情形，白哉給予一護是很多的疼愛，最主要就是希望一護可以開心點，一護不會去介意白哉的霸道，一護知道那是白哉關心自己 的方式，白哉很在乎自己才會做出那樣的舉動出來，至少現在他們都了解到對方就是自己心目中的理想情人，他們不會擔心對方到底會怎樣，可是他們很高興自己可 以在對方的身邊，一護很高興可以打理白哉的一切，主要就是一護真的很喜歡白哉，越是喜歡的人越是不想要放手，這是一護對於感情的死心眼。

白哉知道一護的心思，只是輕輕的摸一護的頭讓一護進入夢鄉當中，一護的笑容是他最愛的一切，白哉很喜歡看一護的笑容，只要可以看見一護的笑容白哉用什麼樣 的手段都可以，白哉只要看見一護的笑容就會很安心，一護可是他從小帶到大的女孩，怎麼樣白哉都不會讓一護失去最重要的純真，也會一直永遠的保護一護的一 切，一護是魂一親手託付給白哉的，說什麼白哉都會好好的保護一護的，現在一護是他最重要的小妻子。

『怎麼樣都不可以讓一護受到傷害，一護是我最疼愛的孩子，也是我現在的妻子。』白哉看著一護的睡臉想。

「我愛妳，一護。」白哉輕輕的在一護的耳邊說。

已經睡下去的一護似乎聽見這句話，臉上浮現出美麗的笑容來，白哉看見一護的笑容就知道一護很高興自己說這句話出來，一護的夢中一定會有自己的存在，白哉一 點也不擔心這件事情，白哉很高興可以擁有一護這樣好的情人，符合自己心中的理想情人，白哉不會忘記緋真的交代，好好的追求自己的幸福，一護在自己的內心當 中一直都佔了很大的地位，白哉不會失去一護這位可愛的情人，這位可愛的小妻子，自己一定會保護好一護的，親手保護好一護。

白哉知道緋真對於自己只有感謝，一護對於自己是傾盡自己的愛戀在愛自己，這樣的一護對白哉來說是最好的，緋真的感謝白哉會放在心中，那時的自己的確是很愛 緋真，但也因為自己的衝動讓緋真的生命提早結束，現在找到一位是自己最愛的人，怎麼樣都會好好的保護這個孩子，不會讓一護的生命又消逝在自己的手中，那樣 的無能為力白哉已經不想要再嘗到第二遍、第三遍，那樣的痛苦是誰也說不清的，白哉會好好的保護一護直到永遠，一護可是他的理想情人。End


	24. 只是曾經（銀菊）

市丸銀和松本亂菊市青梅竹馬的情侶，只是銀跟亂菊分開了一段時間，這段時間亂菊真的很痛苦，銀對於這件事情感到很歉疚，對亂菊來說銀總是拋下她離開她，久 了亂菊也習慣這件事情然後停止哭泣，把所有的悲傷都隱藏起來，日番谷看見自己的副官這樣卻無法安慰亂菊，很多時候亂菊也不會讓人家安慰自己，總是會默默的 在房間療傷，在外人的面前還是開朗的亂菊，背後的傷口完全隱藏起來，什麼話都沒有說，更沒有抱怨任何的事情，銀也感覺的出來亂菊的一切，只是在虛圈很難去 安慰自己心愛的女人，但偶爾會偷渡回來屍魂界來看亂菊。

「松本，妳又不幫忙了！！」日番谷大吼。

「日番谷隊長，公文就麻煩你了。」亂菊馬上閃人。

「呵呵！小亂菊還是跟以前一樣。」銀在某一個地方看見亂菊這樣。

「嗯？是我的錯覺嗎？」亂菊感受到一股視線。

亂菊想了想後沒有去想太多，只是很高興的去做自己的事情，當亂菊來到某的地方後馬上把笑臉給收起來，只是蹲下來看著草地上的小草，亂菊其實很思念自己最喜 歡的人，銀看見這樣的情形就算想要去安慰亂菊也沒有辦法，在人前堅強的亂菊在人後是那樣的寂寞，很多時候亂菊不願意再大家的面前顯現自己的寂寞，總是很努 力的隱藏自己的寂寞，銀看見這樣的情形不知道要說什麼，造成這樣的情形的人是他，是自己一手造成的，為了夢想放棄自己最愛的人，亂菊是他最愛的人，可是自 己卻親手傷害她，那個自己最愛的人。

『小亂菊…』銀很想要脫口而出。

「銀哥哥？」一護和守一出現在銀身後。

「我沒有打算要做什麼，我只是想靜靜的看著亂菊。」銀淡淡的說出這句話。

「我沒有打算要抓你，奶奶說你可以在屍魂界裡看亂菊姊姊。」一護告訴銀。

「但請小心點，別讓大家發現你的存在。」守一告訴銀。

「我知道了，謝謝你們。」銀很感謝他們。

銀很高興自己可以待在屍魂界當中看亂菊，當初為了理想和亂菊分開是逼不得已的事情，現在銀多少有些後悔，看見亂菊為了自己而哭泣的樣子就非常捨不得，怎麼 說亂菊都是銀最愛的女人，銀不會忘記亂菊這位自己這一生所愛的人，曾經自己是那樣寵愛亂菊，結果進入死神真央靈術學院後，亂菊就一直在追逐銀，兩人之間的 牽絆雖然沒有斷掉，但是曖昧不明的一切讓亂菊感到煩心，後來亂菊不再去追逐銀的腳步，多少有些放棄的跡象存在，銀知道他愛的人不再追逐自己後，那種內心當 中像是少了什麼東西一般，更像是失去了什麼一般。

「銀？」亂菊發現到靈壓。

「我可愛的亂菊。」銀把亂菊抱在懷裡。

「你來做什麼？」亂菊的口氣有些生氣。

「我回來看妳，我很想妳。」銀忍不住自己的思念。

「傻瓜，要是被發現怎麼辦？」亂菊可是會擔心銀的。

「放心吧！沒事的。」銀安慰亂菊。

「笨蛋，銀是笨蛋。」亂菊悶悶的說。

「對不起。」銀道歉。

「不要跟我道歉，我不要聽那三個字。」亂菊很討厭聽銀道歉。

「我想妳。」銀說出這句話來。

銀說出這句話後亂菊馬上臉紅，對於銀的甜言蜜語亂菊根本抵抗不了，銀喜歡看亂菊臉紅的樣子，對於銀來說那樣子的亂菊真的很可愛，銀真的很喜歡看很可愛又臉 紅的亂菊，銀知道很多事情對亂菊來說是很痛苦的，自己的離開就是造成亂菊痛苦來源之一，就算自己很喜歡亂菊也沒用，銀知道自己忠於藍染，所以不得已要放 棄，儘管銀有所不捨還是一樣，面對夢想和願望時兒女情長只能擺一邊，就算自己是臥底的身分也是一樣，最後犧牲的永遠是自己的感情，不為別的就為自己所效忠 的人，當然就算亂菊懂也是會悲傷的。

「銀，太后是不是同意你回來？」亂菊不解的問。

「嗯！確實是這樣。」銀回答亂菊的話。

「是嗎？我該說什麼，你又不是真正的回來。」亂菊不知道要跟銀說什麼。

「不用跟我說什麼，讓我陪在妳身邊就好。」銀知道自己只要陪在亂菊的身邊就可以。

銀總是安靜的陪在亂菊的身邊，亂菊是屬於他一個人的，誰都不可以跟他搶人，銀總是會刻意清除那些接近亂菊的人，銀不容許自己的以外的男人接近亂菊，當然連 自己的副隊吉良也不行，銀就算人在虛圈也是會隨時注意亂菊身邊是不是有心懷不軌的男人接近，他的亂菊是那樣的漂亮，是所有男人追求的對象，銀當然會好好保 護亂菊，那是屬於銀的佔有慾，就和一般的男人沒有什麼兩樣，不許自己的女人給別的男人看見，畢竟亂菊大剌剌的個性不是會在乎那麼多的人，就是因為不是會在 乎那麼多，所以銀才要去堤防那些人，以免自己心愛的亂菊就這樣被人給拐走。

「我的亂菊還是那樣漂亮，一定有很多蒼蠅的。」銀的語氣有些吃醋。

「哪有，銀在虛圈也一定有很多人喜歡的。」亂菊悶悶的說。

「我的亂菊，我真想吃了妳。」銀微笑的看著亂菊。

「難道我要說請享用我嗎？」亂菊聽得懂銀的暗示。

「這個嘛…」銀故意吊亂菊的胃口。

「呵！銀就是銀。」亂菊微笑的說。

銀親吻亂菊，意亂情迷的情緒蔓延在他們的身上，天時地利人和的狀況下他們馬上做出自己想要做的事情，那種感覺隊他們來說沒有什麼不好的，至少可以觸碰對方 就讓他們非常高興，滿足一下自己對對方的思念之情，怎麼說他們一直以來都非常的想念對方，只是沒想到上天這樣捉弄人，把他們兩個刻意的分開，硬是要拆開他 們之間的戀情，浪子心態的銀總是無法安定下來，會刻意去找許多自己喜歡的樂趣，卻忘記身後有個總是等待自己的女孩亂菊，而亂菊因為銀一次又一次的離開傷心 不已，很多時候亂菊總是刻意強迫自己忘了一切，就是這樣的逞強讓銀看不過去卻又無法說什麼，他們的生活一成不變的循環下去，直到銀叛逃後才有所改變，銀是 那樣無法忘記總是在等待自己的亂菊，一次又一次的追逐忘卻了自己內心當中最真誠的心，直到分開才想起那是多麼重要的事情，然而當銀想起來的時候自己早已在 虛夜宮當中。

「亂菊，我很抱歉。」銀把亂菊抱在懷中。

「不要道歉，這樣就夠了。」亂菊已經很滿足了。

「不管多久請等我，我會回到妳身邊的。」銀承諾這件事。

「好，我會等你的。」亂菊答應下來。

銀回到虛夜宮後什麼話也不說的回到自己的寢宮當中，這次的別離和下次的見面又會是何時銀真的不知道，明明就是那樣愛亂菊卻還是要和亂菊分開，只是銀有些矛 盾不知道自己是出於自願還是被逼的，不過不管是怎樣自己都還是和最心愛的亂菊分開了，偶爾只有自己偷偷回到屍魂界才可以見到自己最心愛的女人，或許到最後 他們會兵戎相見吧！就算有多少的愛戀到最後也是會失去一切的，很不甘心他們的生活變成這樣，也很不甘心跟自己最心愛的人分開，情勢總是在掌控他們的戀情， 這才是銀最生氣也是最無奈的地方，想要挽回這一切卻做不到，這才是最令人心痛的地方，這樣如此的一切他們也不知道要說什麼才好，到最後想要挽回的一切卻沒 有挽回，失去的打擊是多大只有當事人才清楚，畢竟沒有人可以了解某一個人的痛苦的，除了和自己承受一樣痛苦的人。

「銀是大笨蛋，真的好想他。」亂菊悶悶的說。

「銀什麼時候才會回來，真的要等到大戰之後嗎？」如果可以亂菊不想等到那時。

「亂菊姊，妳在做什麼？」雛森擔心的問。

「沒有做什麼，小桃來找我們家隊長？」亂菊像是開玩笑一般的說。

「哪有，亂菊姊不要亂說啦！」雛森害羞的說。

「啊！小白～」雛森看見日番谷馬上跑過去。

「好啦！不打擾他們了。」亂菊馬上離開他們的身邊。

「真是的，又被她溜了。」日番谷不太高興的說。

「小白，怎麼了嗎？」雛森不解。

「沒事，只是被松本袍逃掉該做的事情而已。」日番谷對此沒說什麼。

「小白太認真了，不過亂菊姊靜靜也好。」雛森知道亂菊還是很煩躁。

亂菊離開他們到處走走，怎麼說亂菊都不會去打擾他們小兩口的事情，以免自己想起和銀在一起的情形而落淚，現在的亂菊真的很想銀的存在，只是亂菊很清楚有些 事情不是自己可以掌控的，誰也沒想到藍染會叛變，把自己最心愛的人也帶走，那時候如果自己有緊緊抓住銀的手，那事情是否就不會變成這樣，亂菊不知道銀也不 清楚，所以他們才會遇到這樣的問題，無法忽視的問題，很多過往的回憶都變成只是曾經，一種無法挽回的過去是多麼的令人心痛，追逐遊戲又什麼時候才可以停 止，這件事情誰也說不清楚，情人之間總是有難以言喻又傷感的情懷，只有當事者兩人才可以體會的情感，一種無法訴說的情感。

「真是的，到最後還是沒辦法靜下心來。」亂菊無奈的自言自語。

「不知道銀現在正在做什麼。」亂菊發呆。

在虛夜宮的銀多少有些賭物思人的情形出現，神槍看見自己的主人這樣也不好說什麼，因為他也正在思念灰貓，主人們分開並不會造成他們斬魄刀分開，在斬魄刀的 世界當中是不分你我的，可以連接到很多地方，神槍偶爾會跟灰貓見面，只是為了一些事情他們這對斬魄刀情侶也盡量避免見面，至少他們還可以見到的，只要不要 被太過激進的人抓到就可以，畢竟斬魄刀的靈魂也是主人的靈魂的一部分，要是傷到的話可就不好，那樣的傷總歸一句話來說就是很難醫治的，所以不會有人刻意這 樣做，斬魄刀對主人可是很忠心的。

『哎呀！真糟糕！才沒有幾天就想念亂菊了。』銀不可否認自己是真的在思念亂菊。

「銀，你在想什麼？」藍染好奇的問。

「沒有喔！藍染大人。」銀笑嘻嘻的說。

「可別去想太多喔！銀。」藍染像是警告一般。

「我知道。」銀微笑。

銀是不可能讓藍染發現到自己在做什麼的人，銀每次都會定期回覆某些事情，鳳淵也是可以從銀那裡得知許多資料，因此才會願意讓銀自由進入屍魂界當中，由於這 樣的情形才方便找亂菊，待在亂菊的身邊陪伴亂菊，只是短暫的見面只能解除一點點的思念之情，其餘的就根本沒有辦法解除，那種痛苦一直在侵襲他們兩人，有時 候銀多麼希望這場痛苦可以快點結束，但是似乎很多事情都是那樣的天不從人願，如果可以重新選擇的話，銀或許不會拋下自己最喜歡的亂菊，讓亂菊就這樣默默的 在自己身後追逐，也不會知道分開後思念是多麼的痛苦，一種無藥可解的痛苦。

『不知道我那可愛的亂菊現在正在做什麼？』銀偶爾會想起這件事情。

『銀那傢伙不知道現在正在做什麼？』亂菊看著天空想。

在不同的地方兩人的心思都一樣，他們正在想對方到底正在做什麼，才剛分開的兩人馬上想念對方，就算分隔兩地他們還是會想念對方，當初的一切讓他們後悔莫 及，只是現在他們因為很多事情而不得已分開，就算他們想要抱怨也沒用，很多事情都已經發生無法挽回，他們現在能做的就是快點把所有的事情都解決，只有這樣 他們才可以盡快和對方見面，只有這樣他們才可以恢復原本的生活，恢復成他們兩人還在同一個世界當中的生活，什麼事情都不重要，真正重要的事情是可以陪伴在 對方的身邊生活，現在的他們只想要陪在對方身邊生活，只要看到對方他們就不需要去擔心什麼，畢竟從很久以前他們就在一起生活，只是逼不得已分開而已。

『我可愛的亂菊，相信我，我一定會回到妳的身邊。』銀在內心告訴亂菊。

『銀，我相信你，所以快點回來。』亂菊微笑。

「亂菊，妳應該工作了。」日番谷大喊。

「啊！隊長，你回來啦！」亂菊恢復原本的個性。

「我回來不是要看到一堆公文堆在地上的樣子！！」日番谷生氣的大叫。

「唉唷！隊長，你就不要介意了嘛！」亂菊開始撒嬌。

「算了，每次都是這樣，我還是自己處理。」日番谷受不了亂菊。

「對不起嘛！隊長，下次我補償你嘛！」亂菊和自己的隊長撒嬌。

「哼！我可不期望妳了。」日番谷早就不期望亂菊。

「隊長，別這樣嘛！」亂菊繼續撒嬌。

「真受不了妳，夠了，快去工作了，少在這裡撒嬌！」日番谷大聲的告訴亂菊。

亂菊和日番谷上演的情景就是每天十番隊會上演的情景，大家看見這樣的情形早就已經見怪不怪，其實亂菊和日番谷內心都清楚這不過就是演戲罷了，亂菊真正的情 感早已經隨著銀而離開，亂菊的心思並不是真正的在這個地方，什麼事情對於亂菊來說不過就是只是曾經而已，很多事情早已經不復存在。End


	25. 宛如初見（白一）一護生日賀文

架空文，遲到的生日賀文

7月15日澳洲野玫瑰(AustrianBriarRose)

花語：可愛

花占卜：您是個喜歡思想的人，認真執著，不容易妥協。如果您想自己的人生豐富多姿，就應該放棄某些原則，廣闊社交圈子，遇到心儀的對象應主動出擊，等待可能只會令您錯失良緣。

花箴言：美麗的花朵應該擁有豐盛果實的人生。

朽木白哉和黑崎一護是個相差五歲年紀的青梅竹馬，兩家人因為住的很近的關係才有所交往，也或許是因為這樣的關係讓白哉和一護的感情非常的好，白哉總是會細 心的照顧一護這個孩子，真咲可是很高興一護有人照顧他，一護這個孩子可是很可愛，所以總是會有人想要把他們家的一護給誘拐走，有了白哉這個孩子的照顧，真 咲就根本不需要擔心。

「白哉哥哥，等等一護。」白哉聽見一護從後方的叫喊聲。

「真是的，說過不要用跑的，會跌倒的，一護。」白哉蹲下身子幫一護擦汗。

「是白哉哥哥走太快了嘛！」一護不高興的嘟著嘴巴說。

「呵呵！」白哉習慣性的摸摸一護的頭。

一護是個很可愛的小男孩，對於白哉是那樣的喜歡和崇拜，白哉總是會牽起一護的小手一起走在路上，不管多少年都會是這樣的情形，一護很喜歡牽著白哉的手，不 知道為什麼白哉就是可以給一護很安心的感覺，就像是跟自己最喜歡的人待在一起的感覺是一樣的，一護早已經在內心當中把白哉當成是自己最喜歡的人，不希望白 哉就這樣離開自己，當然白哉也不會離開一護的，似乎聽說兩家人有意願要讓他們在一起，當然這件事情就真的不得而知。

「你好，朽木同學。」白哉的同班同學緋真跟他們兩人打招呼。

「妳好，雪野同學。」白哉當然也會有禮貌的回敬。

「大姊姊好。」一護有禮貌的打招呼。

「好可愛的孩子，是白哉同學你的弟弟嗎？」緋真似乎很喜歡一護的樣子。

「不算是，是我的寶貝。」白哉沒有正面回答緋真的問題。

「白哉哥哥，我餓了。」一護躲在白哉的後頭悶悶的說。

「今天想要吃什麼？」白哉溫柔的問一護。

「都可以，只要和白哉哥哥在一起就可以。」一護微笑的樣子可是會讓人看呆的。

白哉聽見一護說的話只是笑笑的，匆匆的和緋真道別後就帶一護去吃東西，緋真知道自己喜歡的人是白哉，可是一定爭不過一護的，一護是那樣的可愛，白哉把所有 的溫柔都給了一護那個孩子，只要看見一護可愛的樣子就知道白哉為什麼會把自己的溫柔都給了那位可愛的孩子，那樣溫柔的白哉是緋真從未見過的白哉，看見這樣 的情形緋真知道自己是要放棄自己的感情的，主要就是因為自己一定不會讓白哉看上的，白哉的眼裡除了那個孩子之外就沒有別人了。

隨著時間的流逝，白哉和一護已經是大學生和高中生，只是兩人的相處方式還是沒有改變，一護依舊是很喜歡賴在白哉的身邊，或許就是因為這樣白哉對於一護是那 樣的愛不釋手，白哉疼一護可是有眼睛的人都看得出來的，只是身為大學生的白哉很少能夠有時間去陪伴一護，一護對於這樣的情形也沒有過於強求，只是乖乖的點 頭去做自己的事情，偶爾能夠在一起約會就已經是很好的事情，畢竟他們兩人在不知不覺當中就發展成戀人的關係，雙方的家長看見這樣的情形也很樂意，怎麼說他 們原本就是希望白哉和一護可以在一起的。

「白哉哥哥。」一護來到朽木家的時候第一個會去的地方就是白哉的房間。

「一護，你來啦！不好意思，稍微等我一下。」白哉把桌上的東西給收拾好。

「白哉哥哥很忙嗎？」一護發現到自己已經打擾到白哉了。

「沒關係的，只是最近教授給的作業有點多。」白哉微笑的看著一護。

「嗯！」一護很高興白哉今天可以陪伴自己。

白哉知道自己可是花了很多的心思才把這位可愛的人兒拐到手的，一護是那樣的可愛，因此追求者也是很多的，白哉看見這樣的情形總是會心驚膽跳，就是不希望自 己可愛的孩子被搶走，一護衝動又倔強，總是會讓白哉擔心好一陣子，白哉怎麼不知道一護天生的髮色總是會造成困擾，不爽一護的人也是很多的，因此一護的身上 總是會有些傷口存在，看見這樣的情形白哉真的很心疼，白哉可是很疼愛一護的。

「一護，今天是你生日，今年想要什麼禮物？」白哉每年都會問這句話。

「只要白哉哥哥陪在我身邊就好，這是最好的生日禮物。」一護最喜歡的禮物就是白哉陪在自己的身邊。

白哉如以往一樣摸摸一護的頭，白哉可是很清楚一護為什麼會有這樣的想法，戀人之間的相處他們有過，當然也和普通的戀人一樣相處，只是很多時候會因為時間上 的關係造成兩人很難會在一起，白哉對於這件事情感到很歉疚，朽木家畢竟是名門望族，身為繼承人的白哉有很多事情是要學習的，當然一護也很清楚這件事情，所 以並沒有去抱怨太多，當然一護是黑崎家的長子，相對的也是名門之後，但是家裡並沒有給予一護很大的壓力，所有的事情都由一護自己去決定，黑崎家可是相當尊 重孩子們的意願的，從一心的父親身上可以看出這點。

「那麼我們今天就出去玩，已經很久沒有約會了。」白哉牽起一護的手說。

「好。」一護當然很高興可以和白哉一起出去。

兩人漫步在路上，一護很高興的牽著白哉的手，現代的社會當中不乏同性的情侶，生子的技術由於科技的進步根本就不需要擔心太多，朽木家的人也是因為這樣的原 因才不會擔心沒有子嗣這件事情，加上白哉的父母親真的很喜歡一護，連同白哉的祖父也是，所以一護註定是要嫁到朽木家去的，白哉總是會細心的照顧自己喜歡的 孩子，每次看見孩子的笑容白哉就會非常的高興，朽木家的大人都很高興一護可以打開白哉的心房，和一護在一起的白哉會有跟大家想像中不同的面貌，這才是朽木 家看中一護的原因。

「白哉、白哉，我們去吃那家。」一護高興的拉起白哉的手過去。

「好、好、好。」白哉對於一護的要求從沒有拒絕過。

白哉看見一護高興的樣子感到很欣慰，白哉也很清楚一護是個很貼心的孩子，知道自己很忙所以沒有去打擾他，每次都會小心翼翼的問自己是否可以出去等等，要是 自己真的沒法子的話，一護並不會任性或是強求，從白哉認識一護起，一護就是這樣的孩子，當然白哉多少也是會心疼一護的，怎麼說一護都是他最寶貝的孩子，沒 有人可以替代的寶貝孩子。

白哉覺得很多時候就宛如初見一般，當年的那個孩子依舊是當年的那個孩子，白哉很高興一護是自己的未婚妻，只要可以看見一護的笑容自己就覺得有被救贖，自己 也一定有能力可以好好的抓住一護的，一護會永遠的待在自己的身邊，白哉有這個把握和能力，因此不管怎樣白哉都會好好的保護好一護的，只要讓一護擁有笑容白 哉就會很高興，今年一護的生日白哉依舊是待在一護的身邊。End


	26. 伸手所及的距離（戀露）

野狗和星星的距離有多遠呢？伸手所及的距離又有多遠呢？戀次和露琪亞這對情侶一路走來路途是那樣不平靜，戀次認為露琪亞被朽木家收養是很好的一件事 情，所以狠心的把露琪亞送到朽木家去，然而卻忘記自己早已經被皇室給收養，戀次的忍痛看在大家的眼裡都不知道要說什麼，真咲可是很心疼自己的大兒子，誰都 不願意親手把自己最愛的人送走。

「戀次怎麼了？最近吃的很少。」真咲擔心的看著戀次。

「沒事，只是最近沒什麼胃口。」戀次不想要讓真咲擔心。

「沒事就好，別讓大家擔心。」真咲關心的說。

「我不會的，我會照顧好自己的。」戀次不會讓家人擔心。

戀次說什麼都不會讓家人擔心的，雖然家人都很疼戀次，可是戀次有些事情並不會說出口，戀次並不希望家人擔心自己，很多時候戀次會把心事往肚子裡吞，尤其是 只要碰到露琪亞的事情更為嚴重，往往讓人不知道要怎樣去幫忙他，當然感情的事情別人也不好幫忙，當事人自己才有法子解決的，因此大家都很有默契沒有去問戀 次，他們相信戀次自己會解決的。

『那時候的決定是不是錯的？露琪亞明明不開心的，但我卻那樣做。』戀次有些無奈的想。

明明是伸手所及的距離，可卻遙不可及，戀次不知道當初的決定是對還是錯，曾經放開的小手想要再次牽起是否還有機會，年少的一切是否可以重新來過，這點誰也 不清楚，然而他們的戀情還能夠有機會，年少時的一切是否可以重新來過，這點誰也不清楚，然而他們的戀情還能夠有機會繼續走下去嗎？沒有人可以說的清楚，連 戀次和露琪亞也不清楚。

「阿散井副隊長，早上好。」理吉有禮貌的打招呼。

「早安。」戀次有禮貌的回應。

「副隊長，早！」戀次走到執務室的路上隊員們和戀次打招呼。

「隊長，早安。」戀次進去執務室和白哉打招呼。

「嗯！」白哉如往常一般冷漠回應。

戀次進入執務室後開始幫白哉處理公文，自從成為六番隊的副隊長後，戀次總有做不完的事情要處理，很多時候當然是盡量把所有的事情都處理好，怎麼樣戀次都不 想要加班，皇宮的家人總是會敞開大門等待他回家，黑崎家可是非常的熱鬧和溫暖，不像是朽木家那樣的冰冷，只因為白哉不知道和露琪亞相處，就算有祖父朽木銀 嶺在也是一樣，露琪亞必須是端莊優雅的樣子，不能把自己的本性給顯現出來。

「白哉大哥，我把公文給送過來了。」露琪亞有禮貌的說。

「嗯！」白哉只是點頭。

戀次只是看了一下露琪亞就繼續忙自己的事情，露琪亞看了一下戀次把公文放好就回去十三番隊，兩人想要有交集卻礙於白哉在現場才沒有任何交集，白哉怎麼會不 知道他們兩人的心思，只是沒有搓破他們兩人，在某些時候白哉也是很寵和很疼露琪亞，對於戀次是很嚴格的，或許白哉的關係戀次才會有一直觸碰不到露琪亞的感 覺。

『戀次那個大笨蛋。』露琪亞發現到自己只要看見戀次就很開心。

『露琪亞過的很好嘛！一點也不需要擔心的樣子。』戀次看見露琪亞精神很好的樣子很高興。

六番隊一向是沒有休息時間的，每位六番隊的隊員都苦不堪言，全部都要看白哉的心情是否很好，偶爾還是會有休息時間給他們吃飯的，中午吃飯時間戀次會和露琪 亞一起吃，是他們的感情交流的時間，露琪亞可是很高興也很期待午休時間，畢竟他們兩人的相處時間真的不多，在一起的時間也不多，因此他們很珍惜在一起的時 間。

『呼～還好朽木隊長放人了，去找露琪亞吧！』戀次出了執務室想。

『不知道白哉大哥放人了沒？戀次到現在都還沒來。』露琪亞擔心自己青梅竹馬的戀人。

「喂！露琪亞，對不起！我晚到了。」戀次到達的第一件事情就是跟露琪亞道歉。

「太慢了，你這個笨蛋！」露琪亞二話不說就直接敲了戀次的頭。

戀次被露琪亞打只好委屈的看著露琪亞，面對露琪亞的暴力，戀次不知道要說什麼才好，要不是從小就知道露琪亞是這樣個性的人，戀次早就不會和露琪亞在一起， 戀次喜歡和真性情的露琪亞在一起，在白哉面前的露琪亞一點也不真實，看起來就像是大戶人家的小孩，可骨子裡卻一點也不溫柔婉約。

「戀次，我申請了去現世的任務，有很一陣子不能陪你了。」露琪亞開口告訴戀次。

「嗯！恭喜妳了，要好好的加油。」戀次當然很替露琪亞高興。

「戀次，你…」『不阻止我嗎？』露琪亞想要問戀次。

「我不會阻止妳的，那是妳的決定，我無權干涉。」戀次拍拍露琪亞的頭。

「謝謝你，戀次。」露琪亞很高興戀次是這樣支持自己。

「不會，出任務小心點。」戀次對於露琪亞是那樣的支持。

露琪亞很清楚戀次是那樣的支持自己，就算有好一陣子無法陪伴他也不會多說什麼，這樣無私的表現害露琪亞真的不知道要怎麼去回報戀次，戀次對據以是那樣的細 心，露琪亞知道自己已經離不開戀次，去現世的任務怎麼說都要好幾個月才能回來，戀次也是駐守過現世的，如果不是前兩天送真咲他們去穿界門的話，戀次還以為 自己的養父母是待在屍魂界不是待在現世，現在除了一護之外其他的家人都還在現世，這次露琪亞要去的地方剛好是他們所在的城市，自己可以找時間去現世的時候 順便找露琪亞。

「擔心露琪亞去現世？」鳳淵看見戀次坐在走廊上。

「還好，只是有點想念而已。」戀次搖頭。

「早該把你們的婚事辦一辦，要不是白哉那個小子不肯，早就該辦了。」鳳淵想起和銀嶺以及白哉的談話。

「沒關係的，奶奶，我想朽木隊長是認為我還不夠格，才會不肯的。」戀次對於這件事並不在意。

有時候鳳淵對於戀次非常的心疼，對於白哉那個孩子實在不知道要說什麼，白哉是很疼露琪亞沒錯，但是只有提起有關露琪亞的婚事就會開始反對，氣的鳳淵每次都 跟銀嶺嘔氣，怪自己的兄長怎麼教出這樣的孫子，往往讓銀嶺很無奈的不知道要說什麼，戀次當然很感謝鳳淵這麼疼愛他，但很多事情是無法勉強，戀次不會刻意強 求，所有的事情都順其自然的過下去。

『不知道露琪亞過的好不好？』戀次開始發呆。

『我在想什麼，還是快點去睡覺，明天要早起呢！』戀次甩甩頭進入房間睡覺。

「戀次開始想露琪亞了，他們的感情真好呢！」海燕看見這樣的情形告訴自己的妻子。

「呵呵！我想要不是白哉阻擋的話，他們應該已經成親了。」亞美子笑笑的說。

露琪亞是十三番隊的隊員，是海燕的屬下，十三番隊的隊長浮竹十四郎身體不是很好，所有的事情都交給海燕去處理，海燕對於隊員們都很照顧，露琪亞可是把海燕 當成偶像在崇拜，努力的成為跟海燕一樣的人，戀次是以白哉為目標，想要打倒朽木白哉這個人，努力的想要得到朽木白哉這個人的認同，可以順利的待在露琪亞的 身邊。

露琪亞並不知道白哉的用意，戀次口頭上是有抱怨過，只是露琪亞從沒有聽在心裡，有些旁觀者會認為露琪亞不是那樣用心，但一直以來戀次都沒有去計較，看在其 他人眼裡多少會覺得露琪亞根本就不愛戀次，卻忘記幸福的定義是每個人都不同的，只要戀次和露琪亞幸福就可以，這才是最重要的地方，而不是由旁人去定義他們 兩人的幸福。

『不知道為什麼總是感覺和戀次的距離好遠？』露琪亞看著天空想。

『明明就是伸手可碰觸的距離，為什麼會有這樣的感覺？』露琪亞有種說不出的惆悵。

「已經很晚了，怎麼不睡呢？露琪亞。」真咲看見露琪亞一個人看著窗外的樣子。

「真咲皇后。」露琪亞對此感到很不好意思。

「在想戀次？還是在想你們之間的感情呢？」真咲對於眼前的女孩可是很喜歡的。

「嗯！感覺跟戀次的距離很遠。」露琪亞老實的跟真咲說。

「先去睡覺吧！時間已經很晚了。」真咲看了一下時間後微笑的說。

「好的，真咲皇后。」露琪亞點頭。

「真讓人擔心，那兩個孩子。」真咲很擔心戀次和露琪亞。

「別擔心了，孩子們自會解決的。」一心要妻子放心。

戀次和露琪亞踏出那一步，只要他們想通的話，兩顆心就會靠在一起，他們不會被家世所困擾，沒有人會阻止他們兩個，就算是白哉也是一樣，露琪亞是朽木家的千 金小姐，戀次皇族當中的親王，很多事情只是他們兩個在自尋煩惱，他們兩人只要伸出手就可碰觸對方，他們中間隔著一道牆，並不是任何人架起來的，是他們兩人 自己在無意間建立起來的，自然也是要由他們自己打破。

『你們自己建立起來的牆要由你們自己打破，我們沒有辦法幫你們的。』戀次在無意間想起鳳淵說的話。

戀次下定決心要踏出第一步把露琪亞抓到自己的懷裡，露琪亞可是戀次最重要的寶貝，怎麼樣都會保護好自己最重要的寶物，戀次可是很珍惜露琪亞的，從童年時在 流魂街相遇後，進入真央靈術學院念書，一直到兩人各自被不同的階級收養，當然戀次很小的時候就已經接觸到一心和真咲，很早就是一心和真咲的兒子，露琪亞的 話反而是念書之後才被朽木家收養。

『等露琪亞任務回來後，要好好把握機會才可以。』戀次做出決定。

『我一定要做出決定才可以，不能老是這樣被動。』露琪亞決定回去之後要和戀次好好談談。

在異地的兩人卻有相同的心思，露琪亞想要接近兩人的距離，露琪亞不想要因為某些原因讓他們兩人在這麼近的距離當中還是觸碰不到對方，伸手所及的距離是那樣 的遙遠又是那樣的近，只要他們願意踏出那一步，他們就不再是野狗和星星的距離，他們不需要顧慮太多，他們的感情會因為他們踏出這步而更加的堅定，不會再有 任何的事情阻礙他們、困擾他們。

露琪亞結束工作後馬上去找戀次，當然兩人見面的時候一定開口想和對方說話，不過他們開口說話的時候瞬間了解對方和自己的想法一樣，戀次可是把露琪亞抱在懷 裡，露琪亞有些訝異戀次會這樣做，露琪亞感到很安心的感覺，戀次的懷抱一直給露琪亞很安心的感覺，露琪亞很喜歡戀次的懷抱，一直以來戀次對露琪亞來說是那 樣的安心，是值得託付終生的人，露琪亞願意把自己的幸福交給戀次，戀次是會帶給她幸福的男人。

「戀次，我們…」露琪亞想要說些話。

「我們會永遠在一起。」戀次牽起露琪亞的手。

露琪亞開心的看著戀次，他們願意踏出這一步，打破阻礙他們之間的牆，他們之間一定會在一起的，露琪亞認定戀次是自己未來的丈夫，戀次也認定露琪亞是自己未 來的妻子，兩人一定會攜手共渡未來，只要戀次達到白哉的要求的話，戀次一定可以娶露琪亞回家的，鳳淵一定會想法子讓白哉答應的，銀嶺可是知道自己妹妹的心 思，所以一定會幫忙勸勸白哉的，露琪亞深得銀嶺的疼愛，銀嶺感覺的出來露琪亞很像鳳淵，因此才會那樣疼愛露琪亞的。

其他人看見他們兩人打破自己的距離後感到很開心，戀次和露琪亞他們一定會有情人會終成眷屬，戀次喜歡露琪亞的事情已經不是一天兩天的事情，戀次會一直緊緊 的牽住露琪亞的手一直走下去的，直到他們兩人都回歸大地後，露琪亞很高興戀次是給予自己這樣安心的人，戀次是那樣的細心的對待露琪亞，給予露琪亞很高的安 全感，戀次很喜歡露琪亞的笑容，戀次總是會很保護露琪亞的笑容，很保護露琪亞這個人，伸手所及的距離只要伸出手就可以觸碰到對方的人。End


	27. 陽光（白一）白哉生日賀文

1月31日黃色藏紅花(SpringCrocus)

花語：青春喜悅

花占卜：您就像春天的鳥兒，渾身充滿青春的活力，個性活潑開朗，是典型的樂天一派。對於不如意事，您會很看得開，絕對不會愁眉苦臉，身邊的人都被您的樂觀精神感染，您的愛情將充滿愉快歡樂的氣氛。

花箴言：愛情像春天的花兒般盛開，美好得令人不顧一切。 

自從白哉和一護交往後，白哉覺得一護很像是陽光一般，橘色的頭髮就像是帶來朝陽的感覺，一護這個傢伙不畏強權的和自己挑戰，讓自己把束縛給掙脫，後來當雙方了解對方後，他們開始進一步的交往。

一護知道白哉是個好兄長，因為不得已的關係才會把露琪亞送上死刑台上，但是其實對於露琪亞是很疼愛的，這點是絕對不可否認的，當他們了解對方後開始交往，不知不覺中一護就這樣被白哉給拐去。

「白哉，我來了。」一護進入白哉的書房。

「嗯！放暑假了？」白哉看見一護來是非常高興的事情。

「對，所以可以在這裡待兩個月的時間。」一護這樣告訴白哉。

「山本總隊長有要你學習死神相關的事物。」白哉把一護抱在自己的懷裡。

「白哉希望我去哪個隊上學習？」一護很好奇自家戀人的想法。

「自然希望你來六番隊。」白哉很想要時時刻刻都見到自己的戀人。

一護聽見白哉這樣說的確有在考慮這件事，一護希望是白哉可以親自教導自己，但是也希望自己可以在別的番隊學習，然後到時候可以到白哉的六番隊幫忙，一護多多少少也會想要幫忙白哉的。

白哉怎麼會不知道自己小情人的心思，一護的心思白哉可是摸透透，對於一護這樣幫忙自己白哉感到很高興，白哉可是很寵愛一護的，畢竟是自己最愛的孩子，也是把陽光帶到自己生命中的孩子。

朽木家的人知道白哉要娶的人是一護，那已經是既定的事實，長老們雖然很生氣這件事情，可是當家的命令是不可以違背的，白哉已經決定好的事情，就沒有人可以違背這件事。

「這樣把我娶回家，不怕被長老他們念嗎？」一護多少有些擔心這件事。

「放心吧！我已經處理好了，別太擔心。」白哉親吻一護。

「真不知道你是怎樣說服老爸的。」一護成為白哉的戀人後沒多久就成為白哉的未婚妻。

「呵呵！一心大人真的不好說服，還好有其他人幫忙。」白哉多少還是很感謝前輩們的幫忙。

一護聽見這句話只是笑笑的，一護怎麼會不曉得自己的父親是多麼難以說服，不過白哉還是有本事把自己的父親給說服，而且兩位妹妹又非常放心的把自己交給白哉，一護已經不曉得要怎麼說了。

不過一護很高興自己的家人讓自己選擇白哉，和白哉在一起的感覺真的很好，每次自己做惡夢後，白哉總是會想辦法安慰他，一護覺得自己真的不能失去白哉，他們之間的感情真的是太過深刻。

「今天有請廚師弄你喜歡吃的料理。」白哉親吻一護。

「謝謝白哉。」一護感到非常的開心。

「你喜歡就好。」白哉可是很高興一護感到很開心。

「白哉你這樣會寵壞我的。」一護覺得自己總有一天會被白哉給寵壞的。

「我想要寵你一輩子、疼你一輩子。」白哉可是很樂意這樣做的。

「這樣我會好捨不得白哉的。」一護對此感到很不好意思。

白哉聽見這句話只是微笑，他的一護這樣可愛自己當然會想辦法寵一護，對白哉來說一護可是很重要的陽光，是絕對不可以失去的陽光，所以不管怎樣白哉會用自己的方式去寵愛一護。

既然已經決定把這位可愛的陽光留在自己的身邊，白哉就自然會用自己的方式去寵愛他，就算身為同性又怎樣，白哉覺得自己很開心可以和一護成為情人，一護的好是他從未想到的。

「一護，你很不夠意思耶！回來竟然不找我們。」露琪亞看見一護回來大聲的說。

「抱歉。」一護連忙道歉。

「露琪亞，不許為難一護。」白哉馬上幫一護解圍。

露琪亞看見這樣的情形就知道一護一定回來馬上奔到白哉的身邊，一護這樣的動作讓露琪亞真的不知道要說什麼，只能說一護真的很喜歡待在白哉的身邊，只要一護回到屍魂界就會衝到白哉的身邊，一護來到屍魂界第一個想要見到的人就是白哉。

白哉自然很高興自己的小情人是那樣尊重自己，同時也是那樣的重視自己，因此白哉並不意外一護的動作，不過很多認識一護的人都說，自從他們兩人交往後，一護總是把重心放在自己的身上，最近有點少去顧及那些朋友，自然那些朋友會有吃醋的情形。

「一護，我很高興可以擁有你。」白哉是那樣的開心。

「為什麼這樣說？」一護不解白哉為什麼會這樣說。

「因為你把陽光帶給我。」白哉只有這樣解釋給一護聽。

「是嗎？」一護聽見這句話露出開心的笑容。

「我真的很高興可以認識你，一護。」白哉親吻一護。

「我也很高興可以認識白哉。」一護真的非常高興可以認識白哉這個人。

白哉看見一護的笑容只是微笑，一護的笑容就像是陽光一般，總是可以融化冰山的內心，白哉不再是那樣冰冷冷的，反而有融化的趨勢，這都是一護的關係，不只是 白哉這樣覺得，連大家都是這樣覺得，冰山身邊有這個小陽光是一定會融化的，每個人都很高興一護可以待在白哉的身邊。End


	28. 公主（浦夜）夜一生日賀文

1月1日雪花蓮(SnowDrop)

花語：純白的愛

花占卜：您個性高傲，喜歡完美無暇的事物，容易被人誤解為倔強、頑固及不容易妥協，實際上您是個吃苦耐勞、思想成熟的人。但是，您偶爾也會比較挑剔，您的高標準不是人人都可以做到的，所以應保持冷靜與克制。

花箴言：愛上這天出生的人，需像親吻雪花蓮般她。

夜一是四楓院家人盡皆知的大小姐，也是四楓院家的當家大人，美麗成熟的樣子被所有人當作是公主一般，清楚夜一個性的人知道夜一喜歡的是浦原喜助這個人，夜一的身邊總是可以看見浦原的身影。

夜一對於浦原是那樣的依賴，浦原總是會微笑的看著夜一，當然浦原這個人也不是說可以輕易就摸透的傢伙，連夜一本身就摸不透，哪還會有其他人可以摸透，浦原也不會輕易讓別人摸透自己。

「公主，您該起床了，有很多事情都在等著您處理。」女僕跪在夜一的房門外告知。

「好，我馬上就過去，你先退下。」夜一要女僕先行退下。

「早上了？」浦原還在適應陽光。

「嗯！該起來了，喜助。」夜一只是摸摸浦原的臉。

「好。」浦原起床開始打理自己。

夜一看見這樣的情形只是微笑，自己也馬上起床梳洗，夜一有時候會想回到屍魂界當中到底是好還是壞，可是看見以前總是被自己捉弄很久的白哉小弟已經有了自己最愛的人，也是自己的徒弟之一的一護。

那種感覺就是覺得自己女兒嫁出去的感覺，畢竟一護多少還是自己看著長大的孩子，四楓院家可是和黑崎家有往來的，一護小時候可愛的樣子擄獲多少人的心，夜一怎麼可能會不知道。

「公主，飯菜已經用好了，請慢用。」女僕看見夜一和浦原出來的樣子欠身。

「謝謝，我知道了。」夜一揮揮手表示知情。

夜一有種感覺就是山本總隊長要他們兩人回來可不是什麼好事情，山本總隊長總是想盡辦法要利用他們，夜一知道黑崎老鬼回到屍魂界後可是氣的不只大罵一次，最主要的原因就是忙死了。

身為貴族的他們基本上都恢復了身分，但對於他們而言這是沈重的負擔，所以他們才會逃離了屍魂界後就不想要回到那裡去，沒想到還是被抓回來屍魂界當中，因為藍染的叛變讓他們重新擁有隊長的身分。

「最近事情真多，白哉小弟要正式娶一護了。」夜一想起前陣子在空鶴那裡聽到的消息。

「朽木隊長的動作真快。」浦原把早餐給吃完。

「因為一護可是很多人搶的。」夜一怎會不知道一護有多少人想搶。

「的確，黑崎那孩子真的很可愛。」浦原有感而發。

夜一和浦原都很喜歡一護的存在，大家都非常的疼愛一護這個孩子，一護的好心腸可是贏得許多人的歡心，自然浦原和夜一也都非常的疼愛一護，夜一覺得現在唯一開心的事情就是可以和浦原在一起。

浦原和夜一從小就在一起，因此他們兩人幾乎不管是上學還是打架或是做什麼事情幾乎都在一起，感情很好可以讓所有人羨慕，夜一很高興自己身邊有浦原的陪伴，待在浦原的身邊夜一比待在任何人的身邊都還要自在。

「不快點出門小碎蜂又要鬧脾氣了。」夜一有點不想要出門。

「快去吧！那孩子很喜歡妳的。」浦原只是笑嘻嘻的說。

「嗯…」夜一看了一下自己的伴侶。

「我沒吃醋也沒事，快出門吧！我也要出門了。」浦原笑笑的說。

夜一確定浦原沒有吃醋的現象後才離開，浦原看見這樣只是苦笑，浦原知道夜一為什麼會那樣懷疑，不過浦原不會因為這樣的關係就吃醋，碎蜂喜歡夜一的事情浦原很久以前就知道，因此對於這件事浦原向來不發表意見的。

夜一怎麼會不知道自己的情人在想什麼，浦原一向很少發表意見，對於感情是那樣的忠心，只是碎蜂有的時候會打擾他們的兩人生活，夜一多少會希望碎蜂快點找到自己喜歡的人。

「夜一那傢伙跟以前一樣沒有變，如同高傲的公主一般，不愧是四楓院的當家公主。」浦原看著外頭的風景說出這句話。

「夜一大人還是您內心當中的樣子。」鐵齋聽見浦原說的話只是微笑。

「是呀！」浦原拿起茶杯喝茶。

在浦原的內心中夜一就如同公主一般，夜一是他高攀不起的對象，當初能夠在一起讓浦原高興很久，不過浦原也清楚夜一是願意和他在一起的，他們從小玩到大，怎麼可能會不知道對方的心思。

現在高貴的公主是自己的妻子，浦原多多少少還是會感到很開心，浦原清楚碎蜂一直仰慕夜一，喜歡夜一的這件事表明的很清楚，因此浦原不會刻意去干預太多的事情。

能夠和夜一在一起浦原真的感到很開心，以前小時候他們多少有不合的情況，可是長大後很多事情讓他們覺得可以和對方在一起是很好的事情，因此他們自然很高興可以和對方在一起。

「我回來啦！」夜一出現在家裡。

「不是去找碎蜂了嗎？」浦原難得可以看見夜一提早回來。

「處理好事情後就回來啦！」夜一開心的坐在浦原的身邊。

「是嗎？」浦原只是微笑的看著夜一。

他們兩人喜歡靜靜的感覺，夜一覺得自己可以和浦原在一起真的很開心，浦原每次都會用自己的方式去疼愛自己，自然夜一會感受到自己受到關心、關愛，浦原不會束縛她，會讓她自由自在的飛翔，這樣好的伴侶可是屬於夜一公主。End


	29. 面具（浦夜）浦原生日賀文

12月31日檜木(JapaneseCypress)

花語：不滅

花占卜：您是個耐力強，又吃苦耐勞的人，有清晰的人生目標。您那義無反顧的踏實態度，對旁人起了激勵性的作用，您對真理的追尋，吸引了許多有同感的同伴。您對愛情的執著，連本來無意的人也被您的熱情融化。

花箴言：木材的好壞，在於使用者如何應用而已。

浦原面對所有人都是那樣笑嘻嘻，很少會露出認真或是真實的表情出來，臉上總是習慣帶上微笑的面具，面對所有人總是很疏離，總是會有疏離的情形出現，不管怎樣親近的人都還是會有這樣的感覺。

當然夜一也清楚這是浦原的個性，浦原從以前就是這樣的人，對所有人都是非常的疏離，除非是浦原自己願意接近或是家人，否則不管怎樣都會有疏離的感覺，畢竟浦原就是這樣的人。

「喜助，你在做什麼？」夜一看見浦原又沉浸在研究當中。

「想要弄一些研究，怎麼了？」浦原從研究當中抬頭看夜一。

「吃晚餐了，鐵齋要我過來叫你。」夜一對於這點可是非常的無奈。

「喔！我馬上去。」浦原看見是自己喜歡的人來叫自己當然會去吃飯。

「我現在可以體會碎蜂以前叫你的感覺。」夜一看見浦原沉浸在研究當中苦笑。

「呵呵！不自覺就…」浦原對此感到很不好意思。

夜一怎麼會不了解浦原，浦原一向是只要投入研究當中就會忘我的人，看見這樣的情形夜一大多只有苦笑的份，不過正是因為這個原因讓夜一很喜歡浦原，浦原的一切是那樣吸引夜一，夜一會甘願待在浦原的身邊也是這個原因。

「回神過來肚子好餓。」浦原摸摸自己的肚子。

「你才知道你自己多久沒吃飯了。」夜一白了一眼給浦原。

浦原聽見這句話知道是自己理虧，自然沒有和夜一去辯駁這件事，夜一看見浦原的樣子覺得，浦原對待外人的態度跟對待自己的態度一點也不一樣，從以前夜一就有這樣的感覺。

只要是不親近的人浦原總是會帶著笑容的面具去應付他們，反觀對待自己儘管是輕挑的樣子可是可以從話中聽見對於自己的真心，那種感覺真的很不一樣，鐵齋和家裡的兩個小孩子也可以明顯的感受到。

夜一知道那是浦原的習慣，因此也不會刻意去要浦原拿下面具，浦原從以前就是這樣，很少會刻意的去接近人，對於所有的人都保持距離，卻可以成為隊長，那是夜一對他的信任。

「真是的，每次都要我和鐵齋去叮嚀你，小心過勞死。」夜一戳戳浦原的手臂。

「我會注意的啦！」浦原當然自知理虧。

「夜一大人、店長，晚餐已經準備好了。」鐵齋看見這樣的情形笑笑的說。

「謝啦！」夜一豪邁的說出這句話。

「鐵齋，謝謝。」浦原微笑。

儘管他們已經回到屍魂界當中，但是稱呼多少還是不會改變，而且大家還是會開開心心的一起吃飯，就好像當初他們在現世那樣的情形，浦原很喜歡這樣的感覺，和夜一、鐵齋以及兩個小孩在一起的感覺。

「喜助，我覺得你最近老是待在研究室，讓我有點擔心。」夜一坐在走廊上看著浦原。

「覺得有些事情想做，不知不覺就待的太久了。」浦原對此感到很不好意思。

「你還敢說！最近都有黑眼圈出現。」夜一看見這樣的情形感到很生氣。

「我會注意好我自己的，別生氣了。」浦原可是領教過夜一生氣的樣子。

「都不會好好照顧自己。」夜一撇頭。

浦原聽見這句話馬上去安慰自己最心愛的人，浦原可是捨不得夜一生氣的樣子，夜一看見浦原這樣有心思的安慰自己臉上馬上露出笑容，浦原看見夜一露出笑容的樣子馬上放心，浦原可是捨不得夜一生氣的。

「是我不對，我會注意我自己的身子的。」浦原親吻夜一的臉頰。

「哼！」夜一故意不去理會浦原。

浦原看見這樣的情形馬上討好自己的伴侶，夜一看見浦原這樣討好自己自然放下身段不去計較，夜一有時候覺得浦原的微笑就是面具，雖然對自己不是那樣的防備，可是夜一心理多少有些不舒服。

浦原知道自己的笑容就是面具，是最不會讓人有戒心的面具，了解浦原的人都清楚這件事，不過沒有人了解為什麼浦原會帶上這個面具，連夜一都不知道為什麼浦原會這樣。

「臉上的笑容就像是防備別人的面具，感覺真的不是很好。」夜一摸摸浦原的臉頰。

「只是單純不想要讓別人太過了解我，所以才會帶上面具生活的。」浦原解釋給夜一聽。

「我不喜歡這樣的你，好不真實。」夜一對此感到很無奈。

「在妳的面前我不會的。」浦原才不會在自己的伴侶面前帶上面具。

夜一清楚浦原在自己的面前是不會帶上面具的，浦原是很好的死神，只是因為當初發明崩玉的關係才會逃開，浦原的一切夜一都很清楚，夜一不希望自己最愛的人總是帶著面具，那會使她很心疼的。

但是當初的事情實在是影響太大，如果沒有那件事情的話，很多事情都不會發生，也就不會造成浦原總是嬉皮笑臉的去面對大家，不過已經是無法挽回的事情，自然夜一也不會跟浦原計較太多。

現在他們的生活過的很幸福，浦原和夜一很滿意現在的生活，他們不想要自己的生活被打擾，所以會用自己的方式去保護現在的生活，當然浦原和夜一兩人也過的很幸福，就如同以前一樣幸福。End


	30. 薰衣草（白一）一護生日賀文

7月15日澳洲野玫瑰(AustrianBriarRose)

花語：可愛

花占卜：您是個喜歡思想的人，認真執著，不容易妥協。如果您想自己的人生豐富多姿，就應該放棄某些原則，廣闊社交圈子，遇到心儀的對象應主動出擊，等待可能只會令您錯失良緣。

花箴言：美麗的花朵應該擁有豐盛果實的人生。

薰衣草花語：等待愛情

自從藍染事件過去後，白哉和一護的感情有趨向很好的跡象，處在兩人之間的氣氛有點曖昧，白哉發現到自己竟然喜歡上一護這個小伙子，膽敢挑戰自己的孩子，曖昧的氣氛在他們之間的空氣當中開始蔓延。

一護超級遲鈍的神經並不知道白哉喜歡自己的事實，當然一護對於很多事情是沒有感覺的，因此才會造成大家很想要剖開一護的腦袋，看看裡面是裝了什麼東西，一護超級大條的神經讓露琪亞氣的半死。

「露琪亞，明天要黑崎過來一起吃飯。」白哉只是簡單的交代一下自己的妹妹。

「好。」露琪亞當然很高興白哉會邀請一護來到家裡。

白哉只是單純的很想見到一護，白哉當意識到自己愛上一護後，就開始用自己的方式在追求一護，當然白哉相信一護會感受的到，只是最近一護都沒有什麼反應，讓白哉不曉得要怎樣才好。

有時候白哉會想不知道是自己的表達方式錯誤，還是一護真的太過於遲鈍，不然怎麼會造成這樣的情形出現，當然白哉相信一護的臉皮是很薄的，不會那樣輕易的就答應自己的表白。

『白哉的告白要怎樣回答，我明明自己也很喜歡白哉。』一護看著自己書桌上的薰衣草。

『我記得遊子說過，薰衣草的花語是等待愛情。』一護想起妹妹說過的話。

露琪亞強制一護隔天一定要到屍魂界當中，一護只好認命的去朽木家，當然一護也清楚這是白哉好意的邀約，既然這樣想見到白哉就該去看看白哉，適當的也可說表白自己的心情。

一護覺得薰衣草的花語真的很適合他現在的樣子，是該去把自己的愛情給抓住，不然的話失去了這個愛情，之後要去哪裡找回來，一護真的不想要見到白哉失望的樣子，因此決定去回應白哉的告白。

「白哉，我…」一護站在白哉的面前多少有些不安。

「一護。」白哉很高興一護願意來到自己的身邊。

「白哉，我也喜歡你，所以我答應你。」一護鼓起很大的勇氣和白哉說。

「謝謝你，我很高興你會答應。」白哉感到很開心。

一護看見白哉的笑容，臉上馬上露出開心的笑容，白哉覺得很開心自己擁有一護，一護是個很可愛的孩子，是大家都希望可以得到的人，不過沒想到竟然被白哉下手為強得到，大概會有許多人不甘心。

白哉沒想過一護竟然會答應自己的告白，當然白哉很高興一護答應自己，白哉真的很希望自己的下半生可以和一護一起度過，如果一護不答應白哉也不會強求，畢竟白哉覺得陽光不該束縛在自己的身邊。

「為什麼會突然答應我的告白？」白哉多少有些不解的問一護。

「因為我也喜歡你。」一護很大方的承認這件事。

「我一直以為你不喜歡我。」白哉可是很擔心一護不喜歡自己的。

「我很喜歡白哉，希望可以永遠和白哉在一起。」一護靠在白哉的懷裡。

白哉發現到自己可以親手抱著懷裡的小陽光，那是一件多麼美好的事情，白哉真的很開心自己可以得到一護，一護開心的笑容治癒白哉內心的創傷，一護的一切是那樣的美好，讓自己捨不得放開，不捨得放手。

一護知道自己的內心當中很喜歡白哉，當白哉去現世把露琪亞帶回去的那一刻起，一護就已經愛上這位冷漠的男子，只是沒想到這位冷漠的男子也喜歡自己，好不容易可以表白，一護自然會很高興。

桌子上紫色的小花朵，沒由來的一護覺得很適合白哉，因此才會買下那盆薰衣草，後來無意間從妹妹的口中得知薰衣草的花語，讓一護覺得自己的愛情一定是屬於白哉的，這個冷漠的男子將是他未來的伴侶。

「白哉，院子裡種薰衣草，好不好？」一護突然跟白哉這樣要求。

「當然好，為什麼這麼突然？」白哉多少有些不解。

「秘密。」一護俏皮的眨眨眼，不告訴白哉自己的用意在哪裡。

「好吧！隨你。」白哉看見這樣的情形只是把一護抱在懷裡。

白哉雖然不解一護想要做什麼，不過白哉多半是任由一護去做這件事，只要一護開心的事情白哉都會讓一護去做，因為對於白哉來說，一護是自己最疼的寶貝，不管怎樣都要守護好的寶貝，是絕對不可以失去的寶貝。

白哉可是會心疼自己的小陽光受到傷害的，因此不管怎樣白哉都會保護好一護，未來不管發生什麼事情都一樣，白哉希望一護可以開開心心的過日子，這樣對他們而言是最好的，只要一護開心白哉就會很開心。

「一護。」白哉親吻自己最愛的人。

「白哉，你最好了。」一護開心的待在白哉的懷裡。

「呵呵！我不對你好，要對誰好呢？」白哉摸摸一護的頭。

「嘿嘿！」一護像是偷腥的貓一般笑起來。

「我愛你，一護。」白哉在一護的耳邊說。

「我也愛你，白哉。」一護害羞的回答白哉。

「一輩子陪在我身邊，好嗎？」白哉希望這個願望可以實現。

「好。」一護自然會答應下來，因為對象是自己喜歡的人。End


	31. 三色堇(浦夜)浦源生日賀文

三色堇花語：沉思、思念、想念

12月31日檜木(JapaneseCypress)

花語：不滅

花占卜：您是個耐力強，又吃苦耐勞的人，有清晰的人生目標。您那義無反顧的踏實態度，對旁人起了激勵性的作用，您對真理的追尋，吸引了許多有同感的同伴。您對愛情的執著，連本來無意的人也被您的熱情融化。

花箴言：木材的好壞，在於使用者如何應用而已。

浦源看著最近小雨摘回來的三色堇，腦袋裡搜尋了一下花語後只是微笑，最近浦源會沉思一下自己和夜一的關係，他們兩人在一起那麼久的時間，沒有特別明說或是什麼就這樣在一起。

從逃離屍魂界又回到屍魂界這一連串的風波過後，他們回來定居在屍魂界，然後他們就這樣在一起，從小他們就在一起，然後夜一成為二番隊的隊長，自己是夜一的手下，後來晉升為十二番隊的隊長，之後逃獄離開屍魂界。

兜兜轉轉又回到屍魂界當中，他們並沒有說什麼，他們從未跟任何人表明他們之間的關係，就算有人問起他們也是用簡單的話語帶過，浦源對此沒有太大的感想，只是看著花朵沉思。

「喜助？」夜一回家後看見浦源正在沉思的樣子感到很好奇。

「妳回來啦！夜一。」浦源聽見夜一的聲音馬上恢復成嬉皮笑臉的樣子。

「看著三色堇沉思的你，真的很奇怪喔！」夜一別有深意的看著浦源。

「哈哈！我只是閒著沒事發呆而已。」浦源準備打哈哈過去。

「是嗎？」夜一像是要逼出浦源說真話的樣子。

「嘛！就真的是這樣啦！」浦源真的不打算說出來。

「好吧！」夜一看見這樣的情形決定不去逼浦源。

「謝謝。」浦源很感謝夜一不逼自己。

夜一知道浦源很奇怪，可是自己卻無法說出是怎樣的奇怪，好似浦源有話要說卻沒說出來的樣子，夜一覺得他們之間並沒有到這種地步才對，夜一對於浦源沒有說實話的事情感到不是很高興。

浦源看見夜一生氣的樣子就知道夜一氣自己沒有說出來，浦源覺得自己要是沒跟夜一好好解釋一定會死的很慘，畢竟夜一不是那種可以輕易敷衍過去的，看樣子自己還是要跟夜一解釋一下會比較好。

「喜助，你到底是怎麼了？」夜一不解的看著浦源。

「我只是在想我們之間的關係而已。」浦源安撫夜一要她不要去想太多。

「真的只有這樣？」夜一不信任的看著浦源。

「真的只有這樣，我沒有說謊。」浦源看著夜一。

夜一聽見這句話就當浦源沒有對自己說謊，不過浦源說出這句話的確是有道理，他們的確應該要深思一下他們之間的關係，說是情侶也不像是情侶，說是夫妻但他們的關係並沒有達到一般夫妻的關係。

要說他們兩人是朋友也太好了，好到不管發生什麼事情都會跟隨對方，夜一知道他們有一層讓人說不出來的關係，感覺上介於朋友和夫妻之間，浦源對她的好，夜一心裡清楚。

夜一走到浦源身邊去，夜一其實很感謝浦源一直在自己的身邊陪伴自己，當初浦源要離開屍魂界的時候，自己也毅然決然的一起離開，最主要的原因就是不想失去浦源，其實早在那時候他們已經把心交到對方的手中，只是他們沒有發現而已。

「真不像你呀！喜助。」夜一說出這句話。

「怎麼這樣說~」浦源聽見這句話很訝異。

「幹嘛要思考我們之間的關係，我們不是早已經把心交給對方了嗎？」夜一拍拍浦源的背部。

「說的也是，的確是這樣。」浦源像是恍然大悟一般的看著夜一，沒想到自己喜歡的人比自己早想通。

「這麼漂亮的三色堇是哪裡來的？」夜一記得院子裡沒有種植三色堇。

「小雨不曉得去哪摘回來的。」浦源把花別在夜一的頭髮上。

夜一聽見這句話只是微笑，小雨那個孩子對他們來說就像自己的孩子一般，平常大剌剌的夜一在浦源的面前偶爾會有小女人的一面，浦源看見夜一小女人的一面只是微笑沒有多說什麼，夜一這個面貌只有他可以見到。

夜一只願意浦源一個人見到自己小女人的面貌，浦源很清楚夜一的個性，或許他們之間的關係沒有那麼複雜，只是他們不小心想的太過複雜而已，其實他們的關係就是這麼簡單，既是朋友也是夫妻。

「我想是我自己把我們的關係想的太複雜了。」浦源說出這句話來，像是在道歉一般的語氣讓夜一感到好笑。

「你現在才知道啊！笨蛋喜助。」夜一聽見浦源說的這句話只是苦笑，夜一沒想到自己所愛的人像個笨蛋一樣。

「嘛！妳也知道我每次都會這樣。」浦源打哈哈的說出這句話。

「笨蛋！」夜一輕輕敲浦源的頭。

「吶！有妳在身邊真好。」浦源握起夜一的手。

「嗯！我也是。」夜一揚起一抹自信的微笑。

夜晚的降臨讓他們兩人坐在一起欣賞月亮，懸掛在天空上的美麗月亮讓人心曠神怡，一個簡單的動作就可以讓他們開心很久，或許他們會回到屍魂界的原因就是因為有對方在身邊。

少了對放他們哪裡也不會去，少了對方他們會很痛苦，對此他們還有這個認知，畢竟對於他們來說，對方是一個很重要的支柱，所以要是少了對方他們會很共苦，這點是不可否認，對於他們而言重要的是對方，只要對方在哪裡，他們就會在哪裡，誰也不離開誰。End


	32. 雪花蓮(浦夜)夜一生日賀文

1月1日雪花蓮(SnowDrop)

花語：純白的愛

花占卜：您個性高傲，喜歡完美無暇的事物，容易被人誤解為倔強、頑固及不容易妥協，實際上您是個吃苦耐勞、思想成熟的人。但是，您偶爾也會比較挑剔，您的高標準不是人人都可以做到的，所以應保持冷靜與克制。

花箴言：愛上這天出生的人，需像親吻雪花蓮般她。

浦原知道夜一的生日是在新年的第一天，每年夜一生日的時候浦原總是會送上很好的禮物給夜一，不過大多都是美酒就是，夜一喜歡喝酒的這件事浦原非常的清楚，大多會在夜一生日的時候送上美酒給夜一。

對於浦原來說只要夜一開心就好，那個自己從認識起就很喜愛美酒的女性，從他們到了可以喝酒的年紀後，夜一就開始喜愛收集各種美酒，因此造成大家送夜一東西大多都會送她美酒。

「喜助。」夜一看見浦原正打算出去的樣子。

「怎麼了？我有事情要出去一趟。」浦原看著夜一問。

「沒事，如果你要出去的話就算了。」夜一本來是想叫浦原幫忙一下，不過看見他要出門就算了。

「嗯！那我出門了，有事情可以找鐵齋他們。」浦原簡單的交代一下後就離開家門。

浦原是要去流魂街那裡找一位婆婆，那位婆婆私釀的美酒很好喝，浦原是想要買那位婆婆所釀造的美酒給夜一當禮物，要不就是要去現世買酒給夜一喝，只是剛剛出門就被夜一攔下，不知道是有什麼重要的事情。

浦原看見夜一沒說，自己也沒打算問，新年的第一天夜一喝到上好的美酒一定會很開心，雖然前一天是自己的生日，浦原卻總是先想到夜一這個人，有時候浦原覺得夜一就像是雪花蓮一般，要小心翼翼的照顧。

「真是的，本來想叫喜助陪我去走走的說。」夜一看見浦原離家後抱怨。

夜一實在不解浦原為什麼要這麼快速的離開家，最近又沒有什麼大日子，很久以前他們就沒有在過生日的習慣，浦原竟然還會這樣快速的離開自己，讓夜一非常的不解。

夜一看見浦原離開自己後，動了動腦袋想著去找白哉好了，那個可以任由自己惡作劇的小弟，搞不好還可以看見黑崎家那位可愛的孩子，可以看見白哉和一護他們兩個夜一就非常的高興，夜一可是非常的愛去整他們兩人。

浦原來到自己要買酒的商家，正在和釀酒的老婆婆討論要買多少，老婆婆看見浦原這麼有心思，自然很樂意把自佳釀的酒都賣給浦原，浦原並沒有拿出自己在經營雜貨店的那一套心思出來，反而是用心的和老婆婆打交道。

「太好了，買到夜一喜歡喝的好酒，這下子有東西可以送給她了。」浦原在回去的路上非常的開心。

而夜一去耍弄過白哉和一護後來到二番隊看看，碎蜂對待夜一像是神一般的對待，夜一看見二番隊被碎蜂管理的很好很開心，看看時間也差不多晚了，離開二番隊後就回家去。

夜一直覺今天一定會有個驚喜，不曉得為什麼夜一就是有這樣的感覺，似乎浦原會帶什麼東西回家一般，夜一覺得今天想要快點見到浦原，更想要知道浦原今天到底是會給她什麼驚喜。

「我回來了，鐵齋，喜助回來了嗎？」夜一看見鐵齋正在澆花的樣子問。

「店長已經回來了，夜一大人可以去找他。」鐵齋還是不改以前的稱呼。

夜一聽見後馬上過去找浦原，浦原感受到夜一來到自己的身邊，只是微笑的把今天買的好酒給夜一，夜一看見是自己最喜歡喝的美酒感到很開心，沒想到浦原竟然會給自己這樣一個驚喜。

自從上次狠狠的敲了白哉一筆後，夜一就忘不了那好喝的美酒，沒想到浦原竟然去給他找了出來，讓夜一高興了好一陣子，浦原看見夜一開心的樣子沒有多說什麼，誰叫自己最喜歡的女性是那樣的愛喝酒。

「你去哪裡買的？我記得這只有朽木家才有釀造。」夜一拿到酒後感到不可思議。

「前陣子去巡察流魂街的時候不小心發現的，所以和那位婆婆打交道才買到的。」浦原只是這樣告訴夜一。

「謝啦！」夜一非常的高興。

「妳喜歡就好。」浦原沒有多說什麼。

浦原只要夜一高興就好，其他的他就不管那麼多，畢竟不管怎麼說夜一開心才是最重要的，夜一非常高興浦原拿到自己喜歡喝的酒回來，沒想到自己真的得到一個大驚喜。

夜一很高興浦原為了自己準備這個驚喜，浦原每次要給夜一東西都會準備一個小驚喜，往往會讓夜一高興不已，夜一總是會沉浸在開心的情緒當中，浦原是那樣了解夜一，因此才會這樣做。

「果然是好酒。」夜一開始大口、大口的喝酒。

「真是…」浦原看見夜一這樣真的不知道要說什麼。

「好喝，比白哉小弟家釀的還要好喝。」夜一真的很喜歡浦原帶給自己的驚喜，她非常的高興可以喝到這樣好的佳釀。

「這樣呀！下次我有時間再去買好了。」浦原看見夜一這樣喜歡只是微笑，看見夜一開心的樣子自己也很開心。

夜一聽見這句話很開心，沒想到浦原會為了自己設想，凡是自己喜歡的東西浦原都會想辦法到手，能夠和浦原在一起真的很幸福，夜一真的很開心，很多時候浦原總是會用自己的方式在疼愛夜一，這點夜一也感受的出來。

夜一清楚自己是喜歡浦原，每次浦原都會帶給自己很大的驚喜，常常會讓自己高興不已，像是這次帶回來自己喜歡喝的美酒，就讓自己高興不已，其實浦原就是這種個性的人，往往會讓自己欲罷不能。

以前、現在不管發生什麼事情他們兩人都在一起，而且他們兩人非常了解對方，由於太過了解所以他們清楚對方的個性，會給對方帶來什麼樣的驚喜卻不一定會知道，因為對方給予自己的驚喜永遠都是不按牌理出牌，誰叫他們太過熟知對方的個性，知道要怎麼樣給對方驚喜。End


	33. 耀眼的光芒（白一）一護生日賀文

7月15日澳洲野玫瑰(AustrianBriarRose)

花語：可愛

花占卜：您是個喜歡思想的人，認真執著，不容易妥協。如果您想自己的人生豐富多姿，就應該放棄某些原則，廣闊社交圈子，遇到心儀的對象應主動出擊，等待可能只會令您錯失良緣。

花箴言：美麗的花朵應該擁有豐盛果實的人生。

對於白哉而言一護是非常耀眼的光芒，讓自己脫離那種孤單許久的人生，在妻子過世的五十年當中，過著那樣灰暗的人生，一護的出現就像是照耀白哉生活的陽光，讓白哉捨不得放手。

偏偏屍魂界很多人都喜歡這位代理死神，只要一護來到屍魂界就有很多人想要纏著一護，讓一護非常的傷腦筋，因此每次都會想法子躲過那些想要纏著自己的死神，有時候甚至會翻牆到六番隊中找白哉求救。

也就是這樣的原因一來一往開始交往起來，白哉很高興可以和一護交往，一護對於自己有個年長的戀人並沒有覺得不好，白哉雖然不擅於言詞，說起話來言簡意賅，但是對於一護來說卻是很好的情人。

「白哉~」一護來到朽木家地一件事情就是去找白哉。

「放學了？」白哉看見小戀人來找自己的樣子微笑。

「嗯！放暑假了，可以常常待在這裡。」一護開心的對白哉說。

「這樣呀！」白哉很開心戀人可以待在自己的身邊。

「不過還是要回家看看，不然老爸會哀哀叫。」一護說出自家老爸的問題。

「好。」白哉很清楚一護的家人是多麼的寶貝一護。

「說好囉~」一護笑笑的說

白哉聽見一護說的話點頭，一護利用放暑假的時間待在屍魂界中學習，很多事情白哉總是會親自教導他，一護學習的效率真的很好，很多事情很快就上手，白哉看見這樣的情形微笑，沒想到自家小戀人學習的速度這麼快、效率這麼好。

一護也沒想到自己學習的速度會這麼快，多半歸功於白哉教的很好，看見這樣的情形白哉自然也很高興，山本總隊長也或多或少讓一護開始處理一些事務，一護虛心的接受下來。

「慢慢來，一護，你學習的速度已經算快了。」白哉摸摸一護的頭。

「嗯！只是有點希望快點上手。」一護自知理虧。

「放心吧！山本總隊長不會讓你那麼快接手的，我想黑崎前輩也不希望你長久待在屍魂界。」白哉可是很清楚一心的心思。

「也是，老爸自己接受邀約都打死不回來，我要是接手的話他肯定會跳腳的。」一護很清楚自家父親的個性。

一護知道父親是不會輕易讓自己接手屍魂界的事務，當初自己和白哉交往的時候一心跳腳過，現在好不容易認同自己和白哉在一起，要是聽見自己接手屍魂界的事務肯定會殺到屍魂界來。

為了避免這樣的情形山本總隊長是不會做這樣的事情，屍魂界的人什麼都不多，就是有漫長的時間可以等待，所以山本隊長會很有耐心的等待一護回到屍魂界的時候。

「你對我們而言就像是耀眼的光芒，大家都很喜歡你。」白哉突然說出這句話。

「大家，有包含白哉嗎？」一護疑惑了一下。

「有。」白哉微笑的看著一護。

「犯規。」一護看見白哉的笑容馬上臉紅。

白哉看見一護的笑容樂不可支，害羞的一護可說是非常的可愛，白哉很喜歡看害羞的一護，這往往讓一護不知所措，有這樣可愛的戀人白哉很高興，感謝老天讓自己在愛妻過世後還可以碰上這位可愛的戀人。

一護和白哉的相處亦師亦友，即使他們成為戀人之後也還是這樣，一護很喜歡和白哉相處，待在白哉的身邊一護覺得很有安全感，白哉總是可以給予一護很多的幫助，那些幫助讓一護受益良多。

「腦袋瓜裡又亂想什麼？」白哉把一護抱在自己的懷裡。

「沒想什麼，只是覺得待在白哉的身邊真的很不錯。」一護對此感到很開心。

「呵呵！我可以擁有你這小太陽我也很高興。」白哉很高興自己可以擁有一護。

「什麼嘛！」一護聽見這句話撇撇嘴。

一護活力的樣子就像是耀眼的光芒，往往讓人睜不開眼睛，在平靜如水的屍魂界掀起一股波瀾，盪漾的漣漪盪到每個人的心目中，讓大家對於一護愛不釋手，希望可以擁有這可愛的小陽光。

可惜這可愛的小陽光已經被冰山大人給拐走了，冰山大人是不會輕易的讓出這位可愛的小陽光，大家看見這樣的情形只好摸摸鼻子離開，誰叫他們可愛的小陽光竟然傾心於冰山呢！

在露琪亞的推波助瀾下，一護認清自己喜歡白哉的事實，後來硬是想辦法待在白哉的身邊，沒想到就這樣成為戀人，朽木家未來的主母夫人，白哉身邊的位子已經有人訂下了。

「什麼時候願意答應嫁給我？」白哉輕輕的在一護的耳邊問。

「等我成年啦！」一護非常害羞的回答這個問題。

「好，等一護成年，這個戒指無法脫下來，除非有我的命令。」白哉刻意把戒指套在一護的手上。

「唔…白哉好過分，就這樣霸道的求婚。」一護看見手上的戒指不知道要說什麼，對於白哉的求婚頗有微辭。

一護很開心白哉把自己訂下來，套上戒指表示說自己成年後真的要嫁給白哉，一護當然很高興自己可以嫁給白哉，和白哉交往的時候一護就已經有這個心理準備，願意陪在白哉身邊一輩子，只可惜冰山大人的求婚不盡人意就是，但一護還是很高興可以和白哉在一起，邁向他們未來幸福快樂的日子。End


	34. 家宴（白一）白哉生日賀文

1月31日黃色藏紅花(SpringCrocus)

花語：青春喜悅

花占卜：您就像春天的鳥兒，渾身充滿青春的活力，個性活潑開朗，是典型的樂天一派。對於不如意事，您會很看得開，絕對不會愁眉苦臉，身邊的人都被您的樂觀精神感染，您的愛情將充滿愉快歡樂的氣氛。

花箴言：愛情像春天的花兒般盛開，美好得令人不顧一切。 

當家的生日是朽木家一年一度不可錯過的盛會，當家的生日可是會把所有朽木家的人聚在一起，不管是已經嫁出去的小姐還是分家的其他人都會聚在一起，身為當家夫人的一護總是要招待他們。

由於當家大人不喜歡宴會這種事情，這些瑣碎的事情不是交由管家處理就是夫人處理，下人們總是很習慣會去請教一護該怎樣做才好，一護思考過後會告訴他們到底要怎樣處理才可以。

「夫人，這次當家大人的生日宴會要請外人嗎？」管家突然問出這句話。

「不是家宴嗎？有需要請到外人嗎？」一護眨眨眼睛反問管家。

「是不需要，但是…」管家不知道要怎麼說才好。

「我父親和妹妹們的關係嗎？」一護大概知道是什麼原因。

「是的，老朽不知道黑崎大人他們是否要大駕光臨，所以…」管家對於這件事不知道要怎麼說。

「我父親說要帶我兩個妹妹去旅行，因此不過來參加宴會了。」一護想起來前幾天父親打給自己說要帶夏梨和游子去旅行。

老管家聽見這句話後知道接下來要怎樣準備，本來以為要邀請夫人娘家那裏的人，看樣子是不需要多此一舉，畢竟每次老丈人來總是會和當家大人說教一番，讓他們這些下人實在不知道要說什麼才好。

一護知道老管家的為難之處，也清楚自家父親的個性，對於這樣的情形也不好說什麼，既然都已經處理好了，那就不需要擔心太多，只管把家宴辦好就好，一護可不希望白哉失望。

當老管家和下人們把事情處理好後，表示家宴可以開始，當家大人當天會提早離開六番隊回來參加宴會，在這之前一護會先招待大家，等到白哉回來後就表示家宴要開始了。

白哉很不喜歡參加家宴，看見那些長老以及不長進的傢伙們就不是很高興，雖然有一護在自己的身邊卻還是不喜歡參加，很想和一護兩個人一起度過就好，可惜這是朽木家的傳統，自己不能打破。

「回來了？」一護在大門口迎接白哉。

「我回來了，你穿這樣很美。」白哉看見一護穿女性和服的樣子很漂亮，不吝色給予讚美。

「哼！還不是為了你才穿女性和服。」一護對於身上的服飾非常的有意見。

「別生氣，就只有今天而已。」白哉安撫小妻子的情緒。

身為男孩子的一護穿起女性和服來卻一點也不違和，很多人沒想到朽木家的現任當家夫人打扮起來是那樣好看，很多人看見這樣的情形知道自己一點也比不上一護，只有一護才有資格站在白哉的身邊。

長老們雖然對於當家大人娶一護非常有意見，可是聽說四番隊已經在開發男男生子的藥物就不好阻止，而且在某些場合上一護表現的非常得體，讓長老們無法說話，加上白哉非常堅持要一護成為自己的妻子，長老們就算想反對也沒用。

家宴理所當然的有許多人來參加，其中不乏年輕一輩的小伙子，他們看見一護多少有些愛慕以及喜歡，可惜白哉會杜絕掉這些人,，不會讓自己喜歡的人被別人給覬覦，一護對於其他人的眼神只是禮貌性的回應，，之後就不管那麼多了。

當然有年輕的小伙子想要告白卻被白哉給轟出去不是沒有，誰叫一護看起來就那樣吸引人，讓人想要去接近他，白哉很清楚一護的優點在哪裡，自然會好好保護自家愛人，以免他被其他人給拐走。

「吃點東西吧！你肯定中午沒什麼吃。」一護不是很高興白哉中午沒有吃飯。

「嗯。」白哉乖乖的吃起餐點來，以免等下一護生氣。

「不管多忙中午也一定要吃飯，不要老是餓壞自己的身子。」一護不是很高興的看著白哉。

「今天忘了你的吩咐，別生氣，我下次會注意。」白哉知道一護是關心自己，不希望自己生病。

所有人看見當家大人和夫人的互動很有默契的別開眼睛，誰叫他們的互動實在是太閃了，露琪亞和戀次看見這樣的情形苦笑，一護嫁給白哉多年，他們的互動卻還是這樣閃死人。

當初露琪亞還在朽木家的時候就已經不知道被閃瞎多少次，只能說他們放起閃光來根本就不管旁人，進入兩人世界後任何人都不可以打擾他們，心思縝密的人清楚這是他們故意顯現給大家看，表示宣示所有權。

誰叫不管是白哉或是一護他們的佔有慾很重，自然不希望有人來搶自己的愛人，枕邊人要是被搶走可是會讓人傷腦筋，白哉很受到女性的歡迎，一護很受到男性的歡迎，總是會在家宴上趁此機會宣示主權。

「一護忙了一天，辛苦了，多吃一點。」白哉心疼一護這樣幫忙家裡。

「不會，你才是呢！忙了一天，才需要多吃點好好休息。」一護溫柔的說著。

家宴過後兩人疲憊的回到房間去，一護親手當白哉更衣，每次看見白哉不光只是忙著處理公務，有時候家裡的事情也要他去處理，一護看了就很心疼，白哉知道一護會心疼自己，自然會注意自己的身子，不讓一護擔心。

白哉不會輕易讓自己出事，也不會讓自己輕易就累倒，會遵照一護說的話去做，只要會讓一護擔心的事情白哉都盡量不去做，就是不希望看見一護傷心的臉龐，當然一護也會尊重白哉，白哉不許他做的事情他也不會去做，和白哉交往後一護收斂許多，不再是那樣衝動讓人擔心了。

嫁入朽木家這麼多年，一護早已經熟知白哉的性子，自然不會刻意和白哉作對，朽木家並沒有讓一護失去原本的個性，只是變得沉穩一些罷了，他們兩人的默契也越來越好，很多人很樂意看見這樣的情形，希望他們的感情可以越來越好，他們也不負眾望感情真的越來越好，會一起攜手走過未來的日子。End


	35. 研究員(浦夜)浦原生日賀文

12月31日檜木(JapaneseCypress)

花語：不滅

花占卜：您是個耐力強，又吃苦耐勞的人，有清晰的人生目標。您那q無反顧的踏實態度，對旁人起了激勵性的作用，您對真理的追尋，吸引了許多有同感的同伴。您對愛情的執著，連本來無意的人也被您的熱情融化。

花箴言：木材的好壞，在於使用者如何應用而已。

浦原生來就是一名研究員，基本上把自己的一生都投入在研究當中，所以成為十二番隊的隊長後，就整個把十二番隊改成研究員可以待的番隊，大多的隊員都是研究員。

夜一知道浦原的個性，所以大多都不會干擾浦原，有時候在浦原沉迷在研究當中的時候會提醒一下他，不過他們兩人很清楚對方的個性，自然知道對方到底會怎樣，偶爾才會提醒對方。

「嗯？這個東西…」浦原看見研究數據不知道要怎樣才好。

「吃飯了。」夜一打開門叫人。

「喔，等下，我遇到瓶頸了。」浦原思考到底要怎樣才好。

「少來了，你給我出來吃飯，少在那裡糾結。」夜一直接把人拖出來。

「唉…夜一，怎麼這樣！！」浦原被拖出來只好默默的大喊。

「沒把你拖出來，你一定又會給我忘記吃飯。」夜一怎麼會不知道浦原的個性。

他們相處了那麼多年，夜一自然了解浦原的個性，遇上瓶頸規遇上瓶頸，實際上該吃飯的時候還是要吃飯，不然的話等下自己見到的肯定是一具死屍，而不是現在這個活人。

浦原被拖出來吃飯只有無奈的份，夜一說的話都要聽，否則自己一定會被夜一整的很慘，何況夜一最不喜歡的事情就是自己老是關在實驗室當中不吃飯，整天專心在研究那些人家看不懂的數據。

浦原乖乖的吃著今天鐵齋所準備的晚餐，腦袋裡面想的是自己剛剛在弄的實驗，看見這樣的情形夜一很想從浦原的腦袋上打下去，現在浦原的樣子根本就不會專心的吃的今天的飯菜。

「你這傢伙，就不能好好的專心把飯給吃完嗎？」夜一惡狠狠的說出這句話。

「沒辦法嘛！腦袋裡面都想著剛剛的數據。」浦原哀怨的看著夜一。

「少囉唆，快點給我專心的吃飯。」夜一大口、大口的把美酒給喝完。

「好…」浦原委屈的像個小媳婦一般的看著夜一。

浦原乖乖的把飯給吃完，腦袋裡還想著今天處理過的數據，身為研究員的浦原腦袋裏面永遠都是那些無法讓人理解的數據，偶爾才會分神和大家一樣嬉笑怒罵，如果不是從小一起長大的人，根本無法理解他的腦袋到底在想什麼。

玩事不恭的樣子讓人很無言，卻也是浦原最好的面具，往往最後都會被夜一給踢破就是，這是他們倆人之間的生活情趣，誰也介入不了，他們之間也沒有人敢介入，浦原和夜一不會讓任何人介入他們之間。

「果然是這裡出問題。」浦原找到出問題的地方後馬上解決。

「找到了。」夜一倚靠著門斜眼看著浦原。

「嗯。」浦原笑笑的說。

「嘖嘖，所以我才說我討厭你身為研究員的身分。」夜一對這件事一直不敢苟同。

浦原聽見夜一這樣說頗為無奈，明明就是從小一起長大的青梅竹馬，明明知道對方的性子，可是夜一還是很討厭浦原的個性，因為浦原常常會因為研究的關係而廢寢忘食，讓夜一頗為頭疼。

不過既然是身為研究員浦原多多少少有貢獻，夜一就當然是會在某些地方當作沒看見，當然有時候也會在適當的時候提醒一下浦原，不會讓他整日埋首在研究當中。

「你到底在研究什麼？」夜一很好奇浦原到底在做什麼。

「啊！研究一些東西而已。」浦原把東西給收拾好準備回去睡覺。

「是嗎？」夜一看見浦原不打算說也沒刻意去問。

「嗯，睡覺吧！」浦原只是這樣說。

浦原不過是在研究一些小東西罷了，那些東西是屍魂界那裡要自己研發的，浦原只好乖乖的研發那些東西，雖然當年他們刻意叛逃屍魂界，現在卻還是被抓回去做事情，讓浦原頗為無奈。

夜一知道浦原沒有多說什麼，她也不會刻意去過問，反正自己記得把這傢伙拖去吃飯和睡覺就好，誰叫這傢伙每次做起研究來就會廢寢忘食，讓身為他的伴侶的夜一頗為傷腦筋的。

儘管如此自己還是喜歡那樣的他，夜一才不會對浦原說出這樣的話來，畢竟夜一不想要讓浦原聽見自己的心聲，要是被浦原給聽見的話，可是會讓對方很得意，與其讓浦原很得意不如不要說。

「山本老頭那傢伙要你開發的東西。」睡前夜一不死心的再次提出問題。

「算是吧！說什麼因為十二番隊沒人可以研發，所以找上我來弄。」浦原簡單的和夜一說明。

「那個老傢伙就不能放過我們嗎？」想到這裡夜一就感到討厭，畢竟他們已經離開屍魂界有些年了。

「沒什麼關係，反正平常也有做，現在有妳在身邊就不會廢寢忘食了。」浦原把心愛的人拉到自己的懷裡。

夜一聽見浦原這樣說只是踢了他一下，然後回到自己的位子上睡覺，死活都不讓浦原看見自己臉紅的樣子，看見夜一這樣的舉動，浦原也乖乖的回到位子上睡覺，相信自家戀人肯定害羞了。

浦原根本不敢去逗弄自家戀人，以免到時後夜一不理自己，不過可以看見夜一害羞的樣子浦原微笑，誰叫自家愛人害羞起來是那樣可愛，當然這點浦原才不會在夜一的面前說呢！這是他專屬的秘密。END


	36. 望族(浦夜)夜一生日賀文

1月1日雪花蓮(SnowDrop)

花語：純白的愛

花占卜：您個性高傲，喜歡完美無暇的事物，容易被人誤解為倔強、頑固及不容易妥協，實際上您是個吃苦耐勞、思想成熟的人。但是，您偶爾也會比較挑剔，您的高標準不是人人都可以做到的，所以應保持冷靜與克制。

花箴言：愛上這天出生的人，需像親吻雪花蓮般她。

四楓院夜一，身為四大貴族的公主，不過一點也不像是公主，行事乖張讓人無言，喜歡捉弄朽木家的繼承人朽木白哉，有個很可愛的徒弟黑崎一護，聽說夜一也是撮合他們兩人的媒人。

雖然白哉對夜一頗有微詞，但是還是很感謝她，浦原知道夜一身為望族的後代根本就很討厭那些貴族的束縛，總是會故意違反那些條約，讓所有人都無法管她，而偏偏夜一的父母親對她也不太管束。

四楓院家的長老對夜一真的很無奈，因為當家大人一點也不想要約束自己的女兒，加上夜一成為當家後更無法無天，叛逃什麼都做的出來，更讓長老們頭疼不已。

「就這麼確定不打算回家。」浦原看見夜一賭氣的樣子說。

「誰要回家了，被催婚就算了，都已經結婚了，還要被要求說快點生下下一任當家。」夜一不太高興的說出這句話來。

「嗯…」聽見夜一這樣說浦原倒是沒有任何的反應。

「喜助，你倒是給我說說看。」夜一不是很高興的踢著自家戀人。

「這事情我又沒辦法作主，當初是妳說不要孩子的。」浦原對於這件事一向不強求。

夜一聽見浦原這樣說也沒有任何的話，她根本就說不出來，畢竟當初結婚的時候就已經這樣說過，加上浦源對這件事不是很強求，自然他們就很少提起這樣的話題，沒想到這次長老竟然會提起這樣的話題。

讓夜一實在是不知道要說什麼，她不是不想要擁有孩子，而是清楚自己的個性根本不能擁有孩子，如果她和浦原擁有孩子的話，不知道這個家會亂成什麼樣子，而且他們兩人已經有收養兩個孩子了。

注重血統的貴族，屍魂界的望族不可一日無當家，想到這裡夜一就很頭痛，卻也無法說什麼，畢竟自己是四楓院的繼承人，也是現任的當家，儘管叛逃卻還是改變不了這個命運。

「喜助，你覺得我們應該要有孩子嗎？」夜一突然靠在浦原的身上問。

「如果妳喜歡，有孩子的確還不錯。」浦原並不討厭和夜一擁有孩子。

「我考慮看看，反正最後還是要去卯之花前輩那裡檢查身體。」夜一清楚這幾年自己的身體到底是被糟蹋成什麼樣子。

「妳決定好後我們一起去檢查，我也要檢查一下自己是否搞壞身子了。」浦原握住夜一的手。

聽見浦原說的話夜一想笑，沒錯，這傢伙就是自己喜歡的人，行為看似屌兒啷噹，卻是心思縝密，不然怎麼可以讓一護那樣的依賴他，畢竟浦原是從外表上看不出來其實是個軍師。

屍魂界的人並沒有到達一定的年齡就不能生育，但不管是民間還是貴族都可以發現到生育率真的很低，要誕下一個子嗣真的很困難，所以才會說真血是極少數的珍貴孩子。

不是力量強大就可以誕下自己想要的子嗣，無關乎力量的強弱，而是有很多因素才會造成這樣的困難，多年來貴族們總是想盡辦法解決這個問題，但是到最後還是會失敗。

「嘛…或許應該研究讓夫妻之間很好生下孩子的藥物，可以來去和卯之花前輩討論看看。」浦原覺得開發這個商機很不錯。

「這也是個好辦法，可以來去和卯之花前輩討論看看。」夜一聽見後笑笑的說。

「我看一定會有很多貴族來搶。」浦原可以預見到以後有什麼樣的商機了。

「我想到時候一定會大賣，不管是同性或是異性的夫妻都可以生下小孩，一定會造成轟動。」夜一多多少少有這樣的感覺。

浦原其實單純只是為了夜一想要做這樣的事情，在屍魂界當中貴族的孩子算多也不算多、少也不算少，但是前任四楓院當家只有夜一這個孩子而已，朽木家的直系也只有白哉一人，雖然旁系不少就是。

夫妻之間能夠擁有自己的孩子是許多人的夢想，相信白哉也很希望能夠和一護擁有孩子，浦原要是開方這個藥物出來，不僅僅只有他們兩人有好處，相信白哉和一護也會有好處。

身為望族的孩子，多多少少都有傳宗接代的壓力，夜一當然也有這方面的困擾，浦原不強求夜一就不堅持，直到長老們提醒夜一才讓她記起這件事，儘管時在是很想要和長老們槓上，卻也無法反駁。

「所以說我討厭我的出身。」夜一討厭長老們對自己說教，又討厭自己身為貴族的孩子。

「妳就是妳，想那麼多做什麼。」浦原只是這樣說。

「回來就要被長老囉唆。」夜一多少有些不滿。

「那是正常的，我們在一起這麼多年，到現在都沒給個交代，他們當然急了。」浦原大概能夠了解那些長老的想法。

夜一聽見這句話苦笑，的確他們兩人結婚那麼久了，到現在都沒有生下屬於他們自己的孩子，自然會被長老們囉唆，雖然當家之主的位子還在夜一手上，但是長老們就是希望能夠趕快有繼承人。

當然自己就會聽見長老們囉嗦的說教，夜一不是沒想過自己和浦原能夠擁有一個孩子，可是生性放蕩不羈的她不敢輕易的去嘗試，而浦原也沒有說什麼，這幾年就這樣過去了。

其實夜一也知道自己的性子，根本不適合做貴族的繼承人，只是因為父母親只有自己一個女兒，但是她還是很高興自己能夠生長在四楓院家，因為她碰到了自己一生 當中所愛的人，那個自己一生最愛的人，浦原喜助，這是她身為望族的繼承人唯一的好處，同時也了解到幸福就是要靠自己掌握才可以。END


	37. 遍地雪(浦夜)夜一生日賀文

1月1日雪花蓮(SnowDrop)

花語：純白的愛

花占卜：您個性高傲，喜歡完美無暇的事物，容易被人誤解為倔強、頑固及不容易妥協，實際上您是個吃苦耐勞、思想成熟的人。但是，您偶爾也會比較挑剔，您的高標準不是人人都可以做到的，所以應保持冷靜與克制。

花箴言：愛上這天出生的人，需像親吻雪花蓮般她。

睦月(註一)初一是四楓院夜一的生日，前一天師走(註二)三十一是浦原喜助的生日，這時候他們總是會慶祝，大吵大鬧的樣子讓旁人看了苦笑，延續前一天的氣氛，第二天肯定也是熱鬧不已。

夜一這種喜歡大肆張揚的個性，如果不熱熱鬧鬧慶祝自己的生日，可是會讓所有人吃不完兜著走，因此大家也習慣這兩天總是要熱鬧一下，好好的慶祝浦原和夜一的生日。

「啊…下雪了。」夜一看見窗外的景色說著。

「不冷嗎？靠著那麼近。」浦原看見夜一坐在窗邊的樣子問。

「還好，外面是銀白的世界，寂靜無聲的樣子讓人覺得很寂寥。」夜一像是感嘆什麼事情一般的說著。

「這麼多年過去了，妳還在糾結那些事情，真不像妳。」浦原拿了一件衣服給夜一披上。

「總覺得…」夜一似乎想要說什麼的樣子。

「別去想太多了。」浦原親吻夜一，堵住對方想要說出口的話。

他們都知道有些事情注定無法改變，當年所做的決定他們一點也不後悔，現在回到屍魂界當中他們也不後悔，並不是所有的事情都可以盡人事，這點他們很清楚，只是有時候還是會有些小小的感嘆。

從小一起長大的人兩人總是會替對方著想，夜一想要擺脫束縛，浦原要離開這個是非之地，他們這樣拋下一切離開，後來回到這裡他們卻也沒有任何的後悔之意，只因為他們所生長的家鄉受到威脅。

為了自己的家鄉他們當然會盡力去處理那些事情，有了夜一和浦原的幫忙事情很順利就解決了，當然少不了一護也有幫忙大家，看見這樣的情形浦原和夜一不得不回來屍魂界。

「我還以為你當初會把小雨和甚太留在現世。」夜一像是想到什麼一般的說著。

「把他們留在現世我不放心，加上他們又是很強的戰鬥力，帶回來也不是什麼不好的事情。」浦原拿了一杯熱茶給夜一。

「說的也是。」夜一把熱茶接過手來。

「是說小一護好像跟朽木隊長走的很近的樣子。」浦原像是想到什麼一般的說著。

「白哉那小子總算拐人啦！不枉費我暗示那麼久。」夜一聽見這個好消息後非常開心。

「我就知道。」浦原聽見夜一這樣說苦笑。

看樣子夜一肯定是把自家徒弟給賣了，一護肯定還不知道這件事，浦原聽見後也不打算告訴一護，反正現在看起來白哉和一護走在一起不是什麼不好的事情，他們兩人肯定是你情我願。

看見夜一開心的樣子微笑，浦原也很高興一護找到自己喜歡的人，和夜一在一起這麼多年，他們從未想過他們之間的關係，對他們來說愛情就是這樣簡單，不需要太過複雜。

簡單又平凡的生活比較適合他們，找時間等雪停了可以去賞雪，遍地雪的樣子在某些方面來說也很美，雖然漫長的歲月帶給他們很多無法抹滅的記憶，卻也帶給他們永恆的一切。

「等會暖身過後去外頭看看吧！」浦原只是這樣說。

「嗯。」夜一當然知道對方的意思。

「妳該出去走走了，老是窩在家裡也不好，今天可是妳的生日。」浦原有些無奈的說出這句話。

「我知道，我今天可以盡情的喝酒。」夜一打起精神來開心的說著。

「那我們就去買酒吧！流魂街上有一家釀的酒還不錯喝，相信妳會喜歡的。」浦原笑笑的說著。

「哼哼！如果有你說的那樣好喝，我一定買一打回來。」夜一聽見浦原說的話馬上開始動作。

「去了妳就知道。」浦原笑笑的說著。

「哼！我才不相信。」夜一怎樣就是不相信浦原說的話。

他們兩人開開心心的去流魂街當中買酒，夜一始終不相信浦原說的話，雖然她知道浦原說的話一定會是真的還是不願意相信，他們之間就是這樣，吵吵鬧鬧的過了這麼長的時間。

當夜一嚐到好酒的時候眼睛都笑了，開心的樣子像隻偷腥的貓兒，浦原就知道夜一一定會喜歡這家的酒，果然就像夜一說的一樣帶了一打回家，夜一不得不說浦源真的很了解他的喜好。

看樣子和這個傢伙在一起那麼久，他真的很了解自己的喜好，夜一不得不這樣想，不過她也很開心浦原了解自己，自己可是很高興這傢伙能夠了解自己，就像自己了解他一般。

「買到好酒真開心。」夜一開心的說著。

「就說妳會喜歡還嘴硬。」浦原看見這樣的情形苦笑。

夜一聽見浦原這樣說沒有說什麼，反正她高興就好，浦原會怎樣說都不是她的想法，而她自己也懶的去和浦原說什麼，浦原看見這樣的情形也無所謂，只要夜一開心就好，現在他們兩人踏在雪白的地上一起回家，這樣他就很滿足。END

(註一) 1月：睦月（むつき）

(註二) 12月：師走（しわす）


	38. 命運(白一)白哉生日賀文

1月31日黃色藏紅花(SpringCrocus)

花語：青春喜悅

花占卜：您就像春天的鳥兒，渾身充滿青春的活力，個性活潑開朗，是典型的樂天一派。對於不如意事，您會很看得開，絕對不會愁眉苦臉，身邊的人都被您的樂觀精神感染，您的愛情將充滿愉快歡樂的氣氛。

花箴言：愛情像春天的花兒般盛開，美好得令人不顧一切。

白哉一直覺得能夠和一護相遇，是所謂命運的牽引，對此他很感謝老天讓自己和一護相遇，從不了解對方開始打架到相知相惜後，他們倆人開始相愛，這一切就像冥冥之中有安排一般。

他們不打不相識，後來兩個人認識到自己的感情，然後在一起，相識到結婚也不過才短短的四、五年，對死神來說這樣的時間不過才轉眼一瞬罷了，可是身為人類的一護卻覺得有點長。

「白哉，管家問我說，你今年的生日要怎麼處理？」一護和最愛的人總是會在晚飯後一起散步。

「長老們一定說要辦的很盛大，要邀請貴族來參加。」想到自己每年的生日宴會白哉就很頭痛。

「不然就跟去年一樣，簡單的家宴就好？」一護怎麼不知道白哉很討厭接近人群。

「也好，就這樣跟管家說好了。」白哉知道戀人的小心思。

和一護交往那麼久，直到要結婚的時候才知道一護原本是四大家族之一志波家的後代，母親還是滅卻師當中的貴族，身分跟自己可以媲美，同時也因為一心的關係長老們才答應自己續弦的對象是一護。

畢竟同為四大家族的貴族，雖然家道中落卻在一心的用心之下而振興、復甦，家主海燕儘管已經不在世上了，卻依舊還是有某些影響力，所以朽木家的長老只好答應這門親事。

「如果海燕堂哥還在就好。」一護多多少少有些擔心自家父親會適應不來。

「我相信父親大人會沒事的。」白哉知道一護是擔心岳父大人適應不來。

「也是，那傢伙沒被空鶴堂姊欺負很慘就好了。」一護知道自家父親不是那樣容易被打倒的。

「你都成為我的朽木夫人了，不需要去擔心太多。」白哉可不想要一護把心思都放在自己以外的人身上。

「愛吃醋。」一護看見這樣的情形有些無奈。

「你知道就好。」白哉微笑的看著自家妻子。

命運有時候就是這樣，總是會在誤打誤撞之下才找到自己最愛的人，然後惡狠狠的告訴你說，原來對方的身世是這樣不簡單，不過白哉很高興他們兩人相遇了，而自己很幸運的成為一護最喜歡的人。

儘管兩人同為男子，並不是說無法孕育子嗣，卯之花隊長說過，只要是靈力強大的人都有機會可以誕下自己的子嗣，不管是男子還是女子都一樣，自己和一護是可以擁有他們兩人血脈的孩子。

白哉一點也不擔心這件事，和一護打算順其自然，時候到了他們就會擁有自己的孩子，而命運讓兩人相遇並不是單純的只要傳宗接代，而是找到靈魂的伴侶，可以度過這一生的伴侶。

「我跟管家交代過了，今年依舊是簡單的家宴。」白哉牽起一護的手說著。

「嗯，我們想想看要邀請誰來參加。」一護覺得把家裡的人找過來也是不錯的選擇。

「相信岳父大人一定會很願意過來。」白哉知道一護打算做什麼。

「誰知道，老爸對於你把我拐走這件事還是很生氣。」一護可是很清楚自家父親的個性。

「呵呵。」白哉聽見這句話輕輕的笑了起來。

「要邀露琪亞和戀次才可以，好歹他們兩人是你的家人。」一護想起來很重要的事情。

「嗯，你決定就好。」白哉覺得請誰都無所謂。

「嗯。」一護很開心的決定這次要邀請的人選。

看見一護開心的樣子，白哉露出少見的微笑，能夠看見戀人對自己的生日那樣上心，白哉當然會很高興，畢竟是自己最喜歡的人，而且可以想到自己，白哉自然會覺得很窩心。

朽木家在露琪亞嫁出去後更是空虛，好不容易把自己心愛的人娶回家，朽木家才沒有那種空虛寂寞的感覺，白哉當然很高興能夠擁有一護，感謝命運讓自己和一護相見。

甚至感謝命運讓他們相愛，愛著自己心愛的人，白哉真的很感謝命運，看見小戀人開心的圍繞自己轉的樣子是多麼讓人欣喜的事情，白哉很喜歡這樣的感覺，這樣感覺一護是屬於自己的。

「我很高興命運讓我們相遇。」白哉微笑的跟一護說，他相信一護一定會知道自己的意思的。

「我也是，我也很高興可以和白哉相遇。」一護聽見對方說的話有些臉紅，撇過頭不去看對方。

「真可愛。」白哉看見一護臉紅的樣子說。

「不要說我可愛啦！哪有男人喜歡被人家說可愛的。」一護聽見白哉的稱讚馬上跳腳。

「可是一護真的很可愛。」白哉用很無辜的語氣說著。

「什麼啦！！」一護聽見這句話差點想要撲倒對方。

白哉看見小貓炸毛的樣子真的覺得一護很可愛，不過他會適可而止，以免一護真的會不理自己，果然他家的小貓不管什麼樣子都很可愛，只有自己可以看見一護這麼多樣的表情，白哉真的很開心，同時內心當中真的很感謝命運讓他和一護在一起。END


	39. 紙千鶴(白一)一護生日賀文

7月15日澳洲野玫瑰(AustrianBriarRose)

花語：可愛

花占卜：您是個喜歡思想的人，認真執著，不容易妥協。如果您想自己的人生豐富多姿，就應該放棄某些原則，擴闊社交圈子，遇到心儀的對象應主動出擊，等待可能只會令您錯失良緣。

花箴言：美麗的花朵應該擁有豐盛果實的人生。

白哉看見一護最近在摺紙，他沒想到女孩子喜歡的東西自家戀人會喜歡，而且摺的也比自家妹妹還要好看，讓白哉感到很訝異，一護最常摺的就是紙鶴，自己曾經聽說摺上一千隻的紙千鶴可以許願或是祈求人平安。

一護最近喜歡上的東西雖然讓白哉不解，但是白哉不曾去干預一護，看見一護開心的摺紙，他只是笑笑的看著眼前的情況，一護的笑容非常有吸引力，白哉很喜歡看一護的笑容。

「怎麼突然迷上摺紙？」白哉看見一護高興的樣子問。

「因為聽說摺了一千隻紙鶴可以許願。」一護笑笑的告訴白哉。

「你想要許什麼願？」白哉聽見一護說的話感到很不解。

「就大家平安囉！」一護俏皮的說著。

看見一護開心的樣子白哉也沒多說什麼，只是拍拍他的頭後就忙自己的事情，他們之間一向就這麼簡單，白哉做事情的時候一護不會打擾他，只會乖乖的在旁邊做自己的事情。

而且可以看的出來他們之間非常的有默契，露琪亞總是會因為他們兩人默契太好驚訝不已，白哉很喜歡陪在一護的身邊，當然對方也很喜歡陪在自己的身邊，有這樣小小的默契，他們之間做什麼事情都會在一起。

「如果摺了一千隻紙鶴，我就可以許一個願望，那時候白哉會實現我的願望嗎？」一護突然這樣問白哉。

「那樣的話，我要知道你許了什麼願望，我才能幫你實現。」白哉聽見一護孩子氣的問題笑了笑。

「也是呢！」一護露出開心的笑容。

「呵。」白哉摸摸一護的頭。

白哉看見一護高興的樣子沒有多說什麼，戀人高興的樣子他當然不會去說什麼，誰叫一護是他的心頭肉，白哉只要戀人開心就好，一護想要做什麼他都不會有意見，而且自家戀人可愛的樣子只有自己可以看見。

一護很可愛這件事白哉很清楚，所以白哉很不喜歡其他人看見一護可愛的樣子，只可惜自家戀人總是那樣沒有防備，往往會讓大家看見他可愛的樣子，白哉知道後多少有些不悅。

一護也清楚戀人是個佔有慾很重的傢伙，知道自己應該在大家的面前保持距離，以免白哉一個不喜歡讓自己感到傷心難過，當然白哉也不會太過刻意束縛一護，他知道一護是嚮往自由的孩子，因此不可以太過束縛他。

「嗯，已經摺的差不多了。」一護看見自己的成果感到很滿意。

「該去睡覺了。」白哉看了一下時間後說著。

「好。」一護當然會乖乖的一起去睡覺。

「真的不告訴我那要做什麼？」一同回房的時候白哉突然這樣問。

「過幾天白哉就知道了嘛！」一護就是不肯說出自己的用意。

「嗯。」既然戀人不肯多說，白哉也無法繼續問下去。

白哉想起來過幾天是自家戀人的生日，到時候又要陪他回去現世，好不容易盼到暑假讓自家戀人過來一趟，沒想到又要陪自家戀人回去現世，誰叫自家戀人是那樣的疼愛雙胞胎妹妹，一定會回去和他們過生日。

想到這件事雖然白哉不是那樣開心，卻還是會陪一護回去現世，白哉可是捨不得看見戀人不高興的樣子，因此說什麼都會陪戀人回去現世度過他的生日，戀人生日當天一定會帶戀人回去現世。

一護生日當天白哉帶他回去現世，一護開心的和白哉一起回去，手上還拿著一些東西，白哉沒有問一護手上是拿著什麼東西，兩人一起回去現世，夏梨和遊子看見兄長回來當然很高興。

「遊子，我答應妳的東西已經摺好了。」一護把東西拿給遊子。

「咦？謝謝一護哥。」遊子開心的接過手。

白哉看見這樣的情形才知道一護每天晚上摺紙千鶴就是要給自己的妹妹，看樣子是遊子希望自家兄長可以幫忙自己，所以才拜託一護，再兩位妹妹的眼中是好兄長的一護當然會幫忙。

白哉看見這樣的情形微笑，一護果然真的是很好的兄長，會為了兩位妹妹做事情，當然一護也會回饋一下白哉，怎麼說白哉都陪伴自己那麼久了，而且白哉相信一護絕對不只有摺給自家妹妹，說不定也有給白哉。

「這是給白哉的。」一護拿給白哉一隻紙鶴。

「謝謝。」白哉很高興的收下一護給的禮物。

「今天是我生日，所以今天白哉要實現我的願望。」一護開心的對白哉說著自己的生日願望。

「當然，一護希望我做什麼？」白哉微笑的問。

「好好的陪我一天就好。」一護的願望就是這樣簡單。

「好。」白哉當然會好好的做到。

今天一護生日白哉真的好好的陪伴他，看見一護開心的樣子白哉也很開心，戀人給自己的東西白哉當然會好好的收好，一護很開心白哉可以好好的陪自己，果然自己的許願真的有用。

一護的願望就是希望白哉可以在自己生日當天好好的陪在自己的身邊，果然白哉就真的乖乖的陪在自己的身邊，他最喜歡白哉陪在自己的身邊，這對他來說是最好的生日禮物了，一護覺得自己真的很幸福。END


	40. 不只是朋友(石織)

我和妳之間不只是朋友，因為我一點也不想只當妳的朋友而已，可惜妳一直不知道我的心意，妳總是把心思放在黑崎身上，而我在妳的內心當中不值得一提，這些是石田的心聲，他很喜歡織姬，但是他知道織姬的心思都放在黑崎的身上，所以石田一直沒去跟織姬表白。

當然石田的心思藏的很深，沒有幾個人知道石田的心思，黑崎有發現到石田的心思，或許是因為他有喜歡的人，因此看見織姬的眼神就知道她喜歡自己，而他也有注 意到石田的眼神，知道石田是喜歡織姬的，黑崎從未把這些事情告訴石田，他相信石田不會希望其他人知曉。

「黑崎同學，今天放學的時候可以到天台一下嗎？」織姬好不容易鼓起勇氣打算跟黑崎表白。

「好。」黑崎聽見織姬的話就知道她想做什麼了。

放學時刻黑崎依約上天台跟織姬見面，織姬看見黑崎來跟自己見面真的很開心，這下子自己有勇氣跟黑崎表白，織姬很喜歡對方可以回答自己，有跟自己同樣的心思，她有些不安的看著黑崎，緩緩的開口告訴黑崎自己的心情，黑崎聽見對方的話有些無奈。

黑崎想著要如何拒絕織姬，但是他又不想傷害織姬，傷害一個善良的女孩黑崎又做不到，可是不說的話對很多人不公平，而且自家情人也討厭這樣不明不白的情形，黑崎決定狠下心來拒絕織姬，好好的告訴織姬說自己已經有喜歡的人，她可以去尋找更好的人。

「黑崎同學，我喜歡你。」織姬鼓起勇氣說出這句話。

「對不起，我已經有喜歡的人了。」黑崎深吸一口氣的告訴織姬。

「是露琪亞同學嗎？」織姬小心翼翼的問。

「不是露琪亞，是另有其人。」黑崎實在是不想透露自家戀人的身分。

「這樣啊！真是對不起，我還以為黑崎同學沒有喜歡的人。」織姬非常的失望說出這句話。

「不好意思，我很早以前就有交往對象，只是沒對大家說而已。」黑崎苦笑的說出這句話。

織姬失望的離開，石田看見這樣的情形很想去安慰她，可是自己真的不敢上前去安慰織姬，龍貴看見這樣的情形馬上去安慰她，石田知道黑崎拒絕織姬，他也知道黑崎一定會拒絕她，因為他和龍貴知道黑崎有喜歡的人，那個人是黑崎的青梅竹馬，但是大他們五歲，又是同性。

黑崎無奈的回到教室收拾東西，拒絕織姬讓他有些不安，但是想想石田很喜歡她而自己又有戀人才會拒絕她，黑崎說什麼都不會背叛自己的戀人，他非常的喜歡、非常的愛自己的戀人，不管發生什麼事他都不會變心，黑崎可是一個非常專情的人。

「龍貴，我失戀了。」織姬哭的稀哩嘩啦的樣子讓人好不心疼。

「跟一護告白妳一定會失戀，那傢伙一直都有喜歡的人。」龍貴拍拍織姬的肩膀說著。

「黑崎同學到底是喜歡什麼樣的人？」織姬非常的好奇。

「是個很帥氣又比我們年長的帥哥，是一護那傢伙的青梅竹馬和護花使者。」龍貴很坦白的告訴織姬。

石田和黑崎正在教室當中收拾東西，他們兩人的關係是表兄弟，這一點鮮少人知道，只有和他們兩人都很熟的龍貴才知道他們兩人是表兄弟，畢竟他們兩人的關係說不上到底是好還是壞，而且他們不是那樣的在乎他們之間的血緣關係。

黑崎當然知道石田一定會問自己，而他也想好到底要怎樣去面對石田，他相信石田一定會知道自己拒絕織姬的理由何在，不僅僅是因為自己的關係以外，還有就是他的關係，黑崎可是很清楚石田很喜歡織姬，就算自己沒有戀人，黑崎也對織姬沒有任何的意思在。

「一護，你拒絕了井上同學？！」石田的語氣是那樣肯定。

「廢話，我當然要拒絕她，別害我被白哉哥哥唸。」黑崎下意識的去反駁石田。

「嗯！反正我也不會跟朽木先生說。」石田當然知道黑崎的戀人是怎樣的人。

「吶！雨龍，去表白不是更好嗎？」黑崎緩緩的說出這句話來。

「嗯，我會的，等她平赴之後我會去和她表白的。」石田點點頭沒多說什麼。

「好吧！我不多說了，白哉哥哥來接我了。」黑崎看見戀人出現在學校裡的樣子馬上衝下去找他。

石田看見這樣的情形苦笑，黑崎每次看見他的戀人就會有這樣的情形出現，朽木白哉真的很寵黑崎一護，這點石田和有澤都很清楚，因此當他們知道織姬要對黑崎表白的時候非常擔心，朽木白哉這個人的佔有慾和醋勁可以說是非常大的，還好黑崎拒絕了井上。

在龍貴的勸導之下織姬總算想開很多，看見這樣的情形石田評估自己要不要去和她表白，雖然他們兩人是好朋友，可是石田不只想要當織姬的朋友，想要和她成為情人，只是石田不想要趁虛而入，畢竟他是真的很喜歡織姬，所以不希望她受到任何的傷害。

「石田同學，你今天有事嗎？我可不可以請你教我縫紉。」織姬不好意思的問著石田。

「好，沒問題。」石田沒有任何的問題。

「太好了。」織姬開心的說著。

「嗯！」石田露出少見的微笑。

織姬很高興石田願意教導自己，看見織姬開心的樣子石田真的很開心，只要對方開鑫不管自己做什麼都可以，雖然織姬不知道自己的心思和心意，石田也暫時不想跟織姬說自己的心意，因此他寧願默默的守護她就好，很多時候石田不願意告訴織姬就是不希望她不開心。

織姬知道石田是很好的人，每次都願意協助自己，只要自己去請教他，對方都很願意教導自己，即使現在自己失戀石田對待自己還是跟以前一樣，沒有任何的表示或是做出其他的動作來，對自己又非常體貼，就是那樣的體貼讓織姬有些心動。

不過織姬還想要沉澱一陣子，整理好自己的心情之後織姬才打算告訴石田，她相信對方會願意等她，龍貴很早就告訴過自己自己不要喜歡上黑崎，因為他已經有喜歡的人，而自己還是去和黑崎告白，知道他有一個很喜歡的人，自己永遠比不上的人。

「石田同學，今天真的很謝謝你。」織姬開心的說著。

「不會，很晚了，我送妳回家吧！」石田看了一下天色之後說。

「好，那就麻煩你了，石田同學。」織姬微笑的說著。

「不會，舉手之勞而已。」石田很開心可以做這件事。

石田收拾好東西之後就陪織姬一起回家，這樣貼心的舉動讓織姬很感動，石田是用自己的方式來守護織姬，其他人看見這樣的情形一定會以為他們兩人是男女朋友，可惜他們兩人並不是情侶關係，而石田不強求他們的關係一定要改變，她願意用自己的方式守護織姬，這樣對他來說就可以。

石田護送織姬回家的路上剛好遇到朽木和黑崎，織姬這才知道黑崎的戀人是那樣的帥氣，而且對黑崎非常的好，他們是那樣的甜蜜，石田很擔心織姬的情緒，很怕織姬看見後會情緒崩潰，還好織姬沒有任何的情緒，開心的和他們兩人打招呼。

「黑崎同學，真巧！在這裡遇見你。」織姬很開心可以遇見黑崎。

「啊！雨龍、井上同學，真巧！沒想到會遇到你們。」黑崎很訝異會遇到他們。

「我剛好要送井上同學回家，你們出來買東西？」石田看見他們兩人手牽手的出來有些好奇。

「嗯！一護說有些東西想買，就一起出來買，順便買晚餐。」朽木說出他們兩人的目的。

「買晚餐？黑崎的家人都不在家？」織姬聽見他們的對話有些訝異。

「嗯！老爸帶媽媽和舅舅他們去旅行，本來打算去白哉家吃的說，可是…白哉家的人要參加一個宴會，就…」黑崎苦笑的說。

「我都忘記有這件事，爺爺也去旅行，我等下去你家吃，順便幫我買晚餐。」聽見黑崎這樣說石田這才想起這件事。

「好，走吧！一護。」白哉沒有任何的意見。

石田送織姬回家的路上他們兩人聊的很愉快，織姬沒想到石田竟然會忘記家人不在家，這樣精明的石田會忘記這樣重大的事情，這樣的石田真的很可愛，原來石田也有這麼可愛的一面，如果自己和石田交往的話或許可以看見很多不一樣的石田，當然織姬開始對石田有好感。

石田並不知道自己這幾天對織姬那麼好讓織姬有好感，更沒想到送織姬回家會聽見織姬對自己表白，讓石田非常的訝異，因為他從沒想過自己可以和她交往，能夠和織姬在一起他當然會很高興，他真的很喜歡織姬，想要和她在一起成為情侶。

「吶！石田同學，我喜歡你。」織姬有些不好意思的說。

「井上同學…」石田聽見織姬說的話很訝異。

「我喜歡你，石田同學。」織姬笑笑的看著石田。

「我也喜歡妳，井上同學，我們交往吧！」石田再次聽見織姬說的話微笑。

織姬很高興可以和石田一起交往，石田是個很貼心的人，正式成為男女朋友的他們感情很好，龍貴看見這樣的情形很替織姬高興，石田真的對織姬很好，好到讓大家羨慕不已。

當自己開始和石田交往後，織姬知道自己是真的喜歡石田，當初自己對黑崎的感覺不過只是簡單的憧憬，知道真的自己是喜歡石田，而且對方對自己真的很好，讓自己感到很幸福。

「雨龍，我很幸福，謝謝你。」織姬真的很高興可以和石田在一起。

「我才要謝謝妳願意接受我的感情。」石田牽起織姬的手說出這句話。

「因為雨龍你對我太好了。」織姬知道自己受傷的時候石田是在旁邊默默的安慰自己。

「那是我應該做的。」石田露出微笑。

織姬真的很幸福，石田總是會邀請她做一些情人會做的事情，一起上下學，假日一起約會，看見織姬笑的很開心的樣子石田真的很高興，織姬的笑容是他最大的動力，現在他們兩人真的很幸福，有情人終成眷屬。END


	41. 紅白歌唱大賽(白一)

12月31日，一年又到底了，第二天就是新的一年的開始，每年到這時候黑崎家都會大家聚在一起看紅白歌唱大賽，然後在倒數的時候一起出門到神社去參拜，這是他們家的習慣。

現在一護和白哉同居，他們兩人還是維持原來的習慣，朽木家是個古老的家族，但不免俗還是會跟一般人一樣，加上黑崎家和朽木家一直有往來，一護的堂哥就是白 哉的直屬學長，朽木家過年的時間就和黑崎家沒什麼兩樣。

因此今年他們兩人還是跟以往一樣，在晚餐之前他們兩人就打開電視看紅白歌唱大賽，電視一邊播放他們一邊在廚房裡面煮晚餐，自從住再一起之後他們兩人很喜歡一起煮晚餐。

「今年上場的選手唱的歌都很不錯呢！」一護看見電視上的畫面說。

「看樣子還是跟往年一樣，都是差不多的人，新人不多。」白哉回頭看了一下畫面後說。

「至少是新歌嘛！」一護聽見白哉說的話笑笑的。

「也是。」白哉沒多說什麼就繼續處理他們兩人的晚餐。

他們兩人煮好把今天的晚餐端出來，再餐廳一邊吃著晚餐一邊看著電視的轉播，這是他們除夕的消遣活動，今年他們都沒有回家過年，最主要的原因是因為他們的家人都出去旅遊。

不想要出去旅遊的兩人當然就乖乖待在家裡，白哉的個性不喜歡出去玩，一護的話會為了陪陪戀人，自然也不跟著家人一起出門，這點黑崎家的人都很清楚，所以他們一點也不擔心一護和白哉在一起。

反正白哉一定會把一護照顧好，讓他們兩人單獨過新年也不錯，所以黑崎家的人就把兒子放在白哉的身邊，而朽木家的人對一護也很喜歡，並不討厭一護，所以當白哉和一護在一起，朽木家的人一點也不在意。

「還是白哉的手藝比較好吃。」一護露出開心的笑容。

「你喜歡就好。」白哉看見一護的笑容微笑。

「這首歌還真好聽，這個藝人沒見過的說。」一護聽見電視當中傳來的聲音。

「好像是新的藝人的樣子，唱的的確很不錯。」白哉看了一下電視後說。

「這次出場的人和團體有幾個不錯呢！像福山雅治和SAMP。」一護很喜歡大叔的藝人團體。

「我比較喜歡前幾年退下來的那個演歌老藝人，北島三郎。」白哉比較喜歡聽演歌。

「他退休真的很可惜，不過其他人唱的也不錯。」一護當然知道白哉的興趣。

「說的也是。」白哉繼續聽著電視當中傳來的歌聲。

吃過晚餐過後他們兩人把東西收拾乾淨，然後就坐在客廳當中看電視，他們看著電視上的藝人一個換過一個，每年的紅白歌唱大賽總是會有一些驚喜，他們兩人也不算是很認真看。

只是過年兩人待在家裡只是想要打發時間，才會打開電視看紅白歌唱大賽，吃完年菜之後一起坐下來打發時間，如果是在各自家裡的話還可以和家人聊天說笑，但是可以和自家戀人在一起也很幸福。

他們兩人靠在一起看著電視，偶爾會說說一些話，一般來說都是一護說白哉回答，白哉偶爾會回答一護的問題，這是他們之間的相處方式，一護也不覺得怎樣，白哉是個很沉默的人他很清楚。

「好像快要結束了，今年要去參拜嗎？」一護看了一下時間後說著。

「不太想要出門，明早再去參拜好了。」白哉實在是很不喜歡人擠人的感覺。

「也是，那就看完好了，鐘聲每年都有，不急著今年去聽。」一護當然知道白哉的意思。

「只要和你一起過就好，聽不聽鐘聲無所謂。」白哉牽起一護的手把他拉到自己的懷裡。

「什麼啦！」一護因為這樣的親密的動作而害羞。

「呵呵！」看見一護害羞的樣子白哉很開心。

白哉和一護很有耐心的把電視給看完，今年又是紅組贏了，不過可以看見自己喜歡的團體和藝人，他們兩人都很開心，只要和自己喜歡的人一起過年是很幸福的事情。

一護喜歡和白哉一起過年，只要和白哉在一起一護就覺得很很幸福，從以前到現在他都很喜歡和白哉在一起，打從他們認識起一護就喜歡黏在白哉的身邊，而白哉也真的很照顧一護。

朽木家和黑崎家一直以來都有來往，海燕和白哉是很好的朋友，一護就是透過海燕的關係而認識的，認識之後白哉很照顧一護，真咲可是很開心白哉可以幫忙照顧一護。

「時間差不多了，該去睡了。」白哉看了一下時間後說出這句話。

「好。」一護聽見白哉說的話乖乖起身準備去睡覺。

「今年和一護一起過年很幸福。」睡覺前白哉說出這句話。

「我也是，和白哉一起過年真的很幸福。」一護聽見白哉說的話很高興。

「晚安，一護。」白哉親吻一護的臉頰。

「晚安，白哉。」一護也回給白哉一個吻。

一護乖乖的上床躺好，白哉睡在自己的身邊，他們兩人靠在一起睡覺，這是以前就養成的習慣，早已經習慣這樣睡的他們很自然的就這樣睡在一起，一護很喜歡靠在白哉的身邊睡覺，這點白哉很清楚。

小時候的一護有多黏自己，白哉可是還記得很清楚，就是這樣的關係一護很喜歡往自己的懷裡靠，睡覺的時候一定要靠在自己的懷裡才會乖乖睡覺，這是從小就養成的習慣，白哉可沒刻意讓一護改變這個習慣。

對白哉來說這是很幸福的事情，可以讓一護靠在自己的懷裡睡覺，同時他也很喜歡抱著一護睡覺，這是他們倆人的習慣，也是他們倆人覺得很幸福的時刻，醒來的第一眼見到自己最愛的人是那樣的幸福。END


	42. 夏蟬(白一)一護生日賀文

7月15日澳洲野玫瑰(Austrian Briar Rose)

花語：可愛

花占卜：您是個喜歡思想的人，認真執著，不容易妥協。如果您想自己的人生豐富多姿，就應該放棄某些原則，廣闊社交圈子，遇到心儀的對象應主動出擊，等待可能只會令您錯失良緣。

花箴言：美麗的花朵應該擁有豐盛果實的人生。

一護出生的季節是夏天，也是蟬鳴的時節，偶爾一護會靜下心聽著那些蟬鳴，大概是因為自己有個年長的戀人才會這樣，他的戀人是朽木白哉，兩家人住在隔壁所以感情很好。

而他們就在這樣不知不覺當中成為戀人，雙方的父母親早已經知曉卻沒有打算阻止，對他們來說孩子們幸福就好，不需要去擔心那麼多，因此當白哉和一護向家裡的人坦承說交往的時候他們一點意見也沒有。

「蟬聲？啊！一護哥的生日也要到了呢！」遊子聽見樹上的蟬叫聲才想起自家兄長的生日快要到了。

「不知道一護哥會不會和白哉哥一起出門。」夏梨聽見妹妹說的話後補上這句。

「嗯…應該會吧！他們每年都會一起出門的說…」遊子覺得夏梨說的話是事實。

「嘛！等一護哥回來問問就知道了。」夏梨覺得他們在這裡猜測也沒用，等對方回來問問就知曉。

白哉當然知道一護的生日要到了，他早已經準備好一護的生日禮物，至於一護當天要不要出門就不清楚，這點他會尊重一護的意見，儘管他們每年生日都會一起出門遊玩也是一樣。

一護當然知道自己的生日就要到了，兩位妹妹肯定會想要幫自己慶生，以往的習慣他會和白哉一起出門，今年不知道要去哪裡才好，他需要好好想想或是和白哉討論，說不定會討論出可以去哪裡逛逛。

回到家的一護馬上被兩位妹妹堵，問著他生日當天要不要替他慶生，看見這樣的情形一護笑笑的沒有多說什麼，說想要去問問白哉，確定好當天的行程後會再跟她們說。

「一護哥，今年要幫你慶生嗎？」遊子笑笑地問著自己最親愛的大哥。

「不知道呢！我想要問問白哉哥哥，說不定會出去玩。」一護想了想自己的計劃之後告訴自己的妹妹。

「好吧…」遊子有些失望看著一護。

「我很高興妳們幫我慶生。」一護摸摸遊子的頭。

白哉知道一護的兩位妹妹會想要幫他慶生，自然知道自家戀人多少會有些想法，所以他們兩人會好好的商量到底要不要出門慶生，或是早上出去玩，晚上讓黑崎家的人幫一護慶生。

當天晚上他們兩人在電話中商量這些小事情，每天晚上他們兩人會打電話給對方，畢竟已經是社會人士的白哉總是很忙碌，是大學生的一護也不太會打擾他，因此每天晚上他們都會打電話。

「一護，你的生日要到了？那天想要做什麼？」白哉拿著電話漫不經心的問著。

「我也不知道，遊子說想要幫我慶生，白哉哥哥那天有想要做什麼呢？」一護翻閱書籍隨意的問著。

「還是說那天一護到我家來待一天，晚上再回去慶生？」白哉有種不想要出門的感覺。

「嗯…好啊！」一護聽見這個提議馬上答應下來。

一護生日當天就去隔壁的朽木家和白哉一起度過，晚上答應回家吃飯和家裡的人一起慶生，遊子很高興晚上自家兄長會回家慶生，自己可以準備好多好吃的料理給一護吃。

白哉把早已經準備好的生日禮物給一護，收到禮物的一護當然很高興，每年白哉總是會準備很不錯又是他想要的禮物給他，一護當然會很高興，看見一護開心的樣子白哉微笑。

今天是特別的日子，即使是這樣特別的日子，外面的蟬聲還是一樣響徹雲霄，白哉很喜歡和一護一起聽這樣的蟬聲，在書房裡看書的兩人享受外面的蟬聲，中午的時候一起吃飯。

「一護，今天是妳的生日，我沒記錯吧！？」蒼純在午飯過後問了一護這句話。

「是的，今天是我的生日，蒼純叔叔有事嗎？」一護好奇的看了一下對方。

「這個禮物給你，父親說要在你生日的時候給你，另外一個是我要給你的禮物。」蒼純拿了兩個禮物給一護。

「蒼純叔叔，謝謝。」一護很高興的收下禮物。

白哉看見這樣的情形沒想到自家父親和祖父會送禮物給一護，雖然每年他們都會一起慶祝，但是銀嶺和蒼純並不一定會記得送一護禮物，而是朽木夫人會送一些小禮物給他。

一護當然會把那些禮物小心翼翼的收好來，其實看的出來朽木家的人很疼愛一護，當然一護的兩個妹妹也非常的疼愛，根本不需要擔心他們不接受一護，畢竟自己當初坦承說自己喜歡一護的時候，祖父和父母親沒有什麼反對。

一心對於自家兒子喜歡同性這件事沒有太大的意見，早逝的妻子很早就交代過他，說孩子的幸福是他們的，家長不可以反對，遵照妻子的遺願一心當然沒有特別的意見，好在他們交往的時候朽木家的人也沒反對。

「我爸一直都沒有反對我們交往，這點讓我很意外。」一護突然提起這樣的話題。

「我和祖父說的時候，他說他早就知道。」白哉不意外自家祖父很早就知曉。

「所以我們很幸福。」一護笑笑地告訴白哉。

「嗯！真的很幸福。」白哉開心的把一護抱在自己的懷裡。

白哉很高興自己未來的伴侶是一護，只要可以和他在一起他就會覺得很幸福，這樣的幸福他會好好的把握，不會輕易的把一護的手放開，自然會好好的保護好一護，不讓任何人欺負他，對他來說只要和一護在一起就會很幸福，他相信一護也是這樣想，誰叫一護是他的寶貝。END


	43. 寒夜(白一)白哉生日賀文

1月31日黃色藏紅花(SpringCrocus)

花語：青春喜悅

花占卜：您就像春天的鳥兒，渾身充滿青春的活力，個性活潑開朗，是典型的樂天一派。對於不如意事，您會很看得開，絕對不會愁眉苦臉，身邊的人都被您的樂觀精神感染，您的愛情將充滿愉快歡樂的氣氛。

花箴言：愛情像春天的花兒般盛開，美好得令人不顧一切。

睦月（むつき）的最後一天是白哉的生日，屍魂界的四大貴族當家的生日，朽木家一定會大肆慶祝自己當家的生日，但是一向討厭參加宴會的白哉不是很喜歡，但是礙於貴族的情面他也不太好說什麼。

白哉有想過生日那天要不要乾脆去現世找一護，不要參加家裡舉辦的宴會，那天也可以讓露琪亞去找戀次，不需要顧慮自己的關係而去找自己的喜歡的人，決定好之後白哉告訴管家自己的生日那天不需要舉辦宴會。

「今年生日我要請假去現世，不需要幫我舉辦宴會。」白哉告知管家這件事。

「當家大人，這樣好嗎？」管家聽見白哉這樣說不知道該說什麼。

「今年就這樣，我說了算。」白哉還是決定不參加宴會。

「是的，我知道了。」管家拿白哉沒辦法也無法繼續多說什麼。

白哉把自己的打算告訴一護，聽見這樣的打算一護沒有多說什麼，只是說會請自家妹妹準備一桌好料理等他來吃，當然白哉也有告訴露琪亞說她可以去找戀次，那天他本人會不在家。

一護對於白哉決定好的事情沒有太大的意見，只是告訴遊子請她做一桌好料理等白哉的到來，好在那天是假日，讓一護有時間可以好好的陪在白哉的身邊，一整天的時間可以陪在他身邊。

「怎麼今年不舉辦宴會？貴族當家總是要做吧？」一護看見出現在自己面前的白哉感到很疑惑。

「我不喜歡參加那些宴會，只是個生日，過不過都無所謂。」白哉對於那些來參加的人不是很喜歡。

「這樣啊！我帶白哉走走吧！難得今天天氣不錯。」一護覺得今天的天氣真的很不錯。

「嗯！現世也在下雪，冬天。」白哉看見地上下過雪的痕跡不知道要說什麼，這麼久的時間總是有股感慨。

一護知道白哉活了太久，所以多少會有些感慨，他當然會用自己的方式來和他約會，讓他認識一下自己所生活的地方，很久沒來現世走動的白哉當然很樂意讓一護當嚮導。

或許今天會是自己這一生來說最開心的生日，可以和自己最愛的人一起度過自己的生日，畢竟自從緋真過世之後白哉對於生日也不是那樣的在乎，愛人、家人逝去的他，對於生日早已經不是那樣在意。

現在有了一個想要守護的人，他覺得生命才有一種活起來的感覺，自然會希望生日當天是一護陪伴自己，這點他相信一護也很清楚，不然怎麼會願意陪自己逛逛他的生活區。

「白哉很討厭過生日嗎？」一護拿出自己已經準備好的禮物送給他。

「不知道。」白哉收下一護送給自己的禮物。

一護大概知道白哉為什麼會這樣回答，自己一生當中最愛的人都已經過世，對他來說生日早已經不是那樣有意義的事情，即使有了一位義妹在身邊，他也很少會去和露琪亞交談，自然對於生日就不是那樣在意。

或許是因為自己闖入他的生活當中之後，白哉才發現自己的生日才有意義，一護從沒想過自己的出現會讓對方的生活從一灘死水變成活水，可以看見白哉因為自己恢復生氣的樣子，一護當然很高興。

在一護的介紹之下白哉認識到許多東西，現世改變這樣大讓他感到很訝異，畢竟他已經很久沒有好好的在現世當中悠哉悠哉的走著，有自己最愛的人在身邊即使是很無聊的路程白哉也走得很開心。

「我們回來啦！遊子煮了什麼好料？」和白哉一起回家的一護打開家門開心地問著自家小妹。

「嘿嘿！我煮了大餐呢！一護哥和白哉大哥就期待一下吧！」遊子笑笑的告訴他們兩人。

「我們會很期待的。」白哉微笑的告訴遊子。

「遊子可是為了白哉大哥用心準備很久，你們就好好期待吧！」夏梨說完又繼續看電視。

當天晚上遊子展現自己的手藝，做了一頓美味的大餐給大家吃，白哉很高興可以在黑崎家過生日，吃著這頓不錯的晚餐，很開心可以和他們一家子度過今年的生日，看見黑崎一心不反對自己過來自然會很高興。

回去朽木家之後白哉很高興今天一整天是和自己最愛的人一起度過，不需要去應付那些討人厭的事情，生日當天不需要去煩惱那麼多，又可以吃到黑崎家的小妹的手藝，自然是很高興的事情。

「大哥今天很高興？」露琪亞看見白哉的氣場是那樣的溫和。

「算是挺高興的。」白哉的表情是那樣的柔和。

「我先回房了，大哥。」露琪亞決定不繼續多問。

「嗯。」白哉點頭沒有多說什麼。

露琪亞看見這樣的情形也不繼續多問，只是乖乖的回到房間去，白哉覺得今天能夠去現世一趟真的很好，而且自己的愛人又陪在自己的身邊，這是他度過最一生最幸福的生日。

他已經好久沒有這樣高興過，或許是因為他的人生實在是太過平淡，加上自己最心愛的人都早已離自己而去，讓平凡無奇的日子又更是平淡，即使收養了露琪亞，他的生活還是毫無改變，直到他遇到了黑崎一護。

白哉很慶幸一護闖入自己的生活當中，讓自己平凡無奇的生活變得多采多姿，看見自己生活當中不同的東西，這才發現原來自己是過得太過平淡，好在有個熱情的戀人，改變了他的生活，現在的他真的很幸福。END


	44. 盂蘭盆節(白一)白哉生日賀文

1月31日黃色藏紅花(SpringCrocus)

花語：青春喜悅

花占卜：您就像春天的鳥兒，渾身充滿青春的活力，個性活潑開朗，是典型的樂天一派。對於不如意事，您會很看得開，絕對不會愁眉苦臉，身邊的人都被您的樂觀精神感染，您的愛情將充滿愉快歡樂的氣氛。

花箴言：愛情像春天的花兒般盛開，美好的令人不顧一切。

盂蘭盆節在屍魂界中算是一個很重要的節日，因為這個節日在現世當中是稱為鬼節，在這樣重大的節日當中屍魂界的所有人都會休息，也會得到一個星期的假日，因此白哉也可以到現世去看看自己最愛的人。

黑崎家一如以往一樣熱鬧，每天早上一心的胡鬧讓人不知道要說什麼才好，真咲看見丈夫鬧孩子們也不會多說什麼，一護看見這樣的情形反而會和自家老爸互毆，就是受不了一心這樣的個性。

「伯父家還是一如以往熱鬧呢！」海燕夫妻和白哉踏入黑崎家的時候看見這樣的情形不知道要說什麼。

「海燕哥、白哉哥、亞美子姐姐。」遊子看見他們馬上打招呼。

「啊啦！你們來啦！歡迎、歡迎。」真咲看見他們微笑的說著。

一護和夏梨繼續痛毆一心，似乎對於剛剛的事情很在意，其他人看見這樣的情形也沒多說什麼，這不是什麼見怪不怪的情形，是每次來黑崎家都會看見的情形，大家也不會覺得怎樣。

痛揍完一心之後一護看見白哉來馬上露出微笑，似乎是不怎麼訝異他會來自己的家裡，畢竟盂蘭盆節的時節也到了，屍魂界會有假期也是很正常的事情，加上白哉和海燕是好朋友，會一起過來也是很正常的事情。

而且白哉和一護在交往的這件事海燕他們也很清楚，當初他們交往的時候一心有回去志波家哭訴，結果被空鶴教訓了一頓，真咲也覺得丈夫過於誇張了，根本就是想太多。

「伯母，我們就帶夏梨和遊子去逛逛了。」亞美子笑笑的跟真咲說。

「好，就麻煩妳和海燕了。」真咲很高興孩子們有人陪。

「媽，我和白哉出門囉！」一護高興的樣子讓真咲無法拒絕兒子的要求。

「好，不要太晚回來。」真咲對於孩子們總是會擔心一下。

一護開心的和白哉出門逛街，早在他們回到現世的時候就已經拿回義肢，所以現在要出門逛街根本不需要太過擔心，能夠一起出門逛逛白哉和一護當然很高興，畢竟他們能夠見面的時間真的不多。

一護還有學業要完成，白哉在屍魂界當中也有許多事情要忙，因此他們兩人能夠抽出時間見面就已經要偷笑，只能每天晚上用手機聯繫對方，告訴對方說他們真的很想念他。

好在科技發達讓他們倆人用手機聯繫根本不需要太過擔心，偶爾一護也會傳傳簡訊給白哉，看見一護的簡訊白哉會笑笑的，當天心情一定會很好，讓大家都可以輕鬆早點下班。

「白哉有特別想要去哪裡嗎？」一護開心的問著自己最愛的人。

「沒有特別想去的地方，一護呢？」白哉覺得一護想要去哪裡自己跟著去就好。

「我也沒有的說，那我們去商店街逛逛好了。」一護很乾脆就這樣決定下來。

「好。」白哉對此沒有任何的意見。

一護牽著白哉的手去商店街逛逛，他們倆人隨意的逛著，看看有什麼東西想要買，難得可以出去約會他們兩人當然很高興，畢竟很久沒有一起可以出門走走，平常忙碌的兩人很難見面，可以見面當然會很高興。

白哉看見一護開心的笑容沒有多說什麼，只是露出帥氣的微笑看著一護，他們身邊的女性很快就被電到，只可惜他們兩人對那些女性沒有太大的感覺，只是專注的在逛自己想要逛的店。

中午時間他們兩人去找一家不錯的餐廳吃飯，這家餐廳是以辣的料理為主，是白哉最愛的餐廳，一護早已經想要和白哉一起來，只是自己吃不了那麼辣的食物就是，不過可以看見白哉開心他就無所謂。

「這家餐廳是以辣的料理出名，白哉你肯定會很喜歡。」一護笑笑的告訴自己最愛的人。

「呵呵！那我很期待！」白哉看著菜單後微笑的說。

「還好這家餐廳也有不辣的食物，不然我真的會傷腦筋。」一護看著自己手上的菜單說著。

「的確是呢！不過這家餐廳的菜色都不錯！」白哉看到很多不錯又想吃的菜色。

好不容易決定好想要吃的菜色之後，他們兩人告訴店員想要吃飯菜，在等待的時間他們兩人開心的聊天，白哉和一護很喜歡趁著這個機會聊天，他們總是有說不完的話可以說。

一護有很多事情可以和白哉分享，就是這樣白哉才喜歡和一護聊天，即使是在屍魂界的時候也是這樣，露琪亞看見這樣的情形也很不多說什麼，因為自己從沒有插嘴的地方。

有太多的事情可以分享一護當然很高興，白哉很樂意和一護分享這些事情，偶爾也會給一護一些指導意見，因此他們總是有說不完的話可以說，自然總是覺得時間過得很快。

「要是可以這樣繼續下去就好了。」一護總是不喜歡和白哉分別。

「那也是沒辦法的事情，周末等你過來。」要離開前白哉給予一護一個吻。

「我會的。」周末一護一定會去屍魂界找白哉。

盂蘭盆節雖然有休假，可是當休假過去的時候總是會覺得有空虛的時候，他們總是有許多話想要說，想要告訴對方自己很多、很多的事情，可惜一天的時間總是不夠，這是比較可惜的地方。

白哉露出好看的微笑，一個星期的假期就這樣過去，怪不得他們會覺得有很多事情都沒分享完，一護不會多說什麼，只是偶爾會覺得很空虛，但是他們很願意抽出時間去見對方，也很高興在這個假期可以好好的在一起相處。END


	45. 騎乘喚醒(白一)

黑崎一護有個大自己五歲的情人，他們兩人算是青梅竹馬的情侶，而且一護的情人可是非常的疼愛他，只是占有慾有點強，除此之外都不太會限制一護，兩人的感情非常的好。

周末一護都會在白哉那邊過夜，偶爾他們會偷懶睡的很晚，而在一護成年之後白哉就已經做出自己想做的事情，把自己心愛的人吃抹乾淨，這點一護真的不知道要說什麼，只知道對方真的忍很久。

這天一護想要給白哉一個驚喜，這是自己計畫以久的驚喜，不過不知道對方會不會接受，但是他必須要算好時間才可以，不然不小心被對方發現的話可就不好玩，這點一護很清楚。

『還好白哉昨天比較晚睡，今天肯定會睡的很熟。』一護悄悄的進入浴室做準備。

睡的很熟的白哉沒有發現一護已經起床，昨天晚上處理事情拖的很晚才睡覺，今天又是周末的關係他會睡的比較晚，因此當一護小心翼翼的起床時，他根本不知道對方已經起床。

一護先進入浴室當中幫自己擴張，要做的事情可是非常的羞恥，如果沒有注意的話肯定會吵醒對方，要是被白哉發現的話這可就不是一個什麼好的驚喜，所以一護才會特別小心翼翼的去做。

等他準備好發現白哉還在睡覺，睡的很熟的樣子在自己爬上床時都沒有醒過來，一護小心翼翼的把白哉的睡褲脫下來，然後默默的喚醒他的慾望，看見白哉勃起的樣子一護微笑。

『不管看幾次白哉的還是那麼大。』一護開始慢慢的把白哉的肉棒放入自己的體內。

當白哉進入一護的體內時，一護不自覺的發出呻吟聲，沒想到這一聲的呻吟聲吵醒了白哉，看見這樣的情形一護沒有多說什麼，自己本來就是要用這樣的方式來喚醒自己最愛的人。

白哉很訝異一護會做出這樣的事情來，可是早上醒來看見這樣刺激的話面他可是很樂意的，他沒想到一護是這樣的主動，會想要來做這樣的事情，畢竟在他的印象中一護真的很少會主動。

「早安，一護。」白哉對此感到很訝異。

「早安，白哉哥哥，這個驚喜你喜歡嗎？」一護停下動作看著自己最喜歡的人。

「當然很喜歡。」白哉開始拿回主導權。

「啊......哈……白哉哥哥……真棒……」一護可以感受到白哉在自己的體內律動。

白哉喜歡用這樣的姿勢做愛，這樣可以看清一護的臉，而且他知道一護的敏感點在哪裡，自然會好好的摸那些敏感點，這樣的動作總是會讓一護受不了，畢竟白哉的動作讓自己真的無法克制。

雖然很喜歡用這樣的姿勢，可是對於無法親吻到一護，白哉反而不是很喜歡，因此用另外一種姿勢來繼續做愛，這樣可以親吻一護，他喜歡在做愛的時候舔著一護的脖子，甚至親吻他胸前的兩顆小果實。

這時候一護的喘息聲會很大，而且還會呻吟，聽見一護的呻吟聲白哉更是喜歡，肉棒總是會在他的體內繼續脹大，感受到白哉又在自己的體內脹大起來的樣子，一護真的不知道要說什麼才好。

「啊……哈……白哉哥哥……好舒服……」一護已經不知道要說什麼才好。

「一護，你的體內真的很歡迎我，希望我多給你一點。」白哉很清楚一護的小穴收縮著不想要讓自己出來。

「啊……哈……嗯……」一護已經不知道要說什麼才好。

「呵呵，一護今天早上這樣誘惑我，看樣子是我最近沒有滿足你。」白哉很清楚最近兩人很忙，所以很少發生關係。

「所以......不是......給你……一個……驚喜……」一護根本就是故意這樣做。

「我當然知道一護是故意給我一個驚喜。」白哉故意在一護的耳邊說。

白哉忘情的在一護的體內抽插著，這樣總是會帶給一護很大的快感，不過每次一護都不知道高潮幾次白哉才在他的體內釋放，所以最後一護往往會累到不行，儘管如此他們還是很喜歡做愛。

一護已經發洩過三次之後白哉才在他的體內釋放出來，感受到白哉射精在自己的體內，一護沒有多說什麼，他知道白哉最後會把自己帶去浴室當中洗澡，然後幫自己清理。

雖然每次做愛之後一護會感到很累，今天是周末他們兩人很樂意好好的在家裡休息，說不定最後他們又會想要再來一次，不過白哉還是會尊重一護的意見，除了做愛他們還有很多事情可以做。

「我很高興一護給我這個驚喜，讓我這幾天的疲勞都不見了。」白哉真的很高興一護給自己這樣的驚喜。

「誰叫白哉哥哥你最近很累，讓我很捨不得。」一護當然會捨不得白哉累壞的樣子。

「一護看我忙碌的樣子會心疼，才會給我這樣的驚喜。」白哉把自己最愛的人抱在懷裡。

「當然，我可捨不得白哉哥哥累成這樣。」一護知道白哉有很多的事情要忙，或多或少他會心疼。

「一護，我愛你。」白哉親吻自己最愛的人，有一護陪在自己的身邊他當然會感到很開心。

「我也愛你，白哉。」一護很開心可以讓白哉感到很開心，自己給他這個驚喜就是希望他感到開心。

白哉從沒想到自家戀人會想做這樣的事情，給自己這樣的一個驚喜，看見這樣的驚喜他真的很開心，對他來說一護是最重要的人，有這樣的驚喜自己疲累的感覺全部都不見。

怎麼說都是自己最愛的人，對方想要給自己一個驚喜當然會很高興，而且他的戀人是那樣的可愛，可愛到讓自己不想要放開他，其實自己本來打算在假日要好好的和心愛的人滾床單，沒想到一護就給自己這樣的驚喜。

周末果然是和自己最愛的人在一起的日子，白哉會和一護在一起，看看是想要做什麼，不管做什麼他們都可以，即使是單純的待在家裡聊天也是一樣，而且更愛發生關係。END


	46. 公路旅行(白一)一護生日賀文

7月15日澳洲野玫瑰(AustrianBriarRose)

花語：可愛

花占卜：您是個喜歡思想的人，認真執著，不容易妥協。如果您想自己的人生豐富多姿，就應該放棄某些原則，擴闊社交圈子，遇到心儀的對象應主動出擊，等待可能只會令您錯失良緣。

花箴言：美麗的花朵應該擁有豐盛果實的人生。

生日在暑假的一護最喜歡做的事情就是拉著隔壁家的戀人一起出門，每年暑假一護都會拉著白哉一起出門，讓對方早已經習慣在暑假的時候和自己最愛的人出遠門，看看是去國外還是在國內旅遊。

今年他們選擇在日本境內旅遊，而且還是赫赫有名的那種公路旅行，日本境內的高速公路總是有許多很不錯的休息站，有很多、很多很好吃的東西，他們可以慢慢來，然後每站都停留去玩。

「行李準備好了？」白哉看見一護開心又期待的樣子問。

「嗯，我全部都準備好了。」一護很認真的對白哉說。

「東西給我，我看看。」白哉對此不太放心，決定親自幫一護檢查。

「好。」一護乖乖的把行李拿出來讓白哉檢查。

白哉看著一護的行李裡面的東西微笑，他知道戀人很興奮可以和自己一起出門，難得可以兩人單獨出門一起他們當然很開心，畢竟每年他們只有這時候可以好好的相處在一起，平常時間總是各忙各的事情。

一護的個性很活潑，給人的感覺也很溫暖，但是在某些方面來說可是一個小搗蛋，這點只有深知他的個性的白哉很清楚，偶爾會用一點小技巧來逗弄他，每次對他欲擒故縱的時候，就會看見一護黏人的個性。

當他們把東西收拾好之後，就各自把行李搬上車，告知家人他們要出門去，兩家的家長只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，開心的目送他們離開，白哉開車帶著一護去公路旅行，這趟幾乎可以說是要從日本的南端開到北端。

路上有什麼樣的休息站等著他們去探險，想到這裡一護就興奮不已，看見這樣的情形白哉沒有多說什麼，只是笑笑的陪著他去探險，只要是一護開心想要做的事情，他都會陪著他一起做。

「聽說高速公路的休息站有許多美食。」一護對於這點非常的興奮。

「你不是已經上網查過了嗎？」白哉知道其實一護是個小吃貨。

「我全部都打聽好了，很期待可以吃到那些美食。」一護高興的拿起手機表示自己已經紀錄好。

「肯定是可以吃到的，等下就快到第一個休息站。」白哉目光放在駕駛道路上，但是並沒有忘記要和一護說話。

聽見等下就可以到第一個休息站一護很開心，然後開始想想等下到底要吃什麼東西才好，美味的東西還是重點吃吃就行，畢竟路上可能會經過很多個休息站，就算來回好幾趟也不可能把所有的東西給吃完。

看見一護專心在用手機的樣子白哉沒有多說什麼，繼續專心開車看路況，等到了第一個休息站的時候，才下車沒多久一護就抓著自己去休息站裡面買東西吃，看見這樣的情形白哉苦笑。

琳瑯滿目的商品讓一護看了目不轉睛，似乎是不知道要買什麼東西吃的樣子，白哉看見這樣的情形笑笑的沒有多說什麼，反正等一護想到之後他們就可以買自己想要吃的東西。

「我要這個和這個，一起在這裡吃吧！」一護挑選好自己想要吃的東西後告訴白哉。

「好，你說了算，我沒意見。」白哉當然沒有太大的意見，對他來說只要一護開心就可以。

找到位子坐下來吃東西的兩人沒有說什麼，看見一護吃得很開心白哉更是不會說什麼，他知道這次出來玩一護可是盼了很久，平常他們倆人真的忙到很少見面，偶爾想要見面又會因某些事情而被打亂，這點讓白哉和一護真不知道要說什麼。

決定要一起公路旅行這件事他們可是安排很久，好不容易趁這次的暑假可以出門，一護當然不容白哉拒絕，不知道從什麼時候起他們特愛兩人一起單獨旅行，只要可以看對方在一起，他們就會覺得很幸福。

很多時候白哉會很清楚一護的小心思，總是會盡量達到他的要求，看見他開心的樣子自然會很高興，畢竟自己也是希望他可以開心，一直在自己的面前保持開心的樣子。

「我果然還是很喜歡和白哉哥哥一起出門。」一護開心的告訴白哉。

「我也很喜歡和一護出門。」白哉說的話沒有半點假話。

「不過也因為這點我被雨龍笑了很久，說老是很依賴白哉哥哥。」一護想起自家表兄弟笑自己的樣子苦笑。

「我很樂意被你依賴，所以不需要太過擔心什麼。」白哉伸出手摸摸一護的頭髮，他很喜歡一護那溫暖的髮色。

有這麼一位會安撫自己的戀人一護很開心，很認真的看著白哉不知道要說什麼才好，眼前的人其實很不太會說甜言蜜語，但是說出來的話卻又是那樣深得人心，總是會讓人感覺很肉麻。

或許就是這樣真心誠意的語言才可以打動人的心，也或許是這樣一護才會那樣的喜歡白哉，也許有的時候兩人在一起不需要多餘的言語，只要簡單的動作和話語就可以了解對方想要表達什麼。

一護從未想過自己會和白哉那樣合拍，以前自己總是仰望白哉的背影，希望總有一天可以追上他，之後和白哉在一起交往才知曉對方其實一直在等待自己，希望哪天可以看見他追上他的樣子。

「好好吃，這裡的東西真好吃，買一點東西放在車上吃好了。」一護開心的把所有的餐點給吃完。

「好，你說了算。」白哉對此一點也沒有意見。

休息過後他們又繼續上路，想著等下要去哪裡，在到達目的地之前，他們肯定是會用這樣的方式繼續走下去，一護知道今天的生日可以和白哉一起出門旅遊，果然是最幸福的事情。END


	47. 溫泉旅行(白一)白哉生日賀文

1月31日黃色藏紅花(SpringCrocus)

花語：青春喜悅

花占卜：您就像春天的鳥兒，渾身充滿青春的活力，個性活潑開朗，是典型的樂天一派。對於不如意事，您會很看得開，絕對不會愁眉苦臉，身邊的人都被您的樂觀精神感染，您的愛情將充滿愉快歡樂的氣氛。

花箴言：愛情像春天的花兒般盛開，美好得令人不顧一切。

泡溫泉是很好的消除疲勞的方法，只要有時間白哉都會帶著一護去泡溫泉，冬天泡溫泉是一件很幸福的事情，尤其是一月底又是白哉的生日，一護很喜歡和他去旅行時順便慶祝生日。

從小在一起的兩人當然深知對方的習性，加上白哉又大一護五歲，早早就出社會的白哉總是會很忙碌，一護看見這樣的情形總是會很心疼，不希望自己最喜歡的人總是這樣忙碌，會不小心忽略自己。

因此每年白哉生日的時候他會帶一護出門泡溫泉，去外面泡溫泉的時候可以順便培養兩人的感情，一護很喜歡和白哉一起去旅行，而且等到一護成年之後白哉把人給拆吃入腹。

「白哉哥哥。」泡完溫泉後一護躺在床上，看著壓在自己身上的人。

「一護，你真可愛，酒量真的很不好呢！」白哉看見一護臉紅的樣子微笑。

「還不是白哉哥哥害的。」一護嘟著嘴看著白哉。

「呵呵，是一護自己想要喝，這可不能說是我害的。」白哉低下頭來親吻自己最愛的人。

每次在泡溫泉的時候白哉總是會小酌一杯，一護看見白哉喝酒的時候自己也會跟著一起喝，只是一護的酒量不是那樣的好，總是會在泡完溫泉之後順便喝醉，這時候白哉就可以趁人之危，一護根本無法還手。

喝醉的一護真的很可愛，白哉會好好的和自己最愛的人滾床單，這時候一護的呻吟的聲音是那樣的好聽，白哉很喜歡聽愛人呻吟的聲音，當然事後自己一定會幫他清理乾淨。

第二天早上醒來的一護知道自己又被白哉給吃乾抹淨，一護趁著白哉還還沒有醒來的時候偷偷的和他撒嬌，這時候白哉會裝睡，裝做不知道一護想要做什麼，然後給自己最愛的人一個驚喜。

「白哉哥哥又裝睡了。」一護很認真的看著白哉。

「沒裝睡的話我怎麼可以看到這樣可愛的一護。」白哉笑笑的告訴一護。

「哼哼！白哉哥哥就是想要看我撒嬌。」一護很清楚白哉到底想要做什麼。

「呵呵！你知道就好。」白哉可是很坦誠。

一護很難得的主動親吻白哉，兩人又吻的難分難捨，好不容易分開之後他們兩人才換上外出的衣服出去走走，雖然這次是來泡溫泉的，但是也可以說是出來度假，加上這裡的風景又不錯，當然要好好的走走。

白哉喜歡帶著一護出門走走，兩人會用手機拍拍照，偶爾會拜託人家幫忙他們兩人拍照，留下屬於他們兩人的回憶，偶爾會在一旁說說悄悄話，看到好吃的甜點他們也會停下來吃。

好吃的餐點他們兩人會一起享用，看見白哉喜歡點辣的料理時，一護都不知道要說什麼才好，每次看每次都不知道要說什麼才好，可惜對方根本沒有覺得這有什麼，對此一護只好不去勸白哉。

「這裡的溫泉真的很不錯，而且風景也很好。」一護吃著今天的中餐說。

「你喜歡就好。」白哉精挑細選的地方當然會讓一護很喜歡。

「肯定是白哉哥哥你精挑細選過。」一護很清楚白哉的個性。

「和你出門地點當然要精挑細選。」白哉微笑的看著自己最愛的人。

「當然要囉！」一護開心的看著白哉。

吃過午餐之後白哉和一護繼續走走，打算晚點回旅館休息，然後順便泡一下溫泉，偶爾泡泡溫泉是很不錯的選擇，但是不能泡太久，會很容易頭暈，這點白哉和一護很清楚。

有時候白哉喜歡獨自一人泡溫泉，這時候一護就會在屋子裡打電動或是看書，畢竟每個人都喜歡有自己獨處的時間，白哉和一護之間會找到他們的相處方式，不會太過黏對方。

只是年紀比較小的一護總是很喜歡和白哉撒嬌，對於一護老是喜歡和自己撒嬌的樣子白哉從不多說什麼，他很樂意讓自己最愛的人跟自己撒嬌，只要一護開心白哉就會很開心。

「白哉哥哥，你泡好了嗎？」一護看見時間發現白哉去泡溫泉已經有點久。

「我泡好了。」白哉聽見一護的聲音才覺得自己泡的有點久。

「你泡太久，等下會頭暈。」一護好心的提醒自己最愛的人。

「好，我這就出去。」白哉從浴池中起來後回到房間去。

看見一護一臉擔心自己的樣子白哉往前擁抱他，看樣子自己不小心泡太久，一護才會這樣擔心自己，白哉很清楚自己最愛的人是醫學系的高材生，自然會擔心自己的身體。

兩人靠在一起看電視，這時候一護很喜歡和白哉撒嬌，兩人會一起說悄悄話，或是討論電視節目裡面的內容，他們總是有許多話可以說，天南地北都可以聊，不怕沒有話題可以說。

「白哉哥哥，生日快樂，我愛你。」一護親吻白哉的臉頰。

「一護，謝謝，我愛你。」白哉很高興可以得到一護的吻。

白哉覺得每年生日帶一護出門旅行是一件很幸福的事情，只要看見一護開心的笑容自己就很開心，白哉知道只要讓自己的小戀人開心他自己就會很開心，一護可是自己呵護備至的寶貝戀人。

自己不需要這樣實質的禮物，只要一護可以陪在自己的身邊就好，白哉知道只有一護才可以帶給自己開心，這些美好的回憶和自己最愛的人在一起，白哉覺得很值得也很有意義。END


	48. 摩擦襠部(浦夜)夜一生日賀文

1月1日雪花蓮(SnowDrop)

花語：純白的愛

花占卜：您個性高傲，喜歡完美無暇的事物，容易被人誤解為倔強、頑固及不容易妥協，實際上您是個吃苦耐勞、思想成熟的人。但是，您偶爾也會比較挑剔，您的高標準不是人人都可以做到的，所以應保持冷靜與克制。

花箴言：愛上這天出生的人，需像親吻雪花蓮般她。

浦原和夜一在一起這麼久的時間很清楚夜一喝醉之後會做出什麼事情來，對於自家愛人老是會做出那些讓人不知道要怎麼說的事情來的時候，浦原真的不知道要怎樣才好。

尤其是當自己心愛的人跨坐在自己的身上時更是傷腦筋，偏偏現在夜一就是因為喝醉的關係而跨坐在自己的身上，甚至用私密處來摩擦自己，看見這樣的情形就算有了反應浦原也不能做什麼。

因此當他想要推開她的時候根本不可能，喝醉的夜一可是非常的纏人，自己根本沒有力氣來推開她，現在的浦原根本就是坐立不安，不知道要怎樣才好，即使是有天才般的頭腦的他也沒辦法。

「喜助！」夜一跨坐在浦原的身上不想要離開。

「不要鬧了，夜一。」看見這樣的情形浦原感到很傷腦筋。

「我不管，不准你離開我！」夜一很認真的對浦原說。

「我沒有要離開妳啊！」浦原很想要推開眼前的女人。

「少來，你就是要離開我。」夜一抓著浦原的衣服大聲的說。

說不聽的夜一開始摩擦浦原，兩人的私密處交會著，這樣的動作讓浦原差點沒有起生理反應，可惜偏偏對方又不想要離開，讓他更是傷腦筋，不知道要怎樣才好，喝醉的夜一真的很讓人傷腦筋。

浦原乾脆任由夜一在自己的身上亂來，等到她消停之後再來處理，光是想到自己已經要起反應，他已經不知道要說什麼才好，自己的伴侶就是這樣，常常會讓人不知道要說什麼才好。

起反應之後浦原覺得自己可以直接把人就地正法，至於明天早上會有什麼樣的情形他就不想要去管太多，大概會被夜一打一頓，現在他已經被夜一弄的受不了，很直接把人拉到床上滾床單。

「唔……頭好痛……」夜一醒了過來後發現自己身上沒有穿衣服感到很訝異。

「醒了，昨天妳喝高了，甚至直接跨坐在我身上摩擦我襠部。」浦原拿了一杯解酒液給夜一。

「我又不是故意的……」夜一心虛的不敢去看浦原。

「妳到底在想什麼，都已經這麼久的時間，還在擔心我會離開妳，明明就是妳愛離開。」浦原很無奈的看著夜一。

夜一想要說反駁的話都說不出來，的確每次離開的人都是自己，浦原什麼話都沒有怨抱，只是笑笑的送自己離開，然後默默的等待自己回來，結果自己喝高後老是會找他麻煩。

浦原什麼話都沒說就離開，夜一把解酒液喝完後把衣服穿好，對方除了把自己埋入研究當中，有的時候會一不小心就忘我，除此之外什麼話都沒有說，雖然最後達成自己想要的目的，只是現在她需要擔心對方是否在生氣。

「生氣了？」夜一坐在浦原的旁邊跟他撒嬌。

「沒有，妳想多了。」浦原把人摟在自己的懷裡。

「謝謝你一直陪在我身邊。」夜一靠在浦原的肩膀上說著。

「不客氣。」浦原摟愛人的腰手勁加大。

每次喝酒過後夜一總是會故意跨坐在浦原的身上，大概就是因為她知道對方可以任由自己胡鬧，雖然最後會被對方抓到床上滾床單，她也不以為意，老是繼續喝著自己喜歡的酒，然後繼續胡鬧。

浦原一向都會讓夜一繼續胡鬧，只要不要太過分他都會接受，反正最後把人拐到床上處理一下就可以，第二天早上夜一就會恢復正常，對此他也不會太過傷腦筋，這次他也沒有打算要說什麼。

生性習慣自由的夜一總是會離開浦原，玩夠了才會回到他的身邊，對方也包容自己這樣做，只是有時候自己會害怕他離開，喝酒過後會想盡辦法鬧他，儘管最後會得到自己想要的東西。

「我肚子餓了！」夜一悶悶的說出這句話。

「餐點已經準備好，一起去吃吧！」浦原聽見夜一說出這句話後告訴她。

「回來屍魂界真奇怪，雖然這裡沒有什麼改變。」夜一和浦原一起去餐廳吃飯。

「想那麼多幹嘛，長老說要回來還是要乖乖回來。」浦原苦笑的看著夜一。

「我就是不想理那些長老。」夜一知道對方對此感到很傷腦筋。

「我都陪妳回來，就安份一點吧！」浦原僅管很無奈還是會陪在愛人的身邊。

夜一當然知道浦原的苦處，畢竟有很多事情要處理，四楓院家可是四大貴族之一，傳宗接代的責任到現在還沒有實現，長老們對此感到很生氣，希望夜一可以快點解決這件事，浦原也感到很傷筋。

他們每次都很認真的做愛，可是就是懷不上孩子，當然也有去四番隊檢查過，浦原和夜一的身體沒有太大的問題，所以他們兩人很傷腦筋，很想要早點解決這件事，可惜這件事太急沒有用。

吃過早餐之後夜一乾脆靠在浦原的身上，看見這樣的情形浦原也沒多說什麼，只是提起筆開始畫圖，想想要發明什麼，對方今天一點也不想要出門，就賴在自己的身邊。

「真是的，又來了，受不了她。」看見夜一又睡在自己的身上浦原只好讓她睡在旁邊。

偶爾這樣的生活的確是很好，或許他們內心當中沒有想要孩子，長老們很盼望這件事，有時候他們或許內心當中會有點小小的盼望，緣份什麼時候到誰都不知道，或許對方來說現在這樣的生活就好，其他的事情不需要去想太多。END


	49. 命運的相遇(白一)一護生日賀文

7月15日澳洲野玫瑰(AustrianBriarRose)

花語：可愛

花占卜：您是個喜歡思想的人，認真執著，不容易妥協。如果您想自己的人生豐富多姿，就應該放棄某些原則，廣闊社交圈子，遇到心儀的對象應主動出擊，等待可能只會令您錯失良緣。

花箴言：美麗的花朵應該擁有豐盛果實的人生。

朽木家和黑崎家是隔壁鄰居，兩家可以說是世交，朽木白哉幾乎可以說是把黑崎一護親手帶大，兩人的感情又特別的好，一護可以說是很黏白哉，即使長大後有各自的生活圈，一護還是待在白哉的身邊。

不知道從什麼時候起白哉覺得自己和一護會相遇肯定是命運的安排，命運的相遇讓他們兩人在一起，似乎不管發生什麼事情都會待在對方的身邊，自從表白心意之後他們兩人更是如膠似漆的在一起。

最近一護的生日要到了，白哉知道要買禮物給他，或是說帶他去走走之類的，這些他都要好好的想想，雖然他很清楚戀人想要什麼東西，可是他還是希望可以帶給戀人最好的東西。

「一護，你有什麼想要的東西嗎？」白哉很乾脆地問著自己的戀人。

「我沒有特別想要的東西，白哉哥哥要送我生日禮物？」一護微笑的看著白哉。

「是啊！今年你生日，我當然想要送你禮物。」白哉把人拉到自己的懷裡。

「有你陪在我身邊就是最好的禮物。」一護只想要白栽陪在自己的身邊。

「小傻瓜。」白哉親吻一護的額頭。

一護開心的和白哉撒嬌，他當然知道對方想要送自己禮物，或許就是不知道要送什麼才會問自己想要什麼，可是他知道自己只想要對方陪在自己的身邊，只要生日當天陪在自己的身邊就足夠。

懷裡的孩子是個容易滿足的人白哉怎麼會不清楚，一護生日當天當然會好好的陪在他身邊，會想盡辦法討好這可愛的孩子，就像當年自己遇到緋真時拒絕她的話是一樣的道理。

因此一護當天白哉是真的陪在他的身邊，看看一護到底想要做什麼，每年生日一護總是會安排好要去哪裡，然後拉著白哉一起出門，即使是去商店街逛逛一護也覺得無所謂，只要和白哉在一起就好。

「一護，你知道嗎？我一直認為我們是命運的相遇。」白哉很認真地看著自己的愛人。

「我也有這樣的感覺，和白哉哥哥相遇，肯定是命中註定的。」一護露出開心的笑容。

「命運把你帶給我，我很感謝老天爺。」白哉真的很疼愛一護。

「能夠和白哉哥哥在一起，真的很幸福。」一護的笑容是那樣的甜美。

在商店街中買了很多一護想要的東西，看見愛人手上的東西白哉露出好看的笑容，哪天白哉會在他的手上套上戒指，讓他永遠待在自己的身邊，相信一護到時候會有這樣的想法。

其實一護有時候會看著自己的手，偶爾會想著什麼時候白哉才會幫他套上戒指，等到套上去的那一刻自己又會是什麼樣的心情，這讓一護很期待白哉和自己的求婚，等到哪天和自己求婚時，相信他們一定會很開心。

不過現在要做的事情還很多，白哉會等到什麼時候和一護求婚就不得而知，那可是一件很慎重的事情，白哉當然需要好好想想才可以，這點一護當然也很清楚，畢竟和他交往這麼多年，早已經了解他的個性。

「一護，中午了，我訂好餐廳，先去吃飯。」白哉露出好看的笑容。

「好。」一護開心的跟著白哉一起去吃飯。

「生日快樂，一護。」白哉牽起一護的手說著。

「謝謝。」一護最喜歡聽白哉跟自己道賀的聲音。

午餐時間人很多，但是白哉總是有辦法訂到好的餐廳和包廂，這讓他們兩人吃飯的時候不用被吵，一護很崇拜自己的戀人可以做到這樣，但是他不知道這是愛人最愛替他做的事情。

當兩個人開始吃飯時，對方的人脈可是自己無法超越的，儘管如此一護還是很高興可以和白哉出門吃飯，對方總是有辦法挑選他喜歡吃的餐廳，總是會做出某些讓他難忘的事情來。

有這樣好的戀人一護能說什麼，白哉對待自己一直是那樣小心地呵護著，絕對不會讓自己受到任何的傷害，誰想要欺負他最愛的人，白哉一定會給那個人好看，一護可是他心愛的人。

「白哉哥哥的人脈真廣，名店總是可以訂到位子。」一護開始吃起自己最愛的餐點。

「你喜歡吃，所以才會在今天訂位，我只是花比別人早的時間訂，沒有動用人際關係。」白哉可是早在兩個月前就把位子給訂好。

「白哉哥哥每次都可以猜到我的心思，真討厭，老是被猜中。」一護知道戀人是很了解自己。

「傻瓜，你的心思太好懂，全部都寫在臉上。」白哉微笑的看著一護。

聽見白哉這樣說一護馬上臉紅，他沒想到自己臉部的表情老是出賣自己的想法，他不像白哉就是一副冷冰冰的面癱臉，老是看不出來他是高興還是生氣，可是一護卻有辦法知曉白哉的情感狀況。

畢竟相處這麼多年一護怎麼可能不知道，只要白哉開心他就會開心，對方要是生氣自己就要小心一點，儘管如此他們兩人的感情還是很好，這樣的好默契讓他們知道要在對方生日的時候送什麼給對方。

一護今年的生日安排是白哉親手安排的，就是希望對方可以玩得很盡興，看見戀人開心的樣子自己也很開心，一護沒想到白哉會這樣安排，給自己這麼多的驚喜，讓自己開心不已。

對一護來說和白哉在一起是那樣的幸福，自己也很喜歡跟他在一起，他們想要把握好這樣的幸福，然後慢慢的一起走下去，相信這樣開心的日子一定會天天有，讓他們兩人可以一起扶持走到人生的盡頭。END


End file.
